Lazos de traición
by Ave19
Summary: Pasan los años y Mitsuki , el misterioso ninja miembro del equipo Konohamaru es enviado por su padre Orochimaru a una misión ultrasecreta por lo que abandona a la aldea. Sin embargo se da cuenta que para lograr su objetivo necesita del Sharingan de Sarada por lo que en una misión del equipo la rapta y se la lleva a su escondite en la aldea del sonido.
1. Un puñal por la espalda

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo uno: Un puñal por la espalda.**

 _Miró hacia atrás y apenas puedo creer todo el tiempo que pasamos en mutua compañía. Me resulta difícil de creer, ¿cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto y en qué momento decidiste cortar los lazos que nos unían? No entiendo. Jamás vi venir lo que sucedería porque ingenuamente, creí en tus palabras. Creí que lo que compartíamos duraría para siempre. Pero me demostraste que tristemente no se puede confiar en los demás, ni siquiera en aquellos que consideras como un pilar en tu vida. ¿Por qué? Aún no sé cómo explicarlo, la vida tiene formas muy extrañas de enseñarte que estás rodeado de porquería._

 _Pero sabes que, ahora sé que más vale un minuto de vida franca que cien años de hipocresía._

 _Porque mi enemigo no es aquel que tengo delante con la espada en la mano sino aquel que está a mi lado con el puñal en mi espalda._

 _"ѕαяα∂α"_

...

— Boruto... ¡Cuidado! — advirtió entre gritos el capitán del equipo 6. Boruto percibió el grito desgarrador de su capitán. No se esperaba el chico que debajo de la tierra saldría una mano tratando de agarrar su tobillo para jalar a Boruto debajo del suelo. Afortunadamente, él saltó arriba de un árbol para impedirlo.

— No se preocupe Konohamaru-sensei. Todo está perfectamente controlado. Mitsuki atrapó a uno de los enemigos con su brazo elástico — informó formando una amplia sonrisa.

Y efectivamente, Mitsuki enredaba sus largos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de uno de los encapuchados criminales que el equipo 6 tenía por misión capturar.

Sarada por otro lado peleaba furiosa cuerpo a cuerpo con otro integrante de los tres que pertenecían al grupo delictivo. Su especialidad era el combate a corta distancia y era una rival muy peligrosa debido a su fuerza sobrehumana. Fue Sakura quien le enseñó a su hija a concentrar su chacra en sus puños para golpear con una fuerza descomunal cualquier objeto.

Ahí en el bosque estaban las siete personas luchando por ganar. Nadie podía dar por hecho quien de los dos bandos era quien llevaba ventaja. Konohamaru hacía varios movimientos con sus manos formando jutsus para ayudar a Boruto en su enfrentamiento con el que parecía ser el líder de los otros dos delincuentes y también el más fuerte. Su elemento fuego suponía un gran peligro para alumno y maestro.

El criminal capturado por Mitsuki se volvió líquido negro, escurriéndose entre sus brazos largos logrando por supuesto liberarse.

— Es lodo. Jamás había visto una técnica así — mencionó consternado el peliblanco. Pero también estaba emocionado por enfrentarse a un hombre tan peculiar y fuerte. Eso le ponía más adrenalina a la situación. Mitsuki se alejó con prudencia del charco oscuro en que se había vuelto su contrincante. Pero mientras se alejaba, detrás de él una pequeña porción de ese charco que había salido lanzado se estaba transformando en una espada. Mitsuki no lo sabía por lo que la espada de lodo flotando se preparó para atacar la espalda del joven chounin.

Sarada bloqueó hábilmente el puño lanzado de su enemigo, no Iba a ser un golpe cualquiera ya que en los nudillos de sus dedos el delincuente portaba picos de metal que había hecho gracias a su elemento natural. Sarada esquivó el golpe haciendo su rostro a un lado y en su defensa lanzó una descomunal patada al abdomen de su enemigo que lo arrojó cientos de metros hacia atrás proyectándolo en una roca luego de quebrar a su paso decenas de árboles. El hombre hizo una abolladura por el impacto. Un grito de dolor hizo voltear hacia atrás a la morena muy alarmada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a su compañero de equipo ser atravesado en el hombro por el filo de una estaca.

— Mitsuki...— siseo asustada — ¡Mitsuki! — grito eufórica poniéndose a correr a gran velocidad por las ramas de los árboles para darle alcance al malherido de Mitsuki. Llegó Sarada furiosa para tratar de ayudarlo pero cuando solo le faltaban unos metros para encontrarse con su compañero, la porción que quedaba del charco de lodo fue tomando forma humanoide la cual se interpuso en su camino para evitar su llegada.

Sarada comenzó una lucha incesante contra el hombre al que le faltaba un brazo porque la porción de lodo que se había convertido en espada correspondía a esa extremidad. Mitsuki observó con su habitual tranquilidad la pelea hasta que Sarada harta de seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras su compañero se desangraba, activo el sharingan. El peliblanco vio esto con admiración como cuando veía a Boruto hacer una proeza. La única mujer puramente Uchiha buscaba hipnotizar con su órgano óptico a su oponente pero no lo consiguió. Su enemigo sabía lo peligroso y letal que podía ser esa técnica ocular una vez que se activaba como en este caso, así que recurrió a la salida más simple: huir.

Se escurrió de nuevo como lodo antes de que la kunoichi hiciera contacto visual con la víctima, la cantidad de lodo trasformado en espada y que atravesaba a Mitsuki volvió a su estado natural y se mezcló con el lodo restante para transformarse en un humano completo. La figura completó su forma, de inmediato salió corriendo como un rayo veloz entre los árboles.

— ¿Mitsuki estas bien? — se acercó preocupada la ninja colocándose a un lado suyo.

— Si. Por supuesto — respondió agitado el muchacho viendo hacia donde había escapado el criminal — pero no debemos dejar que se escape.

— Espera. ¿Pero tu brazo? — señaló temerosa la profunda herida en su hombro. El joven envolvió con su mano esa parte del hombro para evitar más sangrado.

— Está bien. No es nada grave, no tocó ninguna arteria así que no me desangraré — aseguró obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera a la chica — mejor guarda tus energías para buscar a ese tipo porque vamos a ir detrás de él — confiado saltó hasta la rama de un árbol y se fue siguiendo el rastro de su enemigo. Sarada preocupada por el estado de salud del chico fue a seguirlo. Sabía que no estaba bien y confiaba en que Boruto junto con su sensei lograría derrotar al delincuente faltante o sea al líder pues el que enfrentó ella ya estaba noqueado, es decir recargado inconsciente en una roca.

Mitsuki siguió corriendo como su capacidad se lo permitía. Presentía que lo estaba siguiendo la heredera Uchiha. Se notaba que era muy valiente y que tenía mejores agallas que ninguno.

Mitsuki ladeó su cara hacia atrás para verla. Aun no desactivaba su poderoso sharingan. Ralentizó el paso para estar a la altura de la chica. En eso cuando creyeron tener al enemigo lejos, detrás de un árbol saltó un cuerpo sobre Mitsuki tumbándolo de la rama en que estaba trepado. Fue tan rápido el ataque que Sarada no pudo ni siquiera evitar la fuerte caída del ninja desde esa gran altura. La cabeza de Mitsuki fue a estrellarse contra la roca en medio de un arroyo. Sarada estaba a punto de bajarse en su ayuda pero desafortunadamente el cuerpo que había lanzado a Mitsuki seguía sobre el árbol.

Tomó a Sarada por las piernas y con su jutsu de lodo creó unos lazos para atarle las piernas, Sarada con su fuerza inhumana se deshizo de ellos fácilmente, observó de frente a su enemigo. Lo que no sintió es que detrás suyo una sombra se posó y la atrapó por sorpresa, astutamente le cubrió los ojos con firmeza con su par de manos desconcertando a la chica, de esa forma evitaba que su sharingan hiciera daño a su oponente, por más que forcejeó Sarada no podía retirar esas manos de su rostro era como si un imán muy potente se adhiriera a su piel. Estaba desesperada pero su desesperación no se extendió por mucho tiempo, debido a que el enemigo frente a ella se convirtió en un enorme puño de lodo que se hundió en su abdomen hasta sofocarla. A causa de la falta de aire terminó cayendo inconsciente. Solo así fue que ambos adversarios la dejaron libre.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

El tiempo que pareció ser eterno se detuvo hasta que ella empezó a moverse un poco aturdida. Más se dio cuenta que no podía abrir los ojos ni mover sus manos. Se estremeció. Algo cubría su par de iris negras.

Sus pies estaban despejados de cualquier atadura, ¿podía huir entonces? Se irguió sobre el colchón de lo que parecía ser una cama, permaneció sentada en la orilla del mueble. Escuchó entonces unos pasos que a su parecer estaban bajando unos escalones. Tuvo el mal presentimiento de que alguien la obsevaba detenidamente. La intimidaba. No sabía dónde ni con quien estaba.

—Ya despertaste pequeña Uchiha — una voz fría y a su parecer con tinte burlón, puso a Sarada nerviosa.

— ¿Quién eres? — exigió saberlo con su habitual soberbia.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Cuestionó incrédulo — ¿jamás te habló tu padre de su gran sensei? Aquel que le enseñó a dominar hasta las técnicas más oscuras.

— Acaso tu eres...— arqueó la cejas asombrada, también asustada — Orochimaru.

— El mismo — se río débilmente, burlándose de la expresión de miedo de la chica.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? — cambió de tema, recuperando el tono de inferencia de su voz — ¿Por qué no puedo ver? Eso no impedirá que me escape. — advirtió con el orgullo herido.

— ¿Porque crees que te cubrimos los ojos? Sin tu habilidad más fuerte no podrás ganarnos. Necesitamos de ti, por eso no dejaremos que te vayas.

— ¿¡Que quieren entonces!? — exigió saber enardecida agitando su cabeza hacia donde creía provenía la molesta voz.

— Lo sabrás muy pronto — sonrió alejándose de los barrotes de la oscura prisión que encerraba a Sarada.

— Hm — bufo inconforme apretando el ceño. Nadie podía tratarla de ese modo. Se la pagarían. Sino fuera porque lo que ataba a sus manos parecía robarle el chacra, desde cuando que hubiera roto las cadenas para atacar.

Orochimaru cerró la puerta metálica del sótano pero permaneció fuera de la puerta. Voces se alcanzaban a escuchar hasta la pequeña prisión de Sarada.

— Ya despertó — comunicó el viejo sennin.

— Que alivio — habló calmado una voz medio ronca — Por un momento creí que moriría asfixiada.

— Le pegaron muy fuerte, hijo.

— Era necesario para traerla hacia aquí — contestó con firmeza.

— Bien hecho. Tu nunca fallas...— reconoció orgulloso colocando una mano sobre el hombro — Mitsuki.

— ¿Mitsuki? — Se alteró con brusquedad la chica del clan Uchiha — ¿acaso es el mismo Mitsuki? — se empezó a cuestionar desde prisión poniéndose entre furiosa y temerosa.

 _Su voz es similar_ — reconoció pensando.

— ¿Qué diablos tramas? Maldito traidor — escupió las palabras en un baño de lágrimas de decepción por enterarse de la mala noticia, y de frustración por no poder salir huyendo. Las lágrimas cristalinas de Sarada continuaron asomándose como cascada detrás de la banda de tela roja que cubría sus ojos.

Todo parecía producto de una pesadilla, como los que provocan los genjutsus cuando te adentran en ellos. Pero esto no era consecuencia de uno de ellos...era la cruel realidad.

().().().()

¢σηтιηυαяá...


	2. Esperanza

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo dos: Esperanza.**

Sarada comenzaba a padecer una crisis de nervios muy intensos que inevitablemente se volverían de pánico mientras permaneciera encerrada en la cárcel de un oscuro calabozo sin saber que sucedería con ella de ahí en adelante. Sentada sobre una piedra plana pensaba. No lograba ponerse de acuerdo que era lo que más le preocupaba si su futuro o la asquerosa traición de Mitsuki.  
Mitsuki conocía muy bien sus puntos débiles haciendo peor su situación. Es decir, se conocían desde hace 5 años y habían formado parte del equipo Konohamaru hasta ahora. Cumplieron infinidad de misiones de distintos rangos y él había observado siempre sus técnicas y su forma de pelear ¿qué le habría contado a Orochimaru sobre ella? ¿Sobre su padre o su madre? Porque tan de repente el sennin se volvía de nuevo su enemigo, si todos creyeron que por fin había limado asperezas con Konoha luego de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.  
Orochimaru conocía algunas cosas de sus padres y podría usarlas en su contra, tal vez por eso la secuestró para usarla como carnada y atraerlos porque sabía que la iban a rescatar. Su maldita mente no dejaba de sacar conjeturas, se estaba confundiendo más. Además sus enemigos la habían dejado totalmente indefensa, no sabía que técnica extraña habían usado para controlar su chacra que no tenía mucha fuerza, aunado a eso la tenían sujeta de las muñecas con cuerdas y le habían retirado las gafas para colocarle en su lugar un trozo de tela para taparle los ojos. Eso sí que no era difícil de explicar, lo que querían era que no usara su sharingan, sabían que de hacerlo podría escapar y en la mejor de las suertes hasta matarlos  
¿Mataría en realidad a Mitsuki?  
¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Si se interponía en su camino y no tuviera otra opción más que hacerlo para poder volver a la aldea, entonces lo derrotaría.  
Pero por el momento trataría de saber la razón de su secuestro e intentaría que recapacitara, ¿después de todo no se decían amigos? Boruto, Mitsuki, incluso Komohamaru sensei se declaraba su amigo, se suponía que habían creado lazos irrompibles como los de sus padres desde su niñez.  
¿No estaría siendo su compañero manipulado? Esa era una pregunta que llevaba rato carcomiéndole el alma. No quería lastimar gravemente a quien no tenía la culpa. Posiblemente Orochimaru, su padre le había lavado el cerebro. Si eso es, porque Mitsuki no podía ser tan cruel.  
Escuchó poniéndose muy alerta el ruido de la puerta metálica abriéndose lentamente. Alguien había entrado al calabozo. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron con el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos avanzando. Presentía al extraño afuera de su prisión, observándola fijamente.  
— Sarada  
El pecho de la joven resintió un golpe emocional tan solo por escuchar esa voz grave, tan reconocible.  
— Mitsu...  
— Te he traído de comer  
— ¿Por orden de tu padre? — inquirió con cierta agresividad.  
— Tuve que escabullirme para que no me descubriera — mencionó entusiasmado ignorando el mal tono de la morena — Por fortuna este lugar es muy amplio y no puede estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo.  
— ¿Porque Mitsuki? — lo cuestionó desolada, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama de piedra donde permanecía sentada en la orilla. Ese lugar era muy frío, se imaginaba que el calabozo debía estar en lo más profundo de la guarida. Además, Mitsuki la estremecía con su sola presencia, era muy misterioso y daba un poco de miedo.  
Mitsuki dibujó una sonrisa débil en sus labios. Lo que le diría no haría sentir mejor a su ex compañera.  
— Porque fue una misión secreta encomendada por mi padre.  
Los oídos de Sarada le dolieron a un nivel incomprensible. Así que, después de todo lo que le había ya dicho la serpiente de Orochimaru no era mentira, Mitsuki era el responsable directo de su rapto.  
— ¿Que fue eso? — Preguntó sintiendo rasposa su garganta cuando le pasaba la voz, le costaba demasiado liberar cada palabra — ¿los ninjas ladrones que perseguimos? — temió seguir preguntando por la respuesta que intuía iba a darle — No me digas que...  
— Son experimentos de mi padre — manifestó con su extraña tranquilidad tal como si tuviera a su alma en paz aún después de su asquerosa traición.  
— ¿¡Porque me hiciste esto!? — Sarada se levantó exaltándose furiosa, permaneció inmóvil y de pie de medio lado. Mitsuki vio asombrado como los labios delgados de la única mujer Uchiha temblaban incontrolablemente.  
Ella por orgullo había intentado no sacar a relucir la emoción que la embargaba desde que supo de su traición. Pero el coraje contra él era demasiado y no era un maldito robot como para soportarlo demasiado. Unas evidentes lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas pálidas. ¡Que más daba ya que viera su dolor! No le daba vergüenza, pero le lastimaba que a quien consideraba su amigo no le importara sus sentimientos.  
— Dime una cosa — continuó hablando con firmeza, no se atrevía a verlo de frente prefería que lo único que pudiera ver él fuera su perfil y el mechón de su largo cabello negro cubriéndole parte del rostro — ¿no te arrepientes? — la chica tuvo las agallas de preguntarle directamente si estaba seguro completamente del mal que estaba haciendo. Ella podía intentar perdonarlo si le decía que no y se ponía de su parte para ayudarla a salir de ahí. De lo contrario lo consideraría ya como un miembro del equipo 6 que para ella estaría muerto.  
Mitsuki ante la mención deglutió saliva pesadamente. No estaba nervioso, solo muy sorprendido por la furia contenida de Sarada Uchiha.  
Todo ese rencor estaba dirigido hacia él... Y le hacía sentir muy incómodo. La verdad, con el tiempo había empezado a apreciar a su equipo, pero desde siempre supo que los lazos que los unía a ellos seria temporal porque desde que entró a la academia supo que había una misión importante que cumplir, y se tuvo que esperar cinco largos años para llevarla a cabo.  
Orochimaru su padre, quería un sharingan poderoso, no quería los ojos de Sarada mientras estuvieran en la fase uno, mientras fueran tiernos, tuvieron que esperar a que ella los dotara de más poder y eso paso hace tan solo unos meses.  
Fue en ese momento que Orochimaru consideró prudente tenderle una trampa para atraerla y así secuestrarla. Y ya estando en el escondite gracias a Mitsuki, el resto le competía solo al sennin. Mitsuki podía regresar si quisiera a Konoha y fingir que se había escapado de los enemigos o que simplemente había perdido de vista a Sarada, total que él ya había cumplido con la parte más difícil del trabajo.  
Mitsuki suspiró tranquilo, recuperando la seriedad absoluta en su rostro pálido.  
— De lo único que me arrepiento es que no podrás nunca ser hokage — el muchacho reconoció gélidamente — me da un poco de pena porque tu sueño era incluso más interesante que el de Boruto. Me hubiera gustado ver como progresabas como persona para conseguirlo. Pero no todo lo que queremos puede hacerse realidad.  
El cuerpo de Sarada se estremeció por lo dicho. No podía creer que Mitsuki hablara de sus sueños con tanta indiferencia. Si él fue uno de los primeros que confió en que algún día cumpliría su meta de ser hokage. Darse cuenta que ahora le importaba poco si lograba ser hokage o no la llenaba de ira, una jamás sentida hacia alguien.  
— ¡Imbécil! — volteó colérica hacia su persona, encajándole la mirada asesina a través de la tela que tapaba sus ojos. Mitsuki supuso que Sarada había activado su sharingan aunque no podía verlo, pero su padre le había dicho que los Uchiha activaban su sharingan por furia o tristeza, por alguna emoción fuerte. Si era por odio era por un potente odio no por uno ligero, porque cuando los Uchihas amaban u odiaban lo hacían intensamente, eran muy pasionales.  
— ¡Cuando salga de aquí te voy a Matar! — aseguró estrujando los dientes y apretando los puños. La chica había logrado deshacer la cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas, un poco de su chacra había vuelto. Una vez más dejó asombrado a Mitsuki por su increíble fuerza.  
Aun así no era de preocuparse por el momento ese detalle.  
La ninja retiró molesta la venda de sus ojos teñidos de un brillante rojo.  
Mitsuki por su parte prosiguió relatando.  
— Me gustaría poder decirte que tienes la esperanza para hacerlo — le contestó como si no le importara la amenaza, incluso le volvió a sonreír con sutileza; jamás se le veía molesto, más Sarada se tomó pésimo el gesto — después de todo yo solo soy uno de los cientos de experimentos de mi padre, no valgo nada, aunque mi padre dice lo contrario yo me doy cuenta de que solo me utiliza.  
Sarada suavizó solo por un instante su profunda mirada. Por lo dicho Mitsuki reconocía que se sentía inferior, era triste saberlo y le daba nostalgia. Lo que no comprendía es porque aún después de eso continuaba sonriendo — si muero mi padre podrá clonarme con mi ADN, tal vez ya no sea yo mismo pero será mi reemplazo. Pero aunque me mates por desgracia tú no podrás escapar de aquí. Empezando porque los barrotes de tu cárcel están hechos de un material especial que neutraliza tu chacra volviéndolo dócil. Sino sales de aquí no podrás usar toda tu fuerza para enfrentarme a mí o a mi padre o incluso a sus ayudantes — advirtió mostrándose firme.  
— Entonces...— murmuró cabizbaja y dudosa la joven mujer.  
Sus ojos aún activos por el sharingan habían empezado a perder de a poco su fuerza. De repente volvían a ser de color negro como las pasas y al otro instante rojos como la sangre. Se empezaba a sentir de nuevo más débil de lo normal. Los barrotes especiales de su prisión ejercían una energía extraña que le hacía sentirse como si le absorbieran su chacra — ayúdame tú.  
El muchacho de cabello canoso abrió los ojos de par en par algo indignado por la propuesta pues le estaba obviamente pidiendo que traicionara a su padre, a su creador.  
Iba a refutar pero en eso Sarada agitada por su falta de energía se acercó temblorosa a los barrotes que la enjaulaban en su cárcel, rodeó esos gruesos pilares con los dedos de sus manos. Observó con miedo y desesperación a Mitsuki, rogando en silencio que se tocara el corazón y que la ayudara a volver con sus padres sana y salva. No había otra cosa más en el mundo que querer ver sus caras junto con la de Boruto, su amigo desde la niñez y su...posible enamorado.  
Porque si...Boruto...ese chico tonto y encaprichado por sus padres ya le había declarado sus sentimientos hace tan solo tres semanas, bajo la copa de un árbol frondoso en mitad del campo de entrenamiento.  
Esa vez astutamente aprovechó que estaban solos para decirle que le gustaba entre titubeos constantes que le parecieron a ella tiernos, pero que ni así lograron convencerla para darle una respuesta afirmativa y segura. Sólo le pidió sonrojada hasta las orejas un poco de tiempo, para asimilar las cosas ya que estaba recién entrenando muy duro con su padre y no quería por el momento distracciones ni anteponer su vida sentimental de su deber, pues aspiraba a ser la mejor kunoichi de toda su generación.  
Pero ahora con lo hecho por Mitsuki...todo el panorama futuro se veía negro. A no ser que el talentoso ninja cediera a su petición.  
— Sarada... ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?  
— Es porque confió en ti — respondió ella musitando. Apretando más el hierro de los barrotes de su celda y recargando totalmente en ellos su rostro, su nariz afilada quedó muy cerca de la boca de Mitsuki, pues él era un hombre y por lo tanto más alto que ella.  
El chico boqueo algunas veces de manera insistente. Intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para refutar lo dicho por Sarada, pero no las encontró ni en lo más recóndito de su misteriosa mente.  
Así pues; se dio por vencido.  
Sarada era una mujer muy astuta como todas las kunoichis tendrían que serlo si querían lograr sus objetivos en sus misiones. Solo que ese talento era natural en Sarada y curiosamente ella no se daba cuenta de lo astuta, manipuladora e inteligente que podría ser. Solo bastaba con que ella dejara fluir sus emociones para dejar encantado a cualquiera.  
Mitsuki sonrió una vez más complacido por lo que ella acababa de provocar en él. Que el remordimiento le llegara de pronto.  
El joven hijo de Orochimaru asintió hasta cierto grado aliviado. La verdad es que llevaba rato sintiendo apretujado el pecho.

Llevaba años sintiéndose miserable por lo que iba a terminar haciendo algún día, de ese modo lastimando a todos. Digamos de una vez que las palabras de Sarada, lo habían salvado de llevar una vida infeliz que no encontraría nunca consuelo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— ¡Boruto! — nombró al susodicho con un grito impaciente, dejó a un lado la tarea que estaba haciendo que consistía en mirar la tierra investigando la huella de una pisada que descubrió.

Boruto estaba sobre la rama de un enorme árbol vigilando el tranquilo panorama, con la esperanza de hallar algún sospechoso — está oscureciendo. Lo mejor es ir a descansar, montare unas casas para acampar — se dio la vuelta en sentido contrario para empezar a sacar las cosas de su mochila, pero la fuerte voz lo detuvo.

— Tan fácil se da por vencido — renegó el rubio furioso bajando de un salto del árbol — ¿acaso no desea seguir buscando a Sarada o a Mitsuki? Son nuestros amigos — le reclamó indignado al nieto del tercer hokage. Apretó los puños exasperado.

— No vuelvas a insinuar que no me importan — respondió molesto por la impresión que tenía su alumno de él — Mejor usa tu sentido común, no podemos seguir buscando por la noche — miró al cielo rojizo, muy pronto se tornaría negro — Mañana temprano continuaremos buscando sus rastros. — propuso el adulto avanzando de nuevo.

— Ja — sonrió orgulloso el Uzumaki alzando el puño como celebrando algo — ¿se le olvida acaso que ya soy capaz de usar el Byakugan? Puedo ver cualquier chakra en la oscuridad. Si alguien se está moviendo o vigilándonos lo veré.

— Boruto...— lo observó con seriedad desmedida, raro en él — no se trata de eso. No te esfuerces demasiado. Lo mejor es que reservemos energía para el día de mañana.

— Como puede decir eso en estos momentos — volvió a alzar la voz — Ni usted ni yo sabemos por lo que están pasando nuestros compañeros, puede que en este instante estén sufriendo o a punto de matarlos y nosotros por mientras aquí durmiendo.

— ¿Y qué puedes arreglar tú con estas condiciones? — Regresó hastiado el mismo tono de voz — ¿Cómo puedes impedir que los malos les hagan algo? Si ni siquiera tenemos una idea de a donde se fueron.

— ¿Y la huella que usted encontró en la tierra qué? — lo cuestionó muy altanero.

— Es una huella que no mide más de 20 cm Boruto — comunicó con astucia — Es la huella de un niño. No había ningún niño luchando con nosotros. Los ladrones eran hombres de estatura normal y además solo es el rastro de una pisada no de dos o de varias. Eso quiere decir que por aquí pasó solo una persona, y no quiero desilusionarte pero se nota que la huella ya es vieja.

— Inepto...— mascullo a rabietas, cada vez más enojado — podría tratarse de una estrategia del enemigo para pasar desapercibido. Colocaron una huella falsa con la ayuda de un zapato sin dueño.

— Eso es muy aventurado — opinó en desacuerdo negando con la cabeza — mejor acepta que no tenemos pruebas que se basen en tu teoría — esto lo dijo con un tono frío, y es que se sintió herido cuando Boruto le dijo inepto, incluso no le importó percibir una tristeza en los ojos del rubio, se había pasado de la raya al faltarle el respeto — y respecto a lo otro; no me vuelvas a decir inepto que por algo soy tu capitán y el futuro hokage que sustituirá a tu padre niño — con una personalidad decidida le dejó en claro ese punto al muchacho para que no se volviera a suscitar un enfrentamiento verbal. Estaba un poco malcriado por su gran amigo Naruto pero él iba a tolerar su prepotencia. Mejor ponía de una vez las cosas sobre la mesa.

— Lo siento, Komohamaru sensei — las palabras afligidas de Boruto sorprendieron al maestro. El joven de 17 años había dejado su orgullo y su propio dolor interior a un lado porque reconoció que con sus groserías no conseguía más que empeorar las cosas. Siempre había declarado él que la unión entre las personas hacía la fuerza necesaria para ayudarse en los problemas, pero fue tanta su frustración por no encontrar a sus amigos que se le olvidó ese valioso principio. Y eso que él era de las personas que no solían perder el control ante situaciones complicadas, no solía desquitar su coraje con el resto.

Konohamaru sonrió feliz. No le dijo nada. No era necesario hacerlo. Los dos eran hombres sinceros y humildes que aceptaban las disculpas del prójimo, sin rencores. Simplemente le demostró su comprensión colocando su fuerte mano sobre el hombro de Boruto, con este gesto le perdonaba y además le transmitía consuelo por el gran dolor que le causaba la pérdida de sus amigo, porque a él también lo ponía mal no saber nada sobre su paradero.

Sus pupilos se habían ganado desde hace mucho un lugar en su corazón.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

En el interior de la casa Uchiha, esa calurosa noche Sakura se encontraba en compañía de Hinata.

La Hyuga había sido invitada desde la tarde a comer en su casa pues sus hogares estaban cerca y la convivencia no se hacía tan difícil. Por lo regular una o dos veces por semana se reunía a platicar cuando terminaban sus deberes, bueno más que nada cuando Sakura tenía tiempo porque era una mujer mucho más ocupada que Hinata.

Haruno no solo era ama de casa, también trabajaba en el hospital como médico para solventar los gastos de su familia y Sasuke trataba de ayudarla aunque se volvía más pesado cumplir con sus obligaciones ahora que estaba fuera en una misión. Sarada también le ayudaba a mantener todo en orden. La ayudaba en las compras, a limpiar o lavar ropa pero desafortunadamente tampoco estaba en la aldea. Llevaba una semana fuera de casa en una misión con su equipo.

Se sentía muy sola por la ausencia de su esposo y su hija, por eso Hinata solía visitarla más seguido cuando no tenía a nadie en su hogar para que no se sintiera nostálgica.

Hinata por lo menos tenía la compañía de Himawari cuando Boruto se iba, y la de su esposo que aunque fuera poco el tiempo que se veían en el día por lo menos notaban que estaban juntos y no con la casa vacía.

Sakura alejó de manera abrupta sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que la taza de té de Hinata que estaba sirviéndole se derramaba por el agua hirviendo. Esperaba que Hinata quien estaba sentada en una silla de su comedor no se diera cuenta del incidente. Al parecer ni lo notó pues estaba muy distraída parloteando.

— Y si...me alegro mucho de que pronto vayan a llegar nuestros hijos.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo Sakura retraída — ¿van a llegar ya?

— Si — la observó extrañada — no te había dicho ya que Naruto me dijo que Konohamaru le envió un mensaje informándole que ya habían encontrado a los ladrones.

— Ho — le ofreció la bebida a Hinata y Hinata la recibió — Perdón no te escuche — reconoció avergonzada bajando la mirada — Sí. Pero eso no implica que vayan a capturarlos tan pronto.

— Solo es cuestión de tener paciencia y fe — mencionó Hinata con una dulce sonrisa acercando la taza de té a sus labios — después de todo son nuestros hijos. Si nosotros no creemos en ellos entonces ¿quién?

— Si. Tienes razón — tomó asiento a un lado de la chica — Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Sarada. Es mi única hija y mis pensamientos solo están dedicados a ella.

— Te veo por eso desde hace rato muy preocupada. Pero nuestros hijos son fuertes. Además no están solos; tienen a un gran maestro cuidándolos.

— Lo sé, lo sé — sonrió con un dejo de tristeza — Pero Sarada y yo somos muy unidas. Las mejores amigas. Siento una punzada en el corazón cuando algo está mal con ella. Es como si estuviéramos conectadas. Te parecerá una locura — sonrió más ampliamente. Burlándose de lo que decía pero era totalmente cierto. Ella y Sarada parecían gemelas. Dicen que las gemelas presienten lo que le sucede a la otra, algo parecido pasaba con madre e hija.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, asombrada. Lo que le decía Sakura sonaba tan bonito y real. Ella también era madre y como tal intuía con tan sólo ver a sus hijos si se encontraban bien o mal, tristes o preocupados. De inmediato se acercaba a ellos para conversar y animarlos si algo andaba mal.

Pero Sakura se veía angustiada. Mientras ella relajada y contenta. Ella tenía la seguridad de que su hijo estaba bien.

Le colocó la mano encima de su mano para reconfortarla. Una sonrisa de su parte fue suficiente para que Sakura recuperara su confianza.

Todo estaría bien.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Entonces...— musitó sereno el chico a la joven de cabello negro y largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Estando tan cerca y solo separados por una pared de barrotes, ambos se siguieron observando con insistencia. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de interrumpir el contacto ocular que tenían. La verdad es que para Sarada esa era la manera efectiva en que podía descubrir si su compañero le decía la verdad o le mentía. Más el chico parecía hablarle con sinceridad porque no esquivaba su exhaustivo escudriño. Los negros ojos de la Uchiha se fusionaban con las pupilas color oro de Mitsuki de los cuales salían un destello muy hermoso similar al que emitía las piedras preciosas. Las dos tonalidades formaban un contraste peculiar, claro y negro, pero las emociones que transmitían eran contradictorias. La mirada de ella pese a lo oscuro del color de sus ojos era muy expresiva y la de él era en cambio muy intrigante.  
El escuálido cuerpo de la adolescente mientras continuaba en la firme posición de antes, titiritaba de frío. Ya era de noche y por lo mismo la temperatura iba decayendo.  
Todo estaba sucediendo muy drásticamente, primero luchaba contra enemigos, después la Interceptaban para secuestrarla. El semblante misterioso del muchacho no lo hacía mucho de fiar para ella, existía el riesgo de que se tratara de otra trampa más de su parte. Pero no había otra mejor opción. O confiaba en él y acataba lo que le indicaba u optaba por quedarse encerrada de por vida a no ser que Orochimaru la matara antes con sus crueles experimentos — entonces...— prosiguió con una seguridad de hierro — entonces Sarada — retomó la conversación — Por el momento tienes que fingir que tú y yo nunca nos vimos — le ordenó errático presionando más su mirada contra la enigmática de Sarada — mi padre es muy astuto. Notará algo diferente en tu actitud si te muestras menos asustada. Pensará que es porque ya tienes un plan entre manos para escapar. De una vez te aviso que el hecho de que haya accedido ayudarte no garantiza el éxito en el plan — advirtió con la mayor crudeza posible para que fuera consciente la kunouchi de lo que podía esperarles. Sarada se estremeció comprendiendo la delicada situación, apretó los labios frustrada. Ella no era como Boruto a quien admiraba profundamente porque nunca perdía la esperanza aunque tuviera múltiples circunstancias en su contra.

Ella era fuerte, pero también muy realista y por desgracia Mitsuki también porque no podía contar con que le diera ánimos como Boruto, no podía esperar que ese frío muchacho le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que lograrían escaparse sanos y salvos. Nostálgica pensó que si estuviera aquí Boruto sentiría la calidez de sus palabras transmitiéndole aliento y no como Mitsuki que le robaba la fe — Mañana mismo mi padre ira a buscar a aldea más cercana, unas plantas medicinales que son muy raras Aprovecharé para venir por ti.  
La joven consternada asintió inmediatamente.  
— Espera entonces mi llegada — por el momento era todo lo que podía decirle. Sin más se marcharía. Se alejó tranquilo del barandal de la prisión pero entonces Sarada lo llamó por su nombre.  
— Mitsuki...— hizo una pausa que volvió incomodo el entorno. Agachó avergonzada la cabeza sombreándole la frente de negro — Gracias.  
Mitsuki ladeó un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente como para poderla ver por el rabillo del ojo con disimulo. Le sonrió de lado. Ella no notó su mirada así que continuó ocultando su cara coloreada de rojo. Apretó más el agarre en los tubos de su celda, nerviosa. Mitsuki no consideró propicio continuar en el calabozo junto a ella. En cualquier momento podría llegar su padre a cerciorarse del estado de Sarada.  
Lo que sí es un hecho es que al abandonar el lugar su compañera tendría que buscar una excusa para justificar por qué y cómo rompió las cadenas que estaban en sus manos.  
La joven Uchiha fue dejada a merced de la soledad cuando la puerta de hierro se cerró al salir Mitsuki. Volvió a sentir la oscuridad de ese subterráneo lóbrego.  
Fue una fortuna que Orochimaru por una u otra razón no se hubiera acercado a vigilar a Sarada. De lo contrario no se le hubiera ocurrido decirle nada sobre sus cadenas. En su lugar llegó hasta el día siguiente uno de sus súbditos a darse una vuelta. Era un espécimen de piel caliza muy feo, con piel áspera como la roca. Seguramente uno de los muchos experimentos del sannin. Sarada se mantuvo quieta acostada sobre su cama de piedra gran parte de la mañana, de ese modo no se daría cuenta de que estaba libre de las ataduras de las cadenas y de la pañoleta que la noche anterior le cubría sus ojos.  
Fingió estar dormida pero de vez en cuando emitía algún ruido ya fuera tosiendo o con un carraspeo para no levantar sospechas, o se movía simplemente de posición en la cama.  
El guardia solo lograba ver la silueta curvada de la atractiva mujer.  
Sonrió grotesco mostrando sus filosos colmillos, había la más pura lasciva en su mirada.  
Se había enterado de que la mujer estaba bajo la influencia de una técnica muy especial que provocaba que la celda la volviera débil, es decir vulnerable a cualquier agresión.  
Desgraciadamente para ella era imposible usar todo su poder, esto con el fin de que no intentara fugarse en la ausencia de su maestro, Orochimaru.  
Como uno de sus exitosos experimentos, tenía la habilidad de volverse inmune ante cualquier jutsu, es decir que ninguna técnica tenía efecto en él exactamente por 3 minutos. Lo suficiente como para cometer rápido lo que tenía pensado hacer.  
Su sonrisa turbia se ensanchó todavía más en esa boca amarilla anormalmente grande y llena de filosas y babeantes puntas.  
El fenómeno se lamió con su lengua exageradamente larga toda la boca mojada de saliva, saboreando desde antes un suculento aperitivo. Pero aún con eso seguía escurriéndole el líquido por una orilla.  
Sarada, ajena a todo, no presentía el peligro que se estaba tejiendo afuera de la celda.  
La criatura era silenciosa como un muerto y también astuta como un depredador. Fácilmente se le ocurrió hacer uso de una de sus habilidades, cambiar su físico.  
Pronto su cuerpo empezó por si solo a convertirse en agua, se podía ver a su figura humana hecha de agua. Era una estrategia para lograr entrar a la celda ya que no contaba con las llaves. Así que convirtiéndose en una criatura de agua podría pasar por los barrotes de la prisión. De todos modos su cuerpo ahora de agua siguió conservando su tamaño real así que cuando intentó pasar a través de los tubos su cabeza y su ancho tórax se atoraron pero eso no fue ningún impedimento, para esos casos su cuerpo perdía agua para que su figura se amoldara al objeto que quería atravesar. Ese exceso de agua que ya no le servía caía al suelo. El ruido del agua cayendo fue lo que hizo que Sarada se alterara. Rápido se enderezó sobre la dura cama y observó atónita todo el extraño proceso.  
La criatura convertida en agua deshizo su técnica ya estando adentro de la celda. Con la más grande sorna le dedicó una mirada enorgullecida a la Uchiha.  
Sarada se puso de pie temerosa, a la defensiva.  
Sus ojos delataban el más auténtico terror, sabía que debía defenderse y lo haría sin dudarlo pero le causaba tanta consternación no saber cómo pues desconocía de lo que era capaz de hacer ese individuo de facciones sumamente desagradables para el gusto de cualquiera.  
Al examinarla se vio un poco sorprendido la criatura. Esperaba lógicamente que la prisionera estuviera atada de manos y con la venda cubriéndole los ojos, y sin embargo ahí estaba parada junto a la cama en pose de lucha. Por lo menos los nervios de la chica serian una desventaja para ella. No estaba segura de cómo atacarlo.  
Volvió a sonreír con arrogancia sintiéndose el que dominaba la situación. Disfrutaba ver como los ojos negros de la Uchiha incluso temblaban de miedo aunque tratara de mostrarse valiente y firme ante su presencia para intimidarlo.  
Pero no podía ganarle. Era momento de presumirle unos cuantos de sus trucos a esa niña de mirada fiera.  
Acortó su distancia hacia la mujer. Fue el instante en que Sarada activó urgentemente su sharingan. El espécimen no dudó en arrancarse los ojos, Sarada se impresionó.  
— No necesito esto porque mis oídos son en realidad mi punto fuerte — comunicó guardando sus ojos entre la capa y su ropa — No puedo ver pero puedo adivinar los movimientos de tu cuerpo por tu chacra. Además si lo deseo puedo volver a colocarme estos ojos como si nada — comunico con una voz escabrosa.  
— Eso…es...imposible...— balbuceó sufriendo un colapso mental la Uchiha. Pues con esa habilidad le arrebataba la esperanza de poder ganarle. No podía usar toda su fuerza por culpa de esa celda especial que le drenaba el chakra.  
— Prepárate para entregarme todo lo que posee tu cuerpo. Siempre he sentido una gran excitación por todos aquellos que son poderosos. Su poder me parece un elixir difícil de probar debido a que por su fuerza me es imposible luchar contra ustedes. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra gente de tu talla. Estoy seguro de que no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta. Si no sació mi libido contigo jamás podre sentirme completo.  
— ¿Q, que contemplas hacer? — su voz sonó titubeante y débil. Sabía que su pregunta era absurda pues el tono usado por la criatura portaba un tinte claramente lascivo.  
— Eres hermosa — admitió entre risas roncas.  
Cómo un instinto de protección Sarada retrocedió pero no deshizo su postura defensiva tan férrea. Sin duda golpearía con toda la energía que pudiera. Nadie la tocaría. Se lo prometió.  
El fenómeno intuyó lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer pero eso no le importó. Que más daba si tenía un espíritu de acero, si él era superior en estos momentos y solo contaba con tres minutos para ejecutar lo que pretendía. O de lo contrario terminado el tiempo esa cárcel ejercería su técnica sobre él y también le empezaría a robar su valioso chakra. Consciente de ese hecho se arrojó agresivo sobre Sarada, en el proceso golpeándola en la cabeza contra la dura pared por el fuerte empujón. Se le escapó un grito de dolor a Sarada, sus anteojos habían salido volando hacia el suelo. Automáticamente tocó su cabeza y notó la existencia de un líquido rojo entre sus dedos. La había descalabrado.  
Al libidinoso fenómeno le importó poco, él quedó posesivo sobre ella. Su lengua larga y puntiaguda recorrió babeante el cuello y la mejilla de la Uchiha quien no podía defenderse con efectividad porque el golpe le había nublado los sentidos. Intentaba débilmente apartar de su pecho los brazos secos del guardián que buscaban desesperadamente adentrarse por debajo de la blusa blanca de lino de la mujer. Ella portaba encima de esa prenda un chaleco a la altura de los muslos color café de cuello "v" que no suponía un impedimento para que el monstruo quisiera apartar su blusa de cuello circular con su callosa mano.  
Sarada habría querido gritar en su desesperación o por lo menos dedicarle muchos insultos en su frustración pero gemía incesantemente de dolor porque sentía palpitarle el cráneo.  
El espécimen seguía sobre ella lamiéndole el rostro e incluso había empezado a empujar su pelvis contra sus torneadas piernas, un contoneo meramente sexual.

Pero Sarada estaba tan aturdida por el efecto del golpe que no se dio completamente cuenta de lo que sucedía. Esto fue aprovechado por el humanoide quien teniéndola acostada la controló dejándola sin la manera de defenderse.  
Disfrutaba cada roce de piel con piel, Sarada en cambio sentía desprecio sentir la piel reseca como roca y su aliento putrefacto que la mareaba. Sus caderas curvadas y femeninas tan pegadas a su pelvis era un elixir para la criatura quien deseoso empezó dificultosamente a quitar el short blanco de la chica que casi se ceñía a sus muslos.  
— Makita san — una voz serena interrumpió el desenfreno sexual.  
Sarada entre abrió los ojos con dificultad por el fuerte mareo. No pudo ver nada porque la criatura tapaba su vista con su cuerpo al estar encima de ella. Por cierto que esa criatura se quedó petrificada en el instante en que escuchó la voz.  
Regresó lentamente su lengua húmeda y pegajosa a su boca escondiéndola. Estaba en serios aprietos al ser encontrado de esa manera por el entrometido que osó entrar cuando estaba a punto de empezar la mejor parte del juego con la prisionera.  
La criatura se levantó aturdida. Se abrochó el pantalón gris el cual no había alcanzado a bajase.  
Cuando terminó tuvo la valentía de girar su cuerpo para ver al responsable de haber entrado abruptamente al calabozo. Se llevó la sorpresa al reconocer de inmediato la cabellera blanca casi azulada del adolescente siervo e hijo de Orochimaru, su maestro y creador. El muchacho estaba afuera de la prisión con un semblante tranquilo.  
Aún y con eso, para el guardia significaba un riesgo para su vida que él se diera cuenta de lo que intentó hacer con la indefensa prisionera. Si le informaba a su padre quien lo estimaba tanto, podría provocar incluso que lo destruyeran por tocar a la chica sin el permiso debido.  
Deglutió nervioso sin moverse de su sitio. Extrañamente Mitsuki le sonreía despreocupadamente, sin una pizca de molestia en su rostro.  
— Mitsuki san...  
— ¿Cómo se encuentra la interna? — interrumpió con calma al fenómeno

— Perfectamente — respondió con titubeos, bastante nervioso.  
— La noto un poco inconsciente — con la duda dominándole, se fue a asomar a través de las barras de acero de la celda — ¿Seguro que está bien? — desde esa distancia observó a la morena inmóvil.  
— Creo que la técnica que hizo Orochimaru sama le está robando demasiado chakra — rio inquieto, asustado porque Mitsuki entrara a verla y se diera cuenta de su estado — y ahora la niña no hace más que dormir demasiado.  
— De acuerdo — observó preocupado a Sarada a través de la celda cerrada — le informaré de eso a mi padre. Has hecho un buen trabajo al intentar levantarla del suelo. Ya puedes descansar — le dio la orden y la criatura deforme sonrió de medio lado haciendo una mueca burlona. Satisfecho se sintió cuando sin proponérselo el hijo de su maestro lo había exculpado.

Se alejó del lugar parsimoniosamente. Cuando llegó a la puerta del calabozo lo suficientemente apartado como para que Mitsuki no lo escuchara, se atrevió a denostar.

— Estúpido ingenuo — bisbiseó el hombre con la más evidente cobardía.

La sonrisa amable de Mitsuki se despareció en el momento en que el guardia cruzó la puerta. El joven mantuvo serio la preocupación hacia su amiga. Continuaba tendida sin moverse en el frío suelo. Y tal como si Sarada recuperara su voluntad al saberse segura luego de que se fuera el guardia, la kunoichi se empezó a mover temblorosa. Su cabeza parecía querer estallarle, para acabarla de empeorar se sentía más débil que antes. Fue una tortura el proceso de enderezar el cuerpo. Primero la valiente Uchiha apoyó los codos en el piso, de esa manera podía mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo al estar acostado. Luego se puso lentamente de rodillas hasta que por fin levantó la cabeza y se sostuvo ya de pie de la pared. Mitsuki estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucediera. Examinaba con admiración cada uno de los movimientos de Sarada, la mujer tenía una voluntad de hierro que difícilmente se quebrante. Se levantaba dignamente la miembro de su equipo 7 luego de sufrir un despiadado ataque. Aunque Mitsuki no lo haya mencionado claro que entendía que el guardia intentaba sobrepasarse de una débil ninja. Si hubiera tardado un poco más seguramente habría encontrado ultrajada a la joven mujer.

No necesitaba de sus explicaciones. Conocía bien a ese sujeto. Era creación de su padre, poseía muchas habilidades que Mitsuki habrá visto muchas veces.

La sonrisa amable de Mitsuki se despareció en el momento en que el guardia cruzó la puerta. El joven mantuvo con una conducta seria la preocupación hacia su amiga. Por lo tanto continuaba tendida sin moverse en el frío suelo. Y tal como si Sarada recuperara su voluntad al saberse segura luego de que se fuera el guardia, la kunoichi se empezó a mover temblorosa. Su cabeza parecía querer estallarle, para acabarla de empeorar se sentía más débil que antes. Fue una agonía el proceso de enderezar el cuerpo. Primero la valiente Uchiha acostada apoyó los codos en el piso, de esa manera podía mantener el equilibrio de su agotado cuerpo. Luego se puso de reversa con la cara cerca del suelo, lentamente apoyó las rodillas, levantó la cabeza y extendió su brazo hacia la pared para poderse levantar. Mitsuki estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucediera. Examinaba con admiración cada uno de los movimientos de Sarada, la mujer tenía una voluntad de hierro que difícilmente se quebrantaría. Se levantaba dignamente la miembro de su equipo 6 luego de sufrir un despiadado ataque. Aunque Mitsuki no lo haya mencionado claro que entendía que el guardia intentaba sobrepasarse de una débil ninja cuando interrumpió. Si hubiera tardado un poco más seguramente habría encontrado ultrajada a la joven mujer.

Sarada arrastró su cuerpo hasta recargarse en la pared, respiraba agitadamente por la boca. Se sostenía el brazo, había resultado algo lastimado por el golpe anterior. Mitsuki se asombró cuando por fin se acercó hacia él, la chica completamente agotadase recargó en los barrotes de la celda, claro que por dentro porque Mitsuki seguía afuera a la expectativa. La morena lo observaba con una actitud arisca, tal vez propiado por el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser abusada y él por poco no la rescata. Le estaba reprochando.

Sin haberlo pretendido el joven se percató agobiado de una gota de sangre escurrirle por la nuca a Sarada. Su compañera estaba muy mal, necesitaba curarse o se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

Era su decisión. Pero no podía hacer nada por ella si antes no solían.

La respiración sofocada de ella fue interrumpida cuando Mitsuki aplastó los barrotes de la prisión con ayuda de su jutsu. Consistía en estirar sus brazos los cuales enredó como cuerda alrededor de los tubos ejerciendo mucha presión. Así los doblo y permitió la salida de Sarada a través de ellos.

La tomó de la mano para que no se tambaleara pues amenazaba con caerse. La joven dudaba cuando daba cada paso así que concluyó que estaba mareada pero eso no importaba ahora.

Después de esto pasarían al siguiente plan o podrían esperar a morir tras nunca haber conseguido salir de ese calabozo repleto de laberintos por dentro.

Mitsuki no se confió del estado físico de Sarada así que en un acto de solidaridad tomó delicadamente su brazo y se lo pasó alrededor del cuello para sostenerla firmemente. De ese modo la encaminó con precaución hacía el exterior.

Esto solo era el inicio de un largo trayecto. Pensó decaído Mitsuki...

Eran un equipo...eran el equipo 7... El mundo entero que se pusiera en su contra se enteraría de que cualquier reto que se propusieran lo lograban así sea a base de lágrimas y sangre...saldrían vivos de ahí, sí o sí.

* * *

¢σηтιηυαяá...


	3. Orgullo

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo tres: Orgullo.**

Su boca se abría y se cerraba en automático varias veces por segundo para inhalar aire para luego exhalar. Sus largos y ruidosos jadeos llevaban un tiempo llamando la atención del joven Mitsuki. La observaba expectante esperando que ella le pidiera que se detuvieran, en lugar de eso aunque estuviera fatigada o sintiéndose pésimo la orgullosa Uchiha continuaba caminando a paso lento y hasta temblorosa pero con una voluntad firme que impresionaba a su compañero quien continuaba todavía sujetándola con su brazo alrededor de su cadera femenina y el brazo de la chica enredado detrás de su cuello. Desde ese ángulo notó inmediatamente las pupilas dilatadas de Sarada. Ya sabía el ninja que no estaba bien su salud, la temperatura elevada de su piel era el indicador de que padecía de una fuerte fiebre. Él no era un experto curando enfermedades pues era un experimento exitoso de Orochimaru y nunca antes se había enfermado. Pero Sarada era una humana completa llena de defectos a diferencia suya que no era vulnerable. Necesitaba recuperarse o no llegarían muy lejos antes de que ella cayera inconsciente.  
— Sara...  
— Mitsuki, soy un estorbo — musitó con la voz casi apagada. Luchaba por continuar despierta abriendo más si es que era posible los ojos que yacían adormilados.  
Mitsuki pestañeo extrañado varias veces, sin dejar de verla directamente. Le llamaba la atención la opinión tan dura que tenía Sarada de sí misma.  
— No vamos a llegar muy lejos y rápido si sigo apoyándome en ti para caminar — murmuró entre pausas, jadeante. De un movimiento brusco se alejó como relámpago de su amigo. La mujer se sostuvo débilmente como pudo de pie. Fijó su mirada oscura en el centro de un tronco conectado con su respectiva rama ya seca, el tronco y su gruesa rama se veían borrosos para ella y hasta parecía que le bailaban por qué no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro. Estaba absolutamente mareada pero ese síntoma no le impediría continuar su camino, era una ninja profesional no un aldeano cualquiera que se daba por vencido ante un obstáculo inesperado.

Entonces decidida cuando dejaron por fin sus pies de tambalearse saltó hacia arriba y se trepó en la rama ancha del tronco. Fue un verdadero martirio permanecer inmóvil sobre la rama con ese intenso mareo. Mitsuki se quedó abajo vigilándola perfectamente en dado caso de que se cayera para poderla rescatar. Sin embargo ella se quedó ahí, paralizada sobre la rama mirando medio perdida hacia al horizonte. Confiado de que nada malo sucedería subió también de un brinco veloz posando su figura imponente junto a la mujer. La morena a la vez al sentir su potente presencia giró la cabeza, le obsequió una fría mirada muy fugaz que le hizo pensar a Mitsuki que todavía guardaba rencor por lo que les hizo a todos. El hombre encogió los hombros desinteresado observando minuciosamente la espalda de Sarada cuando se adelantó y comenzó a trepar habilidosamente rama por rama. Él nunca sentía culpa de nada, tal vez remordimiento pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hacía. Si acaso cambió de idea y estaba ayudando a Sarada a escapar era porque quería volver a Konoha para ver a sus amigos, Shikadai, Boruto e Inojin la verdad los extrañaba. Aunque el remordimiento por su traición a su padre doliera más que cualquier cosa no se arrepentía. Sabía que tendría que pagar por su falta y estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo con tal de tener saldada esa deuda. Su padre podría exterminarlo si lo quisiera, conocía el punto débil de cada una de sus creaciones, lógicamente a Orochimaru le servía conocer la manera de como asesinarlos para en dado caso surgieran casos como el suyo donde lo traicionaran.  
Sonrió complacido el chico. Si lo asesinaba por lo menos le quedaría la satisfacción de haber pagado su falta a su padre y también de no haber vuelto a traicionar a su equipo.  
Con eso en su consciencia siguió pensativo a Sarada por los gigantescos árboles.  
Nuevamente jadeaba incesantemente, sus ojos adormilados iban perdiendo la batalla por permanecer despiertos. Le impresionaba a Mitsuki que hubiera sido capaz de durar una hora activa con esa debilidad. Luego la impresión cedió su lugar al susto.  
Sarada cayó de pique de un viejo árbol de ocho metros de alto. Iba descendiendo rápido con los ojos cerrados respirando agitada hasta que a punto de proyectarse contra el brutal suelo fue atrapada ágilmente por Mitsuki en el aire.  
Mitsuki aterrizó discreto sin hacer nada de ruido. Llevaba a la mujer cargada sobre sus dos brazos. La cabeza femenina colgaba floja hacia atrás totalmente debilitada, incapaz de mantenerse erguida. Su compañero concluyó que estaba en un estado semiinconsciente del que no saldría en unos minutos.

Afligido por su compañera pero también a la misma vez molesto por la impotencia que sentía al no poder seguir viajando resopló bastante inconforme mirando a la mujer con demasiada intensidad. Lo peor no era que estuviera vulnerable a cualquier ataque, lo peor era que tendría que esconderse por ella y la verdad en ese enorme bosque a simple vista no se veía ninguna cueva donde meterse. Tampoco podría estar en medio del bosque y la total oscuridad debido a la salud de la Kunoichi. Necesitaba un médico urgentemente o seguro empeoraría su estado de salud.  
Resignado se puso a crujir sus blancos dientes, era muy raro que demostrara sus emociones, nunca perdía la cordura pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado frustrado porque también aparte de una guarida tendría que hallar un médico o un curandero mínimo que supiera remedios naturales para su enfermedad. La aldea del barro se encontraba hacia la derecha a dos kilómetros de ahí. Llegaría con su velocidad en una hora solo porque traía consigo cargando a Sarada de lo contrario llegaría en media hora.

No le quedaba de otra, no tenía entre sus planes abandonarla. Sin el ánimo de perder más tiempo, y con nada de gentileza colocó el esbelto y frágil cuerpo de Sarada sobre su hombro, sino fuera tan terca ahora estarían descansando los dos en vez de haber seguido viajando pero en lugar de eso su orgullo le instó a decirle a él que ella le estorbaba y que no necesitaba más su ayuda para caminar sin reconocer que no podía hacerlo porque se sentía mal. Recordando aquel mal trago se aventuró a cruzar esos largos laberintos compuestos de plantas y hierbas algunas posiblemente venenosas. Si la suerte se ponía de su lado y se recuperaba la mujer entonces cuando anocheciera ambos retomarían su andar.  
Sería una ventaja viajar de noche de ese modo seria extremadamente difícil que los encontraran los súbditos de su padre.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Esto es preocupante — murmuró Naruto contemplando serio la aldea a través de la ventana abierta.  
— Si lo sé...— respondió su consejero con el mismo semblante sin gracia, observándolo haciéndole compañía.  
— Tenemos dos días que no nos ha llegado un informe sobre la misión del equipo 7. Konohamaru es un hombre muy responsable y no creo que se le haya olvidado tenernos al tanto.  
— Bueno Naruto. Es cierto que en ocasiones se extienden las misiones por algo no planeado — refutó sereno tomando un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su pantalón.  
— En casos como ese... — el rubio observó absorto hacia abajo a la aldea — ¿crees que debemos enviar refuerzos?  
— Hmm — mirando al techo le dio una profunda calada de humo a su cigarro, después lo separó de sus labios — yo creo que hay que darles el beneficio de la duda — con una actitud decidida volvió a centrar su mirada fija en Naruto, claro que en su espalda ya que seguía asomándose por la ventana de su oficina — Si para mañana no hay un informe sobre la misión entonces mandáremos al equipo 10 como apoyo. Ya tiene tiempo que no va mi hijo a misión, tampoco es que este entusiasmado por trabajar pero Temari no lo quiere ver de perezoso en la casa ni de vago. Dice que no quiere que sea como yo.  
Naruto se giró hacia él carcajeándose bastante de las palabras de Shikamaru. Para todos Temari siempre ha sido una mujer de temperamento fuerte que no tiene reparos en demostrarlo. Una mujer por demás sincera que valía la pena tener como amiga o esposa pues nunca te miente y nunca te traiciona. A pesar de ser agresiva era muy leal.  
— Si...— asintió sonriendo el rubio hokage — entonces hay que ir preparando a partir de mañana al equipo 10 en dado caso de que no nos llegue ningún mensaje de Konohamaru.  
Shikamaru volvió a inhalar gustoso el tabaco de su cigarro. Era una sensación placentera la relajación que le proporcionaba la nicotina en su cuerpo.

Empezó a fumar desde que murió Asuma y como si fuera una herencia de su parte le tomó gusto a ese vicio. También era cierto que era una especie de homenaje a su memoria seguir sus pasos. Cada que se llevaba un cigarro a la boca se acordaba de su entrañable sensei.  
— Le avisaré yo a Moegi personalmente, para que se aliste en caso de requerirla.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Mitsuki se encontraba meditando profundamente sobre lo acontecido. Hasta ahora lo ocurrido no representaba un grave problema pues al parecer el panorama estaba a tranquilo allá afuera. Además afortunadamente había encontrado un refugio a tiempo tan solo una hora antes de que la luz del cielo se apagara para ceder su lugar a la oscuridad. La aldea del lodo estaba totalmente rodeada del bosque, era un sitio aislado de pocos habitantes que se dedicaban a la construcción y a la agricultura, aquí estaban los mejores arquitectos del mundo. No era para nada una aldea de lujo de hecho era muy humilde y pequeña. Estar ahí le hacía sentir a cualquier turista que estaba en una época antigua por el diseño de casas de esa aldea. Era de los pocos lugares donde la tecnología aún no había llegado, no existía un sistema de comunicación avanzado ni un sistema de transporte moderno, sus habitantes aún se trasladaban en canoas o a caballos. Así que por esa razón Mitsuki se sentía seguro estando adentro de una aldea poco impresionante que no llamaba mucho la atención a los shinobis. Casi estaba escondida gracias al inmenso bosque virgen que la rodeaba como muralla.

Aparte de eso la gente de ahí era muy cordial. Cuando llegó apresurado con una Sarada convaleciente algunas personas se acercaron a auxiliarlo. Y de entre ellas una anciana bastante respetada por los aldeanos le ofreció su cabaña para revisarla.

Y ese es el modo en que llegó a ese hogar. Él estaba con su semblante misterioso observando quieto la oscuridad tenebrosa que se escondía detrás de los arboles gigantescos que se veían desde ahí, los mismos que abrazaban a la aldea celosamente. La expresión de su cara no era de agobio ni de enojo, de hecho no transmitía nada porque su reflejo destilaba misticismo como siempre.

Se puede apreciar una conducta de displicencia total imposible de romper con facilidad. Sino fuera porque en realidad Mitsuki poseía corazón cualquiera creería que se trataba de un robot.

Solo había una cosa que disfrutaba ese chico en el mundo. Cumplir con las misiones o con determinada meta le otorgaba un placer parecido al que disfrutaban los dioses. Y entre más complicada y extremista era más le daba placer.

Aunque por desgracia en este momento por la posición en que se encontraban no podía seguir con la meta que se había fijado él y Sarada.

La salud de su compañera les impedía continuar con su viaje hacía Konoha o hacia un lugar donde esconderse para despistar a los siervos de Orochimaru. Al final de cuentas tendrían que llegar a la aldea oculta de la hoja a resguardarse y lo peor todavía no sucedía pues al llegar tendrían que contarle al hokage la verdad de todo lo ocurrido y si bien Naruto tenía fama de ser condescendiente y nada rencoroso lo que había hecho Mitsuki era una traición descarada que no tenía por objetivo secuestrar a cualquier aldeano sino a la hija de su mejor amigo, casi hermano. A lo mejor Naruto lo perdonaba pero Sasuke no. Sasuke era rencoroso y de sangre fría casi como Mitsuki, solo se permitía ser más humano y cándido con su esposa, su hija y su amigo Naruto de ahí en adelante era antipático con la mayoría.

Ahí sentado en las escaleras afuera de la cabaña de la anciana estaba Mitsuki meditando todavía. Aguardaba paciente a que la anciana le dijera el nuevo pronóstico de su compañera ya llevaban tres horas ahí. La primera vez que le informó le dijo que la chica de cabello negro como la pasa padecía de una grave fiebre que le había hecho caer casi desmayada, según contó deliraba y decía incoherencias producto de la alta temperatura de su cuerpo. Era tan elevada que se atrevió a compararla con un cántaro de agua hirviendo y se lo creía, porque él había sentido los brazos de la chica sobre su cuello y se dio cuenta de la anormalidad en su temperatura.

Además la anciana que sabía de remedios medicinales con hierbas le mencionó que venía deshidratada. Le regañó a él por tal descuido porque la deshidratación en su estado la habían debilitado a tal extremo que podría haber causado su muerte en unas horas más.

Pero es que él era un humano modificado no padecía nunca enfermedades así que no sabía cómo proceder en casos así, esta era la primera vez que veía a alguien enfermarse.

La anciana por mero compromiso casi obligada le había invitado a pasar a su cabaña para que se reguardara de la ligera llovizna de la tarde, ¿Qué pensarían los ciudadanos de ella sino demostraba hospitalidad a los extranjeros? Tenía una imagen respetada que cuidar. Para su fortuna él se negó a entrar para darle tranquilidad a Sarada y no perturbarla; tampoco quería ser un estorbo para la anciana que ya llevaba mucho tiempo tratando a la kunoichi en el futón en la sala.

No sabía que tanto hacía allá en el interior pero desde la calle podía percibir el aroma de hierbas de menta. Y toda una mezcla de más olores de la naturaleza.

La anciana curandera de la aldea, la que se estaba haciendo cargo de Sarada y que lo ofuscaba con su mirada extenuante como si lo estuviera juzgando. Se daba por enterado que la anciana lo culpaba por estado de la Uchiha por no llevarla a atender a tiempo con algún médico o con alguien que sepa de medicina natural como ella que era una experta conocedora de plantas medicinales. Mitsuki no se sentía culpable como fue aclarado antes pero sí que era casi insoportable tolerar el mal juicio que la mujer mayor hacia sobre él. Es más, en ese momento se escuchó detrás de él el rechinido que hace una puerta de madera muy vieja cuando se abre. No tenía curiosidad alguna por voltear su rostro ya que era obvio quien era. La anciana de pie se posó a su lado un poco más adelante del cuerpo del varón para verle bien la cara al muchacho.

No entendía la parsimonia que reflejaban sus facciones estando muchas horas con el desconocimiento del estado de la salud de la que creía era su pareja sentimental pues cualquiera que viera solos a una mujer y a un hombre eso pensaría.

También pensaba que eran una pareja de comerciantes pero matrimonio al final de cuentas. Así que si, le molestaba la indiferencia del hombre en esa situación crítica.

— Tan poco caballeroso — murmuró a regañadientes alcanzando a escuchar el susurro el pálido joven más este para evitar un conflicto inútil, la ignoró. Él siguió sentado en el pequeño escalón de madera de la cabaña optando por seguir pensando.

— Te voy a decir una cosa hombre — empezó a decir en un tono de reclamo — si hubieras dejado transcurrir las horas antes del anochecer esta joven mujer habría entrado en un coma irreversible y como sabrás aquí no hay ningún hospital cercano a donde ir, somos una comunidad aislada de la civilización. La chica habría muerto irremediablemente antes de la mañana.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — preguntó a secas minimizando las palabras de la anciana. Ni sí siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla. Encontraba más entretenido fijar su atención visual en los árboles. La anciana empezaba a acostumbrarse disgustada a ese tipo de actitudes toscas.

— Trae el rastro de un golpe en la cabeza, lo noté por la sangre seca que tenía entre las hebras de su cabello. Sin embargo lo peor es que no toda la sangre propiciada por el golpe logró salir, alguna quedó encapsulada provocando una pequeña hemorragia interna lo que explica porque llego inconsciente y en un estado delicado.

— Hm — sonó de los labios del chico. Ese sonido y su posterior mueca no evidenciaba ni molestia ni felicidad por enterarse que Sarada ya estaba fuera de peligro luego de cuatro horas sin saber nada de ella pues no había querido entrar a la cabaña a cerciorarse de su estado de su salud aun cuando la curandera lo había invitado de mala gana a entrar para no ser tan hostil porque aparte de todo tenía una buena fama que cuidar en el pueblo. ¿Qué imagen tendrían de ella los aldeanos si de pronto la más dulce, respetada y refinada anciana del lugar trataba mal a sus invitados? Además la brisa húmeda, rica y fresca que se estaba soltando era augurio de una tormenta eléctrica y el muchacho no podía permanecer en el exterior hasta que amaneciera bajo el pequeño techo de madera del porche de su cabaña.

— Te preguntaré por última vez — refunfuñó la anciana — ¿Vas a entrar o no? Si lo que no quieres es ver en estado deplorable a tu esposa te informo que de todas maneras no lo ibas a hacer aunque quisieras. Te prohíbo verla hasta que despierte ella. Es un castigo de mi parte por tu poca caballerosidad y atención hacia tu esposa.

— Mi...¿Esposa? — balbuceó inquieto Mitsuki fijando asombrado su atención en la mujer.

— Si. ¿Porque otra razón andarían un par de jóvenes de sexo opuesto solos en el bosque? Espero que estén casados y que no sean los típicos enamorados que huyen de sus aldeas porque sus clanes no los dejan estar juntos de esos abundan y de una aberración porque para los espíritus está penado que un hombre y una mujer copulen sin sin ningún compromiso como es una boda. En esta aldea es inaceptable que un hombre y una mujer convivan demasiado sino están comprometidos o casados. Pero como ustedes son fuereños y creo que están de paso toleramos sus actos, en cambio sí se quedan a vivir aquí entonces deberán casarse y vivir bajo nuestras costumbres.

— Ahora habla de casarse — dijo el muchacho desconcertado.

— Entonces es cierto — la anciana concluyó con sabiduría —...no es tu esposa.

— No lo es — afirmó Mitsuki colocándose de pie a un lado de la mujer.

— Con más razón no vas a verla hasta que se vayan ambos de la aldea. Mientras sigan aquí no se verán — mencionó exigente y renuente a una objeción.

— Oh — murmuró inconforme pero aceptando en silencio la regla de la curandera.

De todas formas tenia contemplaron irse mañana con Sarada estuviera o no inconsciente porque de seguir en ese lugar pronto los sirvientes de Orochimaru los alcanzarían y ellos debían sacar ventaja.

Cómo no podía hacer más al respecto, Mitsuki sumiso ingresó al humilde hogar de la mujer caminando detrás de ella a paso lento.

El joven al cruzar al umbral de la puerta de madera analizó la sombra en la pared de la silueta de Sarada. La kunoichi yacía dormida de lado en el futon en medio de la sala junto a una chimenea construida de barro. Se veía tan vulnerable y frágil así como se encontraba con los ojos tapados por sus párpados y su cabello suelto que a simple vista se veía húmedo, por el sudor producido de su anterior fiebre seguramente. De la fuerza descomunal física y espiritual no había quedado ni un gramo.

La anciana no era ninguna despistada por lo que se percató de la mirada atenta de Mitsuki sobre la mujer, como era incorrecto hacer eso tal como ya le había advertido, la anciana se enojó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Mitsuki con un bastón que había estado recargado en la pared, sacándole al hombre una mueca de dolor.

— No voltees a verla, es impropio al no estar comprometidos — le dio una fuerte reprimenda que vino a sacudir la mente activa de Mitsuki por lo que interrumpió sus pensamientos — Además se me olvidó decirte que tuve que quitarle esas prendas apretadas y calientes que le cortaba la respiración por su mal estado de salud — las mejillas pálidas del adolescente fueron el envase donde su sangre se acumuló dándole un color rojizo a la piel que envolvía sus pómulos — Venia deshidratada y con mucha fiebre por eso tuve que quitarle la ropa así que no te acerques, no te quiero ni a diez metros de ella — amenazó apretando los rasgos arrugados de la cara .

Mitsuki entendió en seguida la amenaza por segunda vez así que dejo de fijar automáticamente su mirada del contorno femenino y delicado de Sarada Uchiha como si fuera un objeto de gran valor que solo se le permite ver exclusivamente a contadas personas. No le importó no ser parte de ese grupo de personas, luego de que sí consiguiera analizar rápidamente la situación cuando sus ojos barrieron a la muchacha. A su opinión probablemente despertaría mañana, pero cansada y desorientada por la fiebre y la deshidratación que padeció. Pero como ya se había prometido, estuviera o no en excelentes condiciones tendría que arrancarla de los brazos de la vieja mujer para llevársela a continuar su largo viaje, sería una carga bastante pesada tenerla demasiado dependiente de él pero se supone que eran compañeros de equipo y según había escuchado no hay peor humano que aquel que abandonaba a sus amigos, ellos eran peor que la basura.

Retomó su andar bastante presionado emocionalmente por la anciana que lo tenía bajo estricta vigilancia, se notaba a kilómetros su desconfianza hacia él. Siendo lo más extremo que podría hacer en estos momentos con Sarada seria robársela en medio de la noche si es que los subordinados de Orochimaru andaban cerca y los obligaban a moverse de su escondite.

La anciana permitió que Mitsuki caminara ahora delante suyo, serviría para que fuera obligado a no voltear de nuevo hacia la chica semidesnuda bajo la protección de una delgada sabana roja.

De cualquier forma el ufano de Mitsuki no tenía contemplado seguir hurgando en la intimidad de Sarada. No era ningún pervertido o libidinoso que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era el contorno de su cuerpo.

Con eso en mente se fue. La anciana le dijo al abrir una puerta que rechinaba de vieja, las bisagras estaban bastante carente de aceite.

— Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, una hamaca. Acomódate como puedas

— ¿Y usted donde dormirá?

— ¿Acaso ves otro cuarto por aquí? — pregunto renegona.

Mitsuki paseo sus ojos por su alrededor y no hallo ningún otro sitio con puerta.

— Es obvio muchacho tonto que yo me dormiré aquí también — sentenció.

— ¿En serio? — exclamó incrédulo.

La mujer con una actitud arisca ya no contestó. Resopló nada más empezando a caminar hacia un rincón del cuarto que más bien parecía una bodega vieja.

Parecía que había dicho algo muy malo y como no conseguiría el indulto de la amargada y orgullosa anciana, Mitsuki subió de un salto a la hamaca. Se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca clavando su mirada en el gastado techo, con goteras por cierto.

En tanto la mujer sacó del rincón de la habitación las cobijas que necesitaría para montar su propia cama en el suelo de madera. De inmediato sucumbió al sueño la curandera. En cambio el comportamiento de Mitsuki continuaba impávido.

Detrás de él la gran ventana de la habitación se asomaban relámpagos brillantes que iluminaban todo el lugar.

Debía ser ya la madrugada y él no podía conciliar el sueño. La verdad era raro que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. No era un ser humano normal, bueno eso siempre lo ha sabido todo el mundo.

Al ser un experimento exitoso de Orochimaru nadie podía considerarlo un ser natural. Para empezar era un humano sintético y como tal estaba perfeccionado para no padecer males, su sistema inmune era más resistente que ninguno así que nunca enfermaba y lo mejor es que no se cansaba fácilmente; daba gracias a su chacra especial pues era extremadamente mayor en cantidad que el de un humano cualquiera. Tampoco estaba su chacra a nivel de un Jinchūriki, de hecho era muy inferior a ese pero definitivamente era un punto a su favor poseer un chacra anormal a la hora de pelear contra un ninja. Podía durar bastante tiempo en batalla y ganar.

Sin embargo ese no era su único don. Desde que era un puberto se pudo convertir en modo sabio. Una habilidad de cuidado que por lo mismo solo de vez en cuando demostraba.

Aburrido de todo, incluyendo del ruido de la tormenta, Mitsuki se levantó en automático. La anciana estaba de piedra, tenía un suelo muy profundo afortunadamente. Puso los pies en el suelo con la mayor cautela posible.

Con la tenacidad que lo caracterizaba camino en medio de la luz diurna que atravesaba el vidrio de la ventana.

Su objetivo era revisar a Sarada, esta vez la anciana no estaba presente para ofuscar su intención. Vanagloriado se puso antes a husmear un poco el sitio. No había nada que llamara su atención. Retomo su tarea de ir hacia su compañera. De pie se colocó sereno a su lado. La chica se había movido durante la noche, ya no estaba de lado como la encontró al adentrarse a la cabaña. Sarada se encontraba de perfil con las facciones de su cara hacia arriba.

Se percató después que ella tenía un pañuelo limpio pegado en la nuca, justo donde se había abierto una herida, desconocía si poco o muy profunda pero si sangraba profusamente cuando estaban todavía en los escondites de su padre. Intuía que la culpa de eso fue aquella criatura deforme que intento sobrepasarse con ella. Cuando lo descubrió encima de Sarada una sensación nueva recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo entero, sintió que le hervía la cabeza por las inmensas ganas que le dieron de alargar sus propios brazos para enredar el cuello de él como una serpiente que sofoca o rompe el cuello a sus presas. Y aún con ese anhelo por hacerlo tuvo que contenerse para no complicar su fuga.

Eh ahí entonces en ese momento, la expresión dura en el rostro de la muchacha. Aunque estuviera dormida, aparentemente descansando, cada línea de expresión de su cara parecía haber envejecido diez años. Reflejaba dolor o sufrimiento emocional. No sabía si estaba soñando, rememorando el episodio traumático o en el mejor de los casos era meramente dolor físico que podía esfumarse con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Un ardor en su estómago surgió como una llama en una antorcha. Instantáneamente y en todo su esplendor. Hipotéticamente podía ver los fragmentos del alma de la morena flotar en el aire. Estaba rota. Y como la digna mujer que era nunca mencionaría como se sentía tras lo ocurrido tal y como lo había hecho. Ella habría querido que él se tragara ese cuento de que estaba en perfectas condiciones y no le dolía nada, aunque reconociera en el fondo que había cierta penumbra en su alma. Si...el orgullo Uchiha se heredaba.

Aún con eso él era el menos indicado para reprochárselo. Siendo tan megalómano, según Boruto.

De la nada al estar inspeccionando el rostro de la muchacha, la expresión abatida de Sarada empezó a cambiar. Fruncía el ceño y luego inmediatamente lo relajaba, volvía a arrugar sus facciones para después alisarlas consecutivamente. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Una pesadilla?

Salían quejidos de agonía de su garganta, sus dedos se abrían, después se cerraban formando un puño fuerte lo deducía porque apretaba los ojos cuando lo hacía. En una situación diferente ella podía recargar sus puños de chacra y golpear hasta destrozar cualquier cosa que impactara.

Pero estaba débil afortunadamente o de lo contrario él podría recibir uno de sus golpes y mandarlo a volar varios metros.

Mitsuki soltó el aire lentamente. Desgraciadamente la calma no le duro nada. Uno de sus peores miedos se volvió realidad.

— Mitsuki — murmuró al mismo tiempo que alargaba sus brazos fuertes. Envolvió sus antebrazos en el cuello del chico, mismo que pestañeaba aturdido, esperando el momento en que lo masacraría de un puñetazo.

Mitsuki no pudo evitar analizar los rasgos de Sarada. No proyectaban molestia alguna. Era la misma mujer en apariencia pero con una personalidad distinta. Poco a poco a base de respiraciones profundas exhaladas e inhaladas de los labios de Sarada, fue viendo como esta se acercaba cautelosa y él entre más próxima la sentía retraía su cabeza hacia atrás impidiendo el contacto letal de un posible golpe.

Pero el subconsciente de Sarada era necio. Fue evidente cuando para impedir que se alejara, lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos con tanta delicadeza, sin un ápice de brusquedad impregnado.

Por su parte, el hombre tenía encima un problema enorme. Si no paraba de acortarse la distancia entre ellos no podría huir; concluyó nervioso.

En realidad no supo en que momento absorbió por su nariz el aliento tibio de la Uchiha, pero después de eso lo siguiente superó su expectativa.

En un tiempo récord Sarada estaba uniendo sus labios cálidos con la boca completamente paralizada de Mitsuki.

Ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de mover los labios. Sarada lo sujeto con mayor firmeza del rostro pero sin apretar, negándole la retirada. Su objetivo era sentir la piel rosada que rellenaba por fuera las líneas de su boca. Mitsuki no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par como si una gran tragedia estuviera ocurriendo y no podía creerlo.

El suceso abrumó su consciencia anclándolo en la confusión. No lograba comparar la sensación con alguna otra conocida, todo era totalmente nuevo y por lo mismo no era extraño que se sintiera incómodo.

Fue Sarada quien rompió el contacto directo, animada por sentirse abrumada quizás. Cosa que de inmediato fue descartada porque al separarse de él se vio que continuaba en una estado de seminconsciencia dentro de un sueño.

Mitsuki no reaccionó tan rápido pero al hacerlo lo primero que hizo fue tomarla cuidadosamente por los hombros para volverla a acostar sobre el futon aparentando que no había pasado nada, aunque los latidos de su corazón se contrajeran y se relajaran velozmente.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez. Tendría la ventaja de que ella no recordara nada mañana. No quería preguntas ni cuestionamientos, pues ni él mismo sabía que había sucedido.

Lo que si es cierto; es que él necesitaba enterarse del significado de ese vergonzoso acto que a estas alturas lo obligaba a estar aturdido.

* * *

¢σηтιηυαяá...


	4. Confrontamiento

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo cuatro: Confrontamiento**

Las horas de la noche habían transcurrido naturalmente y por fortuna con ningún incidente que haya sucedido que pudiera ocasionar que Mitsuki y Sarada se desplazaran hacia otro lugar para evitar toparse con los enemigos.

Tal y como lo prometió Mitsuki en sus pensamientos. A primera hora de la mañana tomaría a Sarada y juntos se irían a donde el viento los llevara a corto plazo pues Konoha prácticamente se encontraba en la otra punta de su mapa, no llegarían ahí hasta dentro de una semana y eso con dificultades porque primero tenían que perder de vista al enemigo, pasar desapercibido para que mejor se entienda pues aunque hasta ahora ya no habían visto a ninguno, por simple lógica ellos suponían que el primer lugar al que él y Sarada se irían sería a Konoha, razón por la que Mitsuki creía que el camino que los llevaría hasta la aldea debía estar invadido por los siervos de Orochimaru, allá escondidos entre las sombras esperando ansiosos capturarle para llevar de regreso a la mujer pues él como vil traidor se merecía solo la muerte, ya nadie podía confiar en él…había perdido por tonto la gran confianza que le tenía su padre, Boruto, el capitán Konohamaru y hasta Sarada quien era muy especial a la hora de entablar una relación de confianza, en algún momento le llegó a mostrar desconfianza hasta a su mejor amigo, Boruto. Era la chica correcta del grupo, que le gustaba tener su vida bajo control y que por lo mismo no permitía que alguien llegara a causarle turbulencias. Simplemente confiar a ciegas en alguien suponía un riesgo para la tranquilidad de cualquiera y es lo que había pasado con ella, cometió el brutal error de dejar de desconfiar tanto de Mitsuki como desde el principio si lo hacía. Ella se esforzó por depositar su seguridad en él y en Boruto. Hasta antes que ellos ese único mérito lo había tenido Chōchō, su leal amiga.

Sí; la verdad es que a Mitsuki le costaría una eternidad conseguir el indulto de sus amigos y el de Konoha entero si es que el Nanadaime se atrevía a juzgarlo por su traición.

Al imaginarse esto se dio un golpe de reproche en la frente con su mano mientras estaba razonando sentado, cómo era ingenuo, aún albergaba en su corazón la esperanza de poder salir airoso de este problema. Más bien como un valiente debería de aceptar cualquier castigo que le impusieran y con placer cumplirlo.

Entonces así sería. Se bajó del techo con una sonrisa decidida. Una vez más miró los arboles bellos que rodeaban a la aldea. Esta sería la última vez que pisara este lugar. Sería descortés marcharse sin avisar luego de la hospitalidad recibida por parte de los aldeanos, pero ese era el fin, irse sin dejar rastro. Así que se adentró sigiloso a la cabaña de la anciana para despertar a Sarada, esta con suerte estaría dispuesta a emprender su partida tomando en cuenta que el día de ayer su cuerpo exhausto había sucumbido al descanso.

Halló a Sarada sentada en el futon, dándole a él la espalda. Daba la impresión de que se acababa de despertar de su letargo y su semblante era de desconcierto. Permanecía inmóvil en su sitio. Mitsuki avanzaría hasta ella para descartar la posibilidad de que se encontrara mareada motivo por el que no quería ella moverse. Pero cuando alargo su pie para caminar hacia ella por desgracia este topó contra una lata sucia provocando un ruido bastante molesto que sacó de su escepticismo a la Uchiha.

Sarada giró pronto su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver un poco la silueta delgada del muchacho. La sorpresa fue nula, era normal que él estuviera ahí. Por algún loco motivo llegó a dudar que se hubiera atrevido a abandonarla y era loco pensar eso, repito, porque cualquier otra persona que se sintiera engañada como ella por él no volvería a confiar en nadie más.

Mitsuki era desleal, enseñó el colmillo, es decir que enseñó su verdadera personalidad.

Que más daba por ahora analizar el asunto. Luego cuando estuviera en otro momento recapacitaría todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora y en base a eso tomaría decisiones. Por ahora dejaría que ese joven la guiara para ponerla a salvo, ya que se sentía en ese instante vulnerable. Siempre se hacia la fuerte sobre todo frente a personas que no fueran sus padres, pero eso no quería decir que en realidad no se encontrara frágil por dentro. De hecho cuando más fuerte emocionalmente fingía estar es cuando más necesitaba del apoyo, la protección y el consuelo de alguien. Es como con cualquier animal que se siente amenazado, tienen que fingir que son imponentes para ahuyentar a todo lo malo que los amenaza.

Y algo, algo muy importante debió haber sucedido para que ella estuviera así de distante e indiferente. Ella lo sabía, sabía que tenía un trauma a raíz de lo sucedido con esa criatura horrorosa el día de ayer. No solo por el abuso del que fue víctima, sino por los estragos traídos por perder la consciencia tras sufrir males físicos de salud que hacían sentir su cuerpo más flojo, como si no fuera suyo.

— Sarada…

— Mitsuki — habló Sarada sin ningún tinte de emoción, ni de entusiasmo o decaída — ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

— Aquí nos resguardamos anoche porque caíste desmayada de pronto durante nuestro viaje. Pero ten cuidado al hablar en voz alta porque no estamos solos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no estamos solos? — preguntó desconcertada.

— Es decir que la dueña de esta casa y quien nos dio cabida en ella se encuentra dormida en la planta alta. El objetivo es no despertarla.

— ¿Con qué motivo? — cuestionó a la defensiva la morena.

— Porque de saber que pretendo llevarte fuera de este pueblo sin habernos casado no nos permitirá salir.

— Ca…ca... ¿casarnos? — titubeo Sarada abrumada.

— Es que en este pueblo son muy tradicionales — comenzó a explicar con precaución Mitsuki para no asustarla con las palabras que pudiera decir, además dejó de pretender acercarse más — es de los pocos lugares donde la tecnología no ha llegado y la educación aquí es bastante anticuada y reservada. Para que me entiendas mejor. Aquí la sociedad le da demasiada importancia a los valores.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y contigo? — siguió confundida.

— Es simple. Precisamente por esa educación tan arcaica es que les parece incorrecto que una mujer y un hombre naveguen por el mundo sin tener ningún lazo afectivo que los una. Ya me cansé de decir que no somos esposos pero la vieja de este lugar no quiere escuchar mis argumentos, es obvio al ser una mujer muy importante para la aldea.

— ¿Entonces no podemos irnos de aquí? — concluyó poco receptiva e indignada porque ¿Quién se creía esa desconocida para decidir cómo manejar su vida? ella no quería casarse ni tener hijos.

— Sí que podemos…a menos que quieras escuchar los regaños de esa astuta mujer si esperamos a que despierte para agradecerle su gentileza de dejarnos hospedar aquí.

— No…mejor prefiero irme — se levantó energética, resbalando por las piernas la sabana que la tenía hasta entonces cubierta — así que partamos ahora mismo — propuso entusiasmada.

— Sa…Sarada — la voz de Mitsuki se escapó temblorosa. Sarada no comprendía el repentino motivo del nerviosismo de Mitsuki hasta que sintió una ráfaga de aire frío acariciarle la espalda y las piernas cuyos poros se dilataron por la baja temperatura.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó…fue un grito que recorrió cada rincón de la cabaña.

Preocupado Mitsuki corrió a taparle la boca con la mejor velocidad posible. Seguramente llegó algo tarde pues el sonido si pudo haber llegado hasta los oídos de la anciana.

Sarada se quedó petrificada en su lugar. De pie y con los brazos descansando hacia los lados, con su cuerpo titiritando del frío pero más que nada de la impresión, incluso ya la vergüenza se trasminaba en sus mejillas furiosamente sonrosadas. Tan solo los ojos desorbitados ya indicaban lo impactada que se encontraba.

Mitsuki no era tan ajeno. Esto que estaba haciendo era lo más atrevido y representaba lo más terriblemente incómodo en su vida.

No había entre ellos ningún contacto físico que no fuera solo su mano varonil con su boca, eso ya era algo positivo por lo menos. Si no fuera porque sus ojos dorados bajaron hacia el suelo producto de una reacción tímida de su parte para evitar verla en esa situación bochornosa, podría decir que el problema no resultaría tan grave y Sarada lo disculparía por su poca amabilidad al ir a taparle la boca. Pero si se da cuenta la mujer de que sus ojos se deslizaron por error sobre la suave malla de piel del glúteo de Sarada entonces si podría llamarse hombre muerto.

Dentro de todo lo malo…era una fortuna que tuviera su ropa interior bien puesta, cubriéndole sus partes prohibidas, por más delgada que su tela fuera.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Los cánticos de las aves rapiñas y no rapiñas de los bosques ricos del país del fuego se escuchaban en todos su esplendor por los lugares por donde avanzaban un par de jóvenes bastante callados. Era tanto la carencia de ruido humano que incluso se podían escuchar las alas revolotear de los pájaros, unos salían de entre las ramas de los árboles en busca de alimento para sus nidos, para ellos mismos o quizás solo volaban para buscar pareja.

Ya había trascurrido cerca de media hora desde aquella catástrofe emocional producido en Sarada.

La única persona que la había visto en paños menores y eso de pequeña fue su madre de ahí en adelante nadie más y hubiera seguido con ese mismo récord sino fuera porque Mitsuki se había encargado de pararlo.

Se sentía bastante incómoda escalando los árboles junto a él, era como si el muchacho invadiera su espacio personal y eso era incoherente puesto que debían andar juntos porque iban en busca del mismo objetivo, perderse hasta despistar al enemigo unos días, luego regresar hacia Konoha. Aún estaba la incógnita de que haría ella una vez que pisaran Konohagure.

Se supone que su obligación como ninja era ser leal hacía la aldea informando todo lo que sucediese en su misión, pero hacerlo significaría darle la espalda a Mitsuki, prácticamente era entregarlo a las autoridades de Konoha para que la división de fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha, liderado por el temible Ibiki Morino lo interrogaran y mediante el uso de tortura si es que era necesario para sacarle toda la información sobre los nuevos planes de su padre.

El hokage no era despiadado como para aceptar el uso de esos métodos violentos pero había ciertos asuntos en los que él no podía meterse. Tenía superiores, gente más influyente que él que tomaban las decisiones más importantes de la aldea y la cuestión de la seguridad era una de ellas. El consejo sin duda era el verdadero dueño de Konoha, el nanadaime solo los representaba. En resumen no quería ser la culpable de que trataran como criminal a Mitsuki, seguramente Boruto tampoco estaría de acuerdo en entregarlo para que le hicieran pagar su delito porque él valoraba más que a nadie a los amigos y por lo mismo jamás los lastimaría.

Tendría que dejar de pensar en ello, total que aún faltaba mucho para llegar a Konoha. Y sus pensamientos se volcaron nuevamente en el momento en que Mitsuki la vio levantarse del futon. El recuerdo la obligó a sonrojarse del coraje y de la vergüenza de nuevo.

Ella era muy cuidadosa en todo su aspecto, en la imagen que proyectaba en los demás porque era una mujer muy correcta que no aceptaba fácilmente los errores cometidos por los demás o lo imperfectos que podían ser. Si Mitsuki llegaba a decir algo accidentalmente sobre lo sucedido y se corría el chisme entre sus compañeros de la aldea su imagen quedaría estropeada de por vida. Por más fortaleza emocional que tuviera había ciertas cosas que la derrumbaban.

Tenía sus propios ideales difíciles de corromper, esa por fortuna era una característica que debía tener todo aquel individuo que quisiera convertirse en hokage, tener una fortaleza emocional inquebrantable era indispensable por eso se esforzaba por hacerse la fuerte ante acontecimientos desfavorables, como cuando perdía una pelea. El orgullo le ayudaba a recuperar la confianza en sí misma procurando no caer en la maldición del odio que habían cargado muchos Uchiha. Debía ser muy lista para saber hasta qué grado debía sacar su orgullo tras una herida mental producida por algo que no había resultado a su favor como cuando estaba tensa al ser acorralada por el enemigo. El orgullo naturalmente aparecía y cuando sucedía despotricaba palabras hirientes que al enemigo le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca de la furia y eso le quitaba la confianza a su rival y era cuando ella aprovechaba para contraatacar como última opción para salir viva y triunfal.

Era una mujer ágil, el cerebro del equipo 6 liderado por Konohamaru. Boruto era la nobleza y la valentía combinada y Mitsuki la pieza firme y letal a la que no le temblaba la mano para hacer las cosas, el muchacho jamás dudaba de lo que debía hacer así que era la versión personificada de la decisión. Boruto era de noble de corazón y sentía compasión por los demás, contrario a él Mitsuki era frío y no perdonaba a sus enemigos no se conmovía. En cambio Boruto buscaba primero la forma de evitar una confrontación con aquellos enemigos que tenían un lado bueno pero que por alguna razón terminaron cometiendo actos maliciosos. Mitsuki en cambio iba directo a la violencia con intención de masacrar para bañar el suelo de sangre tal y como lo intentó con la delegada de la clase, Sumire Shiragaki cuando se supo que era la portadora de Nue. No sabía Sarada porqué de pronto los estaba comparando pero si le quedaba claro que si ponía a ambos hombres sobre la balanza Boruto salía ganando.

Siempre; desde que conoció al chico Misuki tuvo el claro presentimiento de que algo no era normal en él. Parecía un envase vacío de sentimientos, un cascaron sin yema, un cuerpo sin alma.

Hace mucho cuando él luchó por primera vez con Iwabe en un simple ensayo para una clase, Mitsuki atacó muy seriamente. Podría haber hecho un daño muy grave a su contrincante sino fuera porque Boruto intervino cuando estaba asfixiando a Iwabe. Para ella que el chico no era muy consciente de lo que podría provocar o sencillamente le importaba poco si mataba a alguien como si la vida fuera cosa poco valiosa. A veces se preguntaba si acaso también él creía que su propia existencia no significaría ningún cambio positivo o negativo en la naturaleza, como si su muerte o su existencia valiera tan poco que nadie la notaría y ésta fuera a ser suplida por cualquier otra.

Analizándolo fue que había llegado a la tardía conclusión de que era un desequilibrado mental por eso por su parte prefería tomar su distancia y no relacionarse mucho con él.

Ahora más que nunca no se acercaría. Entrecerró los ojos, avergonzada, haciendo un gesto de disgusto bastante cómico. Afortunadamente no pudo ver su expresión el muchacho al tenerlo detrás de ella corriendo sobre los árboles.

Sin embargo el joven era muy susceptible y presentía que no era bienvenido en el territorio de Sarada. Era como si la chica tuviera un letrero en su espalda diciendo "aléjate".

Bastante lo repelía y él no tenía la más mínima intención de ignorar la advertencia. Había visto como se ponía su madre de violenta cuando le provocaban y daba miedo simplemente imaginándosela estallar como ella.

A la vez, Sarada estaba en un dilema. Tenía algo que decirle a él o más bien advertirle, pero tendría que sacar de nuevo ese tema a relucir y era muy incómodo. Pese a eso era necesario.

— Oye Mitsuki — la voz grave de Sarada poseía un tono poco cordial. Un destello brillante en las gafas de Sarada le dio un toque aún más temible. Mitsuki asoció la voz de la chica a que era demasiado serio lo que quería decirle. Presentía que algo desagradable le diría — ni una palabra de lo sucedido. ¿Entiendes? — advirtió con un tinte de amenaza.

— ¿Ah? — reaccionó confundido arqueando ambas cejas. Pero luego cerró la boca comprendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería ella. Lo apropiado era solo asentir y ceder a su pedido o más bien a su exigencia sin replicar. Así lo hizo por evitar un conflicto. Sarada no escuchó ninguna respuesta de su parte dando por hecho que por lo menos guardaría discreción absoluta como un caballero, quedó satisfecha con eso.

Pero Mitsuki era bastante raro. No podía confiar cómo ahora en que se quedaría callado. Solía ser demasiado sincero y bocón y ese detalle sobre lo oportunista que era se le olvidó en ese momento a la mujer por eso la agarró desprevenida lo que declaró el hombre sin ninguna pena.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te avergüenza que no quieres que sepan? No lo entiendo — exclamó preocupado al no hallar explicación — sino tienes feo cuerpo. No estás gorda como Chocho, ni demasiado delgada como Sumire que se ve tan frágil con ese cuerpo. Creó que según los estándares físicos del que habla tanto Iwabe, Shikadai y Boruto tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

Las mejillas de Sarada se habían tornado furiosamente rojas desde que escuchó el halago respecto a su definido físico. No era por ser vanidosa pero ella sabía que se encontraba en buena forma por algo entrenaba tres veces por semana con su madre o cuando se podía hasta con su ocupadisimo padre al que casi no veía. Pero una cosa era que ella lo reconociera y otra cosa es que se lo dijera directamente un chico, y con esa seguridad y descaro que caracterizaba a Mitsuki se ponía más nerviosa. Lo peor es que si Mitsuki decía algo muy seguramente no era en tono de broma porque rara vez bromeaba. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar ante eso? su la había agarrado desarmada. Ah sí, ya supo cómo repelerlo...fingiendo restarle importancia a lo dicho.

— Calla — ordenó titubeante ella. Tal y cómo si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran dando brincos y no pudiera salir su voz con claridad.

— ¿Qué? — se encogió de hombros haciéndose el inocente — ¿Está mal tratar de subir tu autoestima? — exclamó interesado.

— No necesitó que me suba nadie él autoestima, sé quién soy — replicó de manera ruda.

— Tranquila — diciendo eso se río un poco. El atrevido muchacho estaba pisando terreno desconocido en la vida personal de Sarada y eso la inquietaba — intentaba apaciguar un poco el ambiente. Creo que se siente tenso — continuó diciendo entre sonrisas ligeras todavía ante la mirada severa de Sarada quien no se dignaba a verlo continuando su andar sobre las ramas de los árboles con esa agilidad de admirarse.

A Sarada le provocó curiosidad algo que había mencionado al azar Mitsuki, no tuvo reparo en preguntárselo después de todo tenía el derecho a hacerlo porque estaba involucrada...y todo gracias a tres personas a las que tenía que encarar cuando los viera. Iwabe, Shikadai y Boruto debían de prepararse para su ataque de preguntas.

— Mitsuki...

Él chico borró la sonrisa liviana de su rostro cuando escuchó su nombre.

— ¿A qué te referías con eso de los estándares físicos de los que habla Boruto?

— Sobre eso...— alzó la cabeza admirando el cielo gris con esa actitud analítica, dudando en cómo decirlo — pues no es sólo Boruto. En realidad son temas que se tocan en las reuniones de hombres.

— ¿Reuniones? — carraspeó intencionalmente para aclarar la voz— ¿Secretas?

— Así como ustedes las chicas a veces de juntan para platicar, los hombres también lo hacemos.

— Si eso ya lo sabía.

— En ese caso te imaginarás ya que uno de los temas de los que más se tocan durante las charlas aparte de los videojuegos son las chicas. No sé qué obsesión tienen con eso del amor. Pero al parecer les importa mucho conseguirse una novia. Creó que algunos chicos ya tienen citas. A veces se dan consejos entre ellos como si fueran unos expertos.

— ¿Y eso del estándar es porque quieren una chica que cumpla con sus requisitos? ja — resopló ofendida. Es por esos pensamientos narcisistas de los hombres que solo los veía como monos descerebrados y en celo — es muy superficial.

— Ellos dicen que ustedes las mujeres también califican a los hombres por su aspecto físico y su personalidad. No entiendo todavía la guerra de sexos que hay desde el principio de los siglos entre ustedes, chicos y chicas. Al final resulta inútil atacarse verbalmente porque terminan congeniando cuando se relacionan mediante el amor. Son extraños los humanos — razonó inconforme.

— Más bien tú eres el extraño — afirmó con acidez — No sabes qué es lo que quieres en la vida. Vives cada día como si no lo valoraras, desperdicias tu vida con esa mentalidad conformista porque no tienes ninguna ambición. No tienes ninguna meta fijada para esforzarte a ser mejor — empezó a argüir para darle certeza a lo que pensaba de él.

— Yo sólo vivo para servir a mi padre — argumentó concentrándose más en el camino. De alguna forma quería que Sarada entendiera que no le interesaba tocar ese tema.

— Y ahora que lo has traicionado eso dejó de ser tu meta. ¿Cuál es ahora entonces? — lo encaró ciertamente molesta. Le desesperaba la actitud indiferente de Mitsuki. Le molestaba que nada le importara, ni siquiera su futuro.

— Huir hasta que considere apropiado volver a Konoha.

— ¿¡Y después!? — volvió a atacar cada vez más enfadada por el hecho de que cada una de las respuestas de Mitsuki carecían de lógica. Según Mitsuki su vida giraba alrededor de su padre, el sujeto ese disponía de su cuerpo y sus sentimientos para beneficiarse él mismo sin importarle arriesgarlo a perder su vida o lo poco que aún le quedaba de sensibilidad humana porque para él solo era un arma indestructible. Era tan estúpido desvivirse por alguien, nadie merecía tener tanta vehemencia como la que Mitsuki mostraba a su padre casi de manera enferma.

— No pienses que volveré contigo para que me esposen — mencionó sonriendo con cinismo — por ahora solo se me ha ocurrido dejarte cerca de Konoha para que tú sola puedas entrar. Después voy a proseguir mi camino como un ninja renegado.

— No es muy inteligente de tu parte. Además vas a abandonar a tus amigos — la verdad no le hacía gracia la idea de Mitsuki; parecía muy desconsiderada pues no pensaba en sus amigos, solo en él para que nadie lo atrapara.

— Por ahora no me preocupa, cabe la posibilidad de que no sea un adiós definitivo. Tal vez cuando te conviertas en la nueva hokage me indultaras y me dejarás volver a Konoha.

Sarada se mantuvo silenciosa meditando profundamente las palabras crudas de Mitsuki. Era impresionante la manera en que todo se tomaba a la ligera como si fuera tan fácil conseguir las cosas. En su caso la sola idea de querer convertirse en hokage significaba un reto complicado que le llevaría años cumplir. Debido a eso Mitsuki debía saber que era incierto todo lo que pretendía, a lo mejor no podría volver a poner un pie en Konoha porque en el futuro ella no consiguió ser hokage.

— Quién sabe...— amplió más su peculiar sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca sabría Sarada porque la dibujaba sino lo meritaba la delicada situación en la que los dos estaban involucrados, a lo mejor hasta era un gesto falso para transmitirle confianza, viniendo de Mitsuki no sería raro, él era tan falso, ya lo había demostrado — con suerte cuando ese día llegue me llevaré la sorpresa de que estas casada con Boruto.

— ¿¡Cómo dices!? — Dio el grito en el cielo bastante exaltada, los pajarillos de las copas de los árboles salieron rehuyendo por el abrupto ruido — ¿yo casada con él? — Agitó su largo cabello negro cuando giró su cuello hacia atrás para verlo tal como lo haces cuando hay un loco cerca — ¿Por qué lo dices? bueno no sé porque te lo pregunto si siempre has intentado liarme con él, desde que éramos unos niños.

— ¿Y qué tiene de raro? sus padres son amigos desde la infancia, así que ustedes se conocen desde siempre. Se conocen mejor que nadie.

— De hecho no — meneó de un lado a otro la cabeza en una actitud renuente, en una clara negativa — Somos totalmente diferentes, jamás nos entendemos.

— Yo diría que se comprenden mejor que nadie y se agradan porque son iguales por eso siempre se pelean. La mujer se puso a la defensiva respondiendo rápido apenas que Mitsuki terminó de hablar.

— Tú no sabes nada del amor Mitsuki, confundes las cosas — soltó serena porque le tenía paciencia en ese aspecto a Mitsuki, después de todo el chico parecía nuevo en el terreno de los sentimientos. Aún no comprendía los diferentes tipos de sentimientos que existían en este mundo. De hecho él no conocía el mundo por eso cada que soltaba un comentario, regularmente era tonto — Que dos personas de pronto tengan algo en común no quiere decir que se gusten o que tengan que terminar juntos. Nuestros padres se conocen desde niños por eso nosotros siempre nos hemos visto las caras, pero el hecho de que nuestros padres sean muy amigos no me obliga a ser su mejor amiga también. De hecho yo casi no tengo amigos, pocos pueden comprenderme. Boruto en cambio es una persona legible, muy sociable y hasta cierto punto lo admiro por eso pero no quiero ser igual a él; de hecho no quiero ser igual a nadie — mencionó severa, obviamente no le agradaba ser comparada con nadie. Nunca le había gustado parecerse a ninguna persona desde que era niña. Tal vez tuviera algo de culpa el hecho de que es hija única y jamás tuvo que competir con alguien por la atención de su madre, claro, hasta que conoció a sus compañeros de la academia tuvo que empezar a ponerse a prueba, para ser mejor que todos, siempre siendo ella misma, siempre siendo auténtica bajo sus propios ideales sin dejarse influenciar por el resto.

— Hmm — se rascó la cabeza poniéndose a meditar el albino mientras la seguía por el camino entre la multitud de arbustos — lo que dices es bueno — reconoció con un suspiro de alivio, tal y como si le hubieran dado una noticia muy buena — Si tú tuvieras la personalidad de Boruto, no me agradarías, serias tremendamente inmadura y dirías muchas tonterías como él.

Los latidos del corazón de Sarada cambiaron de ritmo, pasaron de una sístole y diástole calmado a un palpitar alterado. Lo observó de reojo para ver qué cara tenía pero a diferencia de ella no se veía afectado por lo que había dicho. El adolescente todavía no se daba cuenta de hasta donde sus frases podían afectarle. No es que él fuera especial o algo por el estilo, el problema era la magnitud de sus palabras que podían alcanzar a cualquiera y perturbarlo. Ya no sabía si lo hacía intencionalmente porque disfrutaba dejarla callada.

Sarada se mordió la esquina del labio. Se ponía nerviosa cuando se tocaban temas tan personales. Necesitaba despejar la mente y relajar la cabeza la cual sentía extrañamente caliente. Temía que la temperatura de su frente volviera a indicar fiebre como el día anterior, lo raro es que físicamente no se sentía mal.

Se desvió de repente de camino sacando de contexto a su compañero. Mitsuki la siguió confundido. Sarada anduvo unos metros hasta que finalmente descendió del árbol y se detuvo junto a un río cerca de una cascada. Había escuchado el ruido del agua caer con tanto frenesí que supuso que había una cascada cerca. Aprovecharía el cauce para beber agua fresca y descansar un poco antes de continuar el viaje.

Silenciosa se acercó hasta la orilla del río ante la observación atenta del chico. Se puso en cuclillas e hizo con sus manos una especie de recipiente para cargar agua entre ellas al sumergirlas en el agua, bebió y se mojó la cara.

Fue relajante realmente, eso era lo que necesitaba, un momento de paz.

También necesitaba bañarse. Creía que olía mal o simplemente la suciedad que sentía no venía precisamente de su cuerpo sino de su alma manchada por el recuerdo de los tocamientos que aquella bestia inhumana le había hecho en el escondite de Orochimaru. Por cierto que había un asunto que tratar con Mitsuki que no se le había olvidado, no había un maldito momento en que no quisiera reprocharle por haberla dejado a merced de ese violador asqueroso. Él tendría que pagar por ese error y si no quería ser víctima de su venganza tendría que buscar una muy buena excusa para dársela a ella porque eso no se quedaría así definitivamente.

Ambos seres le habían herido y los recuerdos de ese día se le habían quedado fundidos en la piel; cruelmente la perseguirían por el resto de su vida. Su único consuelo era saber que se había librado de que sucediera algo peor. También podría ir con sus padres y contarles, seguramente su padre estando furioso sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de matar al responsable de hacerla sufrir. Podía sentir el amor que sentía su padre hacia ella aunque su mirada gélida y su actitud arisca no se le quitara. Solo su madre y ella sabían que sus acciones no correspondían a sus actitudes, podía parecer un hombre distante y frío pero les demostraba cada día que se preocupaba sumamente por ambas.

A pesar de tener la opción de cobrar venganza contra el maldito monstruo acusándole con Sasuke no lo haría. Su dignidad estaba de por medio y jamás expondría su imagen de mujer inquebrantable por culpa de él. Pero tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados aparentando que no había sucedido nada de gran magnitud, claro que no señor, iba a buscarlo cuando considerara apropiado y haría de él algo menos que la basura.

Eso obviamente no le daría alivio hasta no hacerlo. Para nada. Pero Mitsuki sí.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a rescatarme antes de que ese compañero tuyo me atacara? — soltó la pregunta sin ninguna dosis de impaciencia, algo raro. Cuando hablaba con ese tono era preocupante, era como para ponerse en guardia.

— Porque no quería verme sospechoso llegando antes que él hasta tu celda — respondió sin más argumentos desviando la mirada hacia la cascada que estaba a unos metros.

— Entonces estas admitiendo que dejaste que abusara de mi falta de fuerza para defenderme — contestó en el mismo tono sin color ni sabor. Agachó más la cabeza, fijando su atención en los pequeños peces que nadaban en el río.

— ¿Qué crees tú que él hubiera pensado si me hubiera encontrado en el calabozo junto a ti antes que él? — La cuestionó impávido con cierta mofa pues Sarada estaba siendo muy ingenua, no se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema en que por ella se había metido y todo por tratar de ayudarla — Se supone que él era el guardia de turno, yo no.

— ¿Y eso qué? — se quitó de estar de cuclillas levantándose del suelo. Cuando lo hizo se secó las manos húmedas por el agua del río con la tela roja de su uniforme. Por todos los medios evitaba un contacto ocular con Mitsuki, hasta que le dijo ella lo siguiente es que se atrevió a hacer conexión solo para regalarle una mirada resentida — Era más importante para ti proteger las apariencias que mi seguridad.

— De hecho lo que hice fue por nuestra seguridad. El guardia que estaba junto a ti hubiera pensado que era muy extraño que yo estuviera en el calabozo si nadie me había ordenado entrar.

— Y fue por eso que dejaste que las cosas prosiguieran hasta que encontraste apropiado entrometerte para evitar un desenlace fatal. Pues déjame decirte que no llegaste lo suficientemente temprano

— Se corren riesgos para conseguir lo que se quiere" es un "tómalo o "déjalo" — explicó Mitsuki elevando un poco el volumen de su voz, iba perdiendo la serenidad, cosa poco común — yo pude haberme quedado contigo hasta que el guardia llegara, pero él podría haberle dicho a alguien más que desconfiaran de mí al verme en el calabozo y eso habría frustrado nuestro escape porque me habrían estado vigilando más de cerca.

— Y no los culpo — sonrió torciendo la boca burlonamente y girando medio cuerpo hacia él. Le apuñaló el pecho con una mirada filosa. El joven se encontraba frente a una mujer endemoniadamente resentida que no aceptaría excusas por la grave falta que según ella había cometido— si fuiste capaz de traicionarme a mí, a tus amigos, con más razón serías capaz de traicionar a los que no lo son.

Mitsuki abrió exageradamente los ojos de par en par. Le había afectado cada letra liberada que llevaba una gota de malicia. Sentía el coraje atorado en la garganta y que empujaba a sus cuerdas bocales para salir por medio de su voz con palabras hirientes tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Todo esto es tu culpa — tembló su voz de remordimiento, no de tristeza, era un coraje infundado por los acontecimientos, inclinó la cabeza obsequiándole al pasto la atención de sus ojos — si tan solo no hubieras dicho nada en la celda, no te habría escuchado, no hubiera tenido remordimientos por traerte con él y yo hubiera seguido bajo el mando de mi padre. Pero lo he traicionado también — diciendo esto apretó los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Ah? — Exclamó incrédula fijando más su mirada profunda y negra en el albino quien seguía cabizbajo — no puedes decirme que lo que hice estuvo mal. Ya te dije que yo si tengo un buen motivo para querer seguir viviendo, tengo una meta. Quiero ser hokage…y para lograrlo no puedo dejar que me maten. No es mi culpa que tu no tengas un objetivo. Te desvives demasiado por alguien que no piensa en ti como hijo — ella lo dijo sin ninguna ganas de ser condescendiente, no se lo merecía.

— No soy su hijo de sangre. ¡Pero tú qué sabes! — Le reclamó en un tono despectivo — los lazos que nos unen no son genéticos como los tuyos con tus padres. Es demasiado complejo…solo te diré que si no fuera por él yo no siquiera existiría. Soy su creación y me hace feliz compensar lo que hizo él por mí al darme la vida. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era mi lealtad pero ya ni eso puedo hacer — confesó frustrado llenando los oídos de Sarada de esas duras palabras.

En ese momento se arrepintió un poco de lo gélida que sonaba cada una de sus oraciones pero era reacción del momento. Aún lo sentía culpable del mal trago que se llevó y tardaría tiempo sanar esas heridas pero ya era suficiente por el día de hoy, había desquitado un poco de su coraje con él.

Ahora satisfecha se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se encontraba bien. Estaba tremendamente resentida que lo único que quería era hacerlo sentir igual de mal como ella estaba, ¿acaso no era injusto que sólo ella sufriera? Por eso Habiendo logrado ya su objetivo de hacerlo sentir basura tomaría su distancia. Ya no quería cruzar palabras con él. Se giró para alejarse hacia el río otra vez, pero en ese instante alguien le interrumpió.

— Sarada…— nuevamente la voz ronca y seca de Mitsuki logró cortar la respiración de Sarada pero esta ya estaba lista ante cualquier huracán de sentimientos, se había propuesto ser inmune a partir de ahora a él — yo también puedo ser muy rencoroso cuando alguien me ataca.

— ¿¡Y eso a mí qué!? — cruzándose de brazos respondió altanera más no lo dijo a gritos. Mitsuki tampoco se alteró pese a lo irritado que le puso su arrogancia. Pero eso no era todo, el muchacho tuvo un repentino cambio de humor de nuevo que podría poner en aprietos a Sarada.

— Espero que esto algo te recuerde y te haga sentir más repugnante — respondió el otro clavando en ella sus intensos ojos color miel y de pronto acortó la distancia entre los dos de forma abrupta pegando su cuerpo fuerte con su figura delineada y como si tuviera premeditado lo que ella haría se preparó para evitar su huida agarrando con cierta agresividad con una mano la cintura baja de la perturbada azabache para así atraparla entre su brazo y su tórax. La chica se estremeció e instintivamente para protegerse de las intenciones de él buscó retroceder pero el brazo izquierdo de Mitsuki alrededor de su cintura funcionaba como una pared y le impidió el paso.

Los ojos color miel, profundos y brillantes que parecían un espejo, se fundieron por una milésima en los ojos grandes color ónix de la mujer quien no daba crédito de la inexplicable acción. Tuvo el instinto de repelerlo trazando la manera de alejarse de su cuerpo pero estaba desarmada por eso comenzó su respiración a agitarse tanto que podía ser escuchada por el albino quien disfrutaba de tenerla así a su merced, desubicada. La chica tenía una expresión de susto y sus orbes zafiro continuaban abiertos desmesuradamente porque aún no se recuperaba del golpe del impacto. Lo que vino después terminó dejándole sin razonamiento alguno y eso fue cuando forzosamente Mitsuki la obligó a combinar su rostro moreno con el tono pálido de su cara al fundir sus labios húmedos con los suyos que estaban reticentes a tocarlos.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

Hola amigos, ya tenía un ratito sin actualizar. Agradezco mucho los comentarios de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme alguna opinión, algún halago o algo por el estilo. Eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo esta historia. De verdad pensé al comenzar a escribirlo que no encontraría a personas que les gustara la pareja MitsukixSarada, como desde el principio en los fan art se ha estado utilizando el BorutoXsarada creía que yo era la única que optaba por preferir a Mitsuki como pareja de esta chica. Es que de verdad no es que odie a Boruto pero su personalidad y su actitud me parece muy baka para alguien como Sarada que es más madura e inteligente. Mitsuki para mí es un chico serio, fuerte e inteligente por el que muchas chicas añoran, además viéndolo de esta forma no por el hecho de que Boruto y Sarada tengan en común que sus padres sean amigos eso quiere decir que ellos forzosamente tenga que ser pareja eso sería muy intuitivo ya que mucha gente soñó con el SasukexNaruto (hay muchos fics yaoi de ellos dos) y digamos que algunas personas de manera rara creen que Sarada es la versión mujer de Sasuke razón por la que poniendo a Borutoxsarada como pareja piensan de alguna forma que así su fantasia se ha vuelto realidad como si fuera un sasukexnaruto. EN LO PARTICULAR, a mí no me gusta Boruto simplemente porque es muy infantil y ridículo jejeje eso es lo único que puedo decir, me desagrada verlo como pareja de Sarada por ser tan opuestos, pienso que ella se merece como pareja a alguien mejor con otro estilo y que no tenga ninguna conexión con su familia como Boruto que es hijo del mejor amigo de su padre y de su madre.

Dicho esto, seguiré actualizando y espero que dentro de poco. Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y hasta la próxima.


	5. Tensión, presión y suspenso

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo cinco: Tensión, presión y suspenso**

Después de aquel episodio amargo ninguno de los dos volvió a acercarse. Y la verdad dudaban que en las siguientes horas lo hicieran; sobre todo Sarada quien quedó muy indignada por la manera en como Mitsuki se sobrepasó con ella.

La joven era una mujer digna, orgullosa y que jamás se le olvidaba lo que le hacían, así que también era terriblemente rencorosa. Por lo tanto Mitsuki sin tan inteligente era podía esperar alguna venganza de su parte o en su defecto tendría que tolerar durante mucho tiempo los reclamos de esa chica porque no había quedado para nada satisfecha con el hecho de solo haberlo golpeado con el puño cargado de chacra que fue a dar directo en su cara inmediatamente de que Mitsuki se separó voluntariamente de sus labios, el pobre no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando vio una mano envuelta golpearlo con todo su potencial y enviarlo hasta chocar contra la piedra de una montaña. Como no querían dirigirse la palabra ese mismo día decidieron quedarse a acampar cerca del río. Preferían mil veces eso antes que seguir juntos viajando.

Sarada sabía que tenía que prepararse para dormir pues en unas horas más la manta oscura de la noche cubriría el cielo nublado. Por eso haciendo uso de un poco del chacra que había estado acumulando se le ocurrió demoler el tronco de un árbol y haciendo pedazos la madera se dispuso a armar una casa de campaña pequeña donde solo pudiera caber ella. Se tomó muy poco tiempo y logró hacerse de un techo de poco menos de un metro y medio de alto, lo importante era que su casa improvisada había dado el largo necesario para caber ella acostada para cuando se dispusiera dormir. Además unas hojas enormes de una palma le cubrían el techo de su casa.

Mitsuki observó atento todo el quehacer de la mujer, no tenía contemplado continuar estático en un solo lugar, su idea era seguir viajando para pronto llegar a Konoha. Desgraciadamente no podía irse sin ella porque en ese caso no tendría sentido ir para la aldea a dnde iba a dejarla sana y salva para luego retomar un nuevo camino. En esta carrera solo importaba él, se lo había jurado así de manera que más valía que Sarada empezara a tener más cuidado con lo que hacía porque de ahora en adelante tendría que aprender a valerse por sí misma.

Si alguien le preguntara el motivo por el que su conducta era más apática, contestaría que estaba cansado de preocuparse y ver por el bien de una persona que no estaba considerada ni siquiera como una verdadera amiga.

Cuando parecía estar oscureciendo, Mitsuki se arrojó a la tarea de buscar alimentos. Había sido un largo día de camino prácticamente desde que salieron de la aldea con costumbres arcaicas de la anciana. Regresó al poco rato con varios tipos de frutas que había estado recolectando de distintas plantas, en el instante que llegó vió despistadamente que Sarada se encontraba ya acostada y dándole la espalda en su casa de campaña. Claro que sabía que no se encontraba dormida pues su cuerpo ligeramente vibraba de repente, y él era muy intuitivo.

Al margen de eso la ignoró, se subió a un árbol y se sentó en una rama. Desde ese lugar comió una fruta pero su apetito era pequeño por lo que la abandonó a medio comer.

Esa era una de las ventajas de no ser un humano completamente normal, aunque a decir verdad; no era ese el motivo por el que no quería seguir consumiendo alimentos. Toda la culpa recaía en el la tensión existente en ese momento entre los dos el cual estaba sostenido por un delgado hilo que hasta con el viento podía reventarse y dar como resultado otro conflicto aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Y hablando de la madre naturaleza, el viento comenzaba a sentirse con el avance de la noche cada vez más intenso. Primero balanceaba armoniosamente las hojas de las plantas y se sentía agradable porque el aire era cálido no frío, por lo menos dentro de todo el clima estaba a su favor, o bueno eso fue lo que ambos creyeron al principio porque luego de unas dos horas el soplo del viento se tornó fastidioso sobre todo por el ruido que hacia al golpear contra árboles, era un ruido casi fantasmal como el que hacía en las películas de terror y suspenso que tanto iban a ver al cine Boruto y sus amigos incluyéndolo a él. Solo ellos podía asustarse con esos trucos y efectos especiales del cine, ese pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa de felicidad a Mitsuki pero también de nostalgia porque probablemente cuando Sarada regresara a la aldea él se iría de ahí sin despedirse y no volvería a ver a Boruto hasta la adultez.

El aire aún más agresivo soplando contra su mejilla lo trajo de nuevo a su más reciente realidad. Posteriormente un olor a humedad en el ambiente le llegó a la nariz y ese aroma fue señal de que pronto llovería. Y así ocurrió, en minutos se presentaron unas gotas finas de lluvia que se posaban sobre su frente mientras el miraba las nubes rechonchas de agua y el cielo nublado. Desde su sitio Sarada escuchó la ligera lluvia golpetear el techo de hojas de su casa, por fortuna no se trasminaba la humedad Aguardaron así un momento entre la preocupación de que no fuera a desatarse una tormenta y creyendo nuevamente que habían tenido la suerte de su parte se dispusieron a dormir.

No fue hasta después de una hora que se escuchó el estruendo de un furioso trueno el cual provocó que Sarada alertada saliera de su profundo sueño, se encorvó exaltada observando confusa a su alrededor. Notó que caía agua, mucha agua por todos lados, había relámpagos iluminando incensantemente el cielo negro, y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor fue que despertó demasiado tarde de su sueño porque el río que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella había rebasado el límite hace mucho tiempo y se estaba desbordando. Solo a ella se le había ocurrido la genial idea de irse a acampar cerca de un río, se pegó como tonta en la frente con la palma de su mano reprochándose su idea, ella tan inteligente y astuta había optado por asentarse ahí con tal de no seguir andando a lado de Mitsuki.

Media hora antes Mitsuki había despertado. ¿Por qué no había alertado a Sarada del "pequeño" problema? Sencillamente no lo consideró necesario. Ella era tan inteligente que seguramente se había dado cuenta antes que él del gravísimo problema, no fue hasta que contempló como Sarada intentaba salir con dificultad de su casa de madera por todo el lodo que a su alrededor estaba , que se desengañó porque claramente se notaba que la morena acababa de despertar.

Mitsuki aguardó paciente a que la kunoichi saliera de su encierro pues era propio de su inteligencia crear estrategias de escape, pero para ella se estaba tornando difícil la situación. Sus tobillos habían sido en pocos minutos ocultados por el lodo que se hizo con la tierra húmeda y este funcionaba como trampa, como esposas de prisioneros porque no le permitían a sus piernas avanzar en el camino. Y tratándose de un suelo con altura dispareja, había partes que estaban más llenas de agua y lodo, por lo que si lograba avanzar seguramente el lodo le llegaría a la cadera, si ella antes no se había dado cuenta del problema que se estaba haciendo alrededor de su casa de campaña era porque por fortuna su casa había sido construida en una zona más alta en la que no alcanzaba a llegar el lodazal, aún no pero muy posiblemente fuera a alcanzar ese sitio de continuar lloviendo como hasta ahora porque el río continuaría desbordándose hasta hacer un desastre el terreno cercano.

Sarada se dispuso a acumular chacra como era costumbre siempre que se veía envuelta en situaciones extremas. Su chacra esta vez fue acumulado en sus pies para que estos agarraran la fuerza suficiente para hromper los grilletes de lodo y así caminar fluidamente. Mitsuki revisó ese procedimiento admirado, era propio de ella salir siempre airosa, esta vez no se equivocó cuando decidió no preocuparse por su seguridad.

Sin embargo no siempre todo sale como uno espera. Si bien Sarada ya no tuvo problemas para caminar entre el lodo, este cada vez subía más de nivel sobre su cuerpo hasta que le llegó a la altura del pecho, temía que llegara a taparle todo antes de llegar hacia el árbol más cercano que tenía que le serviría para subirse sobre él y ponerse a salvo.

Pero como ya había dado aviso antes, el terreno sobre el que caminaba tratándose de un bosque no era firme, teniendo como consecuencia que al dar el siguiente paso cayera en un profundo bache que la sumergió totalmente, y como Sarada no pudo prevenirlo dado que la oscuridad y el lodo tapaban lo que pudo haber visto en el suelo fue presa fácil.

Mitsuki al percatarse de esto que había desaparecido de su vista, arrancó de urgencia hacia ella, la mujer podría ahogarse. Trepó hasta el árbol más próximo pero la distancia aún era amplia entre ella y él. Era una fortuna precisamente quien fuera él su compañero de travesía ya que ningún otro tenía la habilidad de hacer estirar su cuerpo como plastilina como lo hacía él.

Sin perder un minuto más de tiempo estiró su brazo tres metros y lo sumergió en el lodo, a tientas alcanzó a sentir el cabello lacio y largo de la ninja, solo así estando seguro de tenerla sujeta, pudo retraer el brazo y sacarla a la superficie. Sarada completamente pintada de café vomitaba lodo mientras era llevada arrastrada a la rama del árbol, prácticamente era irreconocible su aspecto pues lo habitual de su parte era rayar en lo exageradamente pulcro.

Por fin sobre un espacio seguro, pudo sentirse aliviada, por lo menos en el estado de salud porque en lo anímico estaba hecha un desastre. Tocia un poco de lodo, tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca y sentía su lengua rasposa por la consistencia con que estaba hecho el lodo. Mitsuki le dio su espacio para que se tranquilizara. Mientras él tendría que ingeniárselas para salir de ahí, la lluvia había parado un poco y no quedaba de ella más que precipitaciones, pero el rastro de que hubo una tormenta quedaba de evidencia. Ambos estaban subidos en un árbol en medio de un deslave de lodo y agua de río. Él podría salir por su cuenta escalando los árboles y las palmeras, pero Sarada estaba totalmente mojada, llena de lodo y mugre, a ella se le dificultaría saltar sobre los árboles y correr sobre ellos, no solo porque sus pies estaban mojados, sino también porque la mujer había perdido sus gafas y no veía perfectamente bien, mucho menos entre tanta oscuridad— Sarada — musitó el muchacho, captando la atención de la kunoichi que estaba sentada en el tronco, no le respondió de inmediato ya que intentaba quitarse antes que nada el lodo de su cara, sobre todo del área de los ojos que comenzaban para acabarla de joder, a arderle — tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

— ¡Estás loco! — Soltó colérica manoteando con sus manos con drama — ¿acaso no ves mi aspecto? ¡Estoy hecha un asco y si esperamos a movernos hasta mañana te aseguro que vas a encontrarme hecha una piedra!, estoy llena de lodo, va a secarse ¿y sabes qué? — reprochó — Aunque el aire no esté tan frío estoy tan mojada que muero de frío.

— No estés exagerando — rodó los ojos con impaciencia — No pensé que tenía a Boruto a un lado mío. Son igual de dramáticos.

— ¿¡Qué problema tienes tú con Boruto!? — Se puso furiosa apretándose el pecho entre tanto frío — ¿no será que le tienes envidia? — lo vio con sospecha, presentía que Mitsuki cuando hablaba del rubio lo hacía con burla y eso no le gustaba.

— ¿Envidia? — preguntó arqueando las cejas asombrado.

— Claro, es envidia — reafirmando lo anterior apretó más el agarre de sus brazos en su pecho y dijo lo siguiente con mayor énfasis — ahora tiene sentido porque nos traicionaste. ¡Tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo te gusto!

— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver esto con el otro? — volvió a preguntar sonando su voz un poco más exaltada, viendo como Sarada se acomodaba detrás de la oreja un mechón de su cabello mugriento y como lo observaba con una mirada filosa.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! — Lo insultó poniéndose más fiera, a la ofensiva — escuchaste aquella vez después de los entrenamientos, cuando Boruto me citó a escondidas tuya y de Konohamaru sensei en uno de los parques naturales de Konoha.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que según tú yo escuché? — exigió molesto achicando los ojos para analizar mejor cada una de sus reacciones.

— ¡Que Boruto tenía sentimientos hacia mí! — aclaró la chica abriendo más los ojos enfurecida.

A Mitsuki le tomó varios segundos comprender las palabras de la pelinegra. Había caído en un laberinto de donde no podía salir porque la mirada dura y el trato áspero de Sarada no le daría la oportunidad de hacerse el tonto y cambiar de tema, además estaba desencajado y así nadie podía trazar un plan para escapar. La verdad no comprendía absolutamente nada, le estaba hablando en otro idioma.

— ¿Eso qué tiene de especial para mí? — se apuntó el mismo con el dedo en el pecho, incrédulo — Desde siempre he pensado que ustedes dos llevan una relación bastante común y estrecha — empezó a explicar el punto de vista que tenía hacia ellos dos para sacarla de su enorme error — Son los típicos tontos que fingen que se odian y que tienen sus diferencias más marcadas que lo que ya lo son para evitar tener algo en común que los vuelva más que unos simples compañeros, porque temen que de hacerlo puedan enamorarse profundamente — Sarada abrió los ojos asombrada por la forma en que Mitsuki había dado al clavo en cuanto a la relación de ambos.

La verdad es que sí; ella desde hace un tiempo pensó y estaba segura de que Boruto también, que podría haber entre ellos cierta atracción que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar por orgullo, porque no querían ser emparejados pese a lo que el corazón les dictaba desesperado que cedieran a reconocer sus sentimientos — Son la típica pareja en donde siempre el chico o la chica intenta molestar a la persona que le gusta para llamar su atención. ¿Crees en realidad que algo como llevar un noviazgo entre ustedes pudiera afectarme? — muy retador se acercó un paso hacia ella pero aun otorgándole un espacio donde no se sintiera acorralada.

Sarada estaba abrumada y seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos clavando su mirada hacia un punto que no era Mitsuki aunque aparentara lo contrario. Se decía a ella misma el por qué fue tan despistada o ingenua que siempre pensó que sus sentimientos estaban bien ocultos por Boruto. Algo había que aclarar. No siempre le gustó Boruto.

El sentimiento no empezó a florecer hasta que ella cumplió 15 años, justo dos años después de que se hicieron compañeros de equipo junto con Mitsuki. Aunque Mitsuki desde antes de ser compañeros empezara a mandarles indirectas a ambos aludiendo que serían buena pareja si se decidieran a dar el paso dado lo mal que se llevaban, a lo mejor Mitsuki lo decía en ese entonces como broma, dudaba que él tuviera el don de ver el futuro y predecir una futura atracción entre ambos, pues como ya había reconocido, no empezó a sentir nada por el rubio hasta mucho después. En cambio Boruto le había dado a entrever cuando se le declaró que había empezado a sentir cosas especiales por ella casi de inmediato de hacerse compañeros de clase pero no se había decidido a decírselo porque no estaba seguro de si ella sentía lo mismo. De haberse confesado en aquellos años hubiera recibido un gran rechazo de su partee, peor que el último que fue un rechazo indirecto que ocasionó que Boruto tuviera todavía la esperanza de enamorarla completamente. Es que la última vez ella aludió que entre sus prioridades no era comenzar una relación romántica con nadie, sino superarse como ninja para prepararse algún día para ser hokage, no fue un rechazo cruel, no fue un no definitivo, solo un "tal vez" para después.

Mitsuki todavía la observaba con impaciencia, aunque ya no con aquel rostro de enfado. Supuso que algo que dijo había calado hondo en Sarada por lo que había quedado consternada. Sin embargo había tiempo suficiente para resolver eso, tenían que tomar una decisión rápida.

— ¿Entonces como pretendes salir de este lugar? No puedes sostenerte con los zapatos húmedos.

— ¿Los zapatos húmedos? — Repitió la mujer saliendo de su mutismo — oh —exclamó observando sus zapatos, analizándolos— eso es, son los zapatos.

Mitsuki observó como Sarada se retiraba sus zapatos quedando descalza. Entonces Mitsuki comprendió, como no se le había ocurrido antes, se reprochó. Precisamente la suela de los zapatos era el principal problema al estar húmedos y llenos de lodo resbaladizo. Sarada tenía los pies húmedos pero esos no eran tan resbalosos como un calzado, le permitiría correr pero con precaución.

— Ya entiendo — soltó con seriedad dando un resoplido — entonces vayámonos — apresuró a Sarada dándose la vuelta y saltando antes que ella.

Sarada hizo lo mismo saltó con igual agilidad, y después del sexto salto su pie se resbaló del tronco, y aunado a eso su pie seguía un poco mojado por lo que la dolorosa caída era inevitable. Afortunadamente Mitsuki reaccionó rápido y alargando su mano nuevamente la sostuvo pero esta vez de su brazo, la posicionó nuevamente en lugar firme.

Y ella apenada juntó la voluntad suficiente para darle aunque sea un sutil "gracias".

Continuaron su camino pero Sarada nuevamente no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Ya no sentía frío pero eso porque el lodo que aún tenía sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse, era bastante incomodo viajar así con un poco de peso extra además estaba cansada de todo, de toda esa situación. Aparte era de noche, quien sabe qué hora pero sus ojos clamaban por cerrarse. Odiaba a todo lo que veía, todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Había ido a misiones, estaba entrenada para soportar fuertes cambios de temperatura, estaba entrenada para poder acampar en cualquier región, cualquier ecosistema pero esto ya era extremo.

Mitsuki entendió el sentir de Sarada y por tercera vez se compadeció de ella. Recordando que la primera fue cuando la sacó del calabozo de su padre, y la segunda cuando la llevó a la aldea de la anciana a que la curaran. Le vino a la mente al albino que había prometido dejarla salir de sus problemas sola, y como no quería romper con su promesa optaría por incitar a Sarada a que le pidiera ayuda a él, así él no rompería su propósito.

— Sarada

Sarada escuchó interesada desde atrás.

— ¿Quieres que bajemos a descansar?

— Eso sería perfecto — reconoció la pelinegra — pero no hay donde – mencionó abatida.

— Claro que lo hay — avisó con seguridad.

Entonces se bajó del árbol, Sarada hizo lo mismo y lo siguió. Lo siguiente que observó fue que Mitsuki estiró su brazo hacia adelante, de ahí salió dos de sus serpientes que bajaron arrastrándose hasta llegar al suelo. Mitsuki sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un trozo de tela de color morado con franjas negras, Sarada reconoció atónita la tela, era un trozo de aquellos cordones que usaba Orochimaru alrededor de su vestimenta. El chico se agachó y les ofreció la tela a sus mascotas y con el sentido del olfato tan agudo que tenían los animales de su especie, de inmediato comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Las serpientes se alejaron rápido. Sacaban la lengua y con ella recogían del suelo los olores que transportaban a su paladar.

Mitsuki optó por explicarle a Sarada ante su silencio y confusión.

— Ellas encontraran uno de los escondites de mi padre, si es que hay alguno cerca por aquí. De lo contrario entonces tendremos que usar nuestro chacra y nuestras habilidades para hacernos de un hogar para acampar solo por lo que resta de la noche.

— Tu papá tiene escondites por todos lados ¿no? — le preguntó con gran curiosidad.

— Tiene bien puestos sus ojos en todos lados — fue lo único que dijo, sin afirmar ni negar.

Sarada no comprendió muy bien el mensaje pero no le gustó la manera calculadora en que él lo dijo. Sin embargo ya estaba harta de hacer corajes así que lo dejó pasar.

Las serpientes regresaron a su dueño después de quince minutos. Una de ellas había tragado un fruto eso podía saberse por el bulto redondo que yacía en su largo cuerpo. Entonces Mitsuki dijo satisfecho.

— Esa es una buena señal — tomó a su serpiente con extremo cuidado, la estuvo admirando con verdadera pasión, le tenía gran estima a sus mascotas — La serpiente logró adentrarse al suelo subterraneo y consiguió traer algo. Mi padre no tiene tan buena memoria, así que opta por colocar ciertos frutos casi en la superficie de sus escondites para que sus serpientes puedan hallarlos.

— ¿Y como sabes que no es un fruto traído de otro lugar? — comentó poniendo en duda lo explicado.

— No nos subestimes — defendió su postura mal humorado — estas no son serpientes cualquiera Además mi padre utiliza frutos alterados, que a cualquier perro ninja que nos esté rastreando podría matar. No queremos intrusos cerca de nuestros escondites — miró a Sarada con profundidad. Sarada carraspeó captando la indirecta — pero es obvio que no me queda otra opción. Tu aspecto no es de lo mejor.

Anduvieron cautelosos por el terreno seco hasta que Mitsuki llegó al lugar indicado por sus serpientes. Golpeteó con la suela de su zapato ante la curiosidad de Sarada. Efectivamente estaba hueco ese sitio así que había algo abajo. Al comprobarlo Mitsuki rompió el suelo con una vara, abrió lo necesario como para caber un cuerpo humano. Sarada descubrió impresionada unos escalones estrechos de piedra que te adentraban tres metros debajo de la superficie. El lugar era muy oscuro tal como imaginó Sarada. Pero Mitsuki era otra historia, agarró de la pared un candil, lo encendió y con ello alumbró el sitio.

Era muy pequeño, no contaba con las dimensiones exageradas del principal escondite de Orochimaru.

Apenas y podían moverse. Con su mano Mitsuki le señaló hacía la derecha poco después.

— Abre esa puerta de madera, hay un pozo que se conecta a una laguna que está a medio kilómetro. Te servirá para quitarte todo ese material de encima — refiriéndose al lodo ya sólido.

Sarada asintió y ahí se dirigió sin pensarlo mucho.

En el interior de ese diminuto cuarto solo había dos camas de piedra con cobijas sucias, por lo visto hacía años que no se paraban a acampar en ese lugar. Eso le produjo mucha inquietud a la morena, pues eso quería decir que Orochimaru podría tener cientos de escondites que nadie más imaginaba, luego dejaba abandonados a otros como este y hacía uno nuevo según a donde fuera y según qué tarea personal fuera a realizar. Tenía vigilado a medio mundo.

Cuando fuera hokage, trabajaría muy duro para quitarle a Orochimaru el gozo de querer tener a todos controlados, encerrándolo en un solo lugar donde podría seguir con sus experimentos pero sin perturbar la paz de nadie. Pues sino optaba por asesinarlo su razón recaía en la misma que los demás ninjas más experimentados como Sasuke o Naruto. No asesinaban a Orochimaru porque era una pieza tan importante en el tablero que resultaba beneficioso tenerlo de tu lado cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Dejando de lado la idea, se acercó al pozo. Comenzó a extraer agua fría con un balde de madera, se limpió con la sabana de las camas de piedra, no quedaría muy pulcra pero se conformaba con no sentir su cabello endurecido ni su cuerpo.

— Mitsuki — la voz temblorosa de Sarada pasó a través de la puerta.

Mitsuki quien no estaba muy lejos alcanzó a escucharla.

— ¿Qué quieres? — denotó disgusto.

— Necesito ropa, ¿o cómo diablos se te ocurre decirme que me limpie con el agua del pozo sin tener planeado darme un traje?

— Mi padre de seguro dejó algo por aquí — agregó pensativo.

— ¡Pues consíguelo! — entró en cólera.

Mitsuki se fue a regañadientes por un pasillo y regresó con una bata demasiado delgada pero fue lo único que pudo ofrecerle a la exigente muchacha. Se la pasó cuidadosamente por la abertura de la puerta cuando ella entreabrió.

Sarada salió al cabo de otros quince minutos, con la bata cubriéndole. Mitsuki por fin podría descansar en un lugar cálido, protegido del exterior sin escuchar más gritos ni reclamos. Se sentó en un rincón muy cerca de las escaleras que los llevaría hacia afuera del escondite de nuevo. Sarada hizo lo mismo, optó por sentarse frente a él a una distancia prudente de dos metros que era lo máximo que el pequeño lugar podría darle de espacio porque su espalda se apoyó con el límite de la pared. A un lado de ambos estaba el pasillo estrecho por el que había caminado Mitsuki para traerle la bata, allá al fondo de ese mismo pasillo había una puerta vieja, seguramente otra habitación pues de ahí sustrajo Mitsuki la ropa. Pero ella ni loca se iría a dormir por ahí, todo era medio tenebroso. A un costado de los dos se encontraba la puerta en el cual estaba el dormitorio de donde salió Sarada. En resumen, solo eran dos habitaciones, un estrecho pasillo, un espacio de cuatro metros cuadrados donde estaban ambos sentados y los escalones de piedra.

Sarada no entendía porque Orochimaru, un científico que hacía experimentos horrorosos optaría por hacer un lugar así de pequeño su escondite. Era inútil.

Mitsuki dormitaba, le estaba ganando el sueño; en cuanto a Sarada lucía está nerviosa, no había estado a solas con él desde lo ocurrido. Mitsuki cabeceaba contra la pared hasta que sin querer se golpeó con el filo del escalón lo cual lo obligó a salir un poco de su estado de relajación, empezó a ver bruma hasta que poco a poco aclaró la vista, solo así un poco más despabilado fue capaz de observar sin querer lo que la bata delgada y amarilla de Sarada en vano buscaba ocultar con su tela.

Eran dos protuberancias seguramente rosadas las que se trasminaban por las hebras que componían la tela. Y ella ni en cuenta. Ni en cuenta de que pese a la media penumbra del lugar, la luz de la vela del candil le estaba jugando de enemiga, porque ponía en evidencia las erecciones de su par de complementos femeninos. Podría ser el frío del agua de su baño el causante de esa vergonzosa reacción. Sea cual fuera la causante estaba ocasionando que Mitsuki sintiera de manera inexplicable que su boca estuviera produciendo saliva más de lo normal como aquellas serpientes que controlaba que producían saliva cuando iban a atacar a su presa o a su depredador.

Además en medio de sus piernas la cosa no estaba mejor. No entendía como ni en qué segundo pasó pero sintió una presión placentera contra su pantalón.

Los labios torcidos del joven en un intento vano de lucir serios fueron percatados por Sarada. Pero la chica ajena a las sensaciones del muchacho, nunca se enteró del motivo.

¢σηтιηυαяá...


	6. Uniendo nuevamente nuestros lazos

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo seis: Uniendo nuevamente nuestros lazos**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, ambos muchachos se despertaron.

Sarada se las ingenió para hacer de las sabánas sucias de una de las dos recamaras abandonadas una vestimenta. Recordó que había un pozo y antes de que Mitsuki regresara al escondite ella se dispuso a lavar como pudiera su ropa ninja con la que se sentía más cómoda.

Mientras se secaba la tela tendría que conformarse con usar unos taparrabos sucios que mínimo le servían para taparse porque claro tenía pudor.

Mitsuki ya llevaba una hora afuera. Según dijo, iría solo a verificar que nadie sospechoso estuviera cerca, no solo refiriéndose a los sirvientes de su padre sino en general ya que los dos estaban a tan solo dos kilómetros de una aldea que en el pasado había tenido serios conflictos con Konoha. Y que aún en ella prevalecía el odio de muchos ciudadanos contra ellos. Si se enteraban que eran ninjas de la aldea de la hoja quien sabe que podría pasarles pues los aborrecían.

Una vez cruzada esa aldea ya pondría considerarse casi a salvo pues después de ese lugar lo que seguía era recorrer un espeso bosque y finalmente llegarían a las puertas de Konoha.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Por otro lado. Por las llanuras de una selva, el equipo diez de Moegi andaba precavidos por las extensiones de ese ecosistema.

Hace un día y medio que se encontraban fuera de la aldea en busca del equipo 7 presuntamente extraviado, pero hasta ahora no tenían grandes pistas de donde podrían estar. Habían recorrido el mismo trayecto que Naruto y Shikamaru les habían dicho que había cruzado Konohamaru para encontrar a los ladrones y secuestradores que se habían adueñado ya de una zona del bosque para raptar a los indefensos viajeros que se aventuraban a pasar por ahí sin saber lo que podría sucederles. Según lo conocido, cobraban mucho dinero a sus familias por liberarlos y esto ya se estaba poniendo complicado pues incluso varios ninjas de Konoha ya habían sido atacados por esos mismos bandidos, sin embargo hasta ahora ninguno había sido raptado porque no eran simples civiles sino gente preparada para evitar sus capturas.

— Sensei — la llamó Inojin mientras urgaba entre los arbustos.

— ¿Qué sucede Inojin? — habló la profesora girando su cuerpo.

— Miré esto — el chico se agachó, tomó con sumo cuidado la pieza y luego se la mostró a la capitana desde lo lejos — se parece mucho al collar de Boruto — la piedra de plata al ser alzada brilló resplandeciente por la luz del sol.

— No se parece mucho al collar de Boruto — con sus manos en los bolsillos respondió con un tono grave Shikadai. Después acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja continuó diciendo — es el collar de Boruto — dió aviso a los testigos de manera cruda — Puedo reconocer ese perno desde cientos de kilómetros porque fue un obsequio de su padre, el nanadaime.

— ¿Y que está haciendo aquí? — musitó la mujer confundida. No quería pensar lo peor siempre era optimista pero esta vez era inevitable, todo apuntaba hacia un solo lugar.

— Una emboscada — refirió con rapidez — estoy seguro de que fueron atacados por desconocidos por eso ese collar estaba tirado.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? — habló la capitana con las manos en la cintura, observó desafiante al rubio dibujante pero la antipatía no era contra el chico sino contra la situación desfavorable.

— Estaba colgando en una de las ramas de un arbusto — continuó explicando. Esperaba que su información ayudara.

— Entonces es cierto — afirmó angustiada clavando la mirada decaída en el suelo — Yo también creo que fueron atacados pero ¿quién pudo haber sido? — se cuestionó a si misma, haciendo un recopilatorio de todos los enemigos que tenía la aldea, en su mayoría eran renegados que tenían pleitos personales con Naruto.

— No lo sé pero debieron ser tipos muy fuertes porque no hay más rastro de ninguno. Además Konohamaru sensei es muy poderoso y si no pudo contra ellos eso indica que nuestros enemigos está vez se encuentran en otro nivel — armó una conjetura el rubio.

— Dios mío — susurró pero se escuchó alterada — ¿A dónde iremos entonces ahora? No hay más pistas chicos.

— No — negó rotundamente Shikadai — Y si acaso hubo algunas ya se borraron porque hubo una lluvia aquí — concluyó frustrado — Lo noto por la tierra húmeda — Ya no hay huellas.

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio pensando duditativamente que hacer. Analizaban la situación detalladamente para saber cómo proceder.

Un aire frío recorrió el lugar llevándose algunas hojas en el camino. A sus espaldas escucharon de pronto unas ramas crujir captando de inmediato la atención de todos. Todos los implicados alarmados voltearon hacia atrás y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al descubrir al individuo que les encajaba los ojos como dagas. Aparte de su hostilidad también los observaba con curiosidad, como exigiendo alguna explicación.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — dijo arisco frunciendo el ceño y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco verde de anbu. Los chicos presintieron que el capitán no buscaba preguntas para él, solo respuestas contundentes.

— Konohamaru — exclamó asombrada la capitana quien ignoró la insolencia del muchacho. Realmente estaba feliz de saber que estaba bien.

— ¿Naruto los envío?

— Si — contestó titubeante. Ahora sí lo notaba, Konohamaru se veía molesto y no sabía el motivo pues casi nunca sonaba tan antipático. Ella meditó en que hacer al respecto, lo menos que quería era tener conflictos inútiles.

— Se había tardado — lanzó un suspiro de alivio el hombre y al mismo tiempo también el resto se relajo. Ya volvía a ser de nuevo el chico tranquilo y no el hombre duro que les hablaba con frialdad — necesitaba urgentemente refuerzos — reconoció.

— ¿Y dónde está el resto? — preguntó Shikadai.

— No sé nada de Sarada y Mitsuki — confesó angustiado — pero Boruto ahora es un peor dolor de cabeza — se apretó la sien disgustado.

— ¡Boruto! — gritó enfurecida chocho apretando los puños — no me extraña, siempre causando problemas. Pero ahora ¿qué hizo?

— Estábamos buscando a los chicos — comenzó a relatar cerrando los ojos.

Se concentró y los recuerdos de hace tan sólo unas horas fueron el centro de su atención.

 _Boruto y Konohamaru seguían necios en su búsqueda. Boruto se rehusaba a abortar la misión, estaba dispuesto a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiró, capturaria a los ladrones y encima recuperaría a sus amigos. Konohamaru no estaba de acuerdo con su idea pero tampoco iba a abandonar a su pupilo y dejarlo desprotegido, Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría ni él tampoco si algo le llegará a pasar. Abandonar una misión era una vergüenza, pero abandonar a un amigo o a un alumno era mucho peor._

 _Así que los dos estaban en medio de un campo de cultivo. Era como eso de las 12.30 del mediodía._

 _Examinaban cada rincón minuciosamente con la esperanza de encontrar huellas, pero no aparecía ninguna todavía para su mala suerte._

 _Sin embargo, aparte de buscar, Boruto tenía otra idea más rondando en la cabeza._

 _Se descubrió lo que tramaba cuando aprovechó que Konohamaru le daba la espalda._

 _— Kage Bunshin no Jutsu — anunció su técnica haciendo una serie de trazos para aplicarla._

 _Konohamaru reaccionó tarde desgraciadamente. Su rostro desencajado fue la única expresión que alcanzó a pintarse en ese instante porque no pudo repeler el ataque de Boruto. Quien se jactaba victorioso de haber logrado atrapar a su sensei tan fácilmente con ayuda de sus clones._

 _Konohamaru ahora lo observaba furioso mientras el chico festejaba a sus costillas. Intentaba con toda su fuerza zafarse del agarre de 20 clones pero era imposible, lo tenían perfectamente sujeto._

 _— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso Boruto!? — gritó frustrado y con ira._

 _— Es su culpa sensei — lo apuntó acusándolo de algo que no comprendía todavía — estoy seguro de que usted le envío a mi padre un mensaje ayer en la noche mientras usted creía que yo dormía._

 _— ¿De qué hablas? — exigió una explicación aumentando su cólera. Lo había traicionado su alumno, como pudo haber caído en una trampa tan barata y no haber previsto el ataque. Era insólito._

 _— ¡No se haga el tonto! — se cruzó de brazos bastante molesto crujiendo la quijada — usted llamó a una de sus mascotas de esas que invoca y la mando a darle un mensaje a mi padre seguramente pidiendo ayuda. Sabe usted que mis amigos podrían estar secuestrados por los mismos delincuentes que íbamos a atrapar. ¿Y qué tal si ellos pretendían exigir un rescate? Sabe usted que si metemos a más gente en este embrollo podríamos intimidarlos y al sentirse acorralados pueden llegar a matar a mis amigos sin que pidan un rescate en efectivo. ¡No quiero que entorpezca las cosas!_

 _Konohamaru sintió en parte que había actuado mal porque efectivamente si los secuestradores se enteraban que habían pedido refuerzos optarían por asesinar a sus rehenes en venganza, desechando toda posibilidad de hacer un intercambio con ellos para tenerlos de regreso. Así que no le quedó de otra que quedarse callado. Tenía después de todo la razón Boruto._

 _— Bien entonces suéltame y continuaremos nuestra búsqueda. Te prometo que seguiremos como hasta ahora, solo buscándolos nosotros dos — propuso en un tono conciliador intentando convencerlo._

 _— ¡Ja! — bufó Boruto rascándose la nariz. Sonriendo con burla — ¿me cree idiota? — arqueo su ceja._

 _Konohamaru arrugó más el entrecejo._

 _— No me arriesgaré a que ahora me atrapé usted. ¡Mejor ahí nos vemos! — el muchacho se dió la media vuelta y se marchó corriendo por el campo hacia un bosque que lucía tenebroso._

Konohamaru resopló resignado. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no encontraría a Boruto tan fácilmente y Boruto tampoco se dejaría encontrar porque sabía que él intentaría llevarlo a lo mejor a la fuerza de regreso a Konoha.

Todos los que escucharon su relato lo miraron con sorpresa. Jamás imaginaron que Sarada y Mitsuki estuvieran secuestrados. Pensaban que quizás estaban aún todos juntos como el equipo que eran y que continuaban la búsqueda del enemigo o por lo menos que en el peor de los casos estuvieran atrapados por ahí. Por eso encontraron el perno de Boruto tirado.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? — musitó Shikadai pensativo.

— Por ahora no necesitamos más refuerzos. Sugiero que continuemos buscando — mencionó el capitán.

— Entonces nos separaremos — indicó la mujer de manera firme — inojin, chocho y yo nos iremos hacia la izquierda. Shikadai y Konohamaru que se vayan hacia la derecha. Nos veremos aquí mismo dentro de dos horas exactamente, ni un minuto más. ¡Recabemos información!

Los presentes asintieron estado de acuerdo y en un santiamén ya se habían ido.

Había algo que no cuadraba en la historia, desde entonces no había dejado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto Shikadai. Había esperado el momento oportuno para preguntar, pero necesitaba estar a solas con Konohamaru porque presentía que algo estaba ocultando. Fue una fortuna que su capitán lo colocará en pareja con él.

— Sensei — habló Shikadai.

— Hm — contestó de esa forma indicando que lo escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo fue que secuestraron a Mitsuki y Sarada? Tengo entendido que no eran muchos ladrones.

— No lo eran — mencionó rotundamente.

— ¿Entonces? — la duda y la curiosidad continuaban incrementando.

— No quise decirle a Boruto — brincó otro árbol fácilmente acelerando el paso. Shikadai escaló también más rápido. Necesitaba seguir escuchando pues era de su interés, intuía que sucedía algo grave detrás de todo lo que se sabía por la propia boca de Konohamaru. El hombre incluso se había delatado porque lo que había dicho había transmitido cierta tristeza, cierto pesar. Y Shikadai quería saber porqué.

— ¿Qué no quisiste decirle? — instó a que continuará ya que no se le veía voluntad al sensei.

— Qué tal vez no se trate de un secuestro esporádico — escudriñó el paisaje entrecerrando sus ojos.

— Es decir...— abrió los ojos expectante.

— Fue premeditado. Estoy seguro.

— ¿El secuestro de Sarada y Mitsuki ya estaba contemplado? — resumió incrédulo.

Pero Konohamaru con pesar negó con un movimiento lento de cabeza, estaba en un error .

— ¿Entonces? — exigió saber más intrigado.

Konohamaru en cambio mantuvo un silencio sepulcral e incómodo llegando a exasperar al joven quien estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia. Justo cuando iba a hablarle de malos modos Konohamaru abrió la boca.

— Mitsuki tuvo que ver con su secuestro.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Ya regresé — avisó Mitsuki al momento de entrar a la guarida de su padre. Pero nadie le respondió para su sorpresa. Muy probablemente Sarada no se encontraba y eso no era de su agrado porque tenía contemplado que ya se fueran. Había dado una vuelta por todo el terreno y no había ningún riesgo así que debían irse sin preocuparse mucho. No encontrarla lo obligaría a retrasar la partida.

Salió de nuevo hacia el bosque quedándose a observar desde la entrada del escondite sin alejarse. Esperaría a la chica, no tenía otra opción.

No tuvo que esperar mucho afortunadamente. Veía a la joven llegar despreocupada quien sabe de dónde y dirigirse hacia el.

La adolescente una vez cerca se detuvo desafiante frente al muchacho con su habitual arrogancia.

— Tardaste mucho — dijo ella reclamándole con las manos posadas sobre la cadera.

— Estuviste afuera, ¿A donde fuiste? — ignoró su pregunta. Él no tenía porque darle explicaciones ya se había hartado de hacerlo. Además por más que las ofreciera seguiría siendo el malo de la película para ella. Así que, que más daba lo que le respondiera nunca le creía.

— Quería conocer el lugar solamente — relajo los brazos deshaciéndose un poco de su comportamiento seco.

— Aquí solo hay arbustos y árboles — bromeó con tranquilidad.

En cambio rechinaron los dientes de la morena.

— A veces me desesperas Mitsuki. Eres muy antipático — le restregó en su cara.

El muchacho sonrió ligeramente. Ya nada que dijera ella podría fastidiarle el día. Pronto llegarían a Konoha y no quería que la última impresión que ella tuviera de él antes de separarse definitivamente fuera la de un chico malhumorado y desalmado. Suficiente daño ya le había hecho.

— Deberíamos de irnos — musitó entre dientes — Supongo que ya podrás moverte libremente, traes tú uniforme ninja — señaló la ropa de la chica.

— Si pero los lentes — murmuró con un poquito de angustia. Sus lentes le ayudarían a moverse más rápido.

— Oh es cierto — parpadeo varias veces hasta que recordó que había sucedido con ellos —...ayer los perdiste. ¿Podrás moverte con facilidad? — dudaba que lo hiciera pues nunca la había visto sin la compañía de sus anteojos lo que quería decir que eran muy indispensables.

— Tampoco estoy tan ciega — replicó ofendida.

— Me alegra saber eso — lo dijo sinceramente — Aunque no entiendo entonces porque los usas si te ves mejor sin ellos — Mitsuki no fue consciente de lo que decía pero sonaba tan halagador para Sarada. Un sonrojó no pasó desapercibido — en ese caso llegaremos más rápido de lo que pensé a la aldea del arroz — avisó. Ya no habría contratiempos, de seguro para mañana ya estarían en las puertas de la aldea de la hoja — Está a tan solo dos kilómetros de aquí. Pero te advierto — entrecerró los ojos amenazador — que a los de Konoha no nos quieren.

— Eso ya lo sabía — aclaró altanera. Subestimando la notícia de Mitsuki.

— Entonces has algo pronto con la insignia del clan Uchiha, porque sino nos descubrirán — ordenó.

— ¿Acaso quieres que me quite la ropa? — apretó su puño dispuesta a darle una lección por imprudente — Pervertido.

— Espera un segundo — agitó las manos desesperado y temeroso. Un sonrojó ligero apareció en sus pómulos — puedes taparlo con la cobija que te quitaste.

— Estás loco si crees que me pondré de nuevo esa prenda mal oliente — se resistió a hacerlo cruzándose de brazos y volteando el cuerpo de medio lado.

— Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa — los labios le temblaron avergonzado — Este es el único camino que nos llevará muy pronto a Konoha. No voy a rodear de nuevo el bosque para llegar hasta ahí.

— ¡Pues no lo hagas! — mencionó alzando el tono — creo que sí volteó el chaleco estará bien — esa era la mejor opción, dedujo.

— Entonces andando — expresó inquieto.

— Todavía no — se rehusó y aún de brazos cruzados caminó hacia una roca y se sentó ahí con las piernas cruzadas, cerrando los ojos — atrapé algunos capuchinos y tordos.

— ¿Aves? — levantó una ceja sorprendido.

— ¡No me quedó de otra pues no encontré liebres! — respingó frustrada — Tal vez no llenemos con eso pues son pequeños y además solo atrapé tres pero servirá de algo.

— No te preocupes — sonrió y le restó importancia — Yo no como mucho, de todas maneras gracias.

Sarada aflojó los labios de la sorpresa. Contadas veces Mitsuki daba las gracias pues no tenía modos para hablar. No sabía que diablos les pasaba pero se estaban volviendo bipolares. Por un lado tenía motivos de sobra para odiarlo pues él la había metido en este problema y no le importó que su padre quisiera arrancarle los ojos, por el otro lado se había redimido y por eso la ayudó a escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces la balanza estaba equilibrada, no podía odiarlo más que estimarlo y no podía estimarlo más que odiarlo, lo aborrecía pero al mismo tiempo no, así que no sabía por eso cómo actuar de la manera correcta con él porque a veces ella le contestaba mal y otras veces era amable. Además sabía de sobra que estaba contagiando de su bipolar conducta a Mitsuki por eso el muchacho a veces le sonreía y después le hablaba a secas como si no quisiera tenerla cerca. Cómo si batallará para entablar una conversación con ella porque lo asqueba.

En cambio la cabeza de Mitsuki era otro tema. Aparte de Boruto a nadie más le había interesado su bienestar. El mundo entero creía que no necesitaba de nadie porque era medio humano y los medios humanos no tenían tantas necesidades como los humanos completos. Eran más fuertes, más fríos y no les importaba los sentimientos de la gente. Sin embargo se equivocaban porque si algo había heredado Mitsuki era precisamente emociones solo que no estaban muy bien desarrolladas por eso no eran evidentes. Aparte no le interesaba que la gente supiera que tenía sentimientos. Así estaba mejor fuerte y distante. No tenía la imagen de debilucho como otros ninjas sentimentales que se quejaban y lloraban por todo, que sufrían de desamores, tristezas y odio. Él estaba mejor así, él era feliz dentro de su burbuja así nadie podía lastimarlo en el área emocional y él a cambio no experimentaría rencores ni amor por ningún ser humano.

Esperaba que Sarada ya no hurgara más de lo que lo estaba haciendo en su alma pues no tenía la intención de seguir mostrandole debilidad como cuando lo hizo enfurecer al reprocharle su lealtad obsesiva con su padre aún por encima de lo que él en realidad quería.

Los motivos para servir a su padre ya se los había dado, que se conformara con esa explicación o que muriera con la duda ya lo había jurado por su honor Mitsuki.

— ¿¡Bien!? — respondió con desdén — pues sino piensas comer yo si — acotó sin sutileza alejandose unos pasos, tan solo unos metros, se puso en cuclillas para recoger al trío de aves muertas. Las tomó con poco cuidado, se levantó y después las colgó de forma tosca sobre la rama de un árbol, se alejó unos pasos por precaución y finalmente dijo formando unos sellos — Katon. Hōsenka no Jutsu.

Mitsuki observó atento que repentinamente de la boca de Sarada salieron unas diminutas bolas de fuego que fueron a las aves interés. Sin embargo no midió bien su chakra y encendió accidentalmente todo el árbol. Se escuchó un grito que alertó a Mitsuki. — ¡Mitsuki se va a quemar todo! — llevó sus manos a su boca asustada.

El chico alarmado rápido llegó a su lado corriendo. Observó cómo velozmente se empezaba a propagar el fuego. Esto tendría repercusiones en todo el lugar si se propagaba hacia el bosque por no parar el desastre.

Sarada daba brincos de los nervios y el miedo de no saber cómo actuar. Mitsuki en cambio ya sabía que hacer.

Alargó su brazo tan pronto como pudo, arrancó la madera y lanzó la rama ardiente hasta lo más alto.

— ¡Elemento viento ruptura! — realizó los movimientos manuales requeridos para invocar la técnica y acumuló chakra dentro de su cuerpo, casi al mismo tiempo exhaló una ventisca de viento directo hacia el objeto de madera que expandió el fuego por toda la superficie de la rama carbonizandola al instante.

Sarada contempló admirada la acción. Enseguida resopló luego del gran susto. Mitsuki se limpio la frente con la manga de su uniforme secando un poco de sudor despedido por el esfuerzo.

— Demonios — murmuró la morena derrotada y cabizbaja, sus hombros lucían abatidos — ahora ya no tenemos que desayunar — clavó la mirada en el suelo. Vaya que tenía ganas de llorar porque hasta ahora nada estaba saliendo a su favor — Moriremos de hambre.

Mitsuki volteo a verla y le sonrió en respuesta como si no pasará nada malo.

¿Donde estaba la gracia? se preguntaba ella pues habían perdido su única fuente nutritiva. Con lo que le costó trabajo armar las trampas para cazar las aves.

— Nuestra comida sobrevivió — aseguró Mitsuki extendiendo su dedo para señalar un lugar más adelante. Sarada le siguió con la mirada a donde indicaba el dedo y no lo podía creer, así que incrédula abrió los ojos de más y descubrió pasmada.

Allá debajo, cerca del árbol al que fue arrancada la rama se encontraban tiradas tres piezas de carne humeando, algo negras por la quemazón pero no completamente. Serviría sin duda para apaciguar un poco el hambre monstruoso de Sarada.

Tenía que agradecerle la ayuda a Mitsuki. Por lo mismo instantes después lo invito a sentarse junto a ella en el tronco de un árbol que había derribado con una patada gracias a su chakra.

Comían en armonía , estaban por primera vez en armonía.

Los cánticos de los pájaros les transmitían una tranquilidad que desde hace rato ya deseaban disfrutar. Estar en medio de la naturaleza en un silencio cómodo era relajante.

Era tan relajante que incluso podían entablar una plática sin deseos de pelear.

Continuaron así un buen rato.

Sarada dió un fuerte mordisco a su carne de ave.

— Mitsuki — la voz de Sarada sacó a ambos de su estado de su ensimismamiento. Ella tomó la iniciativa de cortar el silencio. Mitsuki alejó la sumersion en la que estaba cuando se puso a pestañear múltiples veces extrañado.

— ¿Qué harás cuando halla llegado a Konoha? ¿A dónde irás? — la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Pero recuperó la compostura y tuvo que satisfacer la curiosidad de su compañera solo para continuar reconciliados y mantener la paz que disfrutaban ahí.

— Supongo que vagar — musitó con su habitual tranquilidad observando el pedazo de carne que sujetaba, a ojos de cualquiera no tenía intención por consumirlo.

— ¿Crees que tu padre no descanse hasta encontrarte? — preguntó limitándose a no indagar más de lo necesario. Unicamente quería asegurarse de que después de separarse y anduviera solo no corriera peligro, que estuviera bien hasta el día en que se reencontrarán.

— Creo que puedo hacerle frente — musitó brevemente. ¿Que más podía decir? Si no estaba tan seguro de su futuro. Podía vivir o morir, todo era tan incierto, con tanta bruma que no podía ver más allá de su límite.

— ¿¡En serio!? — su rostro no podía con tanto asombro. ¿Era tan poderoso Mitsuki como para darle pelea a su padre. Ella no había notado la duda latente en el propio muchacho — pero Mitsuki... — pausó y aprovechó para admirarlo más de cerca — Orochimaru es muy fuerte. Casi diría invencible e inmortal.

— Yo creo que todo lo que vive puede morir — opinó con calma, no le ofendia que lo subestimaran — Solo que a veces es muy difícil lograr quitarle la vida a alguien.

— Entonces...— estaba pasmada, maravillada.

— No te equivoques — tajante interrumpió su oración pero no denotaba molestia alguna — sería incapaz de eliminarlo. Es mi padre — reconoció con dolor. Lastimaba tener que considerarlo su enemigo también — Pero tampoco permitiría que lo hiciera conmigo — aseguró confiado. Denotaba coraje, seguridad — ahora que me doy cuenta, creo que debo reconocer que tengo un motivo para sobrevivir.

— ¿Y...y cuál es? — preguntó hipnotizada. Sus pupilas de la nada se habían tornado húmedas y sus ojos temblaban de ansiedad. Los dedos le empezaron a sudar y a perder el equilibrio como si tuvieran frío. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban preparados para dejar en libertad las palabras o tal vez estaban sirviendo de ayuda para dejar entrar y escapar el aire que se filtraba por su boca para continuar respirando sin agitarse.

— Pues...— meditó varios segundos adoptando el silencio, pensativo mientras ella continuaba absorta. Por un momento parecía que había dejado de respirar porque estaba tensa — pues...— repitió dudoso y su mirada profunda se clavó en el cielo — pues por ti y Boruto.

La expresión de Sarada se fue transformando hasta quedar finalmente desencajado. No sabía porqué pero de la nada sintió frío el pecho como si un líquido helado le circulará por las zonas cercanas al corazón. Todo apuntaba a una posible desilución pero ¿Porqué? Si sus arterias congeladas no se equivocaban el motivo no le gustaba. Aún así dudaba que fuera eso.

Tanto Boruto, Mitsuki y ella conformaban el asombroso equipo 7 y le agradaba. No podría haber hecho mejor mancuerna que con ellos dos. Juntos habían logrado tantas cosas porque se compenetraban pues ser tan distintos entre sí mantenía equilibrado el equipo y así esperaba que fuera para siempre hasta el día en que murieran pero si Mitsuki se iba...— apretó los dientes — si Mitsuki se iba...

¡Se rehusaba a pensarlo! Pero tampoco queria cegarse, ella era la realista entre los tres, la que siempre tenía los pies sobre la tierra y mantenía a ambos hombres controlados para que no cometieran locuras. Si faltara alguno de los tres, los restantes perderían el ritmo y ya no sería lo mismo.

Habían creado lazos tan profundos. O eran hermanos o eran amigos pero nunca nada.

Caminaban por el mismo sendero ninja, a veces uno estaba más adelantado pero no existía entre ellos la envidia ni la competencia. Al contrario, si uno de ellos aprendía algo nuevo los demás se entusiasmaban y aprendían algo nuevo también para no quedarse atrás estancado.

Pero Mitsuki... Mitsuki se descarriló de las vías del tren. Se desvió de camino y abandonó a sus amigos. Vivía en la enajenación y ella sentía que estaba en su deber ayudarlo a retomar la vida que tenía junto a ellos, donde no existía enemistad ni el dolor de una traición. Incluso, podía ella hacer un esfuerzo por fingir que no le había hecho daño, que no había pasado nada malo, que no la había lastimado para continuar siendo amigos. Boruto les había enseñado a darle siempre la mano a aquellas personas que caían en un bache porque creía ciegamente que nadie podía ser tan siniestro, tan desalmado como para no sentir remordimientos por sus malas acciones, creía que en el fondo todo el mundo tenía en su subconsciente las ganas de redimirse y solo él, Boruto, les tendía la mano para hacerlo, les brindaba la ayudaba para salir del bache. Y ella Sarada, seguiría su ejemplo al pie de la letra en su ausencia, después de todo hasta ahora había funcionado. Además Mitsuki no era cualquier persona, su compañero y amigo era un ser querido y ella misma le haría entender poco a poco que tan importante era para ambos, para que despejará todo aquello que no le permitía ver lo asombroso y dichoso que era por tener a una familia, porque el equipo seis era otra familia. No estaba solo, Sarada se encargaría de brindarle todo lo que le hiciera falta para que volvieran a unir los lazos que se habían roto y mantenido separados.

¢σηтιηυαяá...


	7. Sensaciones remilgosas

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo siete: Sensaciones remilgosas**

— ¡Maldición! Este lugar es demasiado resbaloso, no puedo trepar en los árboles — se quejaba amargamente Boruto mientras caminaba por un sendero rocoso y lleno de hierbas altas. Estaba concentrado en cada paso que daba hasta que algo lo saco de su trance inesperadamente.

— Auxilio — escuchó muy fuerte un grito de ayuda no muy lejos de ahí. Boruto se alarmó e inmediatamente fue a auxiliar a la persona en cuestión. Lo que encontró lo dejo pasmado. Alguien emitía sollozos mientras seguia pidiendo ayuda incesantemente. Boruto desde su lugar se asomó detrás de un árbol y vió la silueta pequeña y delgada en medio de muchas plantas. Utilizaba la manga blanca de su kimono para limpiarse algunas lágrimas derramadas que habían encontrado soporte en sus mejillas para no caer así al piso.

Boruto sabía perfectamente que hacer en una situación así. No dudó en ir hacía aquella persona y averiguar que le sucedía .

La niña hipaba constantemente, no se reponía de si tristeza y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la presencia del ninja hasta que esté se acercó descaradamente más para examinarla minuciosamente. Probablemente fuera una niña de entre seis y siete años, su aspecto era delicado y su cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas chuecas, una más arriba que la otra. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con líneas amarillas a la altura de los hombros y una mochilita colgada en su espalda. La niña parpadeo múltiples veces y lo miró confundida hasta cesar sus lágrimas, sin embargo la humedad de sus mejillas seguían vigentes y Boruto se preguntaba porque estaba sola una niña tan pequeña en un lugar tan tenebroso como un bosque.

Nadie la hallaría pronto si continuaba estática en medio de la nada. Realmente fue un golpe de suerte que él pasará por ahí pues ni siquiera él mismo sabía a donde se dirigía, solo estaba seguro de algo, que estaba buscando a Mitsuki y Sarada por cada rincón y así continuaría hasta dar con sus paraderos.

La niña se sintió incómoda por su ardua mirada y para apartarlo lo empujó delicadamente tocándole el pecho. Boruto se apartó entendiendo el mensaje de la menor. No obstante siguió con su cara de duda y como nunca se quedaba con ella no tardó en quitársela.

— Oye. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — espero expectante su respuesta.

— Mis padres desaparecieron — se talló sus ojos irritados con su manga. Estaban rojizos

— ¿Y cómo fue eso?

— No lo sé — tembló su voz — Alguien se llevó a mi madre y mi padre fue a buscarla. Me dijo que lo esperara aquí pero no ha vuelto.

— Oh ¿y eso hace cuánto que se fue?

— No sé contar — hizo un puchero arrugando su frente — solo sé que mucho porque era de mañana y no había sol como ahora.

— Entonces tienes horas aquí — concluyó pensativo.

La niña asintió con timidez.

— Dices que alguien se llevó a tu madre — reanudó la plática.

— Así es — confirmó lo ya dicho — Unos tipos malos y grandotes se pusieron en nuestro camino y empezaron a gritar.

— ¿Eran tipos malos? — con una mano puesta en su barbilla siguió recopilando los hechos.

— Si — asintió esta vez con un movimiento de cabeza — Estoy segura pues traían cuchillos y estaban cubiertos.

— Maldición — resopló frustrado golpeando con su puño la propia palma de su mano — Y tu padre decidió dejarte.

— Dijo que era peligroso — argumentó — No pudo ir tras ellos inmediatamente porque tenían a mi madre atrapada. Por favor ayúdalos — suplicó agobiada mordiéndose el labio, tenía ganas de llorar otra ves.

— Quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo sino me das más pistas — se rascó la nuca avergonzado. Lamentaba no poder hacer más por ella, por la desamparada niña.

— ¡No me dejes sola! — exigió entrando en pánico.

— No voy a hacerlo — intentó tranquilizarla — Te llevaré a tu casa. ¿Se puede saber de qué aldea eres?

— Soy de la aldea oculta de la hierba.

— ¿¡Cómo!? — gritó espantado retrocediendo unos pasos — ¿una niña tan inocente como tú vive en esa aldea? Tan sola.

— Si ¿porqué? — respondió retadora con una mirada desafiante — ¿Tienes miedo? — mascullo con burla.

— ¿Miedo yo? — se alteró — ¡Ja! — sonrió orgulloso — Niña no sabes con quién hablas por lo que veo. Soy el ninja más poderoso que hayas conocido — se aduló el mismo con arrogancia.

— ¿Un niño como tú es tan fuerte? — arrugó el ceño pues no le creía.

— Claro. Nadie más se puede comparar con el gran Boruto Uzumaki de aldea oculta de la hoja.

— ¡De la aldea de la hoja! — repitió asombrada — Justo íbamos ahí porque mi padre es comerciante.

— Sino estoy mal — empezó a hacer cálculos mentales — no estás tan lejos de tu casa. De hecho me parece que tú aldea está a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

— Mi aldea es muy insegura — reconoció atemorizada bajando la mirada — no quiero volver.

— Tenemos que hacerlo, de lo contrario anochecerá en dos o tres horas y te quedaras sola aquí.

— ¡Pero mi padre dijo que lo esperara! — murmuró afligida con ganas de llorar otra vez.

— Y estoy seguro de que lo haremos. Cree en mi — sonrió ampliamente — Pero tenemos que movernos. ¿No tienes algún familiar con quien dejarte?

— Esta mi tío. El hermano de mi madre.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces vámonos.

— De acuerdo — se dejó convencer un poco más animada.

El par de jóvenes y la niña se mantuvieron caminando por más de una hora hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la aldea de la hierba. El lugar era bastante diferente a Konoha. Su clima era hùmedo y sus estructuras se encontraban ocultas entre el bosque, así que tenía abundante vegetación, brotes de bambú y hongos enormes, pero lucía desolado y descuidado. No era para menos. Boruto sabía que en la aldea de la hierba vivían muchos criminales exiliados de otras aldeas que hoy en día se volvieron más civilizadas como la de la niebla, y la mayoría de la gente normal había decidido irse a zonas más pacíficas pues este territorio era el nuevo escondite favorito de ninjas renegados.

También decían que aquí existían al parecer todavía humanos alterados genéticamente para ser más poderosos que uno común. Idea del gran Orochimaru.

Aunque la aldea ya no era tan grotesca como antes todavía imperaba la violencia.

Había intentado el _daimyō (el señor feudal del país) por_ lo que notaba reconstruirla tras la tercera guerra Shinobi ocurrida décadas antes de que él naciera, pues prácticamente había quedado casi hecha polvo y cenizas. Por eso se le hacía extraño que la niña que había encontrado habitará ese sitio y que encima tuviera familia viviendo ahí. Debería de darle las gracias a kami que aún continuará con vida estando rodeada de criminales.

Boruto se atrevió a cruzar la frontera y aunque esperaba que estuviera un hombre vigilando y cuidando la entrada no había en realidad nadie. Eso indicaba que no había ley o reglas en la aldea que rigiera sobre los habitantes. Aquí cada quien podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana permitiendo abusos de los ciudadanos contra otros ciudadanos.

Se adentraron al lugar cautelosos, bueno de hecho Boruto era el más desconfiado porque la niña andaba con comodidad.

Pasaron por algunas tiendas. Los pocos habitantes que se cruzaban en el camino se veían humildes por no decir que pobres. Se les quedaban viendo minuciosamente sobre todo a Boruto pues sabían que se trataba de un extranjero aunque aún desconocían de que aldea era procedente. Boruto podía sentir la hostilidad de las personas, claramente no era bienvenido. Pero también habían individuos que lo veían extrañados quién sabe porqué motivo.

El calvario de Boruto terminó a los pocos minutos al llegar por fin a una casa construída de madera, poco lujosa. No había duda la pobreza en ese lugar era un virus, un problema en general.

Entraron a lo que mejor sea dicho, era una choza. La niña un poco más animada hizo a un lado las cortinas que cubrían la entrada al hogar ya que no había puerta.

Ambos encontraron a un hombre sentado en el suelo delante de una mesa, era posiblemente un campesino, dedujo el rubio por su vestimenta. Era un hombre moreno, bronceado por las quemaduras por estar expuesto tanto tiempo en el sol, su complexión era alta y robusta, físicamente era muy fuerte pero tenía una mirada noble nada que ver con su rostro bien marcado y su cuerpo grande que hasta miedo imponía. El hombre bebía en una taza de barro un té y cuando escuchó que las cortinas de su hogar eran barridas, volteó en automático a ver al invasor. Grata fue la visita pues una gran sonrisa apareció de extremo a extremo en su boca. La niña hizo lo mismo y fue hacia con él invadida por la felicidad de encontrarlo finalmente. Se abrazaron con mucho sentimiento para placer de Boruto pues no cabía duda de que la niña la había pasado muy mal pérdida y en ausencia de sus padres.

El hombre de cabello castaño de unos 40 años la separó de su pecho con cuidado y siguió sonriéndole. Realmente estaba muy feliz de verla nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Y tus padres querida? — fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. La ausencia de su familia.

— Mis padres — balbuceo confundida. No se le había ocurrido que tendría que explicarle todo lo sucedido tan rápido. Boruto notó la incomodidad en la niña así que el habló con él directamente sobre la situación.

— Encontré a la niña perdida en un bosque.

— ¿Perdida en un bosque? — se desencajó — Pero como puede ser — exclamó asombrado.

— Sí tío. Mis padres no estaban conmigo.

— ¿Y dónde están esos desobligados? — se molestó.

— Eso es lo que queremos saber — informó Boruto

— ¿¡Como dices!? ¿De verdad no estaban con ella?

— Aparentemente alguien los raptó. Al menos eso es lo que dice la niña.

El campesino se levantó como un rayo del suelo. Arrugando el ceño cuestionó.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — habló con brusquedad confrontando al adolescente — ¿ De dónde vienes?. Tus ropas son muy pudientes para mí gusto.

— Eso es porque él viene de la aldea de la hoja — dijo la niña con admiración sosteniéndose con las manos del pantalón de su tío, exigiendo su completa atención.

— De la aldea de la hoja — susurró con antipatía. Pero Boruto no reconoció esa reacción pues no alcanzó a escuchar al hombre.

— Fue una coincidencia tío. Porque mis padres se dirigían hacia allá a vender sus cosas.

— ¿Y cómo fue que los secuestraron? — apretó su puño con impotencia.

— Eso yo se lo explicaré — ofreció Boruto a duras penas ya que no quería que la niña rememorará inescesariamente ese episodio tan amargo

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Hemos llegado por fin, Sarada — avisó el albino a la pelinegra deteniéndose afuera de las puertas de la aldea del arroz. La chica se colocó a su lado.

— ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? — se inquietó porque ya casi estaban prácticamente a unos pocos metros de la villa y debían planea antes como actuarían para no levantar sospechas. Había muchísima gente cerca de la entrada de la aldea además de los vigilantes que se encargaban de regular el acceso de extranjeros — ¿Entraremos solo de paso o nos quedaremos? — intrigada volteó hacia él y subió la ceja esperando una respuesta eficaz. Porque lo que ella pretendía no le convencía ni a ella misma, debían estar de acuerdo en todo de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Tú crees que sea conveniente quedarnos aquí? — preguntó con actitud hereje moviéndose hasta quedar detrás de un árbol y desde ahí observó a los aldeanos paseando en armonía por la villa en familia o con amistades. Había un festival, lo supo rápido por los juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida que engalanaban las calles.

— Yo creo que no — opinó poco satisfecha con su respuesta sin embargo esta le salio fluida. Si Mitsuki le decía lo contrario y decidía quedarse, ella lo seguiría.

— Lo mismo pienso — pero Mitsuki le dió la razón cediendole a ella la obligación de decidir sobre su destino.

— Si pero estoy tan cansada — bostezó adormilada la muchacha — No creó poder seguir — confesó relajando el cuerpo. No tenía energías para nada más que no fuera para acostarse en un rico futón por varias horas.

— Si andamos durante toda la madrugada es seguro que para mañana a medio día lleguemos a Konoha — pensó que era su deber avisarle a Sarada del beneficio que tendrían si apuraban el paso. Pero para acceder al beneficio ella tendría que sacrificar su tan anhelado descanso.

— ¿Y si continuamos hasta mañana temprano? — propuso esperanzada que hasta los ojos le brillaron.

— Entonces llegaremos poco antes del anochecer — resumió a secas.

—Eso es algo bueno Mitsuki — le brillaron nuevamente los ojos emocionada. Entonces si se podrían a detener a descansar sin ningún problema — Los aldeanos comienzan a estar inactivos cuando llega la noche. No queremos que te vean llegar conmigo lo cual resulta más probable si llegamos en el día — busco persuadirlo y por fin la última oración captó de inmediato el interés de Mitsuki.

— De hecho yo estaba pensando en dejarte antes de entrar a los dominios de la aldea.

— Es decir... que me dejaras afuera — concluyó inconforme y cabizbaja. Inclinó su cabeza haciendo que un mechon negro de su cabello le tapara el rostro. Inconscientemente serviría como capa para esconder la expresión entristecida que sin querer estaba ahí.

— Si — reafirmó desanimando más a la abatida chica — recordemos que hay gente vigilando la entrada. Y tambien a veces hay ninjas partiendo a sus misiones a esas horas. No quiero que nos crucemos con ellos. si me llegan a ver contigo van a considerarte mi cómplice una vez que todo el mundo sepa que me me he renegado.

— Eso es verdad — suspiró cada vez más abatida. Los problemas ahora se hacían más grandes. Ya veía las verdaderas consecuencias de los malos actos de ambos.

— Tu madre y tu padre podrían decepcionarse si se enteran de esto — Mitsuki sabía lo importante que era para Sarada ser una excelente hija. Ganarse el reconocimiento y admiración de sus padres era una predilección para que se sintieran orgullosos de ella — No quieres que te consideren una traidora también. Además quieres ser Hokage y para ti es muy importante no manchar tu reputación para ser un perfecto ejemplo a seguir de la gente. No quiero ser tampoco el culpable de hacerte mala fama

— Pero aún así...— abrumada pensaba debatir. Algo dentro de ella quería seguir ayudando a Mitsuki hasta las últimas consecuencias aunque eso a ella la metiera en más y más problemas.

— Está decidido — reiteró severo viéndola fijamente — Te dejaré cerca más no dentro de los límites de Konoha.

— Mitsuki...— su voz se le escapó temblorosa. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza, barriendo con ella cualquier rastro de la anterior melancolía — ¿Qué voy a decir cuando me vean sin Boruto ni Konohamaru sensei? — se estremeció por el solo hecho de pensarlo.

— Eso tienes que resolverlo tú — tan rápido se deslindó de esa obligación.

— Oye que poco amable — replicó ofendida inclinando las cejas muy al estilo de Sasuke.

— No es eso — la haría comprender su posición, pues él no estaba mejor que ella — Es que ya tengo suficiente con mis propios problemas. No puedo con los tuyos. Además eres muy astuta — reconoció con una sonrisa — Tú sabrás cómo convencerlos de como regresaste. Espero que Konohamaru sensei y Boruto ya hallan llegado a la aldea — se tocó la barbilla pensativo — Lo más impertinente es que se hubieran quedado afuera a investigar tu desaparición porque entonces van a descubrir nuestro secreto y con ello lo que realmente pasó.

— Si. Y tampoco quiero que te culpen y te condenen — apoyó con desasosiego.

— Aún así lo harán cuando sepan que ya no pertenezco a Konoha — pronunció desanimado.

— Sabes Mitsuki — pausó para reflexionar un poco. Esto que iba a decir estaba siendo empujado para salir por su boca por una fuerza invisible, tanto que incluso parecía urgente comunicarselo — El hecho de que ya no seas parte de la aldea no significa que dejemos de ser amigos. Siempre lo seremos. Y mientras no haya nada que nos haga confrontarnos no nos haremos daño. Tienes mi palabra de que seguiremos teniendo unidos nuestros lazos de amistad.

El corazón de Mitsuki se regocijó tras el paso de esas profundas palabras. Una sensación cálida se regó por su pecho como agua cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los oscuros y penetrantes de Sarada Uchiha. En ese momento ni siquiera a sus oídos llegaron el ruido de los pájaros revolotear por los árboles, estaba cautivado. No podía apartar su entera atención de cada una de sus facciones las cuales recorría con una inocente mirada.

Cómo por arte de magia sentía que podía confiar en Sarada ahora más que nunca, pues la expresión de la cara de la muchacha transmitía algo especial e indescriptible que lo instaba con fuerza a creer ciegamente en ella y en cada letra que profiriera. Estaba completamente seguro de que podía depositar su plena confianza en ella y la mujer no le daría la espalda.

La mirada necia de Mitsuki sobre ella puso nerviosa a la chica, quien seguia pese a esto correspondiendo a su escudriño de la misma forma. Sintió la humedad en sus manos y también se mordió su labio inferior para frenar el temblor en esas protuberancias carnosas de su boca, sus mejillas se colorearon de color rosado llegando a creer que tenía fiebre por lo caliente que se estaban tornando. Consciente de lo inapropiado de todas estas reacciones para devolver su compostura desvío la cabeza para esquivar su escudriño. No podía pasar por alto que estaba asustada, pero de una manera extraña. Era demasiado curiosa como para no darse cuenta que algo en su cerebro y en su cuerpo no estaba funcionando con normalidad.

Para rematarla su respiración se tornó irregular pese a rehuir verlo a la cara, sus sensaciones estaban siendo exhibidas al mismo tiempo y frente al posible causante que no dejaba desgraciadamente de observarla con empeño. ¡Qué poca sensatez! ¡Y que inoportuno! Pudiera ser que Mitsuki al ser un humano anormal no se diera cuenta de su alteración, pero su corazón femenino se escuchaba hacia el exterior, tendría que ser sordo para no percibirlo, abrió los ojos exageradamente porque todo era muy rispido. Su personalidad no era compatible con los cambios que recién se estaban presentando.

Mitsuki no entendió nada. ¿ Porque Sarada estaba tan inquieta y avergonzada? No comprendía. No entendía pero no entendió nada sobre él mismo. Continuaría averiguando por su cuenta porque todo en él se estaba volviendo intranquilo cuando Sarada le hablaba con cordialidad. Tal vez precisamente la cordialidad al no ser acompañante frecuente de Sarada Uchiha fuera la que le provocara desconcierto. Quería descubrir que significaba el hecho de que la viera con ahínco en momentos cuando no peleaban.

Ella no se daba cuenta cuando últimamente la admiraba aprovechando que ella no lo notaba. En ese instante siempre su respiración se entrecortaba y no podía dejar de fijar sus ojos hasta que era obligado a hacerlo cuando ella estaba a punto de descubrirlo observándola con ahínco.

Suspiró perdido encogiendo los hombros. Mientras no encontrara la respuesta se mantendría igual por el mismo camino. Posiblemente en una de esas aclaraba sus dudas.

Sarada todo lo contrario. Empezaba a sospechar con pavor que es lo que ocurría, por algo le decían astuta. Antes de que se le saliera de las manos se retiraría de su lado precavida tomando su distancia con la ilusión de que volviera a la normalidad su trato.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Vaya — suspiró decaído el hombre estirándose un mechón del cabello con suavidad. Su frustración llegaba a límites inesperados pero intentaba controlarse. Eso era lo que Boruto descifró cuando lo veía en medio de la desesperación, ahí sentado en el suelo detrás de la mesa junto a él — sabía que algún día esto podría ocurrir — confesó cerrando los ojos — Mi hermana salía muy seguido de aquí con su esposo para irse a vender sus cosas a otras aldeas. La gente que aquí vive sabe que tanto afuera como adentro hay muchos peligros sobre todo porque aquí no rige ninguna ley.

— Si eso lo sé — reveló Boruto con la misma angustia — la gente está muy vulnerable, habló por todos aquellos que son simples aldeanos que buscan sobrevivir con lo poco que tienen, no ninjas ni criminales — aclaró — Creo que se necesita a un líder que pueda controlar el lugar — comentó preocupado observando fijamente el suelo.

— ¿A quién te refieres? — levantó la cabeza lanzándole una mirada arisca — ¿a un kage? — cuestionó incrédulo apretando con fuerza la quijada — esos tipos solo se dedican a vivir de nuestros impuestos. Nunca ven por las necesidades de la gente — develó con asco, como si por el solo hecho de mencionar a los kages se le trabajan las palabras.

— Eso es mentira — contradijo molestándote un poco — es verdad que existieron kages así. Pero conozco a varios que de verdad se preocupan por su gente.

— ¿Cómo quién? — cuestionó con burla sonriendo arrogante de medio lado. Más Boruto acostumbrado a este tipo de conductas no se dejó intimidar por su insolencia.

— Cómo el quinto raikage — comenzó a recopilar — el quinto kazekage e incluso el sexto mizukage a quien le tocó restablecer, rehabilitar y tranquilizar la furia de todos aquellos de la aldea de la niebla tan peligrosa como está.

— ¿El mizukage? — musitó con una fingida incredulidad desorbitando los ojos al punto de que se le veían las pequeñas venas oculares tensas. Pero luego una sonora y fastidiosa carcajada se desató en medio de la plática. La niña que dormía lejos de ahí en una habitación sacudió su cuerpo alterada pero no se despertó.

El hombre dejó de carcajearse tan descaradamente. Golpeó el tarro de su bebida contra la humilde mesa. Boruto comenzaba a irritarse. Sus eventuales burlas tenían un límite para él y estaba a punto de sobrepasar dicho límite.

— ¡Niño! — mencionó todavía engreído apoyando sus manos sobre sus poderosas rodillas — todo es cuestión de dinero y poder— aseguró furico — ¡Nadie es kage de corazón!

— Mi padre si lo es — musitó enardecido pero muy apenas se distinguió el murmullo.

Sin embargo algo logró captar su adversario de debate. No tardó nada en exigir que repitiera la nueva información.

— ¿Cómo dices? — dijo meticuloso acercando peligrosamente su cara a la del chico para intimidarlo. Pronto el adolescente se sintió acosado por su exahustiva mirada.

— Que debería de haber orden aquí — se hizo el tonto y cambio de tema fingiendo que llamaba su atención los objetos viejos que había en el lugar...Boruto no queria exponer su vida personal y la de su padre, esto era secreto. Al menos para desconocidos que le caían mal.

La costumbre de ocultar su identidad fue adoptada desde el pasado. En un principio era porque odiaba ser respetado solo por el simple hecho de ser el hijo del hokage, el hombre más famoso, poderoso e idolatrado del mundo. El héroe más reconocido y querido.

Ser su hijo fue una verdadera agonía, tener que cargar con su apellido y encima también el de su madre le supuso problemas, tensión, agobio y frustración por no poder ser alguien de acuerdo a la altura de sus padres. Además odiaba que su padre prefiriera ser figura pública, lucirse con desconocidos y trabajar todo el tiempo para los aldeanos en lugar de darle su lugar a su familia como una familia normal y feliz. Eso hizo que él creciera con un resentimiento progresivo hacia él y hacia todos los que lo miraban con respeto solo por ser "el hijo de hokage" y no de cualquier Hokage sino de Naruto Uzumaki el héroe de la villa.

No fue sino hasta que vio la vida de su padre en riesgo y sacrificándose por él y por todos en medio de un ataque en el examen chunin que se dió cuenta de lo valiente y noble que era. Su padre no era un hombre superficial como supuso, ni un cobarde narcisista. Fue a rescatarlo junto con el padre de Sarada o sea su maestro también y luego hicieron las pases para siempre. Así que hoy en día amaba restregarle en la cara a cualquiera que era hijo del hokage con mucho orgullo.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión existía algo diferente podía jurarlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Como no iba a tenerlo si se encontraba dentro de territorio casi enemigo. Pues Konohagure aún no tenía un pacto de diplomacia con la aldea de la hierba.

— Hm — gruñó con desdén el tipo, tío de la pequeña niña que Boruto encontró accidentalmente en medio de un bosque. El individuo no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de Boruto. Algo serio le ocultaba el muchacho, concluyó con acidez.

— Entonces señor — volvió a tomar con timidez la palabra — ¿no sería apropiado ir a buscar a los padres de la pequeña?

— Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer — aseveró y luego carraspeó colocando su puño para taparse la boca — Necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¡Cuente conmigo! — exclamó entusiasta levantando la mano hacia arriba.

— Muy bien — contestó con voz más grave arrugando más la frente — Encargaré a la chiquilla a una vecina — levantó lentamente su fornido cuerpo del suelo. Se disponía a marchar ya — Yo iré por unos amigos para que nos ayuden a buscar. No tardaré — avisó echándole una última mirada despectiva a Boruto.

Una vez que el tipo cruzó la puerta Boruto suspiró tensión acumulada desde hace días terminó agotándolo emocionante. Se dejó caer en el piso, sus brazos quedaron extendidos a sus lados.

— Que maldita mala suerte la mía — chasqueó la lengua de mal humor — encima de que me desvío de camino me toca lidiar con un viejo gruñón — miró hacia el techo pensativo — se suponía que yo solo tendría que estar buscando a mis amigos — susurró frustrado más no enojado. Reconocía que el problema con los padres de la niña era también algo prioritario sin embargo le llegó en mal momento. Pero él era como su padre en el aspecto de que jamás dejaba a nadie desamparado voluntariamente. Por lo tanto si veía a alguien que necesitaba ayuda el sería el primero en brindarsela porque era noble, bueno al menos sus amigos no paraban de sacarselo en cara para fastidiarlo pues él odiaba ese parecido.

Y justo ahora estaba en un conflicto interno. La seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo correcto ayudando a la pequeña era indiscutible, pero inoportuno ja que estaba retardando lo que pretendía hacer que era encontrar a Mitsuki y Sarada.

— Sarada Uchiha...— entrecerró los ojos angustiado. Por ella había iniciado su plan de búsqueda. Principalmente por ella había actuado más impetuoso de lo normal. Luego también por Mitsuki se había revelado contra Konohamaru.

Si ambos estaban juntos; entonces en él albergaba la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida.

Sarada era poderosa, violenta e inteligente. Mitsuki era poderoso, impetuoso como él pero era un cabeza fría. Definitivamente Sarada y Mitsuki eran incompatibles. Ella pensaba con la cabeza, y él con el puño...no se le iba ablandar el corazón a la hora de pelear. Bastaba con recordar cuando iba a matar a sangre fría a Sumire. Así que por ese lado se sentía tranquilo. Los dos harían hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir.

Solo que no se desesperaran, porque muy seguramente sabían que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No los iba a abandonar. Andaba detrás de sus pasos y los alcanzaría.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Esto es todo lo que tengo — espetó detrás del mostrador colocando con poco cuidado unas piezas metálicas sobre el mueble de color verde.

El empleado del lugar lo observó con aburrimiento. Luego siguió haciéndolo detenidamente con los objetos plateados. Sarada también lo miró sin moverse pero con la misma expresión aburrida dirigida hacia el muchacho colocado a su lado. Mitsuki no podía haber estado peor preparado para pedir asilo en un motel.

— Esto es chatarra.

— De hecho es plata — divulgó seco, duro con el trato como siempre. El hombre volvió a mirar inconforme las piezas y luego nuevamente a Mitsuki.

— Solo alcanzas para un cuarto.

Sarada se sonrojó furiosamente hasta los pies entendiendo otro de los problemas.

— No hay ningún problema — contestó áspero. El hombre suspiró en cambio.

— Bien. Tomaré esto como garantía — agarró los objetos arrastandolos del parador hacia su mano — se dió la vuelta

Descolgó de un tablero una de las llaves. Se volvió hacia ellos y se las dió — es la número 11.

Mitsuki asintió y no le quitó la mirada fija al hombre cincuentón de bigote y cabello castaño perfectamente peinado con un partido en medio. El hombre de chaleco negro y corbata roja no gustaba de miradas tan fijas y raras así que le lanzó a Sarada una mirada discreta de súplica. El peli blanco comenzaba a provocarle un escalofrío en la espalda. Sarada jalo con fuerza el brazo de Mitsuki y lo arrastró hacia la izquierda donde había un pasillo con escaleras. Estaban en un motel modesto de dos plantas, de estructura de madera.

Por fin habían cruzado los límites de la aldea. Nadie los había reconocido como ninjas de Konoha.

Anduvieron por la escalera iluminada por candelabros. Mitsuki vislumbró una ventana en medio del recorrido de las escaleras y avisó.

— Por aquí me iré yo — se descolgó del brazo de Sarada. La ventana estaba abierta y por ahí saco una pierna. Se iba a salir.

— A dónde diablos vas? — espetó arisca achicando los ojos. Desde su sitio examinó cada uno de los movimientos mecánicos del muchacho. Ahora que estúpida ocurrencia haría, se preguntó molesta la pelinegra.

— Saldré a echar un vistazo a la aldea.

— No venimos a echar vistazos. Ni es necesario, solo estaremos medio día aquí.

— ¿Acaso quieres que compartamos la misma cama? — cuestionó con indiferencia, sobrio.

— ¿¡Eh!?...— sonrojada hasta la médula su cuerpo se exaltó con brusquedad, todo en ella se alteró hasta cohibida movió un pie retrocediendo un escalón y sus ojos se dilataron. El comentario la tomó desprevenida; con la guardia baja.

— Veo que no — determinó con lógica y sin problema alguno — Shikadai dice que las mujeres te contagian de una enfermedad rara que hace que los hombres se comporten como estúpidos. Mejor evitarlo.

Sarada se mantuvo sorprendentemente muda. Ni pío salió de su boca. No bramó. No era por lo que había dicho Shikadai sino por lo acontecido antes lo que la desarmó. Indefensa omitió el curso que estaban tomando las cosas así que vasiló en si hablar o no.

Mitsuki fue más rápido. Sacó el otro pie por la ventana y saltó.

Desapareció en un segundo de su vista y como reemplazo la mujer solo se quedó con el espectáculo de las estrellas colgadas en el cielo rojizo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— La noche nos va a alcanzar — musitó preocupado el hombre, tío de la niña que encontró accidentalmente Boruto.

— Entonces solo buscaremos a tu hermana y a tu cuñado por una hora — determinó su compañero. Un sujeto de más baja estatura, muy flacucho, nariz aguileña y calvo de adelante pero con una coleta pequeña de cabello recogido — mientras esté iluminado el cielo — volteó a ver el manto azul, aquel por donde ya se asomaban las estrellas madrugadoras.

Los dos hombres reunidos en la calle aparte de ellos dos asintieron en acuerdo.

De manera abrupta una escena captó la atención de ese mismo aldeano.

— Oye...— llamó a su amigo sacudiendolo por el hombro — ¿Con quién pelea tu sobrina? — apuntó con el dedo.

— ¿Cómo que con quién? — poco interesado giró la cabeza hacia atrás mirando la escena de Boruto discutiendo con la niña, la cual intentaba según él controlar porque estaba de necia queriendo agarrar un gato callejero.

— Es el muchacho que encontró a Hidari en el bosque.

— Me parece conocido — se tomó la boca, pensativo.

— Debes estar confundiendolo. El niño ni siquiera es de aquí.

— Ah sí... — calló por un largo minuto. Empezó a reflexionar en lo hondo hasta que salió del trance — eso lo explica — murmuró incrédulo.

— Perdón no te escuché — dijo el tío de Hidari prendiendo un tabaco.

— Es Boruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Boruto? — masculló confundido.

— Uzumaki Boruto — repitió por si no le había quedado claro.

— Del clan Uzumaki — razonó impavido — ya casi no quedan como esos. Eh escuchado que tienen un poder extraño. De hecho hace más de 15 años aquí hubo una niña pelirroja que luego supe que se había aliado con el famoso Orochimaru.

— No seas idiota Susano — reprendió al hombre de mayor altura — Uzumaki Boruto. El hijo del hokage — enfatizó para que comprendiera.

— ¡El hijo del hokage! — escupió la pipa incrédulo. La pipa fue a dar al césped de un terreno — ¿¡estás seguro de que es él!?

— Por supuesto amigo. Eh ido a Konoha decenas de veces. Lo conozco porque una ves escuché en el mercado una conversación entre él y un ninja. Lo reprendía porque le ocasionaba continuos problemas a su padre. Hace años que no lo veía pero su cabello, sus ojos y sobre todo el bigote de zorro que tiene no pasan desapercibidos por mi.

— Esto es insólito — se trababa con las palabras — ¿y que haremos?

— No te das cuenta verdad grandulon — sonrió siniestramente pegándole levemente en la espalda — hemos estado esperando por años una oportunidad de oro cómo está para salir de nuestra maldita pobreza. Si lo secuestramos exigiremos un rescate sin igual. Se trata del hijo del nanadaime.

— Oh — abrió los ojos exageradamente

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Grr — refunfuño Sarada al mismo tiempo que se tapó con fuerza la cabeza con ayuda de una almohada, como si quisiera asfixiarse — joder Mitsuki — nombró con rabia.

Ya pasaba muy seguramente la media noche, aunque en realidad no sabía exactamente qué hora era. Lo primero que había hecho al entrar al dormitorio fue darse un baño para relajarse. Se sintió de maravilla como en el paraíso luego de mínimo tres días de no tomar ninguna ducha pues no tuvo la oportunidad menos teniendo al molesto de Mitsuki rodando por ahí como perro sin darle mucha privacidad. ¿¡Cómo diablos se iba a meter a un río con el miedo latente de que nuevamente la viera medio desnuda? Descartó en su totalidad la idea.

Lo siguiente en su plan fue acostarse en la cama del cuarto y tratar de dormir porque también ya habían pasado días que no probaba la suavidad de un colchón. Le había tocado dormir en una cama de piedra en el calabozo del escondite de Orochimaru, luego en el suelo de la casa de la anciana loca que casi quería casarla con Mitsuki y finalmente durmió a la interperie en una casa de campaña mal construída. Esto último fue la peor experiencia de su vida, un chorro de lodo y agua por aquí y desgraciadamente Mitsuki por el otro lado.

¡Que pesadilla! ¡Que horror!

Pero también que ironía pues solo había podido dormir cuatro horas hasta que se despertó y se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrar a Mitsuki ni adentro ni afuera de la habitación. Estaba espantosamente preocupada. Qué tal si lo habían descubierto, qué tal si le había sucedido algo malo. Y ella sin poder despejar sus dudas por lo que casi se comía las uñas de la angustia. Esta sería la tercera ocasión que se paraba de su cama para asomarse por la ventana con la esperanza de verlo afuera, siempre tenía la costumbre de no dormir como los humanos normales. Cuando acampaban en una misión era el único que no respingaba cuando le tocaba hacer guardia mientras todos descansaban. Le gustaba estar sentado sobre un árbol o un edificio en el interperie disfrutando la soledad y el silencio. Y precisamente por eso ella se levantaba cada quince minutos para asomarse por la ventana a ver si lo encontraba.

Se destapó de golpe arrojando la sábana blanca a un lado. Se irguió rápido por su molestia y se acercó poco sigilosa a la ventana de la habitación. De nuevo abrió las puertas de la ventana y cuando iba a sacar la cabeza en un segundo alguien asomó repentinamente la suya.

— ¡Ahhh! — un grito sonoro escapó por todo el lugar.

El corazón de Sarada aumentó su frecuencia y amenazaba con atravesar su pecho en cualquier momento. ¡Jamás nadie la había asustado así!

Y Mitsuki perplejo permanecía todavía al revés, colgado de la teja del techo y con la cabeza en dirección hacia abajo. Los ojos muy abiertos de Sarada pronto cambiaron de tono, se volvieron rojizos y en un santiamén un rotundo golpe fue el siguiente ruido en escucharse.

Ahí frente a él yacía Sarada apretando los puños furiosa con una mirada filosa dedicada solo a su persona. Mitsuki más desconcertado permanecía con una mancha rojiza en forma de mano sobre su mejilla. Le ardía horrores.

— ¡Tienes suerte de que no te mate! — espetó rabiosa con su Sharingan activido.

— ¿Que fue lo que pasó? — pestañeo desasegado.

— Casi me hago del baño por tu culpa.

— Entonces cada vez que quieres ir al baño te palpita así el corazón.

— ¿¡De que demonios hablas!? — exigió una explicación su humor no estaba para aguantar jueguitos tontos.

— Así eh escuchado que te suena otras veces. Los humanos son extraños.

— concluyó sin afán de ser apático — Y yo que pensé que estabas enferma.

— Shikamaru y sus opiniones distan mucho de la realidad. ¡Todos los hombres son unos estúpidos! — y nunca cambiaría de opinión porque esas mismas palabras alguna vez de niña se las mencionó a Sakura su madre. Eso de que las mujeres contagiaban una enfermedad a los chicos era tonto, solo un ingenuo como Mitsuki se lo tomaría en serio.

Mitsuki tenía Miles de dudas revoloteando por su cabeza y hablando precisamente de ella la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su cráneo por la posición de su cuerpo que colgaba del techo. Se bajó en seguida quedando en cuchillas en la ventana muy cerca del rostro de Sarada.

— Que suerte saberlo — musitó aliviado clavando su mirada dorada en la de ella, a él se le erizó la piel con la íntima conexión — porque crei que podía enfermarme si hacía esto — susurró acompañado de un tono de voz grave y profundo tomándola del brazo con su mano para empujar ligeramente hacia él mientras que la otra se posó sobre su mejilla acunandola desde la boca hasta detrás de los largos cabellos azabaches que cubrian su nuca. Sarada previendo el peligro y advertida por el golpeteo incesante de su corazón se vio impulsada a echarse hacia atrás pero la firmeza del agarre de Mitsuki se lo impidió obligándola a permanecer turbada cerca de él. El estirón de su brazo por la mano de Mitsuki terminó con cualquier distancia entre los dos propiciando la fusión de sus labios que acariciaban inexpertos los suyos.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

...***

Hola asiduos lectores, quiero comunicarles que probablemente suba otro capítulo el sábado. En una semana eh subido ya dos luego de una larga espera, me disculpan por tardarme en hacerlo pero así es esto, a veces te llega la inspiración y al otro instante la mente se queda en blanco. Sin embargo les comento que los siguientes capítulos serán más emocionantes. Cada vez se va afianzando más la relación de Mitsuki y Sarada porque este es el segundo beso que se dan y curiosamente siempre toma la iniciativa Mitsuki ^=^ la primera vez el beso fue por coraje y el segundo por placer jaja


	8. Corazón vacilante

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo ocho: Corazón vacilante**

La boca de Mitsuki continuaron acariciando con paciencia los labios rosados, paralizados y húmedos de la única heredera del clan Uchiha. Sarada se mantenía con los ojos abiertos de par en par sometida bajo el shock que le provocó la acción de Mitsuki.

La mujer de cabellos negros brillantes no podía deglutir todavía las sensaciones que le provocaba el repentino ósculo robado por Mitsuki.

El chico quien tenía agarrada fuertemente por el codo a Sarada, deslizó lentamente su cálida mano por el brazo de la joven haciéndole caricias inocentes que a Sarada le puso los vellos del brazo como de gallina, erizados, la mano del joven no se detuvo ahí, este siguió hasta quedar enlazado con la mano de ella provocando una conexión eléctrica entre ambos con el simple contacto.

Los párpados de Mitsuki desde el primer momento cedieron a las sensaciones provocadas por la unión de ambos labios por ello se cerraron para sumergirse y agudizar sus sentidos.

Sarada en cambio enfocaba sus ojos oscuros en el rostro pálido del muchacho, tiritaban como si tuvieran frío pero Mitsuki no pudo darse cuenta. De todas formas no hubiera podido leer mucho la expresión de su rostro si en su lugar tuviera los ojos abiertos. Era inexperto después de todo en el tema, no sabía ni porque la estaba besando. Solo sabía que se sentía agradable estar tan cerca de Sarada y tocarse.

Pero no había ningún movimiento por parte de ella así que creyó que lo indicado era parar y recuperar su compostura, además el aire empezaba a ser escaso y a él no le gustaba sentirse encerrado. Pensaba en alejarse cuando Sarada se dió por vencida.

Dejó de prestar atención a los ruidos de la naturaleza, a los silbidos del viento y al movimiento de las hojas de los árboles y cedió a la curiosidad de saber que podría sentir si ella se dejaba llevar por el osculo de Mitsuki. También dejó caer las cortinas carnosas que eran sus párpados y empezó a mover los labios de arriba a abajo justo cuando Mitsuki pretendía separarse.

Esta vez el muchacho fue quién abrió asustado los ojos porque Sarada lo tomó desprevenido con su actuar.

Sin querer todo era muy íntimo y silencioso en el mundo donde ambos habían quedado atrapados juntos. Un mundo imaginario donde no existía nada a su alrededor ni objetos, solo ellos dos.

Mitsuki enfocó sus pupilas doradas en el rostro color tostado y estirado de Sarada. No había ni una sola arruga, ni una sola cicatriz ni ningún lunar en algún rincón facial. Sus cejas no eran muy pobladas pero tampoco delgadas, era proporcional a sus ojos grandes, negros y de aura misteriosa. La nariz recta y proporcional al tamaño de su cabeza, sus labios parecidos a un melocotón, lucían pequeños pero rellenos y ya podía comprobarlo, también eran suaves como un bombón. Desearía poder saborear de hoy en adelante más seguido aquellos apetitosos rebordes exteriores de su boca y descubrir los más ocultos secretos que aguardaba con recelo, pues según sus amigos, no había cosa más placentera que besar a una mujer hermosa.

Y lo había corroborado, ahora entendía porque fácilmente las personas se volvían adictivos a ese tipo de contacto, en la aldea había visto muchas veces a mujeres y hombres en pareja haciendo lo lo mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados. Lamentablemente en el momento menos oportuno se dio cuenta de que era un ser humano y por tal su oxígeno era elemental. Aquel aire se había agotado, ya era hora de hacer una hendidura entre los dos y como si Sarada lo hubiera presentido hizo lo mismo.

Aspiró hondo decidido a aceptar las consecuencias. Sarada aún agitada nunca inclinó la cabeza, despedía seguridad por los poros y además su mirada se había vuelto austera. Su boca permanecía medio abierta con una pequeña grieta entre sus labios rojos, su boca robaba el aire que necesitaba para rellenar sus pulmones que habían quedado sofocados.

Mitsuki decretó con una sensación incómoda a que ella lo estaba desafiando con la mirada a que hiciera algo si es que se atrevía.

Pero... Aunque pareciera insólito. Cobardemente no se movió ni un centímetro y ella estaba en la misma posición.

Por lo que, doblegados por las circunstancias callaron. Ella sin darle la espalda retrocedió unos pasos inclinado ahora la mirada hacia el suelo y cerró las ventanas junto a las cortinas ocultando de su vista el rostro desconcertado del ninja

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— ¡Boruto! — gritó el nombre del joven y el ninja a cambio respondió acercándose. Dejó a la pequeña desatendida un rato, la pequeña no tardó en ir a corretear al gato que Boruto no quería que cargara.

— Los aldeanos aceptan que nos acompañes a buscar a los padres de mi sobrina.

— ¿¡En serio! ? — musitó incrédulo. Estaba realmente muy emocionado.

— Si — asintió el tío de la pequeña colocando sus manos en la cadera — es raro que acepten a alguien dentro de nuestro círculo. La verdad no solemos confiar los aldeanos absolutamente en nadie — enfatizó — ya sabes, aquí cualquiera puede resultar un delincuente — sonrió siniestramente como si ocultara algo a Boruto. Pero Boruto se despistó, en su lugar tenía otra pregunta que hacerle.

— Si, y me siento agradecido por la confianza que depositan en mi, tengan la seguridad de que no les fallaré. Pero ¿qué pasará con Hidari? ¿Quién la cuidará?

— Oh por ella no te preocupes — sonriente agitó la mano y con la otra se rascó la nuca — hay una vecina que se hará cargo de ella — aseguró con poco interés.

— Bien — confió demasiado en sus palabras — entonces partamos.

— Así me gusta chico...tu entusiasmo.

El quinteto de hombres, Boruto incluído se adentraron sigilosos hacia el bosque. Comenzaba a sentirse un aire frío pues ya mero llegaba la noche. Sino se daban prisa la oscuridad no les permitiría buscar entre los rincones de las miles de hectáreas de terreno.

Todos caminaban unos cerca de los otros. Los campesinos llevaban varas, cuerdas, espadas y todo que lo pudieran necesitar en caso de toparse con ladrones o hasta con las personas que buscaban pues la posibilidad de que se encontrarán atrapados en algún lugar no estaba siendo descartada.

Avanzaron por una hora llegando a una de las zonas más recónditas del bosque. Boruto creía que la búsqueda estaba siendo improvisada. No se dirigían a un sitio en concreto, la intención era solo hallar a los desaparecidos y luego regresar ya fuera con buenas o malas noticias y al día siguiente regresar para continuar con la búsqueda. Definitivamente esto retrasaba muchos de sus planes originales pero el deber era primero y ya se había comprometido a ayudar a rescatar a esa pareja de aldeanos de la villa de la hierba.

— Nunca vamos a encontrar a nuestros amigos sino nos separamos — comentó el tío de Hidari con preocupación.

— Tienes razón — intervino el otro sujeto tan delgado como un palo y peinado con una coleta corta — Tenemos que buscar por distintos lugares, así que cada quien que tome su camino.

— Si no hallamos nada antes del anochecer regresará cada uno por su cuenta a la aldea — ordenó un hombre de piel muy oscura, con cuerpo fornido y totalmente calvo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes — respondió un campesino obeso de barba larga, cabello largo y castaño.

Boruto observó atento a los cuatro adultos. Entendió las indicaciones de sus mayores y se apresuró a acatarlas.

Cada uno eligió el camino que iba a investigar y así fue como se separaron.

Boruto retomó las mismas energías que desde el principio. Estaba en una misión muy importante y peligrosa y eso le subía el ánimo, todo esto era muy emocionante.

Con una seguridad inata se siguió adentrando a lo profundo del tenebroso bosque sin titubear.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Me imagino que Boruto sigue buscando a Sarada y Mitsuki — mencionó Shikadai. Luego resopló frustrado. El equipo 7 se había dividido en dos partes, debido a eso estaban buscando a los implicados y no sería tarea fácil. Además de estar preocupado por sus amigos era un verdadero calvario el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por darse prisa y encontrarlos antes de que fuera tarde. Andaban solos por ahí en completo riesgo y ellos sin poderlos ayudar.

Los cinco ninjas de Konohagure, Moegi, Inojin, Chocho, Shikadai y Konohamaru descansaban en medio de un bosque. Había anochecido por fin y era momento de recabar toda la información que habían encontrado pero desgraciadamente ninguno halló ni una sola pista. Mañana trazarían un plan diferente para encontrar a cualquiera de los tres alumnos de Konohamaru.

Ahora todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata recuperando su energía.

— Si tan solo Boruto no fuera tan impaciente ahora estaría aquí — refunfuño furiosa Chocho — ayudándonos a buscar a ese par.

— Boruto los está buscando por su cuenta — refutó inojin, tratando de defenderlo, aunque reconocía que Boruto era impetuoso, ante eso no podía hacer nada.

— Sí pero no es lo mismo — replicó la mujer — En equipo todo es mejor.

— Chocho tiene razón — intervino Moegi a favor de ella — ahora no tendremos que buscar solo a dos sino a tres personas. Eso chico solo vino a complicar más la misión.

— Pues — vasiló en hablar Konohamaru— no se porque tengo la fe en que volverá sano y salvo — bajo la mirada apenado. Se imaginó que Moegi lo consideraba un mal maestro por no poder controlar a sus alumnos — Ojalá que sea con ambos.

— Konohamaru — llamó Moegi — Aún no entiendo cómo es que se alejaron tanto del sitio donde estaban haciendo su misión. Estaban no muy lejos de las inmediaciones de Konoha.

— Lo sé y me siento muy avergonzado de no haber podido controlar ni la situación ni a mis estudiantes. Fui muy despistado, ahora ya perdí la mira en los tres — comento angustiado — Creo que después de todo no sirvo como capitán — vencido por la situación llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y se retiró la banda de la aldea. La apretó en su mano con un aire nostálgico.

— No digas tonterías — molesta la mujer le arrebató la banda de las manos al joven ninja — cuando éramos niños parecíamos un trío de ninjas fracasados. Éramos el peor equipo de nuestro salón. ¡Pero jamás nos dimos por vencidos a pesar de que nadie creyó en nosotros!. Por eso nos juramos que algún día seríamos los mejores de nuestra generación y creo que lo logramos porque ningún otro tuvo el honor de convertirse en capitán de un equipo.

— Moegi...— su voz salió temblorosa.

— ¡Ahora no es momento de llorar! — lo regaño de manera muy dura — es momento de ponernos mas serios. Busquemos en los lugares más peligrosos del país. Empezemos por ahí.

Se exaltaron todos poniendo una cara de pánico.

— ¿En los lugares más peligrosos? — la voz de Chocho retumbó temblorosa.

— Si — reiteró firmemente — Es obvio que estamos bastante lejos de donde ellos están. Por eso no hemos hallado rastros de nada. Entonces busquemos en las aldeas más dificiles de acceder.

— Pero no tenemos el permiso del nanadaime para hacerlo — replicó preocupado su amigo y camarada.

— Naruto te confió a su hijo — contestó exigente — tu deber es corresponderle la confianza que te tuvo. Te aseguro que te entenderá cuando se entere.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— A ver. Ya anocheció — miró el cielo negro con desilución — tendría que haber regresado hace rato a la aldea pero... — a su mente llegó el rostro triste de cierta niña —...no puedo romper mi promesa. ¡Le dije a Hidari que iba a encontrar a sus padres cueste lo que me cueste!. Además...ningún aldeano de por aquí cuenta con mi Jōgan — río por su astucia chasqueando los dedos — Esto me ayudará a ver un poco de noche.

Cómo lo advirtió. Activó su Jōgan, un Dōjutsu que pintaba la pupila de Boruto de un color azulado casi blanco el cual le permitiría observar con nitidez los flujos de chakra por si había intrusos cerca que pudieran serle de utilidad o perjudiciales.

Seguro de si mismo se alejó unos metros dispuesto a continuar su exploración.

En un determinado momento alguien de manera violenta se arrojó desde un árbol cayendo encima de Boruto. Boruto cayó de lleno contra el suelo, la pierna del agresor quien estaba de pie quiso aplastar la cabeza del rubio pero este de inmediato rodó hacia un lado y luego se levantó. Cuando se puso de pie otro individuo apareció de entre las sombras y le acertó un puñetazo en la barbilla, el ninja retrocedió por la fuerza del impacto, entonces antes de recuperar la compostura alguien más por detrás lo sostuvo por los brazos. Boruto gruñó furioso como un animal salvaje.

— ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? — dominado por la impotencia gritó enardecido. Una gruesa gota de sangre escurrió por su boca rápidamente.

El primer atacante le respondió déspota.

— ¡Cállate! ¡vendrás con nosotros!

— ¿¡A donde!? — no le importaba si el sujeto le hacía algo, el no era ningún cobarde que se dejaba amedrentar por cualquier idiota.

— ¡No preguntes! — exigió imponente acercándose a él. Le dió un derechazo en el costado que hizo retorcerse de dolor a Boruto. Fue tanta la brutalidad que lo dejó por un instante débil al punto que hizo que desapareciera el Jōgan — que te sirva para que no vuelvas a hablarme tan altanero. ¡Así que escucha mocoso! — lo tomó agresivamente por el cabello estirándoselo fuertemente hacia atrás provocándole más agonía — de tu familia depende que continúes vivo. Este es el momento indicado para saber que tanto le importas a tus padres — sentenció, antes de que otro ninja le golpeada en la nunca dejandolo inconsciente.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ya eran pasadas las 12 de la noche. Por fin el turno laborioso de Naruto había terminado. Permaneció en la jardinera afuera de su casa sacando las llaves de la chaqueta, tanteando su bolsa hasta que las encontró.

Con una cara de agotamiento que no podía ni con ella intentaba meter la llave a la ranura pero resultaba ser una tarea muy difícil pues se les estaban cerrando los párpados.

Hinata por su lado, lavaba los recipientes de la cocina, escuchó un ruido y se asomó desde ese lugar, era el sonido de la chapa de la puerta pero nadie todavía entraba. Supuso que Naruto intentaba ingresar pero no podía, no sería la primera vez que ella tendría que abrirle la puerta aunque tuviera el hombre su propia llave.

Separó frente a la puerta pero antes de abrir se secó las manos con el delantal amarrado a su cintura.

Ahora sí, abrió encontrando a Naruto recargando la cabeza en el muro de su casa.

Estaba durmiendo de pie.

Hinata le sonrió con ternura. En un acto de bondad lo ayudó a entrar al hogar, pero como estaba bastante pesado unicamente pudo llegar con él hasta un sillón de la sala donde lo sentó para que continuará durmiendo hasta que ella terminará sus actividades.

Iba a regresar a sus deberes pero en eso Himawari bajó las escaleras e interrumpió a su madre.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué quieres cariño?

— Mi pijama está sucia, no la has lavado. Necesito otra — la pequeña de 10 años hizo un puchero infantil.

— Toma una de Boruto — sugirió comprensiva.

— Mi hermano — se quedó pensativa, había en su voz un tinte de melancolía — por cierto ¿Cuando va a regresar?

— ¿Eh? — la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hinata.

— Ya tiene mucho que no lo veo y lo extraño mamá — afirmó la pequeña muy decaída.

Hinata no la estaba pasando mejor que ella. Su hijo mayor había sobrepasado un par de días de la fecha que se suponía debía haber llegado. Pero estaba consciente que durante las misiones el tiempo no era fijo, podían tardarse más o tardarse menos los ninjas sin embargo estaba enterada de que su hijo mayor y su equipo habían sufrido un contratiempo aunque desconocía la razón real. Naruto solo le dijo que no se preocupara pero ella en su corazón presentía que debía de hacerlo. Le daba un poco de tranquilidad saber que el equipo diez había ido en su ayuda, pero aún así tanto Sakura como ella no podían conciliar el sueño al no haber noticias sobre ellos.

Por su parte le confío a su esposo el bienestar de Boruto porque creía ciegamente en sus palabras pero Sakura en una conversación entre ambas ya le había confesado que de no regresar su hija pronto ella misma se iría de la aldea a buscarla como aquella vez que se fugó para buscar a su padre. No sabía si Sasuke estaba enterado de la situación puesto que nuevamente se había marchado y ya tenía alrededor de dos meses fuera de la aldea.

— Pronto lo veremos Himawari — buscó tranquilizar a la niña inútilmente ya que la menor podría parecer ingenua pero en realidad era incluso más astuta que su hermano. Había escuchado hace poco una conversación entre sus padres. En aquella ocasión Hinata no dejaba de insistirle a Naruto porque le dijera la verdad de la situación ya que presentía que algo muy malo le ocultaba, y su padre se mostraba muy nervioso cuando le explicaba a Hinata las cosas. Sabía Himawari que su papá estaba mintiendo cuando se reía sin querer hacerlo, o cuando se rascaba el cabello del cuello repetitivamente. Aún con todo esto ¿ella qué podría hacer? Esperar sentada junto a su mamá a que aparecieran buenas noticias.

Detrás del sillón, el rubio Hokage había escuchado todo el relato. Permanecía con los ojos abiertos. La expresión de su rostro ya había borrado aquella que hasta hace un rato era de agotamiento, ahora lucia un poco alterado. Además estaba al pendiente de la plática entre ambas mujeres. No iba a moverse ni dar señales de estar despierto pues no quería adentrarse en el delicado tema y ser el culpable de que su esposa y su hija se volvieran a poner muy tristes. Mejor mañana retomaría con mayor fuerza el caso del equipo de Konohamaru que todavía se encontraba desaparecido. Hablaría con Shikamaru y Sai para saber cómo actuar ante este acontecimiento, pues todavía el equipo de Moegi no le traía noticias.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Cof, cof — escupió ruidosa y violentamente el aire desde sus pulmones hasta su boca. Boruto yacía acostado de lado sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Sus ojos azules estaban privados de visión porque tenía una venda alrededor de ellos, no podía retirarla porque tanto sus pies como sus manos estaban amarrados con una sola cuerda quedando en posición de rana.

Estaba doblegado. Y quería saber que había pasado.

Se puso a nadar entre las lagunas de su memoria y por fin recordó.

No sabía hacia cuántas horas ya, pero lo último que juraba haber hecho fue que salió en compañía de cuatro hombres de la aldea de la hierba para buscar a una pareja de personas.

Todo iba bien en el camino aunque sin frutos. Habían optado que tendrían que separarse para buscar más rápido y él no objetó la decisión de sus mayores.

Pero al cabo de casi media hora alguien, una figura oscura lo asalto.

Alguien calló desde un árbol y lo tiró brutalmente al suelo de manera intencional, luego intento aplastarle el cráneo con uno de sus pies pero se movió hacia un lado a tiempo. Al momento de ponerse de pie, alguien de entre las sombras se colocó detrás de él y lo sostuvo de los brazos para frenar sus movimientos. Se puso altanero como cualquier hombre que es atacado injustificadamente y como respuesta no solo recibió un doloroso golpe en su costado que resintió sus costillas sino que también alguien más lo noqueó.

No sé necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que cayó inconsciente, y ahora despertaba después de tanto tiempo.

Pero él era Boruto Uzumaki. Y no se dejaría vencer por las adversidades. Fue de cobardes atacarlo por la espalda y nada de esto podría quedarse así. Le enseñaría a esos cobardes a combatir limpiamente. Pero para eso primero tendría que salir de ahí.

Desgraciadamente el nudo de sus manos con sus pies estaba muy apretado. Hizo fuerza para haber si lograba aflojar las cuerdas aunque fue en vano. En eso escuchó el barrido de una puerta metálica.

— Así que aquí te tenemos — una carcajada grotesca viajo por el lugar — tu captura nos ha resultado un premio — confesó un sujeto muy delgado y medio calvo.

— ¿¡Y eso porque!? — exigió saber lleno de rabia. Empezó a agitarse violentamente contra el suelo en un intento por liberarse de esas ataduras.

— Tus padres pagarán una buena suma de dinero por ti si tanto les importas...y gracias a ti saldré de mi maldita pobreza — mencionó con resentimiento puro. Se agachó y jaló con fuerza el cabello de Boruto para alzarle la cara y verlo de frente.

— ¡Déjame!...maldito — bramó adolorido con el orgullo herido.

— De eso depende tu familia. Asi que más vale que se apure en contestarme — advirtió intimidante.

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde está mi familia? — de pronto perdió más el control — ¿Cómo pretenden rescatarme!?

— Sabemos perfectamente donde viven tus padres — se párvulo sonriente.

— Entonces vas a buscarles por dinero.

— Exactamente — torció la boca soberbiamente pero obviamente Boruto no pudo saberlo

— Son secuestradores... — Murmuró incrédulo pero luego un pensamiento de le cruzó — ¡Ustedes fueron quienes secuestraron a los padres de Hidari!

— Puede ser — no lo descartó para hacer a drede enfurecer más al rubio.

— Son unos miserables — apretó los dientes con repulsión.

— Y eso que no has conocido al resto de mis chicos en la aldea del sonido — comentó descarado.

Pero entonces al oír esto, una idea ingeniosa se le cruzó por la cabeza al rubio aunque continuará con el enfado.

Si estos tipos eran unos secuestradores veteranos que se echaban la culpa de haber raptado a los padres de Hidari y encima presumían de haber secuestrado a un pez grande como él. Entonces por lógica la probabilidad de que fueran los responsables de la privación de la libertad de Sarada y Mitsuki era grande. Y si lo que quería era encontrarlos entonces permitiría que los maleantes lo llevarán a su sede. Una vez ahí planearía su fuga pero primero tendría que reunir la suficiente información que lo llevaría con sus amigos.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La luz del día cubrió en su totalidad a la aldea del arroz. La hora marcaba las 8.10 de la mañana y algunos ciudadanos desde muy temprano comenzaban las actividades. Mitsuki pensó por lo mismo que también era la hora indicada para que Sarada y él emprendieran su viaje directo a Konoha finalmente. Si partían ahora llegarían casi al anochecer.

Entonces Mitsuki escaló los mismos árboles que la noche anterior había pisado para poder llegar al techo del edificio donde Sarada se hospedaba. Le encantaba observar las ciudades desde las alturas y sentirse el guardián de las villas todo lo contrario a la realidad ya que el mismo demostraba con sus actos que no quería fungir como guardián ni protector de nadie. Si ahora actuaba como uno hacia cierta chica era para remedar su error con Sarada luego de todo lo malo que provocó que le hicieran en el calabozo de su padre. Además de sentirse también responsable por todas las calamidades que habían atravesado juntos. Pero ya por fin al llegar a Konoha la tortura culminaría.

El muchacho con su habitual sonrisa amable se aventuró a tocar con sus nudillos la ventana transparente de la habitación de Sarada.

Sarada escuchó los pequeños golpes desde su cama. Se removió inquieta todavía sumida en sus sueños hasta que quedó boca arriba. Entonces los golpes en la ventana se hicieron más constantes y fue cuando ella frunció el ceño pero aún sin despertar se llevó su mano izquierda hasta sus ojos y se los talló con el dorso de su mano. Abrió los ojos confusa, su área de visión solo comprendía el techo blanco de algún lugar.

Entonces al encontrarse en una habitación extraña recordó todos los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Una plática pacífica durante el camino, un viaje extenuante que los condujo hasta aquí y para terminar su mente reprodujo como un vídeo un beso.

Espera un segundo ¿¡Un beso!?

La mujer alterada irguió su espalda sobre la cama activando todos sus sentidos de forma abrupta.

Nuevamente se repitió la escena en su mente para descartar si se trataba de un delirio o un sueño.

Y llegó a la conclusión menos esperada.

Pues si. Había ocurrido un beso impensable.

Un beso...¿Podía ser así como lo pensaba? un beso arrebatado...un beso robado...un beso extraño...con su casi amigo.

Bueno. Definitivamente él no era su amigo. En su círculo de amistades figuraban pocas personas porque así era ella de especial. No era como Boruto quien se podía hacer amigo hasta de las palmas.

¿¡Y porque demonios estaba pensando en Boruto!? Cómo es que sus pensamientos hacia Mitsuki se desviaron y se detuvieron en ese rubio remilgoso pero agradable.

Parecía una treta de su mente y ella estaba indispuesta a ser su víctima. Así que sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. Sus cabellos negros hondearon por el movimiento hasta que ella supuso que ya había sido suficiente, ya había despejado su mente de esos malos recuerdos.

Otra vez el "toc" "toc" de la ventana. Creía saber quién era. Después de todo quien más se subiría hasta el segundo piso y estaría tocándole precisamente a ella la ventana para que le abriera.

¿Qué podía hacer? No quería ver a Mitsuki para evitar morir de vergüenza. La morena mordió la esquina de su labio. Era muy temprano para estar tensa pero increíblemente lo estaba, no por nada sus dedos estaban tamborileando sobre el colchón de la cama. Y su mirada enfadosa encajada sobre la pared amarillenta del cuarto.

Para el colmo, por tercera ocasión escuchó incesantes golpes esta vez más fuertes. Entonces; ante su falta de determinación aunado a que el ruido le martilleaba en los oídos, en un arranque de furia halo la sábana y se paró rápido violentamente. Su camisón blanco se agitó con el brusco movimiento. Abrió de golpe las puertas de las ventana encontrándose con el rostro de Mitsuki el cual tenía una ligera sonrisa.

"Por lo visto no recuerda nada" — dedujo encajando su filosa mirada en la cara del ninja.

Desde afuera Mitsuki sintió un temblor ligero en el brazo. Los ojos de Sarada lucían retadores dictaminó, y también hostiles.

Su absurda respuesta fue ensanchar más su sonrisa queriendo eliminar en vano la tensión en el aire. Esperaba que con eso a Sarada se le bajarán las ganas de activar su Sharingan.

Ambos permanecieron varios segundos con las miradas cruzadas sin decirse nada. Mitsuki no sabía el motivo de su enojo pero se andaría otra vez con cuidado por si intentaba golpearlo. Ella por su lado veia que la respiración acompasada del peliblanco indicaba que estaba tranquilo y no alterado como ella.

"Bastardo" fue el último pensamiento dirigido hacia él por haber olvidado el atrevimiento de su parte ocurrido ayer. Si era así, entonces por orgullo ella fingiría que no había ocurrido nada y de paso lo iba a evadir otra vez como lo había estado haciendo seguido. Total. Que solo quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a la aldea.

Donde finalmente se separarían.

Una sensación de melancolía se fue regando por el pecho haciendo que lo sintiera frío. Cualquiera que estuviera despidiéndose de un compañero se encontraría igual de triste por tener que hacerlo. Por no poder hacer algo al respecto para impedirlo cosa que a ella le hacía sentir peor por la impotencia. De alguna manera curiosa también se sentía culpable de que él se tuviera que ir a pesar de que ella no fue quién le ordenó revelarse contra la aldea. Esa persona quién sabe dónde ahora estaba pero si por ella fuera, fuera hokage a quien ordenaría capturar sería a Orichimaru por manipular a Mitsuki para que hiciera el mal; él solo era una víctima aunque le costará aceptarse como tal ya que aseguraba que el delito que había cometido se llevó a cabo por voluntad propia en agradecimiento a su padre, a su creador.

Todo era muy confuso con él. Mitsuki siempre hablaba de ser independiente y de tomar sus propias decisiones pero ahora estaba siendo demasiado obediente con Orochimaru, excepto aquella vez que se dejó convencer por ella y la liberó de un sufrimiento seguro. Si el chico no estaba ni seguro de que era lo que quería en la vida no podía a ella menos que afectarla, total que ella si sabía lo que quería hacer de la suya, ser un Hokage. ¿Qué es lo que a ella podía afectarla? Estaba a un paso de llegar a la seguridad de su aldea, en brazos de su madre y bajo la protección de su poderoso padre, jamás nunca volvería a caer en una trampa igual a la perpetrada por el ninja. De los errores se aprende y confiar demasiado fue su error. Que se enfrentara entonces él a las consecuencias de su propio error. Que se diera por bien servido porque ella no iba a delatarlo, pues aunque le costará reconocerlo, en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba infinitamente que el tiempo que estuvieran separados, él se encontrará bien, alejado del peligro, blindado de la muerte aunque no se lo mereciera, aunque aún estuviera un poco resentida, era más el anhelo de desearle lo mejor para poderse reencontrar en un futuro y volver a estar juntos.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

¡Por fin! Mitsuki y Sarada se dan el beso mejor correspondido hasta ahora. Aunque creó que si no fueran tan inexpertos habrían hecho ahora si "Click" y habrían prolongado el beso, pero bueno ellos nunca antes se habían besado con otra persona así que son muy inocentes. Lo que sí es que esto solo es la punta del iceberg. Realmente muchas cosas están por suceder y esto a ellos dos no solo los implica. ¡Recuerden que nadie sabe de la traición de Mitsuki!.

Cambiando de tema, quiero pedir disculpas por decir que iba a subir el capítulo el sábado. Realmente acabo de terminarlo y de inmediato hoy lo eh subido no quería que llegara jueves y todavía yo sin subir nada. Así que hoy miércoles se los traigo, espero que lo disfruten ;) síganme enviando comentarios. En verdad disfruto leer sus puntos de vista, son como el motor que me da energía para seguir escribiendo más capítulos.


	9. Reencuentro

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo nueve: Reencuentro**

— ¡Ahora mismo quiero que te hagas cargo de mis asuntos mientras que ausento! — mencionó exaltado detrás del escritorio pero de pie apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio.

Shikamaru detrás del escritorio del rubio le dirigió una mirada austera, no porque tuviera que hacer temporalmente el trabajo que le correspondía al Hokage ya que él era el consejero y por lo tanto el segundo al mando, pero Naruto no estaba pensando con la cabeza. Se veía nervioso y como siempre se dejaba manejar por las emociones que le llegaban. Mejor debería de meditar bien que es lo que iba a hacer antes de actuar porque ya no era un simple ninja, era el hokage y tenía otras obligaciones en la aldea que atender y no podía descuidarla por mucho tiempo como tampoco podría estar exponiendo su seguridad a la más mínima cosa.

— Me parece bien que vayas a buscar a Boruto y a sus amigos pero como Hokage tienes también otras obligaciones igual de importantes. Ya fue el equipo diez a buscarlos — era importante recalcarle a su amigo que había ya alguien afuera haciéndose cargo del problema.

— Y no hemos tenido respuesta — replicó molesto dándole nula posibilidad a Shikamaru de reconsiderar por su parte su decisión.

— Te equivocas — dijo con determinación dando un paso adelante — Ya nos llegó ahora desde antes de que llegarás tú aquí un mensaje de parte de Inojin.

Informando esto, Shikamaru levantó el mentón para observar el techo detenidamente. Con calma, se puso a recordar como minutos antes de que llegara Naruto al trabajo, estaba tranquilamente en su propia oficina revisando unos nuevos tratados de economía con otra aldea, cuando de pronto una ave formada de tinta negra había aparecido afuera de su ventana posándose sobre el marco de esta. Shikamaru la descubrió inmediatamente. Creyó que podría ser un Jutsu de Sai con algún mensaje oculto así que antes de abrir la ventana recogió un pergamino en blanco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extendió el rollo sobre el mueble. Abrió la ventana y el ave entró para colocarse sobre el pergamino deshaciéndose en este para formar unos escritos.

Solo que...Shikamaru se llevó una ligera sorpresa cuando leyó el mensaje porque no era Sai el autor del mensaje, además le informaban de algo sumamente importante.

— ¿Y que decía el mensaje de Inojin? — cortó de forma brusca el hilo de sus pensamientos mirándolo expectante. Shikamaru carraspeó antes de continuar. A Naruto no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir sobre su primogénito.

— Boruto acaba de complicar más la misión.

— ¿De qué hablas? — urgió a hablar. No entendía nada, solo que si se estaban tardando en terminar la misión era porque un imprevisto surgió pero no sabía de qué imprevisto podría tratarse.

— Verás...— endureció la mirada haciendo una mueca de desagrado — no solo Sarada y Mitsuki se encuentran desaparecidos.

— ¿¡Desaparecidos!? — sintió un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, y como la sangre de las venas se le helaba. El pobre casi cae para atrás de la impresión.

— No sé porque Konohamaru tardó tanto en informarnos esto — opinó extrañado. De Konohamaru podría esperar honestidad y no desacato como el que había hecho — Pero han perdido el rastro de Mitsuki y Sarada desde hace días.

— ¡Diablos! — maldijo abiertamente golpeando con la mano cerrada sobre su mueble — por eso tardaban tanto en llegar — frunció más el ceño tensandose — Konohamaru hizo mal en no decírmelo a tiempo.

— Tal vez estaba buscándolos por su cuenta — intentó en vano defenderlo. Konohamaru era de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, siempre responsable y correcto muy diferente al niño desobediente que fué.

— Sí pero no es su trabajo buscarlos él solo. Siempre eh dicho que todos necesitamos de los demás. Se trata de personas, de seres humanos. De Mitsuki... Y de Sarada — enmudeció abriendo desencajadamente los ojos luego de soltar lo último — demonios... Sakura me va a matar...— con frustración golpeó otra vez el escritorio ligeramente — y Sasuke — la piel se le humedecido de un ligero sudor frío y también palideció de solo pensar cómo ambos comenzarían a recriminarle su incapacidad cuando se enteraran del extravío de Sarada. Le estarían atacando con palabras regañandolo pues le dirían que como era posible que no se hubiera enterado antes de la gran problemática. Sakura hasta lo iba a querer golpear como en los viejos tiempos y vaya que dolía pues su especialidad era el control de su chacra en sus puños — ¿¡y porqué dices que mi hijo vino a complicarlo todo!?

— Porque para colmo Boruto decidió ir a buscarlos por su cuenta. Ya sabes lo arrancado que es — chasqueó la lengua irritado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿¡Y Konohamaru!? ¿Esta con él? ¿Cierto? — cuestionó dudoso. Temia que su hijo se hubiera marchado solo, de hecho tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que él y su maestro estaban separados por eso su ahínco a escuchar una respuesta positiva de Shikamaru como intentando auto convencerse de que todo no estaba tan mal.

— No...— contestó con firmeza meneando de un lado a otro su cabeza y colocando una mano en su cadera — le tendió una trampa y se alejó de él. Algo hizo que no le gustó a Boruto y por eso se fue por su cuenta.

— ¡Hay ese niño! — renegó furioso tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio — ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! — se frotó la frente enojado.

— ¿A quién te recuerda Naruto? — lo dijo burlón arqueando la ceja izquierda. Naruto vio una diminuta sonrisa en Shikamaru. Obviamente se refería a su persona pero este no era momento de recriminarle en la cara que estaba pagando sus viejas travesuras de niño con su ahora hijo.

— Bueno...pero es que...— murmuró vacilante y pestañeando — ya no solo se trata de Sarada y Mitsuki, ya son tres personas desaparecidas — indicó furico mostrando extendidos tres de sus dedos — y ahora hay que buscarlos por diferentes rumbos para dar con ellos. Y sabes que me preocupa más... que si nos tardamos demasiado vendrán sus padres a cuestionarnos.

— ¿Lo dices por Sakura? — adivinó. Nada podía tener tan atemorizado al rubio como una tunda (una golpiza) y un regaño de la pelirrosa.

— Pues...

— Porque no creo que venga Orochimaru a preguntarte por Mitsuki. Ese tipo tan extraño no puede tener sentimientos de cariño o amor hacia nadie.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Es que no lo entiendo — suspiró agotado, las conjeturas que podría haber tenido para llegar a una razón del porque el equipo 7 se había separado ya estaban desechadas luego de lo informado por Shikamaru — No se les dió una misión tan complicada. Pero bueno tú eres mi consejero ¿No?

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ya sabía para donde iba Naruto con eso

— Además eres muy inteligente, un genio con un coeficiente alto — comenzó a enlistar sus cualidades, sonriente.

— Ya ve al grano — cortó brusco agitando la mano con calma — no necesito que me halagues tanto, ni Temari lo hace.

— Bueno está bien — sonrió más rascándose la cabeza al haberse descubierto sus intenciones— estaba pensando que tú podrías ir. En mi lugar claro.

— Tengo dos años que no voy a ninguna misión me estás proponiendo una. Sería más coherente si mandas a Sai pues es el más preparado, es un experto en rastreo

— A Sai lo utilizo solo yo para misiones de más riesgo, no sé si esto amerita que lo envíe — comentó con duda — además va a levantar sospechas su intervención.

— Si quieres una solución rápida es él — aconsejó el hombre.

— ¿Ino sabrá guardar secretos? — llevó su mano a su mentón — ¿Crees que Sai le diga algo? Ino es muy amiga de Sakura.

— Entonces pidamosle discreción a Sai — propuso.

— Ino es una entrometida manipuladora — opinó Naruto de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

— Te doy absolutamente la razón. Es también mi amiga y fue mi compañera de equipo por muchos años... aunque de todas formas van a enterarse algún día.

— Estoy perdido — se sentó el Hokage en su sillón sintiéndose presionado — Hinata me comentó que Sakura ya amenazó con salirse de la aldea para traer a Sarada.

— Nuestra única esperanza es que todo esto se trate de un mal entendido. Qué esos dos chicos se hallan separado para buscar a alguien — dijo Shikamaru.

— Los voy a regañar cuando los vea.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Comenzaremos a movernos más de prisa — adelantó el paso corriendo más veloz por el suelo de un enorme campo de flores.

— Oye...— habló agitada por la aceleración de la corrida, su ropa que consistía en una blusa de manga tres cuartos, color blanca que tenia una delgada franja roja que la cruzaba y un largo y negro chaleco encima que siempre tenía entre abierto solo sujetado con una cinta blanca y gruesa, se mecía con el sofocante viento de ese verano caluroso — ¿y qué tal si nos paramos una vez aunque sea para comer? — esta mañana no había comido la gran cosa, solo unos cuantos frutos secos porque Mitsuki no tenía dinero. Lo poco que había fue gastado ayer en el hotel y ya estaba exhausta y gravemente hambrienta.

— Eso nos va a retrasar — dijo rotundamente, sin esperar a que lo contradijeran. Sarada se irritó en cambio por su poca consideración hacia ella, no le interesaban sus necesidades básicas.

— Siempre estás pensando en el tiempo — bufó molesta agitando con el aliento su lecho .de cabello negro y obsequiándole una mirada filosa que Mitsuki ignoró porque le llevaba ventaja en el camino dejándola un poco atrás.

— ¿No te parece ya que ah sido demasiado el tiempo que hemos estado incomunicados con el Hokage?...— dijo áspero sin molestarse en observarla — y además tus padres — los padres de Sarada debían de estar muy preocupados por su ausencia eso quiso decir pero no lo aclaró. Aunque Sarada entendió el mensaje.

— Mi padre no está en la aldea — gruñó desanimada.

— Con tu madre nos basta — había escuchado que Sakura era un volcán cuando explotaba.

— Escúchame — exigió con un tono severo y todavía corriendo se acercó un poco a él teniendo que acelerar el doble sus pasos para alcanzarlo — ...yo soy un ser humano común y corriente no como tú — espetó exaltada.

Mitsuki de pronto se quedó callado. Sarada estaba tan concentrada en el actual enojo que no notó el cambio repentino de humor del peliblanco. Así que siguió con sus reclamos echándole más harina al costal.

— También sufro hambre, sueño, sed, cansancio — empezó a relatar cada uno de los puntos con indignación.

— Ese es el problema de la humanidad — contrarrestó desafiante, por primera vez en el día dedicándole una fiera mirada — Por eso mi padre decidió hacer sus experimentos con diferentes ADN perteneciente a los seres más fuertes que hayan pisado este mundo, para crear a un ser más resistente y poderoso que ninguno.

— Y me imagino que según él, ese eres tú — hizo una mueca burlona rodando los ojos — Qué arrogante — murmuró por su parte.

— Soy más resistente que cualquier ninja que haya salido de la escuela — reiteró pedante ya que alcanzó a oír su susurro— No soy totalmente un humano.

— ¡Entonces porque!... — exaltada hasta la médula calló abruptamente. Se mordió todo lo que pudo su labio inferior hasta sentir una ligera gota resbalando debajo de su boca, quería decir algo, quería soltar las palabras que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua deseosas de salir como el veneno de una serpiente pero el orgullo la contenía y sin embargo...no pudo tolerarlo — entonces porqué...— llevó su brazo hacia su boca — ¿¡Porqué diablos hiciste lo de ayer!? — y violentamente limpio con la manga de su ropa la sangre derramada por su labio.

— ¿Qué? — volteó a verla furico arqueando una de sus cejas. Sinceramente no sabía de que hablaba la adolescente.

— Sabes a qué me refiero — rugió furiosamente apretando todo lo que pudiera su ceño. En sus pensamientos solo pudo maldecirse a si misma porque sin desearlo se estaba sonrojando ¡Qué humillante!, Y si Mitsuki de verdad no recordaba nada sería el doble de humillante. Agachó echa una bola de nervios la mirada fingiendo que le interesaba mucho más ver las ramas del terreno que aplastaba con los pies para esquivar el escrutinio de Mitsuki. Afortunadamente su largo cabello azabache le cubría gran parte del rostro así que se había aliado a su favor porque así no podría ver el chico lo que provocaba en ella entablar está conversación vergonzosa

— No sé — confesó incómodo ya que no entendía la plática.

— idiota — chasqueó la lengua enojada — eres idiota — espetó echa una rabia — Por eso no deberías de hacer las cosas atrabancadamente para que nadie te reclamé, para que las recuerdes.

— Será que estás hablando de...— abrió los ojos abrumado.

— ¡Si! — afirmó con fervor alzando la voz.

— Fue un arranque...tú misma lo has insinuado — recalcó tajante un poco intimidado.

Las crueles palabras las resintió en su pecho. Un invisible y ligero golpe se hundió en el lado izquierdo de su corazón y de lleno en su pecho femenino.

— ¿¡Y que te hizo pensar que podías tratarme como una maldita muñeca!? — reclamó al punto de lloriquear pero su orgullo era más inquebrantable que una barra de acero.

— Los humanos son muy sentimentales — murmuró inconforme para luego levantar un poco el volumen de su voz para imponer su postura sobre la de Sarada — Mi padre creó a seres como yo que pudieran anular sus emociones más fácilmente que los humanos comunes, para que esas emociones no pudieran resultar perjudiciales a la hora de luchar contra un enemigo.

— ¿¡Y yo soy tu enemigo!? — le reclamó con cólera poniéndose a su nivel y volteando a verlo como una fiera, queriendolo atravesar con un kunai provocando en Mitsuki un escalofrío por toda la columna. Más cuando Mitsuki pudo admirar embelesado el peligroso Sharingan activado de Sarada. Era bien sabido que este se activaba automáticamente cuando su portador sufría fuertes emociones que no podía controlar — ¿¡Por eso las anulaste!? — quería saber, ya no era una pregunta, era una exigencia.

Mitsuki silenciado por la reacción exaltada de la fémina no supo que responder al respecto. Parpadeó muchas veces confundido por la conducta de Sarada. Aturdido sin más que pudiera hacer para conciliarse volvió su atención hacia el frente del camino. Pero algo iba a decir para desviar la pregunta comprometedora que lo habia puesto nervioso. Supuso que lo ideal era ignorarla, no quería responder tonterías que lo incomodaban y lo acorralaban.

— No sé porque tanta importancia a esto...— recalcó abrumado — después de todo tú estás enamorada de Boruto...y yo te robé el beso...no tú.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Así que así están las cosas — comentó reflexivo Sai a Shikamaru. Ambos estaban en un campo de entrenamiento. Este fue el lugar en donde Shikamaru encontró dibujando a Sai.

— Si — afirmó preocupado rascándose la barba larga — Y nos urge encontrarlos. No puedo creer que una simple misión se convierta en un problema tan grande — y pensar que todavía faltaba ingeniarselas para esquivar a la astuta de Temari por si su hijo también tardaba en llegar. Bueno, solo tenía un par de días que se fue. Era muy pronto todavía para pensar en eso. La desventaja es que Temari empezaría a escuchar también rumores sobre esta situación.

— No te preocupes — sonrió fingidamente tratando de confortar a Shikamaru. La conducta insegura de Shikamaru le indicó que el consejero se encontraba angustiado más no preguntaría las razones, cosa rara pues solía ser muy oportunista — Le diré a Ino que hoy mismo debo de salir a una misión.

— Te pido que no le des detalles —alzó la voz alertado dando un paso delante para presionar a Sai.

— Siempre me pregunta cuando me voy de misión — mencionó cabizbajo moviendo de un lado a otro las pupilas analizando lentamente la situación.

Veía muy difícil que Ino no le preguntara. Él era su esposo y ella era demasiado preocupona por él y su hijo. Siempre estaba al pendiente de los dos no podía quejarse del todo, aunque en ocasiones se sintiera hastiado por tanta cercanía a la cual no estaba acostumbrado — Te prometo que no caeré en su juego — levantó la cara decidido — Me iré rápido.

— Bien. Entonces te dejo — se despidió con un movimiento de la mano — Debo de volver con Naruto

— De acuerdo...

Y esa tarde la única manera en que Sai encontró para poderse ir fue fugandose. Es decir irse a escondidas aprovechando que Ino Yamanaka estaba en su trabajo en la florería. Se imaginaba el grito en el cielo que la mujer daría al no encontrarlo en casa, pero su reacción no era tan importante como la misión que le había sido encargada.

Él era un ninja por demás disciplinado y sus obligaciones como tal eran muy importantes. Jamás podría rechazar una misión. En raíz de anbu le enseñaron a acatar órdenes inmediatamenete como una marioneta y un instrumento al mando de Danzó.

Pocos minutos después Sai caminaba hacia las grandes puertas de madera de la aldea. Los guardias de la villa que custodiaban la entrada y salida lo dejaron pasar automáticamente pues sabían de quién se trataba, de un ninja que supusieron iba a misión.

Traspasó las barreras en total calma. Pero apenas se adentró al bosque verdoso detuvo sus pasos. Las hojas de los árboles se agitaban velozmente sin haber viento. Concluyó que alguien de la aldea venía siguiéndolo.

Correcto, no se equivocó. Naruto se apareció como un fantasma a lado suyo. Sai no se perturbo de hecho rara vez lo hacia. Siempre mantenía una expresión vacía. Naruto frunció el entrecejo tomando aire por la boca.

— Cuándo traigas a Sarada, Mitsuki o Boruto de inmediato les dices que los espero en mi oficina. Sakura no debe de enterarse de que perdimos el rastro de esos chicos — suspiró tenso masajeando su cuello con su mano izquierda. Para relajar los músculos de su cuello lo movió de un sentido a otro tronandolo y eso ayudó — Cambiaremos la historia. No diremos que se retrasaron por algún accidente o algo parecido. Porque Sakura suele ser muy sobreprotectora.

— Si... Pero es muy seguro que tarde varios días encontrarlos pues es posible que estos chicos hayan agarrado rumbos diferentes. Se supone que Boruto no sabe dónde están. Así que me voy a enfocar a buscar primero a Mitsuki y Sarada. Konohamaru ha de estar buscando más a Boruto.

— Entonces hazlo.

Sai asintió y así se retiró.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

"Esto es demasiado incómodo" — pensaba frustrado con mucho fastidio, con tanto calor y agitando el cuerpo violentamente dentro de la caja de madera que estaba en la parte trasera de una carreta que usualmente usaban los campesinos para cargar trigo, maíz, frutas o cualquier cosa que cultivaran. La carreta iba jalada por dos caballos. Encima de los animales al mando iban dos bandidos y los otros allá atrás caminando cuidando las espaldas y cuidando que Boruto no se desatará las cuerdas que lo mantenían sujetado del cuerpo y huyera.

Boruto yacía acostado dentro de la caja de la carreta con la boca tapada con un pañuelo y tanto las manos como los pies estaban amarrados fuertemente por la misma cuerda. En esta posición con sus manos amarradas por detrás de su espalda no podía hacer ningún sello así que estaba deshabilitado. Aunque aún si pudiera hacerlo no le convenía porque su plan original consistía en dejar que esos maleantes lo llevarán hasta su escondite, donde encontraría a los padres de Hidari.

La carreta avanzaba con lentitud por un camino de curvas extremadamente estrechas que a sus lados tenían simplemente el vacío del paisaje pues las curvas estaban en las alturas rodeando las montañas.

Y como era un camino de piedra el rubio resentia los dolores en su espalda cada vez que las llantas del carro pasaban por encima de los bordes.

Pero valía la pena el sacrificio. Se autoconvenció por centésima ocasión para no caer en la desesperación al encontrarse ahí amarrado, acostado en la carreta y en pleno calor con harta sed que a los delincuentes poco les importaba porque ellos si aliviados podían detenerse a descansar por lapsos y tomar de sus cantimplora el agua que llevaban mientras él estaba bañando en sudor por el calor abrasador de esa tarde.

— Ya deja de estar gimiendo como perro herido — golpeó fuertemente la carroza con su vara para amonestar a Boruto uno de los ninjas que vigilaban sus espaldas. El hombre con ropa de campesino, de buena altura y cuerpo grueso le llamó la atención hastiado de su comportamiento — llevamos 8 horas de camino. Solo nos faltan dos para llegar a la aldea del sonido — comunicó enojado al ninja.

"Bastardos" — pensó rojo de la rabia Boruto — "me la van a pagar cuando apenas lleguemos allá"

— ¡Oye! — habló alterado uno de los hombres encapuchados, un flacucho que iba adelante conduciendo a los caballos — tenemos problemas — jaló hacia atrás las cuerdas de su caballo que llevaba la carreta para frenar la velocidad del vehículo. El otro hombre a su lado también hizo lo mismo.

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó con voz grave el mismo sujeto de cejas negras muy gruesas que no dejaba de ver amenazante a Boruto con detenimiento.

— Parece ser que nos hemos topado en el camino con unos ninjas

— ¿¡Cómo dices!? — gritó exacerbado abriendo exageradamente los ojos — ¿De verdad son unos ninjas? — una gota de sudor escurrió por su sien debajo de la capucha.

— Claro que si — reafirmó preocupado colocando su mano a la altura de su frente para taparse del sol y achicando los ojos para observar más detenidamente a los intrusos desde su amplia distancia — traen unas bandas aunque no logro distinguir desde aquí la insignia — avisó frustrado.

El otro sujeto repasó la información de alerta de su compañero, llegando pronto a una deducción preocupante.

— Si nos llegan a ver verán a este niño atado con cuerdas y de inmediato sabrán que está secuestrado. No dudarán en liberarlo y a nosotros atraparnos.

Boruto escuchó muy atento a eso. Entonces comenzó a agitarse con más brusquedad en la carreta moviendola un poco.

— Hey — el mismo hombre autoritario de cuerpo robusto volvió a golpear muy fuerte con su vara la carreta bastante cerca de las rodillas de Boruto tanto así que el rubio de buenos reflejos tuvo que retraer un poco sus piernas a tiempo para evitar que le pegará directo en los meñiscos con la vara. ¡Ya lo tenía harto esa maldita vara! Estaban tratándolo como un esclavo, solo faltaba que también lo azotarán con cuerdas por no estarse quieto. Se cuestionó furioso otra vez si realmente valía la pena pasar por tantos perdurios. Tres centímetros más y le pegaban en los huesos con esa gruesa vara de madera. Lo primero que iba a hacer, se juró, era destrozarla a golpes contra la espalda ancha de ese hombre abusivo con ropa de campesino cuando se liberara. Fulminó con una mirada la vara como si viera a su peor enemigo, y fue tanto su escrutinio sobre ella que se percató de un detalle que al principio pasó desapercibido. Escudriñó detenidamente enfocándose en un solo lugar.

La empuñadura de esa vara que mantenía recelosamente el hombre junto a su cadera, de forma curiosa tenía tallada un símbolo con una inicial, un kanji que su mente reconocía como algo que ya había visto antes.

Le costó unos momentos ubicar perfectamente el lugar o con quién había visto ese símbolo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando supo la respuesta.

"Cuando iba caminando junto a esos cuatro hombres de la aldea de la hierba, al ser hombre humildes ya sea que fuera que se tratara de campesinos o comerciantes, no contaban con el armamento que cualquier ninja tendría. Así que no tuvieron otra opción más que marcharse armados a lado de Boruto con cualquier objeto que pudiera ser peligroso para cualquier ser vivo, ya fuera una bestia o un humano para poder defenderse en caso de ser atacados. Fue así como Boruto miró comprensivo que cada uno de ese cuarteto de hombres incluido claro el tío de Hidari, llevaba en sus manos hachas, machetes caseros, palos y hondas.

Hubo un palo peculiar que llamó su atención pues pese a ser una simple vara se notaba que había sido alterada para transformarla en un bastón, una vara de un metro y medio de largo ,gruesa de adelante como la cabeza de un hongo y delgada de atrás.

Debajo de la cabeza con forma de hongo de madera, había una inicial 十三竹. ¿13 bambú? En su momento meditó pero no tenía sentido, sin embargo lo inconscebible era que el propietario de esa arma era Susano, el tío de Hidari.

Liberó un gruñido que no pudo ser percibido por ninguno de los cuatro secuestradores, o mejor dicho traidores. Hasta el número de sujetos coincidía como pudo ser tan tonto, quiso pegarse con su mano en la frente pero al estar atado fue imposible.

Cuatro sujetos lo acompañaban en el bosque, cuatro sujetos lo atacaron por la espalda y cuatro sujetos ahora lo llevaban atado hacia su destino para ser intercambiado por dinero. Si que era un estúpido.

No sabía de qué trataba todavía esto, hasta donde eran responsables del secuestro de Hidari, Mitsuki y Sarada. Si lo que buscaban era dinero como a él le habían dicho entonces ¿qué ganaban llevándose a Mitsuki y Sarada?, más confuso aún ¿qué ganaba Susano con secuestrar a su propia hermana si el único familiar con vida de ella era él mismo?. No podría pedir rescate a sí mismo eso era absurdo. Por lo tanto ya empezaba a dudar incluso que él fuera el responsable del secuestro de estos tres. Confió en que lo eran porque cuando hizo su misión junto a sus amigos y su capitan hace ya varios días, los individuos a los que se enfrentaron también estaban encapuchados igual como estos, no recordaba el color de sus capuchas eso era imposible pero ahora que lo notaba bien, estos que ahora mismo lo llevaban atado lucían más como simples aldeanos que como ninjas. En cambio los que si se llevaron a Mitsuki y Sarada lucían como auténticos ninjas, todos llevaban capuchas del mismo color aunque no recordaba el tono, y su uniforme tambien era ninja.

Eran tres hombres y estos eran cuatro. Y por lo que había escuchado temían que unos verdaderos ninjas los atacarán, lo que le hizo pensar que no eran tan fuertes como a los que su equipo se habían enfrentado.

Entonces posiblemente estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. No encontraría a sus amigos ni a la madre de Hidari. Lo llevarían a la aldea del sonido irremediablemente pero se escaparía. No sin antes darles su lección. Pero había otro inconveniente. Si se deshacía del tío de Hidari ¿qué pasaría con esta niña? Él era su único familiar. Era todo un caos terrible su cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera estallar su cabeza por pensar tanto sintió que la carreta daba violentamente media vuelta hacia una cueva nada profunda de la montaña.

Escuchó las conversaciones de unas personas a unos metros. Alguno de ellos tenía un tono de voz chillón y molesto. Se parecía tanto al de Chocho, penso nostálgico; pero eso era imposible. El equipo de Moegi estaba en la aldea, se suponía.

— Ahí vienen — susurró titubeando otro sujeto que estaba muy pegado a la pared de la cueva en la que ya no había cabido pues tanto media la carreta que ocupaba espacio y los otros tres hombres se hallaban ocultos adentro. Supuso Boruto que el que se quedó afuera se trataba del obeso de cabello y barba muy larga y castaña, que tenía los ojos tan estirados que dudaba si podría ver bien. Lo recordaba perfectamente cuando andaban en el bosque buscando a los padres de Hidari.

En seguida oyó el ruido más de cerca.

Creyó que los murmullos, las pisadas y demás conversaciones a gritos provenían por encima de la cueva por lo tanto no podrían verlos.

— ¡No es mi culpa que una mujer tan guapa y exuberante como yo sea motivo de distracción de los hombres débiles como tu! — con desaire agitó con una mano su cabello café.

— ¡Oye gordita estás mal entendiendo! — a su lado se defendió con una mueca burlona Inojin.

— Par de infantiles — detrás de ellos una voz desganada intervino en la discusión — Ya llevan media hora discutiendo por lo mismo. Me fastidian — boztezó y luego barrio con su mano toda su cara, harto de oírlos.

Boruto abrió más sus ojos, una luz de esperanza atravesó como un flash su mente. La voz aflojerada, su muletilla de que todo le fastidiaba y después el nombre de aquel artista de cabello rubio le delataron que se trataba de ellos, sus amigos.

— No volverá a sucitarse un error así — comentó Moegi sonriendo volteando hacia atrás para ver a sus pupilos discutir. Era toda una parodia las discusiones entre ese trío de inmaduros — si vuelve a escaparseles lo que iba a ser nuestro alimento entonces los amonestaré por torpes — sentenció señalando a cada uno con el dedo.

— Podríamos intentar pescar para la próxima. Seguro será más fácil cazarlos que a un venado — opinó divertido Konohamaru un paso más adelante que Moegi.

Esta era su oportunidad, dedujo alterado Boruto.

Decidido porque reconocía que era única su oportunidad. Acumuló todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas y las levantó. Retrajó su cuerpo hasta por encima de su cabeza y se abalanzó hacia adelante cayendo entre volteretas al piso empedrado de la zona. El ruido alteró a todos los presentes, tanto a los ninjas como a los nerviosos secuestradores.

— Pero — el ruido despertó la curiosidad de Konohamaru en seguida. Atraído por las voces cercanas de unas personas enojadas se detuvo. Allá abajo había alguien estaba seguro. Sigilosamente se acercó más a la orilla de la montaña, apoyó despacio las rodillas en el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante ante la confusión del equipo 10. Se asomó Konohamaru. Descubrió a un regordete manoteando en el aire como loco y gritándole a alguien que no podía ver. El individuo lucía sospechoso pues llevaba cubierto medio rostro como si quisiera pasar desapercibido por la gente concretamente.

Entonces observó en ese instante que rodaba más allá un cuerpo, el cual detuvo su andar cuando topó contra los pies inflados del regordete furioso. Lo primero que pensó asustado es que se trataba de un homicidio pues no se movía el cuerpo y estaba amarrado con cuerdas, había quedado boca abajo.

Dispuesto a averiguarlo, valientemente saltó rápido de la colina que estaba arriba de la cueva, aterrizando frente al gordo que se había quedado pálido de la impresión por verlo.

— Hmhm— se oyó que pujaba el cuerpo del inocente. Konohamaru por eso descartó que estuviera muerto.

Aparte vio la cinta cubriéndole la boca, eso explicaba todo. O era un rapto o estos también eran ninjas y habian capturado a un delincuente.

Con esas dos hipótesis comenzó a entender mejor el problema. Precavido sin quitarle la mirada fiera de encima al otro hombre desenvainó un cuchillo de su chaleco especial ninja. Cuando se agachó para retirarle la cinta, los tres restantes aprovecharon su distracción para atacarlo por detrás.

— Ahhh — gritó un sujeto como salvaje empuñando su espada directo a clavarla en el cuello del capitán.

Pero subestimaron el buen reflejo de Konohamaru, quién se levantó a tiempo y volteó dándole una patada certera al brazo del atacante mandando a volar su espada hacia el vacío quedando irrecuperable.

El regordete salió de su trance e intento golpearlo con su honda pero Konohamaru se le adelantó un segundo y estando de espaldas le pegó con el codo en la boca del estómago.

Entonces el mismo sujeto que había tenido antes la espada aunque adolorido de la mano por el golpe de la patada empujó a Konohamaru con todas sus fuerzas hacia el vacío. Konohamaru trastavillo en el acto pero se apoyó sin saber en el regordete que tenía medio inclinado detrás de su cuerpo y como este todavia no se recuperaba del codazo en el estomago no pudo resistirse a la presión del cuerpo del capital del equipo 7 por lo que terminó involuntariamente orillandose de más perdiendo el equilibrio hasta que accidentalmente cayó al vacío de la montaña perdiéndose entre la extensa neblina que maquillaba el panorama.

Konohamaru volteó hacia atrás asustado por lo ocurrido, dándose cuenta que también él se encontraba demasiado cerca de la orilla. El responsable de la muerte de su compañero no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, estaba en completo shock. Inojin y Moegi saltaron también colocándose delante de Konohamaru. Entonces los otros dos hombres ocultos aún en la cueva salieron imponentes de la penumbra con una seguridad innata. Konohamaru, Moegi e Inojin ya habían visto sus siluetas antes de que se descubrieran. Se mantuvieron en alerta. El hombre que había empujado a Konohamaru no estaba mentalmente consciente de lo que sucedía. Chocho fue la encargada de quitarlo del lugar haciendo enorme su mano para envolver su cuerpo entre sus dedos y recogerlo llevándoselo hacia arriba junto a ella. No correría peligro ni ella ni Shikadai mientras se mantuviera en ese estado fuera de sí.

Los otros dos en cambio se notaban antipáticos, imponentes, temibles. Sin ningún reparo se retiraron las capuchas mostrando su verdadero rostro.

El flacucho, de nariz prominente y aguileña, calvo de la la base del cráneo y con coleta corta y canosa fue el primero en retirarsela. En seguida del otro corpulento y de mejor altura con cabello y barba castaña.

Los ninjas contemplaron ofuscados. Al final los 7 presentes se miraron amenazantes. El otro delincuente seguía perdido, en realidad ya había recuperado la razón pero no podía actuar teniendo a la gordita y al otro muchacho vigilandolo tan de cerca.

Boruto seguía gimiendo desesperadamente. Nadie le hacía caso porque también no lo habían reconocido al estar boca abajo. Ni para Moegi ni para los demás era el momento apropiado de distraerse. Tenían un muy mal presentimiento de estos dos sujetos.

Dicho y hecho. En medio segundo Susano ya había formado los primeros sellos con tal maestría. En todo el área se formó una enredadera de hierbas largas. Futaro, el hombre de mayor edad hizo lo suyo. Trazó sus sellos y de su boca escupió unos gases grisaseos que coloreo el panorama.

Los presentes empezaron a toser incesantemente sintiéndose sofocados por la cantidad de gases que les provocaba un cosquilleo en el pecho. Momento justo para que el delincuente que habían estado cuidando Chocho y Shikadai saliera corriendo hacia rumbo desconocido. Shikadai lo observó irse entre los movimientos incesantes de su pecho que luchaban por expulsar los gases. No era veneno de eso ya tenía certeza pues de haber sido un gas tóxico habrían muerto en seguida. A lo mejor este Jutsu se hizo con la intención de distraerlos para que pudieran escapar. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad porque luego las hierbas que pisaban los presentes empezaron a moverse cobrando vida propia. Moegi, Chocho, lnojin y Shikadai fueron sujetados por las piernas y brazos como lazos por las mismas hierbas. No podían ver muy bien por culpa de los gases, hasta que de apoco se fue esclareciendo el lugar.

Se carcajeó el hombre robusto.

— Pobres ilusos. Tal vez pensaron que todos nosotros éramos simples criminales sin ningún talento. Pero les tengo malas noticias — ensanchó su sonrisa macabra — mi compañero y yo somos especiales.

— ¿Ninjas? — alcanzó a decir titubeante Konohamaru mientras seguia tosiendo descontroladamente. Tapó su boca y su nariz con el pañuelo que siempre portaba en el cuello. Su garganta ya le ardía de lo irritada.

— Preferiría decir que somos pertenecientes a la extinguida secta de los bambú — mencionó soberbiamente golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano de manera retadora.

— No reconozco de dónde diablos salieron — admitió el capitán del equipo 7 con los ojos irritados por los anteriores gases.

— Deberías entonces de preguntárselo a ese chiquillo de allá abajo — refiriéndose al joven acostado en el piso.

— ¡El chico! — gritó alarmado Konohamaru acordándose de la pobre víctima. Seguramente se estaba ahogando por los gases antes despedidos y a ellos se les olvidó por estar concentrados en la lucha.

Con el temor de hallarse lo peor se agachó tomando despacio de la camisa al muchacho dandole media vuelta para corroborar su estado de salud. Al descubrir su identidad por medio de su rostro apacible se alarmó.

— ¡Boruto!

— ¿!Boruto!? — repitieron todos atónitos con los pies clavados en la tierra, no era literalmente hablando ya que en verdad tenían hierbas fungiendo como ligas alrededor de sus tobillos. Entonces una luz de esperanza los iluminó a todos. Había terminado una parte de la búsqueda. Ya tenían a Boruto.

— ¿Es Boruto? — cuestionó incrédulo Shikadai forcejeando con las plantas vivas.

Ante eso Konohamaru solo pudo asentir lentamente. Recordando los acontecimientos de lo que le había hecho el rubio apretó más el agarre contra la ropa del chico. ¿Qué lo había llevado a estar ahí en manos de unas personas peligrosas? Tan incapaz de defenderse por estar sujeto y ahora hasta inconsciente.

— Está inconsciente — decretó subiendo la mirada hasta Shikadai — Seguramente los gases lo ahogaron.

— ¡Estará muerto!— gritó Chocho espantada estirándose con las manos la cara sumiendose en la histeria propia de su personalidad que siempre exageraba las cosas o las alteraba para hacer drama.

— No lo creo. Es demasiado pronto para morir — encojiendose los hombros sonrió perversamente el flacucho — no puede morir el chiquillo que va a sacarnos de nuestra pobreza.

— Pensaban pedir su recompensa — Moegi concluyó en un susurro consternado. Las piernas le flaquearon, su deducción iba más allá — ¿Saben quién es él?

La risa irónica de los dos hizo estremecer a Moegi e incomodar a los demás.

— Como no saberlo — encogió los hombros el flacucho cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. En ningún momento su sonrisa socarrona desapareció — la intervención de su padre en la cuarta guerra ninja dejó a nuestra aldea en la peor situación económica — relató denotando tranquilidad. Una engañosa por supuesto porque para estar contando un episodio amargo mínimo ameritaba que produjera odio — después de ganar la guerra la alianza Shinobi; los Kages de muchas aldeas decidieron poner más control sobre la aldea de la hierba y por eso ya no pudimos hacer nuestra voluntad en ella. Nos impusieron una especie de castigo de su parte por todos los problemas que los ninjas renegados exiliados en nuestra aldea les provocaron por tantas décadas — admitió conteniendo su rabia pero apretando los párpados cerrados — A los ciudadanos ya no nos dejaban entrar y salir con tanta facilidad de nuestra propia aldea. Siempre había ninjas camuflajeados que nos tenían bien vigilados y además los kages de las demás naciones nos pusieron demasiadas exigencias y requisitos para poder entrar a sus villas por lo tanto para los que nos dedicamos al comercio significó un traba que obviamente produjo un declive en la ventas, sumiendonos en la más terrible pobreza. Y como casi en ningún lugar nos aceptaban por la mala fama de la nuestra por culpa de todos los criminales que llegaron a refugiarse aquí, tuvimos que resignarnos a regresar a nuestras casas viviendo con lo poco que aquí se producia.

— Y fue así que más gente decidió adoptar viejas costumbres — completó su compañero carcajeandose con ganas tocándose la dura barriga.

— Y entonces — quiso escuchar más Moegi. Acumular más información.

— Nuestra organización estaba conformada por la treceava generación de bandidos. Pero la mayoría de nuestros compañeros murieron por la guerra. En la antiguedad la secta de los Bambú atacaban los pueblos, recopilaban cualquier objeto de valor de sus habitantes, regresaban con su tribu y vivian comodamente como ricos despilfarrando dinero y gozando con mujeres, tambien ayudaban un poco a la gente pobre de su tribu. Desde entonces cada generación hacía lo mismo hasta que nos anexamos a un país. Acumulábamos riquezas y algunas veces las repartiamos entre los pobres de nuestra villa hasta que se puso más tensa la situación entre las naciones, en cualquier momento estallaría la tercera guerra y nos separamos. No nos equivocamos, Kusagakure nuestro nuevo hogar entró a la guerra sin querer. La aldea oculta entre las rocas y Konoha eligieron Kusagakure como escenario de su batalla y la destrozaron casi hasta dejarla en completas cenizas con poco menos de treinta sobrevivientes. El señor feudal del país intentó rehabilitarla. Sin embargo abandonó la obra porque hubo una cuarta guerra Shinobi y ahí murieron casi todos nuestros compañeros... Solo sobrevivimos él y yo — señaló al calvo — los otros dos eran simples ladrones sin ninguna habilidad — espetó con arrogancia — y cómo no queremos que nos quiten nuestro tesoro — refiriéndose a Boruto hastiado — ¡voy a tener que eliminarlos! — sentenció colérico como un demente abriendo los ojos de forma exorbitante y levantando su vara.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

...***


	10. Corazón fugitivo

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo diez: Corazón fugitivo**

— ¡Pero yo no lo voy a permitir! — se exaltó enfurecido Konohamaru levantándose violentamente del piso y poniéndose de pie de forma desafiante.

Él flacucho en cambio río cínicamente y de la misma manera desafío al capitán del equipo 7 pero de manera burlesca sin nada de seriedad subestimando al hombre.

— ¿Tú y cuántos más? — hizo un ademán con sus dedos para que se acercara.

— ¡Ahhh! — sin necesidad de responder con provocadoras palabras Konohamaru brincó varios metros y se lanzó con todo su potencial contra el contricante empuñando su filoso cuchillo. El retador se preparó a tiempo sacando sus propios kunais para bloquear el ataque. Pero Konohamaru tenía otra mejor cosa en mente que intentar matarlo de inmediato. Pasó de él veloz brincando por arriba de su rival hasta posarse detrás de él y aprovechando que este aún le daba la espalda se apresuró a cortar hábilmente con su cuchillo de un solo movimiento las hierbas que ataban a Moegi como esposas.

Moegi liberada de ese encierro y muy molesta por lo ocurrido con esos dos enemigos se frotó las muñecas de sus manos con sus dedos pues las hierbas le habían dejado marcas de lo apretadas que habían estado. La mujer estrujó la mandíbula a la vez que empezó a tronar sus dedos preparandose para darle una severa golpiza que jamás olvidarán a los dos hombres.

Esta acción de rescate por parte de Konohamaru provocó más la furia del hombre de más edad pero Susano su cómplice le ganó la partida y actuó más rápido. Realizó rápidamente unos sellos, volteó a ver a ambos compañeros de aldea y en ese momento de su boca salieron cientos de espinas como proyectiles a máxima velocidad. El movimiento tomó por sorpresa a Konohamaru y Moegi y no pudieron idear algo a tiempo para defenderse, en ambos se habían clavado irremediablemente decenas de espinas gruesas en varias partes de su cuerpo principalmente en tobillos, piernas y brazos.

Konohamaru no soportó muy bien el dolor y cayó de golpe apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. De sus piernas brotaban algunos hilillos de sangre espesa por la profundidad que habían alcanzado en su piel las espinas.

Moegi por otro lado se mantuvo de pie con mucha voluntad porque aunque le doliera las heridas estaba consciente que solo ella o Konohamaru podían hacerle frente a estos hombres expertos en batallas. Pero al intentar mover un pie hacia adelante para correr hacia Susano se dió cuenta que este no reaccionaba a su voluntad, por más esfuerzo que le pusiera para poder mover un solo músculo no podía avanzar sin que le temblaran las piernas de la tensión por querer caminar.

Entonces todo tuvo una explicación. El hombre fornido con manos en la cadera se burló de ambos pero principalmente dirigiéndose a Moegi por su inútil pretensión de golpearlo, en su opinión era estúpida por querer ponerse a pelear con él con ese nivel inferior de fuerza.

— No vas a poder moverte preciosa — miró lividonosamente a la de cabello naranja quien se asqueo cuando el hombre descaradamente le barrio con la mirada el cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba — Esas espinas tienen sustancias somniferas, están humedecidas por gotas de pasiflora, una planta muy poderosa que induce casi de inmediato a la calma y luego al sueño. Parece ser que te estás quedando sin energía rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo dices? — musitó aturdida sintiéndose atrapada. Apretó con poca fuerza su puño que temblaba de dolor.

— Pronto caerás dormida — advirtió de mala gana el varón ante la ira de la mujer.

— Y pronto estarán todos juntos en el infierno no te preocupes no se extrañarán — atrás de él aviso el flacucho con sorna haciendo otra serie de sellos — Gases explosivos— invocó otra de sus técnicas ocultas y también de su boca comenzaron de nuevo a salir gases pero de color negros solo que estos fueron tomando una forma ovalada y fueron colocándose delante de él en filas ordenadamente, eran cinco y permanecían flotando en un solo lugar — Cuando estos bebés lleguen hacia ustedes será su fin — mencionó orgulloso alterado abriendo de forma exagerada los ojos — ¡Morirán hechos pedazos! — como un maniático comenzó a reírse de la tragedia global que ya todos nerviosos visualizaban.

Tal como advirtió el maleante con una sonrisa macabra en la cara dió la orden a sus globos de gas que se acercarán flotando hacía sus víctimas.

Los presentes no hallaban la manera de hacer algo, por más que pensaran no se les ocurría un plan de cómo hacerle para poderse retirar a tiempo y esquivar las bombas que lentamente acortaban la distancia, de lo contrario estás estallarían al contacto con sus cuerpos.

Poco a poco los globos iban acercándose a su único objetivo, era realmente el fin de Moegi y Konohamaru. Los chicos a cargo de los dos estaban consternados de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto, verían de frente el final de sus senseis. Chocho intentaba agitando su cuerpo liberarse de las ataduras pero era inútil con el poco chacra que le quedaba, no se daba cuenta pero las hierbas también tenían el poder de absorber el chacra de sus reos.

Alarmado y preso de la más pura desesperación, encrispado por la ira no supo porqué pero Konohamaru entrando en pánico cerró los ojos y lanzó el grito más desgarrador e incoherente que su garganta pudo emitir.

— ¡Boruto! — salió el rugido de una bestia mal herida que da el último suspiro antes de resignarse a morir.

— Sensei — abrió abrupto sus párpados dejando ver las azulinas pupilas dilatadas. Boruto como un robot se colocó sin pensarlo de pie y en un segundo automáticamente ya estaba dando el mejor salto de su vida para llegar más rápido hacia las bombas, se colocó delante de ellas y luego a una velocidad impresionante empezó a formar cinco clones que valientemente se arrojaron contra las bombas y las hicieron estallar para así impedir que tocaran el cuerpo de su maestro y de su superior Moegi.

Konohamaru y todos los demás observaron boquiabiertos la acción exitosa de Boruto y pudieron por un instante respirar con un poco más de calma. Konohamaru y Moegi sintieron muy de cerca la muerte como nunca antes. El capitán dió un suspiro y se alivió, postro derrotado su cabeza y su cuerpo sobre la tierra y sintió como si su alma regresará hacia su frío cuerpo luego de que se le escapara por la boca provocado por el peor susto de su vida.

Boruto contempló con completa rabia las dos siluetas que ya no imponentes se quedaron frente a él.

El flacucho no salía de la impresión. Todo el movimiento fue tan rápido que incluso ahora no podía razonar muy bien que había sucedido pero si le quedaba claro al menos a Susano que teniendo a Boruto frente a frente y liberado de toda atadura que las cosas se complicaron. Ahora ya la balanza de la ventaja no se inclinaba a su favor, eran tres contra dos y por la pupilas rojas de la rabia se notaba que Boruto no se las iba a dejar nada fácil. Estaba decidido a exterminarlos.

— ¡Malditos traidores! ¡Voy a matarlos! — le temblaba las cejas y el cuerpo de pura furia.

— Espera Boruto — se puso nervioso el hombre más maduro retrocediendo dos pasos — estás confundido — agitaba las manos desesperado para desapruebo de Susano.

— Yo no estoy confundido no soy ningún estúpido — escupió indignado por pretender nuevamente verle la cara de tonto — Me han tendido una trampa en el bosque para atraparme bajo la excusa de buscar a los secuestradores de los padres de Hidari. ¡Díganme una cosa! ¿¡Realmente ustedes secuestraron a sus padres!? ¡Respondanme con un demonio! — estalló en más cólera.

Susano en cambio lejos de estar nervioso se rió como siempre con la burla haciendo gala.

— ¿¡A mi de que me serviría secuestrar a mi propia hermana!?

— ¡Exactamente entonces explícate! — exigió furico sin un atisbo de duda y temor.

— Mira niñito ya me estás cansando — advirtió irritado acercándose un poco mientras sus largas uñas se convertían en hierbas que parecían espadas — la respuesta es sencilla — agravó más la voz y empequeñeciendo los ojos — y te la diré antes de enroscar tu pequeño cuello con mis ramas — arrogante hizo una leve pausa sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro — Los padres de Hidari tienen años que están muertos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — se alteró no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo miraba con reticencia. Ya no podía confiar en nada de lo que dijera, no volvería a ser un pobre iluso.

— La mujer a la que se refiere la niña si es mi hermana pero no su madre y el hombre es un viejo adinerado que se casó con ella — menciona sobriamente restándole importancia — ¿A dónde crees que irá a parar esa herencia del viejo si ambos faltan? — arqueó una de sus cejas con astucia cuando fingió dar en el clavo — Pues a las manos de mi pequeña sobrinita — emocionado hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más. Su Sobrina sería su puente hacia la riqueza.

— ¿Y dónde están ellos? — titubeó cuando se arriesgó a preguntar pero en realidad ya intuía cuál sería la respuesta solo esperaba con impaciencia la afirmación de lo que concluyó, tragó saliva nervioso.

— Ellos ya no están me estorbaban — se expresó de ellos como si hablará de la exterminación de cualquier cucaracha y sin ningún resentimiento de su parte — yo soy su único pariente su único albacea . El que controlará su dinero muy pronto — satisfecho de su plan recorrió con la lengua sus gruesos labios, saboreando figuradamente la fortuna que iría a su bolsillo.

— Eres peor que una rata maldito — crujió los dedos apretando el entrecejo — Y ella tanto que te quiere — que era lo que más le preocupaba. Que lo único que le quedaba de familia a la niña resultará una basura.

— Solo por eso sigue con vida — comunicó poco humilde como si estuviera haciendole un favor a su sobrina por dejarla vivir — mi idea era dejarla abandonada en el bosque pero tenías que encontrarla tú — lo contempló con el más puro rencor que emitía su oscuro corazón — aunque...— se quedó pensativo un rato — por otro lado resultó ser algo bueno ya que te encontré por casualidad y así cobraré mi recompensa contigo y tendré el doble del dinero en mis manos — comenzó a fantasear deliberadamente.

Al oír aquello Boruto estalló.

— ¡Eso jamás te lo permitiré! ¡Te mataré! — señaló con el dedo enardecido.

— No me digas chiquillo entrometido — dijo con la ironía en su tono de voz.

— ¡Ahora mismo! — se lanzó contra él con el puño preparado para dar el primer golpe que por supuesto se incrustó en la mejilla del sujeto. El hombre volteó el rostro por la fuerza del impacto. Pero su volumen corporal y la dureza de su cráneo hizo que pese a la potencia del puñetazo se recompusiera de inmediato. Boruto miró abrumado como todavía con el puño clavado en la mejilla la cabeza de su rival iba volviendo a su estado normal indolorosamente, Boruto pudo sentir la fuerza animal de Susano cuando esté empujó su cabeza hacia el frente y lo miró encanijado. Iba a retroceder para tomar nuevamente vuelo pero en eso Susano hábilmente lo atrapa del brazo en el aire con sus ramas regresandolo de mala forma hacia su cuerpo fornido y dándole un cabezazo en la frente que debilitó a Boruto. El rubio muchacho se soltó del agarre como pudo cayendo mareado en el suelo, aquejado por el dolor en la cabeza se apoyó en el piso, se tocó la frente y se ensucio las manos de sangre. Le había descalabrado por el increíble choque entre cabezas y su rival si bien había quedado con una roncha roja en la frente no veía en él ningún rastro de sangre.

Pero eso no era suficiente para parar menos con la ira haciendole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo como si trajera hormigas. Tenía ganas de pelear y darle una lección de por vida por maldito.

Así que nuevamente se colocó de pie aun tambaleante pero se acercó decidido. Atrabancado como era, propinó una patada poderosa que bloqueo el hombre con un brazo pero Boruto no perdió el tiempo en eso y de inmediato dió otra patada voladora con el otro pie que pegó de nuevo en el musculoso antebrazo de Susano.

El individuo se enfadó y tomó a Boruto fuertemente por el cabello rubio sacudiendolo pero Boruto astutamente pese al dolor levantó ambas piernas al mismo tiempo y le pegó por abajo del mentón con las rodillas haciendo que Susano levantara mucho la cabeza hacia atras obligándolo a mirar en el trayecto el cielo.

Boruto aprovechó para escapar del agarre violento de su cabello para actuar y hacer el siguiente moviento para que no volviera a recomponerse.

— Muy grandote pero que lento — se ufanó el muchacho dándole un codazo en el abdomen a su contrincante al que sofocó.

El otro hombre que observaba detenidamente la batalla no desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando vio a Boruto ocupado con su compañero. Tomó un cuchillo de su pantalón y se lo lanzó por el costado al rubio, pero Konohamaru sin poderse aún mover lanzó otro cuchillo al mismo tiempo que chocó contra el otro desviandolo del trayecto.

— Maldito entrometido — murmuró rencoroso con mirada asesina.

— Maldito tramposo — contrarrestó Moegi el insulto haciendo unos sellos — ahora vas a ver — advirtió irritada la mujer.

En el acto su mano se convirtió en un tronco de madera y con ella golpeó el rostro del casi anciano derribandolo de lleno en el piso.

— Moegi — murmuró fascinado Konohamaru.

— Esta me la debes Konohamaru — sonrió con arrogancia.

— Ahora verán estorbos — susurró enojado Susano, alterado por estar solo peleando contra todos. Su inútil compañero resultaba más un estorbo que un apoyo — ¡Espadas de hierbas! — les dió la orden a sus plantas y estas se agitaron cobrando nuevamente vida.

Al otro extremo alguien sacaba sus propias conclusiones básandose en lo que veía.

— Las hierbas se mueven por el chacra — dedujo Shikadai examinando cuidadosamente los movimientos de manos de su rival.

— No me digas — debatió irónico inojin mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo — pero a estas alturas pudiera ser que no tiene la habilidad de hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

— Eso quiere decir que si está utilizando chacra manteniendonos atados...— mencionaba abrumada Chocho armando conjeturas.

— La otra mitad del chacra la usa para pelear con los demás — completo el chico de coleta

— Entonces...

— Está aflojandose las ataduras pero aún no puedo salir — Shikamaru inyectó con toda su fuerza presión sobre las ramas que estaban apretando alrededor de su torso pero no pudo zafarse. Aún no, porque fluía todavía el suficiente chacra en esas ramas como para poderlo retener, pero era cuestión de minutos para que pudieran aflojar su agarre.

Todo dependía de que tan rápido alguno de sus compañeros que estaban peleando podían cansar al rival.

— Esta van a pagarmela — musitó con la voz temblorosa llena de rencor logrando poco a poco enderezar su dañado cuerpo.

— ¡Basta de ambos! ¡Me deshare de los dos, par de escorias! — el adolescente corrió con toda su energía hacia ambos. Invocó un clon que al igual que él gritó con la misma potencia e imitó sus movimientos, comenzaron ambos a rotar con las palmas de sus manos para moldear el viento hasta transformarlo en pequeñas bolas azuladas que por dentro acumulaban gran cantidad de chacra que fluia hacia todas direcciones rápidamente.

— ¡Va a atacar con él! — exclamó Konohamaru atonito.

— Increíble— musitó completamente asombrado Susano quedando en un estado de parálisis. En sus pupilas dilatadas se reflejaron las esferas giratorias y brillantes acercándose peligrosamente hacia él. Pero punto de impactarse contra su cuerpo se le ocurrió sacar el último haz bajo la manga. Retiró de inmediato las hierbas que sujetaban a todos los adolescentes y las dirigió veloz hacia su cómplice el más viejo de los presentes tomándolo desprevenido, enredó sus largas ramas sobre su cintura para alzarlo como una pluma y posteriormente lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el clon. Luego se impactó el maleante contra el clon sin siquiera tener oportunidad de esquivarlo y ambos seres terminaron chocando contra las rocas de la sierra. Boruto contempló todo el proceso indignado.

— ¡Maldito no cabe duda de que eres un traidor! ¡Hasta sacrificarse a tu amigo para salvar tu pellejo! ¡Con eso me da más ganas de matarte! — con rabia comenzó de nuevo a moldear frenéticamente el viento con las palmas hasta convertirlas en esferas giratorias y cuando tuvo todo preparado para lanzarlo...

¡Un enorme muro de madera se alzó frente a su cara justo a tiempo!

— Moegi sensei — murmuró con el rostro desencajado desapareciendo el Rasengan antes de usarlo.

— ¡Déjame a mi a ese viejo lividinoso! ¡Me la debe! — Exigió rotundamente con el ánimo excitado.

Sin avisar creó un enorme tronco con su mano y golpeó en seguida con toda su fuerza a su oponente que permaneció hasta antes de eso estático. El hombre se proyectó contra las rocas quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Se terminó! — con una media sonrisa se ufanó orgullosa Moegi volviendo su mano a su forma original ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

"En un par de horas va a anochecer" — pensó razonando Mitsuki volteando a ver el cielo rojizo mientras continuaba corriendo con Sarada siguiéndole muy de cerca los pasos.

" Me preguntó si será apropiado preguntarle algo" — se debatía con seriedad el asunto — "falta por llegar muy poco, así que no importa si descansamos un rato"..."sin embargo" — miró por el rabillo del ojo la delineada silueta de la morena y le incómodo lo que contempló. Sarada se mantenía impávida con el rostro fruncido y la mirada endurecida. Incluso le parecían opacas sus pupilas sin el brillo que la caracterizaba y tan oscuras, mucho más que de costumbre. Su instinto de supervivencia le alertaba que no era apropiado acercarse demasiado, pero por alguna razón su loca mente lo estaba empujando a cruzar palabras con ella aunque fueran secas, sentía la opresión en su pecho casi que le obligaba a hablar contra su voluntad.

— Uchiha — no pudo resistirse más. La llamó con un tono áspero, como de costumbre lo hacía con la gente. Pero para Sarada no pasó desapercibido el asunto, fue un golpe seco a su ego por como la llamó y tan tajante.

— ¡Ja! — se burló con un tinte de ironía clavando su mirada despectiva en su rostro imperturbable — ahora ya no soy Sarada sino Uchiha — murmuró con sorna — Cada vez dejas de reconocerme más Mitsuki. ¿No tendrás amnesia? — mencionó sarcástica.

Mitsuki carraspeó fuerte antes de contestarle con la mayor sobriedad posible para evitar un conflicto.

— No veo que tenga de malo — contrarrestó aún sabiendo que no tenía la razón. De hecho se sintió completamente desarmado por como lo cuestionaba ella, y él realmente no supo bien que contestarle.

— Es la manera en como lo haces. Jamás nadie me dice Uchiha.

— Debería de orgullecerte el apellido — mantuvo la calma a como diera lugar — En realidad sólo existen dos personas en este planeta con ese apellido.

— Si...— reconoció seria desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el frente — pero prefiero que me conozcan por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. No quiero colgarme de la fama de mi padre. Bastante me ha costado irme haciendo mi lugar en este mundo — refirió con una casi imperceptible nostalgia. Sin embargo Mitsuki notó el cambio de ánimo de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente porqué el origen de su decepción; tanto él como Boruto e incluso Konohamaru sabían lo que Sarada se esforzaba por conseguir sus propios méritos. Así que si... realmente hablarle por su apellido significó una gran ofensa lo reconocía con remordimiento Mitsuki por haber sido tan brusco, por tocar una fibra tan sensible en ella, además por primera vez aceptaba un error en su vida, y Sarada sería sin querer la afortunada en escucharlo.

El extenso silencio de parte de él le hizo creer a ella que la victoria verbal la tenía ganada y que así continuarían hasta llegar a Konoha.

— Lo siento — murmuró cabizbajo continuando su marcha pero relentizandola, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Era una maraña de sentimientos que creyó no poseer muy seguido.

— Si es por eso está ves te la dejaré pasar — sonrió ligeramente pero no había un dejo de sinceridad en ella. Vaya hipócrirta. No lograba sonreír desde hace varias horas — pero para la próxima te voy a golpear — advirtió con cierta gracia para aligerar el ambiente.

Pero Mitsuki iba más allá de ello y ella no lo descubrió hasta que el confundido muchacho se animó a completar la frase con ayuda de las palabras que realmente tenían empujando con la punta de la lengua su boca desde entonces.

— En ese caso...— murmuró con un tono de voz apagado — agradeceré también que me golpees si vuelvo a hablarte de esta forma.

Sarada se rio nerviosa desde su sitio. Mitsuki estaba tomándose demasiado serio el asunto de hecho se veía decaído y sus palabras habían salido flojas, no como sino quisiera decirlas sino ¿entristecidas?.

Sarada no podía dejar de admirar embelesada y aturdida esa expresión. No tendría porqué él seguir traumado con el mismo tema, habría que darle vuelta a la página, ya había aceptado pese a todo su disculpa no había más que decir o de lo contrario de nuevo Sarada perdería el control de la situación y no quería discutir ni que Mitsuki la viera nuevamente en un momento de debilidad que ya bastante le había herido el orgullo.

— No sigas — rogó aturdida agachando la cabeza, era tan difícil oírlo de él que se preguntó si no estaba en un sueño. En eso Mitsuki la observó debatiéndose mentalmente — tampoco es para que te martilles el cerebro vas a provocarte migraña de tanto pensar lo mismo — con una sonrisa nerviosa mencionó ella algo insegura pero no subió la mirada, ya no se atrevía todo era muy tenso entre los dos.

Mitsuki en su lugar, con valentía tomó un poco aire y se animó a verla a los ojos con esa seriedad innnata propia de su personalidad. El viento movió sus cabellos canosos mientras el no paraba de mirar con exagerada atención a la muchacha. Pensó abatido que si no ponían las cosas claras jamás llegarían al meollo del asunto y continuarían entendiéndose a medias.

— Ya no me refiero a eso — aviso tajante el muchacho.

— ¿Eh? — exclamó aturdida subiendo el rostro pero no acumuló la suficiente valentía para verlo a él.

— Es decir...— ella se animó a verlo por fin y él parpadeo varias veces asustado con el corazón agitándose descontroladamente. Realmente estaba asustado porque no sabía porque reaccionaba de esa forma y porque se sentía débil ahora que entablaba una conversación directa con ella. Volteó su rostro hacia el frente para no seguir siendo examinado minuciosamente por la joven mujer — si vuelvo a burlarme de tus sentimientos...— tragó saliva clavando su mirada en los árboles que pasaba — o crees que no estoy siendo demasiado sensible... no estaría mal que me golpearas de vez en cuando con tu puño.

— C...c..como...— titubeó asustada, ese tono de voz y todo era tan inusual ahora — Tu...

— Mis amigos están primero eso dice siempre Boruto...

"Amigos" — repitió ella en su mente con una extraña sensación de nostalgia y confusión.

— No quiero dañar lo nuestro — musitó con un rastro de preocupación mostrándose a la vez inquieto por el futuro de su relación amistosa.

"Lo nuestro" — cada que escuchaba la voz ronca de Mitsuki y sus afiliadas palabras sentía que algo se le clavaba en el corazón pero eso jamás lo iba a reconocer.

— Es...— tartamudeo insegura y nerviosa hasta la médula — considerado...si...eso es — se obligó a autoconvencerse que eso era lo más apropiado para decir por su parte — muy considerado de tu parte — cuando realmente quería expresar otra cosa respecto a la situación tan extraña que estaban viviendo desde que se comportaban a ratos como todo menos como amigos. Aunque Mitsuki se esforzará por creer que todo esto seguía siendo como antes.

Después de no escuchar respuesta alguna el desaceleró abruptamente el paso. Tampoco quería ofuscarla. Ella en cambio creyó que todo quedaría ahi nuevamente, con cientos de interrogantes tamborileando en su mente.

Pero lo que hizo Mitsuki la hizo tambalear de su zona de confort de la cual estuvo a punto de caerse.

Mitsuki aprovechó que ambos estaban marchando a la misma velocidad y a la misma altura para girarse y tomarla de repente de su estrecha cintura con una mano y para inclinarse sobre ella quien arqueó su espalda hacia qtras hasta donde pudo para evitar el contacto y Mitsuki empujó su cuerpo y su rostro hacia ella para plantarle un beso.

Se separó de la carnocidad de su boca como si sus labios quemarán pero lo hizo lentamente ignorando la eventual parálisis de la chica que no daba crédito a lo sucedido y permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— No sé porque...— susurró embelesado con voz grave observando su rostro desencajado pero a la misma vez que también hacía evidente su propio asombro — pero últimamente me siento bien haciendo esto — reconoció abrumado con el mismo bajo volumen...¿Porque será? — fue una pregunta directa hacia ella. Pero claro está que ella no estaba en condiciones de contestar. Se encontraba desarmada, lejos de la razón.

Sus labios temblaban descontrolados, no seguían órdenes porque no había en ese instante ella seguía volando en su nube sin rumbo ni emocionada ni entristecidas ni enojada. Ninguna emoción lideraba en su cuerpo solo era él, y ella. Ni el viento moviendo suavemente los cabellos de ambos podía cortar el ambiente tranquilo que se imponía, ni sus respiraciones acompasadas interrumpían el momento, ni el aire entre cortado que se escapaba entre los labios rosados de la fémina hacían que Mitsuki se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaban.

Todo era paz y seguían en la misma posición pero no era incómodo estar presionando aún el cuerpo esculpido de Sarada hacia él ni las manos delicadas de la mujer apoyándose en su pecho para procurar no caer de espaldas.

Todo parecía tan casi...natural...sino fuera porque...

Sarada sintió su corazón exaltarse cuando se dió cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban atrapados. Movio sus ojos examinando rápido a su alrededor con la esperanza de huir de la realidad, y fue por supuesto en vano. Luego de caer en cuenta de todo se dispuso a apartarse de Mitsuki poco a poco pero realmente le urgía hacerlo solo que no quería que la viera perturbada. Aunque era inútil aparentar indiferencia, esto ya sobrepasaba sus límites.

Mitsuki la dejó ir sin resistirse a perder el contacto de piel con piel. Aunque perdiera la tibieza que transmitía cada trozo de ella, eso fue molesto, pero no quiso reconocer que el alejamiento no era lo que quería en ese momento, si tan solo se hubieran quedado un poco más así. Disfrutaría su calidez.

Las mejillas de Sarada se pintaron de rojo en toda su extensión. Por su parte no le quedó de otra más que fingir desesperada que estaba admirando el piso y entrelazaba sus manos sudadas por los nervios por delante de su pelvis, sus dedos temblaban. Mitsuki con su cara pálida no alejaba sus ojos cautivados del rostro sonrojado de la chica. No sabía que pasaba...pero de algo si estaba seguro...no se quedo conforme con solo un beso...

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

El grupo de amigos de la aldea de la hoja regresaron sanos y salvos aunque cansados de la inesperada batalla que mantuvieron con esos delincuentes. Desgraciadamente de ese cuarteto solo habían conseguido atrapar a uno, pues dos murieron y uno más escapó pero eso no importaba tanto si el capturado resultó ser una pieza importante de la banda.

Susano sobrevivió al golpe perpetrado de Moegi, así que entre todos decidieron sujetarlo con sogas hasta que recuperó la consciencia luego de una hora. Lo interrogó tanto ella como Konohamaru y muy a su pesar con algunos métodos de tortura tuvo que confesar algunos de sus secretos, como que, afortunadamente los padrastros de la niña no estaban muertos sino secuestrados en una recóndita cueva no muy lejos de la aldea de la niña.

Fueron al rescate inmediatamente y bien como había dicho Susano donde podían encontrarlos, los hallaron amagados, pero fue una ventaja que su rescate fuera rápido pues de haber transcurrido días habrían muerto de sed y hambre. La niña se encontento cuando llegaron todos a la aldea, fue muy grato los agradecimientos y los halagos por parte del par de padres, se habían separado de la niña hace casi un día pero fue Boruto quien la hayó por casualidad perdida y sola a mitad del bosque, fue por él que comenzó la búsqueda de los dos adultos para traerlos de regreso a Hidari. Boruto nunca había faltado a una promesa y tal como lo prometió a la pequeña los regresó y sanos. Por supuesto que ella preguntó por el paradero de su querido tío, pero Konohamaru fue el encargado de explicarle lo más delicado posible que su tío había hecho algo malo y tendría que separarse un tiempo de la familia. Claro que no le mencionó que estaría encerrado varios años en el calabozo de la aldea, de eso en su momento se encargarían sus padres adoptivos.

Sin más que hacer recibieron la gratitud de la familia, unas cuantas canastillas llenas de alimento para el largo viaje y se marcharon contentos por donde vinieron.

Mientras caminaban Konohamaru aprovechó la distracción de Boruto para golpearlo con su mano por detrás de la cabeza

— ¡Ah Konohamaru sensei! ¿¡Porqué fue eso!? — reclamó abiertamente muy enojado acariciando su cabeza por motivo del golpe.

— Para que no vuelvas a separarte del grupo niño engreído — contestó de la misma forma regañando severamente con una venita resaltandose en su frente, lleno de indignación.

Todos los presentes del grupo diez observaron atentos la discusión tan infantil.

— Aunque sino hubiera sido por eso no habrías encontrado a la pequeña — sonrió después enorgullecido de su estudiante — le hablaré de esto a tu padre — palmeó su espalda complacido por el actuar tan humano de su alumno. Su padre se sentirá orgulloso también al platicarle el relato, pero para Boruto esto no era buena idea, solo significaba más problemas.

— ¡Ah no por favor Konohamaru! — suplicó temeroso pegando las palmas de sus manos rogando todo lo que pudiera.

— ¡Cómo no! — manifestó exaltado apretando ambos puños — te vas a llevar la regañiza de tu vida. No quiero ser el único regañado aquí por él — confesó rojo del coraje.

El resto del grupo de amigos río al imaginarse lo cómico del asunto. Eran iguales el par de hombres.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

...***

...

Hola después de tanto tiempo, dos meses exactamente. Por eso les quiero ofrecer una disculpa a aquellos que esperaban pronto una actualización, de hecho yo también la esperaba y de ninguna forma eh pensado en descontinuar la historia, simplemente estuve un rato ocupada por asuntos laborales pero ya estoy de regreso y espero publicar el siguiente capítulo en la próxima semana. Tenganme mucha paciencia que la historia se está empezando a poner más buena y de nuevo estoy inspirada, hasta oigo a veces canciones cuando escribo. Sino eres fanático del Mitsuki y Sarada pues te lo pierdes, me parece que bien su forma de ser es muy compatible porque son diferentes y si digo esto no es con el afan de provocar, sino de inspirar a mis respetables escritores de fics que se animen a escribir historias de está linda parejita pues no somos muchos los que lo hacemos, y yo quiero leer también historias de estos dos personajes.

Ya son la 1.57 de la mañana en Mexico y acabando de publicar me voy a dormir así que hasta la próxima, bye.


	11. Nuestra llegada: Enredos y líos

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo once: Nuestra llegada: enredos y líos**

Como Mitsuki había predicho, los dos adolescentes se encontraban a tan solo unos minutos de llegar a su destino. Hasta entonces ninguno de los dos se había animado a tomar la palabra. Ninguno parecía tener el valor para tomar la iniciativa y sostener una última conversación antes de separarse definitivamente. No es que no tuvieran ganas de volver a escuchar del otro su voz aunque fuera tan solo una líneas, de hecho ansiaban hacerlo no solo porque habían dejado un tema inconcluso sino porque era incierto hasta cuando volverían a verse.

Y ahora más que el orgullo eran las dudas las que controlaban sus acciones. ¿Qué o cómo podrían hablarse? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras indicadas que habría que utilizar entre millones que existían? Era obvio que no sabían comunicarse bien ni con claridad por eso cada que abrían la boca les salía veneno y peleaban.

Pero era la última oportunidad que tendrían para mantener comunicación. Después de esto sus caminos se separarían definitivamente y seguramente surgirían muchos problemas a raíz de la traición a la aldea de parte de Mitsuki que tendrían todos los demás sus cabezas ocupadas en ese asunto un buen rato hasta que se superara el asunto. Hasta que pudieran olvidar que alguna vez hubo un Mitsuki en Konoha.

Eso era un pensamiento iluso pues teniendo a Naruto quien nunca abandonaba a los suyos, olvidar y dejar que Mitsuki se perdiera en el mal camino cuando había sido un excelente ninja no era lógico. Antes lo obligaría a volver en si para que retomara su camino. Pero los planes de Mitsuki eran incompatibles con los de cualquier persona que quisiera tenerlo de regreso en la aldea. A Mitsuki aún no se le olvidaba que seguía teniendo un creador al que le había dado la espalda por rescatar a Sarada, huir de la vergüenza que le significaba recordar lo que le había hecho a su padre parecía lo adecuado. Por eso vagaría como alma errante por el mundo hasta que se cansara de esconderse en el anonimato.

Sarada no estaba de acuerdo con eso más no era ella nadie para intentar hacerlo cambiar de decisión, aunque ella le hubiera propuesto en alguna ocasión que los dos entraran a la aldea y se inventaran una excusa por su ausencia no era tan terca como para seguir insistiéndole con la idea. Al final él sería el más perjudicado cuando se enteraran de la verdad de que los había abandonado voluntariamente.

Mitsuki era lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias que vendrían con ello. Vivir como un desertor era condenarse a ser toda su vida perseguido por los aliados de Konoha. Pronto estaría en el libro bingo, no por ser un criminal pero si por ser un ninja renegado poseedor de gran poder lo que lo hacía directamente peligros. Ya casi todos en la aldea sabían que él era capaz de transformarse en modo sabio más allá de ser hasta hace unos días fiel seguidor de las políticas de Orochimaru.

Y antes de que comenzara la cacería de Mitsuki tenía algo que decir.

El tranquilo peliblanco parpadeó varias veces en cuanto volteó a ver a la orgullosa chica que se mantenía en absoluto silencio para su sorpresa desde hace unas horas. Ella no había vuelto a atacarlo con palabras hirientes ni a confrontarlo con la mirada, ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirle aunque fuera un insulto o un reproche como acostumbraba. Dudaba que algo estuviera planeando la mujer pues ya solo era cuestión de minutos para entrar al bosque que delimitaba a Konoha. Sarada no fue testigo de la observación minuciosa de Mitsuki así que continuó su veloz carrera por el césped sin distraerse.

— Sarada – llamó con calma pero con una determinación evidente en el timbre de su voz.

Sarada perdió el aliento un instante cuando su oído volvió a captar la voz grave de Mitsuki, perdiendo la concentración del camino abruptamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó incómoda, aunque Mitsuki más bien lo interpretó como molestia. Los ojos de Sarada se endurecieron entonces. Aún y con ese eventual rechazo Mitsuki tenía que seguir con el plan, habría que decirle algo porque se acababa el tiempo.

Mitsuki continuó observándola minuciosamente.

— Cuando lleguemos a la aldea. Por consideración trata de no hablar sobre lo que ha ocurrido realmente.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? — Contestó incrédula, algo exaltada que hasta abrió de más los ojos dejando a un lado solo un momento su mirada fría, pero intentando moderar su voz ya que si gritaba empezaría una pelea — ¿Quieres que oculte como me secuestraste? — Preguntó de forma muy seca volteando a verlo por fin — ¿Cómo iban a utilizarme para hacer un experimento o como me ayudaste a salir del propio rapto en que me metiste?

Mitsuki se sintió incómodo con la respuesta directa y franca de la morena. Cruelmente nada de lo que decía podía catalogarse como mentira. Le estaba diciendo cada una de sus verdades en la cara de manera inconsciente tal vez porque al menos Sarada no había tenido la intención de molestarlo. El muchacho intentó no flaquear pero en realidad le habían afectado mucho las palabras de la Uchiha, cada que se acordaba de lo mal que había actuado y de cómo había traicionado a sus amigos su ánimo decaía. Se sentía peor que la porquería.

Aunque eso era otro tema. Ahora importaba mantener todo en secreto. Le bastaría con que todos supieran solamente que los traicionó y que incluso él la raptó, detalle verdaderamente peligroso porque con ello se estaba ganando a pulso a un peligroso Sasuke como enemigo.

— Para mí está bien si quieres contar las dos primeras cosas. Pero jamás menciones que te ayudé a escapar — exigió determinantemente.

Llegó un momento de silencio donde los dos razonaban por su cuenta. Más Sarada sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo de inmediato retomó el tema.

— Si no lo hago van a condenarte — contrarrestó confundida pues lo que Mitsuki le proponía iba a perjudicarlo a él mismo — Tengo que decirles que me has ayudado.

— Eso es absurdo — negó reiteradamente con la cabeza continuando con su mirada al frente.

— Pero es la realidad — Sarada detuvo su carrera antes de adentrarse al bosque — Te arrepentiste de tus actos — a su parecer no tenía nada de malo también recordarle que había hecho algunas cosas buenas, y sobre todo a tiempo antes de que a ella le hicieran más daño.

— No va a servir de nada — Confesó renuente Mitsuki e hizo lo mismo que ella dejando de correr y penetrando en el oscuro bosque.

— Deja de actuar como estúpido Mitsuki — pidió notoriamente inconforme con la propuesta de Mitsuki y se cruzó de brazos bufando como un toro — creí que el único engreído en el equipo era Boruto pero también tú eres igual de presumido. No tienes por qué aparentar que eres malo y rebelde para ganar respeto o temor de la gente.

Boruto hacía constantemente eso, intentaba aparentar en ocasiones lo que no era o tendía a exagerar sus logros para ganarse la admiración de la gente.

El chico se quedó callado varios segundos, pensando en el comparativo que acababa de hacer ella con Boruto. Nadie jamás en los años que se conocían había dicho que tenían algo en común y tenía lógica porque los dos actuaban totalmente diferente y tenían una forma de afrontar las cosas muy distinta. Boruto era cálido, buen amigo y comprensivo, gustaba primero de hablar antes que atacar a un enemigo pero con él era todo al revés, primero atacaba y jamás intentaba la paz. Era más fácil resolver el problema peleando que hablando era una política suya en batalla. Era Boruto quien lo frenaba si veía que perdía los estribos. Así que aunque Sarada no le creyera él no buscaba tampoco ser reconocido como su amigo, le daba igual el prestigio que podría tener haciéndose una imagen de hombre fuerte y cruel.

— Yo…— musitó inseguro, y ahora con que excusa podría venirle. Entonces Sarada aprovechó el la pequeña duda que lo invadía para influenciarlo.

— Si tú hiciste algo bueno hay que contarlo — entrecerrando los ojos reiteró usando su astucia —No puedo permitir crearte más mala fama que la que ya vas a tener.

— Es vergonzoso esto — confesó el chico poniéndose muy nervioso y encogiendo los hombros. Rascó su cabello repetidamente para disminuir un poco el estrés. No se atrevía a ver de frente a la mujer, lo pondría más tenso y empezaría a dudar sobre lo que le dijo.

— No entiendo…— apretó más sus brazos cruzados perdiendo la paciencia por culpa de él. No solía ser tan necia pero en el fondo esperaba resolver el enredo que el mismo Mitsuki creaba y todo para su bien. A pesar de lo que le hizo de traicionarla y que por su culpa pudieron haberla matado no le guardaba ya tanto rencor, en el fondo sentía un poco de tristeza por él por sentirlo tan confundido y perdido y siendo manejado por un hombre tan ambicioso y frío como Orochimaru. Pero tampoco podía hacer milagros. Al menos desde que huyeron del escondite había intentado influenciar a Mitsuki para que rompiera los lazos que tenía con una persona como Orochimaru y lo único que conseguía es que pelearan. Fue precisamente la primera fuerte pelea que tuvieron junto al rio la que desencadenó otros eventos de mayor importancia, la que de la noche a la mañana le habían robado el sueño y le había arrancado suspiros a media noche, así como los que la habían obligado a mirar con otros ojos al peliblanco, que no eran precisamente en plan amistoso.

— No quiero que la gente se confunda — comenzó él mientras sus ojos se clavaban fijamente en el manto negro del cielo — Tú ya empezaste a hacerlo por ejemplo y es precisamente lo que quiero evitar — murmuró liberando un suspiro.

— Explícate rápido — impaciente se acomodó con los dedos temblorosos las gafas rojas. Lo último que había pensado sobre que ya no lo miraba con ojos en plan amistoso había perturbado su calma la que hasta hace un momento presumía — eres un dolor de cabeza cuando no eres claro — y se tocó la frente como si una repentina migraña le hubiera aquejado.

— Es que no me has dejado hablar — insistió aparentando una ligera molestia — No creas tú que es la primera vez que actuó de esa forma como lo hice contigo.

Sarada abrió los ojos abruptamente de la sorpresa. Las palabras de Mitsuki resultaron inesperada. Estaba confesándole que había cometido otros delitos. Eso era muy grave pensó ella.

¿Cómo podría ella defenderlo ante el hokage si escuchaba eso?

— Mi padre nunca ha abandonado la idea de investigar las cosas más ocultas y peligrosas que existen, y crear objetos — mencionó haciendo trastabillar la voluntad de Sarada de traerlo a la aldea — Aunque ya abandonó un poco la idea de experimentar con seres humanos a raíz del control exhaustivo que Konoha le impuso para que no representara peligro alguno. Mi padre es una persona necia y aunque yo no entiendo del todo las razones por la que hace las cosas como sus experimentos lo respeto por ser un hombre inteligente y persuasivo, además no ha sido malo conmigo.

— Estás ciego — volvió a insistir clavando como agujas sus ojos negros y temblorosos, apenas intentaba deglutir la nueva noticia — ¿cómo puedes llamar un buen hombre a quien te ha estado utilizando para sus propios intereses todo este tiempo?

— Me siento en deuda con él — tan simple la respuesta. Se asomó un poco de tristeza por el tono que empleó.

Sarada no captó el tono así que siguió hablando de lo mismo.

— Estás loco — intervino otra vez pero ya con una notable molestia, más había prometido no alzar la voz — ¿acaso no eres una persona individual? ¿No puedes pensar por ti mismo? estás tan acostumbrado a que te den ordenes que no sabes tomar tus propias decisiones

— En eso no puedo darte la razón. Discúlpame — cansado cortó la conversación de repente retomando su marcha. Lo cierto es que Sarada le recriminó una muy dolorosa verdad que no hubiera querido oír.

La adolescente fue obligada a continuar sus pasos y a permanecer callada por la impresión que le causó esa nueva actitud de su joven compañero. Parecía afectado.

Evidentemente ese chico era una caja llena de sorpresas y cada día aparecía en él algo nuevo, era tan inestable, tan mentalmente desequilibrado. El problema es que ella no podía lidiar todavía con una faceta cuando ya aparecía otra y volvía a desestabilizarla. Solo por eso ya no se enojaría. De que servía gastar sus energías en él si siempre parecía estarse burlando de ella e ignoraba todos sus comentarios. Pero una cosa era evitar enfurecerse y otra cosa era anular su curiosidad así que empujada por lo segundo le dijo lo siguiente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — preguntó fría pero notoriamente interesada en obtener una respuesta que quitara toda la telaraña que tenía en su cabeza.

Mitsuki finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia ella quien se colocaba en ese instante a su misma distancia cuando reanudó sus pasos.

— Si quieres quedar como malo está bien — aseguró poniéndose a su lado muy cerca para que no se sintiera juzgado y comenzara a ponerse a la defensiva ya que siempre que se sentía atacado comenzaba a tornarse agresivo — Tenemos ya 17 años. Pero ¿porque has decidido vivir así? — inclinó hacia adelante un poco su cuerpo para capturar la mirada de Mitsuki y evitar que la esquivara. Quería la verdad, si esquivaba su mirada significaba que mentía.

El peliblanco fue interceptado una vez más por la joven, siempre lo dejaba desarmado porque no tenía nunca una respuesta concreta a sus preguntas, pero esta vez ya había planeado todo.

Luego de meditar las cosas unos segundos poniendo la mano en su mentón y mirando hacia el cielo hermoso y estrellado tomó la palabra ante la expectante morena.

— Hace unos momentos…— musitó serenamente — me has dicho que yo nunca tomaba mis propias decisiones. Qué tal si te digo que esta es la primera vez que tomo una.

— Oh…— fingió sorpresa llevándose su dedo índice a los labios, contemplando también el piso de ese brillante cielo — así que vivir como ninja renegado no tiene nada que ver con terceras personas — como de costumbre volvió a reacomodar sus gafas en el tabique — Me parece increíble que este sea tu sueño. Te pareces en eso tanto a mi papá — el comparativo otra vez le salió de manera natural, ni siquiera había pensado nada — Pudiendo tener una vida mejor optaron por la más difícil y oscura. Pero mi padre se enmendó aunque pasaron muchos años para eso, pero lo hizo. Me pregunto si te darás cuenta algún día del error que estás cometiendo.

El peliblanco se quedó boquiabierto por lo dicho. Precisamente eso lo tenía preocupado. Desde que había tomado su decisión de marcharse no había parado de pensar en que sería de él y sus amigos en el futuro pero ya se había cansado de buscarle la quinta pata al gato, el tiempo se encargaría de poner las cosas en su lugar pero de hoy en adelante ya no se preocuparía por eso más, seguramente había más cosas allá afuera por descubrir que mantendrían su mente ocupada todos esos años que transcurrieran. Y por eso apenas se da cuenta de que era egoísta.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo las ganas de continuar con la conversación. Estaban a minutos de separarse.

Suceso que ocurrió poco después.

— Hasta aquí eh llegado — aterrizó sus pasos e interrumpió repentinamente el silencio, acortando el listón de pensamientos que se había formado en la mente de la Uchiha y que parecía no tener nudo. Sarada hizo exactamente lo mismo, se detuvo.

— ¿No vas a acercarte más? — preguntó extrañada la muchacha acomodando enlazados sus brazos detrás de la espalda. Faltaban todavía unos 50 metros para llegar a las puertas de la aldea. Pero para Mitsuki lo mejor era no arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera.

— Imposible — dijo con firmeza sin ver de frente a la morena, sus ojos estaban fijos en otro punto — lo que menos deseo es que me descubran. Después no podré irme o tendré que enfrentarlos con violencia para hacerlo — explicó con determinación indicándole a Sarada que no bromeaba y que no dudaría ni un segundo en atacar a los ninjas de su ex aldea. Él no era precisamente condescendiente.

— Entonces…— musitó decaída clavando la mirada en el suelo al no haber otra opción. Entonces eso quería decir que este era el final definitivo.

Mitsuki ignoró la tristeza que invadió a su compañera. En cambio; en su misteriosa mente cierto chico de cabellera rubia y sonrisa arrogante apareció en su cabeza.

Aunque durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos casi no lo hayan mencionado, no se había olvidado un solo instante del muchacho, él era una pieza importante en esto.

— Cuando veas a Boruto — mencionó con la voz ronca y siempre envidiablemente serena — espero que desaparezca esa expresión — pidió haciendo referencia a las múltiples emociones persistentes de la ninja que no pasaban desapercibidas porque se reflejaban claramente en su rostro.

Sarada pudo sentir un ligero tono de reproche en su oración.

— ¿Debo de fingir de nuevo? — contestó huraña y hasta cierto grado frustrada. Pero ya no tenía más ganas de discutir. Después de todo no quería que el último recuerdo que tuvieran fuera el de una pelea como la vez pasada donde la única herida emocionalmente hablando parecía haber sido ella, quien terminó con el alma destrozada, pero fortalecida porque ella era una orgullosa Uchiha y las personas como ella solían levantarse rápidamente después de sus fracasos.

— Lo siento — fue su pronta y corta respuesta.

Los ojos negros de Sarada se abrieron incrédulos. Le dio demasiada importancia al hecho de que de las pocas veces que había pedido perdón, esta era la única que se escuchaba sincera. Las demás se escuchaban forzadas como intentando solo pedir disculpas para evitarse ser objeto de sus reclamos. Ya Mitsuki había demostrado que no toleraba los gritos, es más ni siquiera las discusiones.

La Uchiha observó por unos instantes la espalda cuadrada de Mitsuki, antes de que finalmente vencida ella suspirara derrotada acomodándose una vez más las gafas y retrayendo detrás de la oreja su flequillo negro y lacio. Jamás podría leer los pensamientos de Mitsuki ni descubrir su verdadera naturaleza, así que se conformaría con lo poco que sabía de él. El tiempo se encargaría de colocar todo en su lugar y cualquiera de sus dudas algún día tendrían respuesta se volvieran o no a encontrar en el futuro.

Pero tenía que advertirle algo a Mitsuki, no como su amiga, sino como la futura hokage en que quería convertirse. Se sentía con esa obligación.

— La verdad siempre sale a la luz tarde o temprano — dijo con voz cansada.

— Espero que nunca salga. Para poder vivir libre — respondió con la voz ronca.

— La libertad la tenías en Konoha Mitsuki — la confesión de la chica paralizó el cuerpo de Mitsuki cuando mencionó una dolorosa verdad — Es solo que no empezarás a valorar lo que tenías hasta que te suceda algo muy malo. De eso modo lo comprenderás.

— Gracias por tus buenos deseos — giró completamente el cuerpo mientras sonreía exageradamente como de costumbre y apretando los ojos para acentuar más la expresión. Apareció en sus palabras y en su gesto el sarcasmo en todo su esplendor. Sarada lo intuyó con lo astuta que era. Mitsuki volvía a mostrar su otra personalidad, la cínica y descarada. Parecía no tomarse nada en serio, y sin embargo ella ya se había conformado con lidiar con esa desesperante actitud. Le serviría de entrenamiento por adelantado para que cuando fuera hokage no quisiera golpear a los ninjas poco serios y burlones como él cuando la sacaran de quicio.

— Hasta luego — se despidió ella alzando una mano dirigiéndole también una sonrisa, nostálgica pero sincera al final de cuentas no como la de él.

— Hasta entonces — respondió él aún con su fría sonrisa.

Brotó un silencio arrullador acompañado de los cánticos de los grillos y las luces de las luciérnagas merodeando por todo el desolado bosque. La morena sentía como su corazón comenzaba a sonar como un tambor descontrolado. Temía que el muchacho tuviera un oído tan sensible capaz de captar hasta los sonidos más sutiles y lejanos.

Sus ojos negros temblaban. No conseguía mantenerlos fijos en el centro del rostro del muchacho, quien por su parte, había adoptado la quietud que tanta paz transmitía.

Entonces. La morena tomó la iniciativa empujada por un alma indecisa pero necesitada de afecto. Seguido de Mitsuki quien caminó la misma cantidad de pasos hacia ella.

El par de brazos entrelazaron la espalda de la persona que tenían en frente.

El abrazo que se dieron transmitía consuelo, eso sintió Sarada desde que Mitsuki había optado por darle pequeños golpecitos en las escapulas como para serenarla, serenarla por una ingrata despedida que no sabían cuando terminaría.

El grilleo se mantuvo en aquel momento así como el abrazo y las luciérnagas que continuaron bailando alrededor de esos cuerpos, unas metiéndose entre los árboles espesos y verdes, protegiéndose del ligero viento.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Después de encontrar a Boruto, el equipo 7 y el equipo 10 continuaron su camino por una extensa selva. El grupo de adolescentes parloteaban detrás de Konohamaru y Moegi, es decir de los capitanes.  
Moegi necesitaba ponerse al tanto de la situación antes que nada, aprovechando la distracción de los chicos.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió? — habló lo más bajo que podía, le ganaba la curiosidad. Además olía algo turbio en todo esto porque Konohamaru se veía como nunca antes muy tenso — Es raro en ti que pierdas el control total de las cosas — le dijo respecto a que no había cumplido la misión y en su lugar había hasta salido perdiendo todo, como a sus dos alumnos.  
— Tengo una mala espina de todo esto — masculló apretando los dientes y sus puños.  
— Explícate — presionó la pelinaranja pero sin la intención de sonar muy terca. Konohamaru lo que menos necesitaba era el juicio de alguien o que lo molestaran.

Por el silencio de Konohamaru presintió que no era el momento ni el lugar para que le aclarara las cosas y porqué sentía su amigo que algo no cuadraba en esta historia.  
Moegi se aguantó la curiosidad, lanzó un suspiro y luego se encargó de tomar primero la palabra para quitarle pesadez al ambiente.  
— ¡Pues nuestra misión ha sido cumplida chicos! — avisó Moegi sonriendo y con satisfacción.  
— ¿En qué consistía su misión Moegi? — Saliendo de su ensimismamiento volteó hacia ella curioso alzando las cejas.  
— Debíamos encontrarlos ya que misteriosamente habían desaparecido de la faz — explicó animada.  
— ¿No nos acompañarán a buscar a Mitsuki y Sarada? — preguntó el castaño desconcertado.  
— Si lo hacemos vamos a preocupar más al Hokage que ya bastante angustiado está por no saber nada de ustedes — arrugó las cejas usando un tono de reproche.  
— Sensei — desde atrás interrumpió Inojin levantando la mano para llamar su atención — pero podríamos enviar un mensaje por medio de mi técnica — propuso el muchacho.  
— Inojin — dijo remarcando su nombre en señal de que no permitiría objeciones — Somos ninjas obedientes — usó una indirecta — No quiero que sigan los pasos de Boruto que siempre hace lo que se le da la gana — Boruto cuando oyó eso torció la boca enfadado y volteó la cara hacia otro lado, con lo que le costaba no responder a los insultos y esta mujer provocándolo, no le respondía solo porque era su superior — Lo mejor siempre será entregar nuestro reporte personalmente y cuánto antes — indicó con aire de superioridad levantando su dedo como cuando daba consejos o decía algo que nadie más sabía, ella siempre buscaba ser lo más correcta posible.  
— Y por eso siempre tienen que sacarme a mí en todos los temas— se quejó haciendo un puchero Boruto. Había intentado no respingar pero le caía mal la presumidez de la gente y que lo usaran para plantear un mal ejemplo.  
— ¡Es tu culpa que tú padre se encuentre más estresado de lo normal! — Reprocho la mujer alzando la voz — andan muy lejos de cumplir la misión. Lo mejor será que regresen también con nosotros  
— ¿¡Y abandonar a mis amigos!? — exclamó exaltado y furioso el rubio. Echando chispas hasta por las orejas.

A Moegi poco le importó que Boruto comenzara a ponerse histérico, para personas histéricas estaba ella así que estaba más que acostumbrada por eso pudo controlarse y empezar a usar un tono más conciliador, a ver si así podía hacer entrar a todos en razón de una buena vez.  
— Si reportan su desaparición de manera definitiva. Ten por seguro que tú padre mandará un grupo de ayuda especializada en la búsqueda. Tú solo con Konohamaru no van a resolver nada.  
— No nos subestimes — exigió él pero en eso intercedió una tercera persona.  
— Es verdad Boruto — reconoció decaído agachando avergonzado la mirada. La verdad es que le costaba reconocer su fracaso pero no por orgullo, sino porque sentía una impotencia infinita al no poder ser más de ayuda, estaba físicamente agotado. Era su culpa además, solo a él se le podrían haber extraviado dos de sus alumnos casi frente a su nariz. Había quedado como una persona incapaz de proteger a sus alumnos que no se merecía nada ni siquiera se merecía cruzar las puertas de la oficina del Hokage para que le dijera lo que ya sabía, que era un inútil incompetente que había fallado en su misión de manera catastrófica y que no merecía tener a cargo suyo a nadie porque no era de confianza. Quién sabe porque se imaginaba que eso le diría el Hokage si para empezar Naruto no gustaba de juzgar a la gente pero el estado anímico en Konohamaru era tan malo que en este preciso momento no hacía más que flagelarse mentalmente y autocriticarse duramente como una forma de castigo por su falla.  
— Yo no pienso volver Konohamaru sensei — replicó de forma desafiante encajando sus profundos ojos azules como dagas en la nuca de su capitán.  
— No te estoy preguntando Boruto — contestó rígido, indispuesto de escuchar objeciones — Vendrás conmigo. A la fuerza o no — y ese fue un ultimátum que se oía hasta cierto grado amenazador, por eso Boruto se desconcertó. Sin embargo el orgullo de Boruto era más fuerte que el miedo, así que nervioso expresó.  
— Ja. Esta desafiándome de nuevo — le apunto con el dedo sonriendo burlonamente. Estaba sumamente enfadado con él. Decepcionado también porque nuevamente se daba por vencido y no quería buscar a sus amigos.  
— Esta vez no caeré en ningún de tus trampas — advirtió agravando el tono de su voz ,mandándole por último una mirada mortífera y desafiante a su alumno mostrándole que hablaba en serio — además no estoy solo... ¡Vamos a irnos todos juntos!.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Sarada se mantuvo caminando con calma en lo poco que le quedaba de trayecto.

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ver la puerta de Konoha. Esa puerta que siempre era testigo de cuando un grupo de ninjas se despedía para cumplir su misión, sin saber si el día de mañana volverían a cruzarla. Eso fue lo que pasó precisamente hace unos días. El equipo 7 se dispuso como siempre a salir con todo el entusiasmo posible a cumplir una de sus tareas, como decenas de veces lo habían hecho sin mayores contratiempos, se habían ido riendo y haciéndose pequeñas bromas como la familia que se consideraban. Y ahora se había desintegrado.

Por lo menos esperaba que ya hubieran regresado su capitán y Boruto, era lo lógico pues ella ya llevaba días ausente y no creía que aún allá afuera anduviera buscándola la mitad de lo quedó de su equipo. Necesitaba urgentemente verlos a los dos y saber que estaban bien, que no habían resultado heridos por su culpa, además los extrañaba.

Para ella no había sido nada fácil estar sin sus dos familias, es decir sin sus padres ni su mentor y Boruto.

Buscaba además los consejos de su madre porque llegaba verdaderamente confundida de todo lo que había ocurrido con Mitsuki, que aunque ya no debería de tener importancia porque no volvería a verlo eso no significaba que podía ignorar todo lo que pasó.

Era un hecho que venía exhausta porque no había podido dormir más de tres horas seguidas en estos últimos días pensando en cuál sería el próximo paso que daría el albino o con que la sorprendería esta vez, pero no estaba ilusionada más bien temerosa porque no entendía que era lo que sentía ella misma.

Mucho menos comprendía la actitud del muchacho. Jamás se había tragado del todo el cuento de que si la había besado había sido por un impulso, por una curiosidad natural por saber que sentían los humanos comunes haciendo eso tal y como se lo había querido dar a entender él, restándole importancia a eso alegando que los humanos se tomaban muy en serio todo eso de los sentimientos, que por eso su padre se había esmerado en hacer seres como él más resistentes, menos débiles para que fueran más competentes.

Sarada no era él. Así que tampoco podía llegar a una conclusión certera. Decir que le gustaba ella, era presuntuoso.

Además había algo que le martilleaba constantemente la cabeza cuando creía bobamente en la teoría de que a él en algún momento llegó a gustarle.

Se acordaba perfectamente cuando lo encaró y se lo dijo en un momento en que perdió los cabales y se puso a decir una sarta de estupideces. Aún tenía esas palabras bien presentes en su mente.

 _— Claro, es envidia — reafirmando lo anterior apretó más el agarre de sus brazos en su pecho y dijo lo siguiente con mayor énfasis — ahora tiene sentido porque nos traicionaste. ¡Tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo te gusto!_

 _— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver esto con el otro? — volvió a preguntar sonando su voz un poco más exaltada, viendo como Sarada se acomodaba detrás de la oreja un mechón de su cabello mugriento y como lo observaba con una mirada filosa._

 _— ¡No te hagas el tonto! — Lo insultó poniéndose más fiera, a la ofensiva — escuchaste aquella vez después de los entrenamientos, cuando Boruto me citó a escondidas tuya y de Konohamaru sensei en uno de los parques naturales de Konoha._

 _— ¿Y qué fue lo que según tú yo escuché? — exigió molesto achicando los ojos para analizar mejor cada una de sus reacciones._

 _— ¡Que Boruto tenía sentimientos hacia mí! — aclaró la chica abriendo más los ojos enfurecida._

Oh ese momento vergonzoso. Se pegó con la palma de su mano la frente y agachó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras continuaba su pausada caminata. Se acordaba de cada letra de cada oración. No había minuto en que no se arrepintiera de haber abierto su bocota. Se había balconeado ella misma porque estaba furiosa por culpa de él porque horas antes de haberle dicho eso se había tomado el maldito atrevimiento de besarla furiosamente mientras peleaban fuertemente junto al río al que habían ido a parar para descansar un rato.

Pero eso no era todo. La conversación se había alargado y lo peor es que habían continuado el mismo rumbo, era de esperarse pues había sido ella la que puso sobre la mesa ese tema.

 _A Mitsuki le tomó varios segundos comprender las palabras de la pelinegra. Había caído en un laberinto de donde no podía salir porque la mirada dura y el trato áspero de Sarada no le daría la oportunidad de hacerse el tonto y cambiar de tema, además estaba desencajado y así nadie podía trazar un plan para escapar. La verdad no comprendía absolutamente nada, le estaba hablando en otro idioma._

 _— ¿Eso qué tiene de especial para mí? — se apuntó el mismo con el dedo en el pecho, incrédulo — Desde siempre he pensado que ustedes dos llevan una relación bastante común y estrecha — empezó a explicar el punto de vista que tenía hacia ellos dos para sacarla de su enorme error — Son los típicos tontos que fingen que se odian y que tienen sus diferencias más marcadas de lo que ya lo son para evitar tener algo en común que los vuelva más que unos simples compañeros, porque temen que de hacerlo puedan enamorarse profundamente — Sarada abrió los ojos asombrada por la forma en que Mitsuki había dado al clavo en cuanto a la relación de ambos._

 _La verdad es que sí; ella desde hace un tiempo pensó y estaba segura de que Boruto también, que podría haber entre ellos cierta atracción que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar por orgullo, porque no querían ser emparejados pese a lo que el corazón les dictaba desesperado que cedieran a reconocer sus sentimientos — Son la típica pareja en donde siempre el chico o la chica intenta molestar a la persona que le gusta para llamar su atención. ¿Crees en realidad que algo como llevar un noviazgo entre ustedes pudiera afectarme? — muy retador se acercó un paso hacia ella pero aun otorgándole un espacio donde no se sintiera acorralada._

Así que si se ponía a analizar la situación de aquella vez con la de ahora; llegaba a la conclusión de que sus sentimientos eran como un tornado violento, un fenómeno sin control imposible de contener que removia todo pero que con el tiempo iba perdiendo su fuerza hasta que se extinguía este por completo.

Por lo tanto; si quería obtener una respuesta era para tomar experiencia. Y si bien su madre no era precisamente una persona con demasiada experiencia, al final de cuentas era una mujer extrovertida. Se trataba de su madre quien mejor la conocía y le daba aparte el mérito de haber conquistado a su padre cosa que nadie más hubiera conseguido ni en un siglo.

Su mamá sabía de estas cosas por lo tanto ella sería su consejera y confidente porque no confiaba en Ino ni en Chocho.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 _—_ ¡Por última vez Naruto! _—_ un poderoso golpe se oyó en seco contra el escritorio haciéndole compañía a una estruendosa voz que bien podía espantar hasta al más valiente del mundo. Dicho grito salió de la boca torcida de la mujer que dé pie inclinada sobre el escritorio esperaba agitada y furiosa una respuesta rápida fulminando con una peligrosa mirada a un intimidado hombre hecho un ovillo en su asiento detrás del escritorio al que ya se le había hecho una abolladura por el golpe en tanto que el importantísimo hombre buscaba desesperadamente una ruta para poder escapar del demonio en que se convirtió ella – te estoy hablando Naruto! ¡No te distraigas! – exigió con cólera al nervioso hokage pues había notado sus cobardes intenciones de salir corriendo de la oficina cuando sus ojos azules se habían quedado fijos en las grandes puertas del lugar que lo llevarían a la salida, al único lugar que le salvaría la vida si lograba escapar de una incontrolable mujer.

 _—_ ¡Por dios Sakura! _—_ Chilló desesperado mientras los labios pálidos del terror le temblaban como si estuvieran hechos de gel - ¡te lo juro por dios que el equipo 10 van a encontrarlos a todos! – terminando de decir dificultosamente por el miedo, Naruto se ocultó tan rápido como la luz detrás de su silla, esperando que el pobre y frágil objeto pudiera defenderlo del golpe de acero que sentía que pronto se avecinaría de parte de Sakura.

Y Sakura convertida hipotéticamente en un monstruo con los ojos desorbitados de la furia no podía querer menos que verlo hundido en la tierra por sus golpes, pero primero tenía que sacarle toda la verdad porque sabía que algo muy grave le ocultaba por eso por ahora lo estaba reprendiendo todo lo que se pudiera hasta que no quisiera salir el pobre rubio de su despacho por una semana por el trauma.

 _—_ ¡Maldita sea Naruto! _—_ explotó y para esto sus nudillos crujieron amenazadoramente. Todos sabían que no se podía jugar con los sentimientos de esa mujer. Era un arma letal cada uno de sus golpes _—_ ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido!

 _—_ ¡Yo porque! _—_ se escabulló debajo del escritorio que tenía una gran abolladura en su superficie _—_ Yo no tuve la culpa – intentó en vano salir ileso alegando que él no tenía nada que ver con la larga ausencia del equipo 7 y su eventual separación de la que Sakura hace apenas unos minutos se había enterado cuando oyó sin pretenderlo una conversación bastante delicada entre él y Shikamaru en la oficina cuando ella iba precisamente a ver a Boruto para preguntarle sobre la tardanza de su hija y sus amigos con la misión.

Ya le parecía bastante sospechoso que cada que quería ver a Naruto para preguntarle sobre el tema el hombre la esquivaba fingiendo no verla, se hacía el distraído cuando se acercaba y se metía de inmediato al edificio como si llevara prisa, así como también nunca lo encontraba cuando iba directamente a buscarlo a la casa de Hinata. Hinata decía que también casi nunca lo veía, suponía que tenía mucho más trabajo últimamente. Pero Sakura no era tan ingenua, ella era muy astuta y podía oler los nervios en Naruto cada que la veía cerca así que no tardó nada en deducir que algo pesado le estaba ocultando, y precisamente ese día fue el elegido para ella para ir hasta su oficina aprovechando que le dieron el permiso para salir del hospital temprano para ir a verlo. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que Shizune, es decir su secretaria le negara la entrada a la oficina diciéndole que Naruto expresamente había prohibido todas las visitas porque estaba supuestamente muy ocupado y no tenía tiempo para atender a nadie.

Eso molestó a Sakura ya que Naruto jamás se comportaba de esa forma tan déspota, además el ingrato ¿quién se creía? No podía tratar a sus amigos como sus empleados o como simples desconocidos.

Por supuesto que no se rendiría. Su honor estaba en juego y además le dieron unas tremendas ganas de pegarle a Naruto por ser tan desconsiderado con sus amigos.

Para lograr entrar a la oficina le preparó una sencilla trampa a Shizune. Le dijo que Tsunade había llegado a la aldea y que si no deseaba ir a saludarla porque ella ya lo había hecho. Shizune no se extrañó porque era habitual que la ex hokage visitara la aldea para ponerse al tanto de las cosas en la villa con eran los asuntos políticos. Shizune no iba a salir de su trabajo pero fue animada por Sakura asegurándole que ella iba a regresar al hospital. Y cuando vio a la ingenua mujer recorrer los pasillos para salir del edificio, la pelirrosa aprovechó para escabullirse hacia la oficina.

Fue en ese momento, justo cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina e iba a tocar con los nudillos de sus dedos la puerta entreabierta, que escuchó que Shikamaru mencionaba el nombre de su hija.

 _"Encontraron a Boruto, pero no a Sarada. Al parecer están todos ya en camino"_

Ella sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, como si diez bultos de arena hubieran sido colocados arriba de su tórax porque la sensación de tener apnea se había hecho presente.

Tuvo un mal augurio de todo esto. Shikamaru se expresaba serio, con la voz grave y determinante. Y Naruto estaba en las mismas, hablaba pausado y con evidente preocupación.

 _"El tiempo se me está viniendo encima" — declaró echando un largo suspiro y viendo por la ventana. Se acarició angustiado el cabello dorado mientras reflexionaba inquieto — "Ya no sé qué más pretextos inventarle a Hinata"._

Y era por eso que ahora estaba frente a Naruto llena de ira, sin poder detener los estribos reclamándole por haberle ocultado a ella, a Sasuke y hasta su propia esposa Hinata de la desaparición de sus hijos. Si les hubiera avisado antes ella misma habría salido de la aldea a buscarlos.

 _—_ Te repito que yo no tuve la culpa _—_ dijo agitando nerviosamente las manos frente a su cara

 _—_ ¡No! _—_ espetó Directamente golpeando nuevamente el escritorio pero con la palma de la mano abierta _—_ ¡no! Pero Konohamaru está hecho bajo tus enseñanzas, es como tu pupilo y ese mal nacido me las va a pagar. Es tan irresponsable como tú. Ahora solo me da ganas de matarlo _—_ apretó con ira la mandíbula en tanto se imaginaba como retorcería el cuello del castaño cuando tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella.

— Te lo juro Sakura. Que si pudiera yo mismo iría a buscarlos — manifestó con devoción y su voz temblaba. En su rostro se plasmaba no solo una expresión cansada por su vida ajetreada sino también llena de arrepentimiento por lo sucedido. Buscaba de alguna manera el perdón y la comprensión de su mejor amiga. Pero Sakura con las manos en la cintura con actitud retadora solo podía darle una mirada hostil de su parte que hacía que Naruto se estremeciera y se sintiera todavía más culpable.

La mujer apenas iba a pronunciar unas duras palabras cuando un individuo sin permiso abrió la puerta café bruscamente exaltando a los dos ninjas.

— ¡Naruto! — se escuchó su nombre pronunciado de la boca de Shikamaru, la voz ronca retumbó por toda la oficina. Sin embargo de inmediato calló cuando consternado notó la presencia inesperada de Sakura.

La mujer de la misma manera que a Naruto, lo miró despectivamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Shikamaru. Si la médico se encontraba ahí y con el ceño fruncido solo significaba una cosa; que ya se había enterado de todo.

— Tú...— musitó escuchándose severa. Shikamaru con los ojos muy abiertos respingó al oír que pronunciaban su nombre con severidad. De los nervios deglutió saliva y no se movió de su sitio, temiendo acercarse además a su próxima asesina. La puerta continuaba abierta y nadie se percató de ello por el ambiente tan tenso que había surgido. La manzana de Adán del consejero del Hokage comenzó a titiritar y su quijada entreabierta parecía haberse trabado porque ni decía nada ni cerraba tampoco la boca.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Naruto encrispado por el miedo tuvo la valentía de tomar la iniciativa para romper con el ambiente incómodo donde ya se podía oler a sangre por lo que Sakura les haría.

— ¡Tú cállate Naruto! — volteó hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada. Cuánto le costaba a ella contenerse — O te va a ir peor — sus amenazas era lo único que por ahora podía realizar.

El rubio intimidado se ocultó más detrás de la silla que supuestamente le serviría para protegerse de los golpes de la mujer.

— Yo — titubeó pero esquivándole la mirada asesina a la furiosa médico, no podía verla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza — Espera Sakura...— pidió buscando comprensión en ella — antes que nada...tengo que decirles — observó a ambos, primero a uno y luego al otro alternando su atención visual — que si quieres obtener una respuesta a esto...— hizo una pausa que impacientaba más a los dos — se lo preguntes directamente a Sarada.

— ¿¡Que!? — Gimió desconcertada perdiendo el aliento y sintiendo que el mundo en ese instante se le venía encima. Sus pies trastabillaron haciéndola retroceder involuntariamente pero afortunadamente estaba el escritorio que le sirvió para apoyar su cintura.

Temblaba ligeramente su cuerpo, sus manos blancas también, y aunque no pudiera mandar a su cuerpo sobre su mente si gobernaba. Así que como no podía todavía razonar bien la noticia necesitó explicaciones. Shikamaru se le adelantó y comenzó a aclarar, sabía que tenía la obligación de informarle todo. La mujer estaba preocupada hasta el límite.

— Acaba de llegar a la aldea — acotó con seriedad — Ya se reportó conmigo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

A lo lejos, de espaldas aparecía una figura alta de silueta delgada que llevaba una blusa de manga tres cuartos con un chaleco encima que era largo hasta los muslos y de color negro. Poco a poco se podía distinguir que era una muy joven chica la dueña de ese cabello negro que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros.

Sarada estaba detenida en medio de la calle contemplando consternada los diferentes sitios que la rodeaban.

Un gran puesto de carne frente a ella que despedía un aroma delicioso que le había abierto así de la nada un apetito feroz pues tenía horas que no comía ni un solo bocado. Y luego la estación de correos se ubicaba detrás de su cuerpo y por ahí unos alegres niños de nomás de ocho años jugaban a atraparse mientras corrían chocando a veces con algunas personas. La gente pasaba a su lado, por enfrente o por detrás. Unos se notaba que estaban trabajando pues cargaban material de obra o andaban en sus bicicletas mientras que otros simplemente conversaban entre risas como esas mujeres parlanchinas que tenía a unos pasos o como esos hombres de traje que discutían un asunto político con seriedad. Se respiraba la más pura tranquilidad en esta parte de la aldea y era contagiante el ánimo de la gente pues ella quien había atravesado las puertas de la aldea con muchos nervios, ahora se encontraba con absoluta calma aunque supiera que esa calma estaba a punto de extinguirse cuando tuviera que darle explicaciones al Hokage.

La joven estiró distraídamente hacia arriba uno de los guantes negros que llevaba usando en su mano derecha en tanto seguía admirando embelesada cada sitio. Se sentía extraña ahí. Llevaba tiempo afuera, pero nunca le había sucedido que al llegar a su aldea se sintiera tan desconectada con esta, como si en realidad fuera una extranjera y no conociera nada. Era una sensación extraña llegar a tu hogar y aunque conocías a tu villa perfectamente de adentro hacia afuera era como si nunca antes la hubiera visto.

¿Cuántos días fue que se ausentó?

Esa fue una pregunta que se hizo al aire en su mente para la cual no tenía una respuesta concreta. Pero estaba casi segura que no más de dos semanas. Desde que salió de la misión hasta hoy.

Otra incógnita era si ya había llegado su equipo.

Si así fuera también tendría que explicarles a ellos dos dónde estuvo tanto tiempo sola y cómo logró escapar de sus captores. ¡Por supuesto que no mencionaría a Mitsuki ni a su padre adoptivo para que no fueran a buscarlo inmediatamente!. Pero para eso tendría que poner a prueba sus dotes de actriz para que le creyeran el relato que más o menos ya había ensayado cuando caminaba por la aldea. Incluso había inventado su propia historia.

Sería difícil sostener sus palabras ya que no era de las personas a las que le gustaban las mentiras, de hecho odiaba decirlas y odiaba que le mintieran. Siempre que alguien le mentía y lo descubría (pues ella tenía excelente percepción) se lo tomaba muy en serio como una traición y dejaba de hablarles por días o no dejaba de recriminarles su falta.

Cómo cuando creyó que su mamá no era su verdadera madre sino Karin.

Todo eso estaba a punto de venírsele encima como una avalancha.

Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y suspiró resignada.

Protegería a Mitsuki porque era su amigo, y quién para bien o para mal...le debía la vida.

No importaba que él le hubiera afirmado que le parecía correcto si decía que la había secuestrado... jamás sería capaz de dañarlo.

Solo se preguntaba disgustaba: ¿Quién sería la primera persona que escucharía sus explicaciones?

Y como si estuviera llamando a esa persona...

— ¡Sarada!

Apenas la confundida morena bajó la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente a quien la había llamado con mucho entusiasmo cuando sintió que alguien sin pensarlo se le echaba encima con brusquedad y le rodeaba el cuello con unos brazos fuertes pero bañados de calidez.

Sarada podría no reconocer muy bien la aldea en ese momento pero sí que podría reconocer el amor y el cariño infinito que cada poro de la piel blanca de esa persona transmitía solo para ella...y para su apático padre.

— Mi amor...Mi vida — musitó con enorme disgusto ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de la muchacha y su largo cabello negro...— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? — suplicó devastada apretando más sus extremidades en el cuello frágil de la adolescente.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su tristeza, y la humedad en la tela de su ropa que cubría su hombro.

La joven deglutió pesadamente sin poder corresponder de inmediato al afecto porque continuaba consternada pese a saber quién era la dueña de esos brazos. De pronto sintió un ardor incesante en su garganta y sus ojos, seguramente sus ojos oscuros estaban enrojeciendo por contener las lágrimas. Eso explicaba porque se veían tan hermosamente brillantes, podía verlos reflejados en la vitrina de la panadería que tenía en frente.

Se sintió conmovida por todo esto. Por la forma en que su madre velaba por ella, por la forma en que expresaba su preocupación y mostraba su pena por no verla como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su alma por perderla. Pero sobre todo porque se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, desmerecedora de su amor por la traición que iba a darle a cambio de todo lo que ella le ofrecía, una pena llevaba a cuestas y tendría que aprender a vivir con el remordimiento.

— Mamá — gimió con los labios temblorosos entre tanto resbalaba la primera lágrima amarga de su ojo izquierdo. Por fin se dio por vencida y correspondió a su madre con otro abrazo lleno de emoción con una mezcla de nostalgia pero que también escondía otras cosas que esperaba que con el tiempo no fueran reveladas por ella misma por el remordimiento que ya la aquejaba.

El instinto de madre hizo que Sakura percibirá por medio de un sexto sentido el dolor reflejado en la voz de Sarada. Se imaginó que su angustia debía ser por las situaciones que había pasado sola mientras estuvo pérdida o desaparecida. Ese Naruto no se había salvado de una buena golpiza, solo que al recibir la noticia de que su hija había vuelto enloqueció y por supuesto hizo que su corazón saltará de alegría por saberla sana de regreso así que no tardó nada en salir como cohete de la oficina para ir a buscarla por toda la aldea brincando sobre los techos alterada, ansiosa por encontrarla y revisar que estuviera perfectamente bien.

Y hablando de sanidad. Se separó de manera brusca del cuerpo abatido de su hija. Permaneció la muchacha con el rostro cabizbajo cómo si estuviera avergonzada y la notó llorosa. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a llorar delante de la gente así que seguramente se sentía incómoda por eso no quería verla a los ojos. Aunque eso no impidió que Sakura analizara súbitamente cada rincón, cada pieza del cuerpo de su hija, buscando alguna herida, un rasguño, cualquier cosa. Ella la curaría.

Pero no halló nada serio. Traía un raspón grande debajo del hombro casi por el codo pero se veía viejo porque estaba un poco endurecida la herida, señal de que estaba cicatrizando.

Bueno. Entonces podía empezar a tranquilizarse. ¡Basta ya de tantos lamentos! La escena era muy conmovedora pero necesitaba un poco más de alegría, algo que reconfortará su alma.

Entonces con una tierna sonrisa le dio cariñosamente unas palmaditas suaves en los hombros a su hija, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Sarada. Vayamos a casa.

La chica correspondió al gesto de su madre y asintiendo también le sonrió limpiándose una cristalina lagrimita con el dedo a través de sus anteojos.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a casa en una actitud pacífica.

La primera en entrar fue Sakura a quien todavía no se le borraba la sonrisa de felicidad de la cara.

Sarada en cambio permanecía detrás de ella, pegada a la puerta con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Su mamá no lo veía pero la chica llevaba tiempo jugando con los dedos de sus manos en una reacción nerviosa.

Ya sabía lo que venía.

— Y dime Sarada...— volteó sonriendo hacia ella — tenemos días que no nos vemos hija. Dime qué fue lo que pasó — en el tono de Sakura se asomaba una evidente preocupación. Pero continuaba tranquila pese a todo. Quizás por el hecho de que intuía que la pelinegra estaba muy cansada luego del viaje y no quería estresarla.

Sarada se removió incómoda. No hallaba la suficiente valentía como para poder alzar la mirada. Su mamá cómo ella también era muy astuta. Podía desglosar tantos sentimientos o cosas con sólo interpretar una mirada o un gesto. Por lo tanto está era la primera parte de la prueba para superar el principal problema.

Iba a mentirle con la forma más creíble que podía. Para eso tendría que recordar lo que le había dicho a Shikamaru cuando lo buscó.

 _Shikamaru, en medio de la calle se encontraba de espaldas hablando con su ayudante personal. Un muchacho de cabello castaño que andaba en la edad de la veintena. Era una especie de secretario que Sarada ya había visto un par de veces cuando iba a las oficinas del Hokage. Por cierto que ese muchacho era muy distraído por eso Shikamaru casi siempre estaba con él vigilándolo para que hiciera todas sus tareas bien. Sino lo despedía era por lástima, bueno eso decía él._

 _Sarada sabía que se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa al verla. Pero esa era la intención y más que él fuera el primero en verla. Antes que Naruto._

 _— Shikamaru — con suavidad le tocó el hombro al veterano ninja para captar su atención._

 _Shikamaru no reconoció de inmediato su voz así que no se alteró. Sin embargo volteó el rostro hacia la persona que interrumpió su plática con su ayudante y ahí sí se llevó una grata sorpresa que provocó que incluso su cigarrillo se cayera al suelo al quedar boquiabierto._

 _— Necesito hablar con usted._

 _El ayudante de inmediato supo por la reacción de su jefe que era algo importante y su presencia estorbaba. Por lo tanto le hizo una reverencia que supo que no vio Shikamaru por lo quejumbrado que estaba volteando a ver hacia otro lado, hacia la chica. La conocida Uchiha._

 _— Nos vemos después sensei._

 _— Sa…sa...Sarada — musitó consternado._

 _— Buenas tardes — lo saludó demasiado tarde haciendo una respetuosa reverencia — ¿Me acompaña un momento? — pidió de favor avergonzada._

 _Shikamaru siguió observándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

 _Luego pasaron los minutos. Ambos se metieron en silencio y total discreción a un negocio de ramen que estaba al aire libre a unas cuadras. Shikamaru pidió un plato y aunque invitó a Sarada está no tuvo el ánimo para comer aunque hace tan solo unos minutos aún moría de hambre pero la preocupación por lo que iba a decir le arrebató las ganas de comer._

 _— Entonces — terminó con el incómodo silencio entre los dos — ¿Que me ibas a decir?_

 _— Yo..._

 _— Porque en realidad yo tengo miles de preguntas que hacerte — la observó meticulosamente de reojo. La chica estaba muy tensa — Pero prefiero que tú seas la que me lo diga._

 _Sarada cabizbaja apretó los labios en respuesta. Era ahora o nunca. Ahora empezaría su plan o iba a empezar a dudar._

 _— Yo fui retenida por un grupo de campesinos de una aldea._

 _— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? — alzó las cejas desconcertado, removiéndose en su silla._

 _— Iba junto a mi equipo — supuestamente estaba recordando ella. Eso aparentaba cuando en realidad ya tenía planeado todo lo que iba a decir — Encontramos a los ninjas que debíamos capturar. Eran tres pero uno se le iba a escapar así que lo seguí._

 _— ¿Y qué pasó?_

 _— No sé por cuánto tiempo lo hice — confesó meditando, fijando sus ojos oscuros en el cielo soleado — Pero si fue bastante y me aleje del grupo._

 _— ¿Y Mitsuki? — exigió saber. Eso aclararía las dudas._

 _— Nunca lo vi — afirmó tajante. Poniendo atención a la mujer obesa que se acercó a la barra y que le servía al consejero su platillo que humeaba de lo caliente._

 _— ¿Cómo que nunca lo viste? — creyó haber escuchado mal. Si nunca había estado junto a Mitsuki entonces el problema que tenían se duplicaba porque también tendrían que buscarlo a él cuando todo el tiempo estuvieron buscándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo._

 _— No sé qué está pensando usted — encajó una mirada apacible al adulto que había adoptado una verdadera actitud pensativa. Para Sarada la inteligencia analítica de Shikamaru era peligrosa para su plan. Si se ponía a pensar demasiado el hombre, comenzaría a dispararle con preguntas. Por eso había optado por buscarlo primero a él para quitarse el principal problema de encima — Pero creo que nos tendieron una trampa — parpadeó confundida — Y yo fui la única que caí. Ya que cuando me aleje de todos. De pronto salieron varias personas de entre los árboles y me acorralaron._

 _— No pudiste escapar. Supongo. — dedujo comprensivo él._

 _— De hecho me les enfrenté. Pero no pude con todos porque el ninja que había estado buscando estaba ahí y era muy fuerte. Necesitaba principalmente defenderme de él — explicó — la cuestión es que no lo logré y me encerraron en una celda oscura...y fría — arrastró la palabra como si le pesara decir aquello. Tenía lógica. Ya que ese fragmento de la historia era real y le traía un recuerdo turbio._

 _— ¿Cómo te saliste?_

 _— Tuve que fingir por muchas horas que estaba inconsciente. Esperando la oportunidad de que me abrieran la celda para poder irme. Pero nunca pasó. Tuve que resignarme a descansar por lo menos un día porque me había quedado con poco chacra — esa última parte de lo narrado también contenía una pincelada de realidad — Finalmente cuando pude hacerlo, planee esperar el momento apropiado para escapar sin muchos problemas. Ese momento ocurrió cuando el ninja que me había tendido la trampa lo ví por los barrotes de la ventana de la celda irse fuera del pueblo. Cómo era el más poderoso de todos no tuve ningún problema en usar mi fuerza con mi chacra para derribar la celda aunque todos escucharán el ruido._

 _— Y entonces — presionó interesado._

 _— Ya se imaginará — espetó a secas — Todos se dieron cuenta. Aproximadamente había 10 personas. Pero ninguno pudo hacerme frente. Me fui pero como no sabía dónde estaba ni por dónde irme para regresar deambule por todos lados por días. Escondiéndome también de ellos. "Procurando no volver a topármelos" — enfatizó la frase. — Así que creó fervientemente que si Mitsuki está también desparecido. Ellos tienen que ver — terminó de contar Sarada con seguridad en su voz. Shikamaru lo único que podía hacer era tamborilear sus dedos sobre la barra en tanto pensaba profundamente sobre toda la nueva información que había recibido. Jamás pensó que unos simples ladrones pudieran ponerles el mundo de cabeza._

 _— Puede ser...— fue su única sencilla respuesta. Dándole el beneficio de la duda a la pelinegra quien por fin podía soltar el aire retenido en el estómago de puro alivio._

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora su madre, sentadas en la sala; escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba una convincente Sarada. Vaya que había aprendido rápido a dominar mejor sus emociones. Porque ya no había nervios en el tono de su voz ni miradas esquivas. Sentía el deber de retribuirle un poco a Mitsuki todo lo que hizo por ella.

Y ya para la noche. Cuando el sol había desaparecido del manto azul y la luna llena cayó sobre el. Sarada se fue a dormir.

Su habitación estaba en la planta de arriba. Y ella yacía acostada en su cama mirando el techo pensativamente.

Hoy había sido un día agotador. Había jugado con sus emociones como los malabaristas, todo para no perder el equilibrio en sus sentimientos y que no la descubrieran.

Se preguntaba si la mentira tendría que perdurar toda la vida. Porque si era así se tendría que acostumbrar a mirar de frente a todos sin mostrarse culpable por ello.

Pero no tenía otra salida. Era mejor llevar una carga de culpa a cuestas por engañar a todos sus amigos, conocidos y familia que llevar la carga de traicionar a quien le tendió la mano pese a los problemas en que también él se había metido con gente poderosa como su padre Orochimaru. Tampoco era una malagradecida.

Mitsuki podría en ese instante estar sufriendo las consecuencias de haberle ayudado, de no tener un hogar cálido, una aldea acogedora ni unos amigos cercanos. Por más que él le restara importancia al aspecto personal, sabía que tenía sentimientos muy ocultos y poco explorados pero ahí estaban en un rincón de su corazón encerrados como si fueran viles criminales.

Ella ya lo había comprobado...que él tenía sentimientos... Vergonzosamente.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el bienestar de Mitsuki.

Ella no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Mitsuki.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Se rendía.

Suspiró con resignación. Estaba cansada.

Mañana, tal como había planeado, empezaría una plática con su madre sobre estos casos.

Pero por ahora… por ahora...solo estiraría su suave mano hacía su mueble, y apagaría la luz de su lámpara, para descansar.

La luz que faltante la envolvió en la oscuridad de su cuarto...la luz de la luna que por la ventana iluminaba su rostro delicado.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

Ya es la una 13 de la mañana y acabo de terminar el capítulo. Estoy con ganas enormes de dormir pero me alegra mucho haber terminado este capítulo que por cierto vendría siendo hasta el momento el más largo. Normalmente cada capítulo lo hago de 4000 a 5000 palabras y me satisface saber que ahora he escrito 10,178 xD. Me he esforzado a escribir tanto porque se las debia, ya que nuevamente me retrase con el capítulo así que este cuenta por el que me faltó jaja no, en realidad espero darle prontitud a mi historia y lograr que para diciembre vaya mínimo en el capítulo 15.

Ah por cierto, ya me di cuenta hace poco que la serie de Boruto esta pasando por una saga super importante que involucra mucho a Mitsuki. o sea que Mitsuki está pasando por su momento protagónico en la serie, estoy feliz por eso porque ya era hora de que alguien le diera más importancia al personaje. Y espero que con esto Mitsuki consiga más fanáticos porque no es solo un personaje misterioso, sino un personaje muy poderoso que esconde muchas cosas que me gustaría que se fueran destapando para que vayamos conociéndolo un poco más.

Además de esto, me he dado cuenta mucho más todavía que en la serie plasmaron una parte que yo ya había escrito en mi fic muchos meses antes de que comenzara la saga de Mitsuki xD, es como si yo ya hubiera preevisto que Mitsuki traicionaría a la aldea. En la nueva saga de Boruto efectivamente Mitsuki traiciona a su aldea y deja a sus amigos no sé porque todavía ¬¬ pero aquí en mi fic yo ya había escrito mucho antes de que se viera en la serie que Mitsuki traiciona a la aldea así que fue una coincidencia que afortunadamente le da más sentido a mi Fic porque entonces eso quiere decir que tiene un poco de realidad mi fanfic.

Por ultimo, quiero desearles buenas noches. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. De regreso a casa

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo doce: De regreso a casa**

A la mañana siguiente. Sarada comenzaba a despertarse de su letargo.

El cansancio extremo, las malas noches que pasó mientras estuvo fuera de la aldea y la presión constante a la que fue sometida recayó en su cuerpo que descansó por más de 15 horas. Sakura no quiso ir a despertar a su hija, comprendía que merecía un gran descanso luego de tanto esfuerzo físico y mental.

Apenas iba despertando la adolescente. La jovencita se retiró la sábana blanca que tenía cubriendole hasta la cabeza y se enderezó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba porque se sentía entumecida pues en toda la noche había dormido en la misma posición. Bostezó, se talló los ojos antes de colocarse sus gafas que estaban a su lado sobre el buró y buscó con su mirada adormilada el reloj de pared que estaba en su cuarto, se sorprendió un poco al saber la hora, ya era la una de la tarde.

Realmente su cuerpo había aguantado mucho agotamiento en casi quince días.

Le costaba asimilar que ya estaba en su casa, en serio, era muy difícil creer que ya no sufriría la euforia de estar huyendo de Orochimaru, que ya no dormiría bajo los árboles sufriendo frío, lluvias intensas y heladas y tampoco hambre. Extrañaba tanto la comida de su madre, la carne recién hecha y las bebidas de frutas naturales. Le daba la impresión de que hace años no había disfrutado una comida normal. Y precisamente su estómago le estaba reclamando ahora por algo de atención pues le empezaron a dar torceduras. Necesitaba llenar ese vacío en su abdomen inmediatamente. Así que de alguna manera feliz por estar aquí, dejando un poco a lado la preocupación de tener que rendirle explicaciones al Hokage en un rato, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomó sus pantuflas rosas y así en pijama bajó con pereza por las escaleras encontrándose a su madre taradeando una canción en la cocina. La mujer meneaba alegremente un cucharón en un recipiente que estaba a fuego lento todavía. Sarada se recargo en el barandal para observarla mejor. Sonrió feliz. Su mamá tenía un cambio de humor excepcional. Sabía que era por su causa. La noche anterior pudo darse cuenta como la miraba cuando estaban sentadas en la sala conversado, sus ojos color jade brillaban de la emoción por verla a ella sana y salva. Cómo decía su mamá cuando era niña, era su único tesoro.

La muchacha bajó los escalones que le faltaban para llegar al primer piso. Encontró que en esa parte del piso bajando las escaleras había un tapete rojo con dibujos de árboles de sakura. Era lo único diferente en esa casa pues sus cosas en su recamara las encontró intactas luego de casi dos semanas que no las vió. Hasta eso había respetado su madre, su privacidad. Sakura sabía lo mal que le caía a Sarada que le movieran las cosas o que entraran a su cuarto sin su permiso, por eso grande fue su sorpresa cuando halló uno de sus libros abierto puesto boca abajo en la misma página en que lo había dejado la última vez sobre el escritorio.

Quiso contagiarse un poco de la felicidad de su madre por eso se dirigió a la cocina y como si Sakura tuviera un presentimiento volteó hacia donde ella estaba de pie y le sonrió.

— Hola hija — saludó sin dejar de menear su cucharón en el recipiente de aluminio— Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste hoy?

— Hm...he dormido como un bebé — reconoció satisfecha tallándose con una mano el ojo izquierdo.

— Oh... ¿cómo un bebé? — sin comprender arqueó sus cejas.

— Si...ya sabes. Tanto tiempo dormir en la intemperie no es precisamente muy cómodo — espetó divertida.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se resquebrajó. El sufrimiento de su hija era suyo también.

Aunque supiera que su hija era una jovencita muy fuerte y que nunca se quejaría de nada que tuviera que ver con sus deberes como ninja , eso no significaba que era inmune al dolor o a cualquier sensación. Aunque le dió ganas de abrazarla y decirle que toda la pesadilla había terminado por fin, su hija por ahora no necesitaba un consuelo, todos los guerreros ninja sabían los obstáculos que representaba su trabajo nada era color de rosa en el campo. Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar bajo cualquier clima, fuera lluvioso o seco. La misión era lo primero en su lista de prioridades. Por eso lo que más le dolía a Sakura era imaginarse a Sarada padeciendo el miedo que trae la soledad, estar sola en un lugar desconocido tratando de sobrevivir, huyendo de sus persecutores.

De hoy en adelante todo aquello debía ser ignorado. Habría que darle vuelta a la hoja y continuar caminado.

— Bueno — su sonrisa se amplió — pues espero que tu sueño de "bebé" te haya ayudado a recuperar tus energías.

— Mamá — musitó avergonzada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por haberla llamado bebé.

Sakura se rió ignorando la incomodidad de Sarada. Se veía muy tierna la menor cuando se avergonzaba cuando le hacían cariños.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

En el despacho de Naruto. El rubio Hokage se estaba poniendo al tanto de la situación por boca de Shikamaru.

— Ya veo ...— inclinado sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio continuó meneando la pluma debajo de su mentón — así que Sarada escapó de esos maleantes.

— Exactamente — reafirmó el consejero con su habitual seriedad — Me parece extraño — se puso a analizar. Prueba de que no estaba satisfecho con la versión de Sarada.

— Qué Sarada haya escapado a mí no me extraña. Después de todo es hija de Sasuke — concluyó Naruto despreocupado recargándose en el asiento, por fin relajándose. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba suspirando para colocarlos detrás de su cabeza.

— Eso no es lo que me parece extraño — contrarrestó a su amigo de forma severa — Sino el poder que esos ninjas demostraron. Hasta donde Sai nos había informado, antes de la misión aquellos ninjas no eran tan peligrosos por eso se los encomendamos a estos chicos. Prácticamente era una misión de rango B.

— Bueno pues...ningún ninja demuestra su verdadero poder hasta que está ya en batalla — opinó Naruto muy convincente.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer Naruto?

— Me gustaría mucho buscarlos de nuevo. Si son tan poderosos como según cuenta Sarada, con mayor motivo debemos atraparlos. Es una lástima que haya resultado un vil fiasco la misión porque ahora que ellos saben que los estamos buscando van a esconderse. Volverlos a encontrar es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

— A menos que sean tan valientes como para enfrentarse de nuevo a nosotros.

— Si...eso lo sé — se quedó mirando pensativo el techo.

Solo después de un corto tiempo en silencio retomó la plática el mismo Naruto.

— Oye... ¿y qué ha pasado con Sai? ¿No hay noticias nuevas?

— Apenas ayer te mencioné que encontró a Konohamaru, Boruto y el equipo diez, cerca del antiguo puente Kanabbi.

— Oh sí, me dijiste que venían en camino.

— Así es. Pero Sai no es adivino, hay que darle su tiempo para que esclarezca los hechos.

— ¿Quieres decir que seguirá investigando que sucedió?

— Exactamente Naruto. El mensaje que ayer me envió en una paloma animada decía que pese a que una parte de su misión ya había sido cumplida tras haber encontrado a ambos equipos, deseaba seguir investigando por su cuenta el paradero de los criminales y de Mitsuki y Sarada.

— ¿De Sarada? — Se asombró un poco poniéndose derecho en el asiento — Es decir que aún no le hemos avisado sobre el regreso de ella.

— De eso me encargué está mañana — informó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro — Envié un águila hacia Sai informándole. Sé que se encuentra en una base en el país de la Tierra. conociendo lo arriesgado que es, seguramente se adentrará hasta la guarida del enemigo cuando los encuentre.

— Hm...Cuando eso suceda y los encuentre, no volveré a enviar al equipo 7 a esa misión — aseguró con molestia Ya me di cuenta que es "mucho" para ellos — reclamó sarcástico — de haber sabido que me iban a traer este dolor de cabeza...

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

En otro lugar. Sarada y Sakura habían decidido salir a las calles pobladas de la aldea para ver tiendas comerciales, comer afuera y disfrutar de sus mutuas compañías pues hacía tiempo que no lo hacían tras los anteriores acontecimientos.

Sarada supo que ese era el momento ideal para comenzar a hacerle preguntas a su madre.

Aunque no estaba preparada para formularlas, tenía que hacerlo porque tenía muchas dudas respecto a ese tema.

— Oye mamá...

Sakura dejó de degustar sus fresas con crema para dirigir su atención hacia su hija.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas detrás de una mesa redonda al aire libre, afuera de una tienda de helados.

Sarada apretó nerviosa el vaso de plástico relleno de una deliciosa nieve de fresa. No sé atrevía a encajar su mirada en la atenta de su madre. Pero tenía que sacar valentía quien sabe de dónde.

Sakura esperaba curiosa que su hija prosiguiera la plática.

— ¿Recuerdas...que alguna vez te pregunté... cómo te habías enamorado de mi padre?

— Oh — la cara que puso Sakura era de póker.

Sí; recordaba que hace muchos años, probablemente cuando su hija tenía siete. Le había preguntado sobre su padre al que nunca había visto más que a través de una fotografía vieja cuando eran muy jóvenes. Era natural sus dudas, ya que Sakura le aseguraba que su padre y ella continuaban juntos como pareja aunque separados razón por la que no se veían casi nunca.

Sarada era una niña inocente que necesitaba urgentemente sentirse cerca de su padre, un padre ausente. Quería creerse parte de una familia funcional y siempre su mayor sueño fue conocer a Sasuke.

Naruto se la pasaba siempre hablando maravillas sobre su padre, que era un tipo fuerte y bueno aunque arrogante. Y como era normal Sarada se emocionaba con los relatos sobre su progenitor. Así que no tardó en comenzar a hacerle preguntas de todo a Sakura para llenar ese vacío que sentía por no tenerlo cerca.

Creía que si conocía un poco más de Sasuke estarían más conectados porque siempre recordaría las anécdotas y así evitaba dejarlo en el olvido si es que no se volvían a ver.

— ¿Quieres que te lo cuente otra vez? — preguntó muy gustosa. Recordar aquellos momentos de su niñez le daba alegría pero también un poco de vergüenza porque reconocía ahora que era una adulta que sus comportamientos de chiquilla presumida e inmadura le habían traído problemas a ella y a su equipo cuando no podía ser de ayuda en las misiones por estar embelesada con Sasuke por estar más ocupada tratando de llamar su atención.

— No...— negó avergonzada agachando la mirada.

— Entonces...— cuestionó con mayor curiosidad.

— Yo...solo quiero preguntarte... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada? — sus ojos negros y brillantes se enfocaron en el rostro de su madre, impacientes

El silencio de Sakura inquietó más a la muchacha. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle preguntado algo muy íntimo y comprometedor.

Poco a poco casi desapercibidamente comenzó a dibujarse una sutil sonrisa en los labios rosados de la ninja veterana.

Verdaderamente no necesitaba más explicaciones de su parte. Su sentido femenino que estaba muy despierto le indicaba para donde iba la conversación.

Aunque quisiera o ocultarlo su pequeña estaba experimentando los primeros síntomas del enamoramiento. Junto a esto comenzaban a venir todas sus dudas porque el carácter orgulloso de Sarada no le permitía que los primeros síntomas de enamoramiento se agudizarán. Evidentemente estaba en medio de una batalla entre sus emociones porque no quería enamorarse.

— Solo pasó hija — mencionó simplemente alzando los hombros.

— ¿Cómo dices? — denotó avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas. A Sakura le dió ganas de estirárselas por lo tierna que se veía. Pero hizo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse ya que no quería molestar a Sarada pues provocaría que ya no quisiera continuar la conversación. Por lo tanto hizo lo posible para mantener seriedad aunque su sonrisa risueña no se borrara.

— Cupido llega sin que te des cuenta

— Qué tipo de explicación es esa madre — hizo un puchero inconforme cruzándose de brazos. No deseaba que su mamá alargará la plática, prefería que fuera al punto sin tantos rodeos. Así evitaba ponerse en evidencia.

— Si...es decir que nadie elige enamorarse. Si así fuera ¡imagínate! — Alzó un poco la voz — Nos la pasaríamos eligiendo a nuestras parejas como si se tratara de pastelillos. A los hombres los tendríamos en una especie de menú y escogeríamos al que mejor cualidades tiene — excelente ejemplo, pensó Sarada— Nos evitaríamos muchos problemas, muchos dolores de cabeza, evitaríamos toparnos con sapos y nos queríamos solo con los príncipes. Pero...— levantó un dedo apuntando hacia el cielo para dar hincapié a lo siguiente — desgraciadamente el amor surge espontáneamente.

— O sea...— pronunció indecisa por lo que iba a preguntar— según lo que dices...si habrías podido elegir entre enamorarte o no de mi papá. ¿Lo hubieras rechazado?

Interesante pregunta, dedujo entretenida Sakura, sin embargo ella tenía ya la respuesta que definitivamente no iba a gustarle a su hija.

— Si — soltó suspirando. Pero no se asomó ni la más mínima duda.

Sarada se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar la afirmación de su madre. Siempre pensó que su madre estaba embelesada a más no poder por Sasuke incluso lo demostraba delante de cualquiera. Varias veces la cachaba mirando con adoración al moreno, si las miradas desgastarán seguramente Sasuke habría perdido valor y luciría opacado como una moneda que pierde su brillo cuando la tocan mucho . A su parecer era sumamente poco creíble que lo dicho por Sakura fuera cierto pero lo había dicho con tanta facilidad y fluidez que también costaba trabajo tacharla de mentirosa.

— Lo sé...— sonrió cálidamente todavía más la mujer recargando el codo sobre la mesa y la quijada encima de su mano, con una mirada soñadora añadió —piensas que he estado tan cegada, que soy una romántica empedernida que no tiene solución.

— ¿Y no es así?...— cuestionó sarcásticamente. Claro que su madre era todo eso que había descrito y peor.

— Un poco si— manoteo con la mano avergonzada —...50 y 50.

— ¿Puedes explicarlo mejor? — enlazó sus manos sobre la mesa y en sus manos enlazadas recargó su mentón, dispuesta a escuchar interesada todos los detalles que diera su madre. Ese gesto era muy parecido al que acostumbraba hacer su padre. Cada que Sakura la veía actuar así con ese gesto le recordaba al pelinegro misterioso.

— Cómo no — accedió gustosa. Ahora sería cuando le enseñará a su hija cosas sobre el amor y la vida de adulto — Sarada. La edad te hace darte cuenta de las cosas tarde o temprano. Te hemos contado historias sobre las aventuras del equipo 7 — recalcó recuperando la seriedad en su rostro, no había más sonrisas había endurecido el tono de su voz — Cada una me hicieron fortalecerme porque aunque no lo creas era una debilucha y de sentimientos frágiles — siguió relatando detalladamente — La gente podía decirme cosas negativas y yo siendo tan sensible de inmediato corría a resguardarme tras las faldas de mi madre, en ocasiones me daba tanta vergüenza lo que me decían que evitaba contárselo a ella misma, era Ino quien me consolaba y me subía el autoestima cuando me veía triste.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — presionó con poca paciencia.

— Tu papá era de esos tipos que me decían cosas malas — declaró incómoda removiéndose en su silla —

— ¿Cómo? — abrió más los ojos asombrada.

— Si...sí. Siempre me rechazaba y me hacía sentir inferior a él. No sé molestaba en ocultarlo, en ocasiones era muy directo.

— Jamás lo habría pensado de mi padre , portarse así contigo. ¿Cómo es que pudieron terminar juntos? — no se explicaba. Siempre se preguntó que le había visto su madre a Sasuke como para quedar prendada de él.

— Somos tan opuestos — reconoció arrugando el entrecejo — Por eso te digo que no fue fácil. Tuvieron que pasar más de cinco años para que pudiéramos estar juntos como pareja. No tuvimos realmente un verdadero noviazgo.

— ¡Aguanta ahí! — Alzando y extendiendo las palmas de su mano hacia ella rogó Sarada urgentemente esperando asimilar los hechos muy detenidamente — ¿yo fui producto de algo espontáneo?

De verdad quería esclarecer ese hecho. Había tantas cosas que desconocía.

El silencio de Sakura le respondió automáticamente.

Por supuesto que Sakura había sido sorprendida con la pregunta. ¿Qué podría decirle? No le daba vergüenza que se enterará de que nada entre ella y Sasuke había sido planeado o premeditado. Pero seguramente su hija se sentiría decepcionada al saberlo. Siempre la muchacha deseó tener una familia como la de los demás, pero para su mala suerte sus padres precisamente actuaron como todo lo opuesto.

— Toda mi vida creí que por lo menos ustedes habían llevado una relación primero normal. Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que siempre han sido una pareja rara. Me parece insólito como han aguantado tanto tiempo como pareja con el mismo esquema.

— La clave está en esto...— se animó a seguir Sakura — nos tenemos demasiada confianza — sentenció.

— ¿Su relación se basa solo en eso? — no quería creerlo. Sonaba tan simple.

— Eso es lo más importante en una relación Sarada.

— ¿No se supone que el amor es primero?

— "Una persona que ama es capaz de confiar en su amado" — espetó acercándose más a su rostro.

A Sarada le calaron esas profundas palabras.

 _"Una persona que ama realmente es capaz de confiar en su amado"_

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a ella? Se tocó desesperada las sientes, de repente le dio un agudo dolor de cabeza que pasó rápido. ¿Por qué calaba tan profundo esa frase? ¿Porque se sentía identificada con ella? Porque sus locos pensamientos le trajeron la silueta masculina de Mitsuki? Ella no lo quería era una cosa que se repetía constantemente. Es más y aunque fuera así no lo volvería a ver qué más daba.

Aunque...realmente... tenía la duda de si no lo volvería a ver. Era tal cual como su mamá le dijo.

En su interior tenía el presentimiento de que esa vez afuera de la aldea no sería una despedida. Ni siquiera se entristeció demasiado cuando se separaron. Es como si creyera su subconsciente que volverían a toparse dentro de unos años. El mundo era tan grande y sin embargo todos los que se conocían se sentían conectados como por telarañas porque siempre se encontraban en el camino, en algún momento.

Sí...sentía un temor misterioso por todo lo que conlleva el amor.

¿Pero qué tal si lo estaba confundiendo con "atracción"?

Si de algo estaba totalmente segura es que Mitsuki no le era indiferente pero también que no quería entablar nada con él que no fuera la amistad.

Si ahora mismo estaba haciendo un cuestionamiento a su madre era porque quería saber que era ese sentimiento tan extraño que se negaba a marcharse no por otro motivo no porque pensaba dejarlo fluir ya que era consciente que lo único importante para ella era cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage. Cualquier distracción le perjudicaría. Por eso entre más rápido resolviera este problema podía volver más pronto a sus actividades y seguir concentrándose en su objetivo.

— Y respecto a tu pregunta — prosiguió conservando su sobriedad — no es fácil descubrir que estás enamorada. Pero hay síntomas muy evidentes que pueden darte una pista.

Sarada esperó que continuara.

— Por ejemplo. Si te sudan las manos porque estás nerviosa.

 _"Descartado"_ — mencionó en su mente Sarada

— O si sientes que tu cuerpo cambia de temperatura porque te avergüenzas cuando lo ves.

" _Aceptado"_ — reconoció de mala gana.

— Solo quieres estar con él y que te presté atención.

 _"Descartado"_ — repitió satisfecha. Lo que más quería es que siguieran tratándose igual no con un trato especial.

— Te palpita el corazón agotado como si hubieras corrido todo un maratón

 _"Aceptado"_ — una vez más otro síntoma que padecía. Se disgustó.

— Y puede que en ocasiones ocupe demasiado tu mente y solo estás pensando en esa persona — finalizó analizando bien las palabras.

 _"Bueno"..._ — dijo Sarada en su mente — eso estaba por verse. Confiaba en que con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad.

— ¿Alguna otra duda Sarada? — preguntó de modo muy flexible. Su mamá siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharla y ayudarla.

— No ninguna — respondió en un susurro observando muy pensativa detrás de su mamá a los aldeanos pasear. Una parte de su atención estaba con su mamá la otra parte en sus pensamientos.

— Me alegra mucho tener esta plática de chicas contigo — sonriendo mencionó entusiasta — Me hace feliz que me cuentes todo porque confías en mí. Estoy contenta de que entre las dos no haya secretos ¿verdad?

Sarada salió de su trance abruptamente

¿Qué podría contestarle? ¿Qué en realidad si había secretos entre las dos? Uno muy grave por cierto que comprometía a toda la aldea. Si se lo confesaba todo el mundo se movilizaría a buscar a Mitsuki y a Orochimaru y los enjuiciarían. Si se guardaba la información solo para ella misma se volvería en automático su cómplice y todo continuaría con normalidad como hasta ahora pero tendría que vivir con la pena del remordimiento por no confiar en su madre ni en el Hokage ni en sus amigos. Sintiéndose como vil traidora

Cada vez que tuviera que sonreírles o hablarles se reprocharía mentalmente por tener que hacerles eso. Y aún con todo esto ha elegido hacerlo así. Contarle todo a Sakura sin que ella lo divulgara para compartir su culpa y que fuera así menos pesada era pedir mucho. ¡Sakura era una Kunoichi honorable!

— ¡Sarada! — repitió aumentando un poco el volumen de su voz. Creyó que Sarada no le había escuchado bien.

— Oh — reaccionó desconcertada volviendo su cara y dirigiendo su atención hacia ella — ¿Que decías? — habló medio distraída

Sakura se le quedó observando fijamente pidiendo una explicación que no llegó.

Sarada permaneció en silencio con una postura rígida. Todo era incómodo de nuevo. Quería escapar de la mirada de escrutinio de su mamá.

Para su tranquilidad, la pelirrosa empezó a sonreír aliviada. Al parecer Sarada aún seguía muy cansada, necesitaba dormir concluyó Sakura.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Unos minutos después ya se hallaba recorriendo apaciblemente las calles repletas de gente. Había extrañado tantas cosas que ahora mismo solo quería disfrutar la vista y la comida por supuesto. Aunque era una lástima y le entristecía no poder disfrutar de todo aquello en compañía de sus amigos del equipo y su sensei. No era igual de grato hacerlo sola.

— ¡Sarada! — corrió hacia ella una chica de cabello púrpura, alta y de silueta frágil. Lejos de lo que su apariencia podía significar en realidad se trataba de una de las ninjas más poderosas de Konoha. Puede que por encima de ella misma, de Sarada.

— ¿Sumire? — Se sorprendió la Uchiha en el instante en que descubrió que Sumire se acercaba a ella emocionada.

— ¡Sarada! — se detuvo junto frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le daba gusto ver a su antigua compañera de clase — ¡Cuánto tiempo! Hacia tanto que no sabía de ti. En cuanto me enteré que habías regresado a la aldea te estuve buscando junto a mis compañeras.

— Oh...— exclamó sorprendida — Wasabi...Namida — ladeó su cabeza esquivando la silueta de Sumire para poder ver a aquel par de chicas que se habían quedado atrás. Ambas la saludaron levantando la mano. En un momento más se acercarían.

— Supimos que te fuiste de misión Sarada — comenzó Wasabi — y que tuviste algunos problemas según la sensei. ¿Por cierto donde está Boruto y los demas? — preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

— Oh...yo...— empezaba a titubear poniéndose nerviosa rascándose la mejilla y desviando su mirada. Para su fortuna alguien intervino a tiempo.

— Cómo preguntas eso Wasabi — reprendió ligeramente la pequeña y tierna Namida — es obvio. Seguramente están en Ochiraku ramen.

— ¡Ah es cierto! — Recordó de pronto — esos glotones no pierden el tiempo.

Sumire sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Ahora era su turno.

— Bueno...me da gusto que estás aquí de regreso — confesó feliz — me gustaría escuchar tus anécdotas — mencionó con amabilidad mirando fijamente a la otra adolescente.

Eso había sido para Sarada un disparo perpetrado por un cañón en la cara. De todas las cosas en el mundo lo único que deseaba consistía en dejar de involucrar a más personas en su mentira. Pero era obvio que todo el mundo tenía que enterarse.

— ¿Podrías venir con nosotras a un restaurante? — propuso inocentemente. Para Sarada la propuesta apareció en el momento más indicado. Ella creía que iban a cuestionarla ahí a mitad de la calle pero por fortuna las tres esperaban llevarla a un local para platicar.

— Lo siento chicas — dijo con fingido lamento — Realmente quisiera eso pero tengo que ir a ver al hokage.

— Entendemos — respondió inmediatamente Sumire — entonces nosotras nos vamos. ¡Hasta luego Sarada!

— Un segundo — pidió aliviada por fin — ¿Alguien ha visto a Chocho?

— ¿A Chocho? — intervino Wasabi con sorpresa retrocediendo un paso dejando un poco adelante a las otras dos — creíamos que sabías que había salido de misión hace unos días.

— Oh — exclamó con una expresión desencajada — sí, claro. Tiene lógica.

— Bueno entonces nos vemos después Sarada.

La chica asintió desde su lugar viendo cómo se alejaba.

— Esto no lo sabía — susurró para ella misma pensativa.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Probablemente — musitó Naruto de manera rígida poniéndose de pie y recorriendo su oficina lentamente alrededor de Sarada — lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto Sarada — mencionó afligido.

— No es culpa suya Hokage — contrarrestó disgustada — sino mía por ser tan descuidada — sintió un gran peso encima de su pecho por la cruel mentira. Le dolía tanto jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

— No volverá a suceder...te lo prometo.

— Solo fue una excepción, le suplico que no me vaya a subestimar para futuras misiones.

— No claro que no. Pero necesitan capacitarse más — opinó convencido frente a ella — cuando regrese el equipo 10 de misión fijaré mi postura al respecto.

— Por cierto Hokage sama... ¿dónde están?

— Los envié a una misión a encontrar a Konohamaru y a mi hijo.

— ¿Cómo? — se mantuvo inquieta removiéndose en sitio. ¿Qué tanto sabían todos de eso?

— Qué bueno que todo comienza a tomar forma — suspiro contento estirando los brazos hacia arriba — podré dormir en paz esta vez. Más sabiendo que el día de mañana llegan todos.

— ¿¡Cómo ha dicho!? — exclamó alterada.

— Si...— la miró extrañado el ninja — por fin podrán verse todos... ¿no te agrada eso Sarada?

¡No! No le agradaba pero no podía decirlo. Era demasiado pronto para enfrentar a todos sus amigos. Tendría que ser fuerte y sostener su postura para no contradecirse.

Mañana... mañana la obligarían a ponerse a prueba...mañana seria el principio del final de su historia.

Mañana comenzaría su mejor actuación.

¿Estaría lista ya para la función?

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

¡Listo! Capítulo 12 subidoE! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por fin van a verse todos las caras ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Sarada podrá con tanta presión y sostendrá sus mentiras? Eso lo veremos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo 😄


	13. Mascara

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo trece: Máscara**

 _Al país de la Tierra había llegado Sai, luego de un intenso día de viaje. Todo el viaje lo había tenido que hacer a pie lo más discreto posible porque de haber usado su técnica de dibuja habría acortado a menos de la mitad de tiempo el viaje. Tampoco se iba a quejar, de no haber ido a pie no se hubiera topado cerca del puente Kanabbi con Konohamaru y Moegi junto con sus respetivos equipos. Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que estaban ilesos. Hasta que se preocupó por no ver aún a Sarada entre ellos. Pero se contuvo a preguntar. No era necesario. Él tendría que continuar con su objetivo aunque al principio solo era encontrarlos a ambos equipos. Esa misión ya había sido cumplida y le había ahorrado mucho trabajo encontrarse los capitanes y él por casualidad o hubiera batallado siguiendo sus rastros._

 _Lo que si tuvo que hacerles obligatoriamente fue una serie de preguntas clave que le servirían para hallar a los ninjas que había secuestrado a Sarada y Mitsuki._

 _Ellos le contaron sobre los hombres ladrones y secuestradores que habían combatido. Sai creyó que por las características de secuestradores ellos pudieran ser los autores de la desaparición de los dos adolescentes pero de inmediato Boruto lo negó. Asegurando que los delincuentes tenían otras intenciones y en ningún momento mencionaron los nombres de sus amigos._

 _También les preguntó de dónde venían, a donde habían ido, y a donde se dirigían. Respondieron todo y cuando le preguntaron a él a donde iba se negó a darles la información porque por lo regular las misiones encargadas a un ninja de su nivel eran ultra secretas y el silencio de sai les contestó. Pero Boruto era astuto e intento seguirlo, sin embargo Konohamaru se molestó mucho junto con Moegi y amenazaron con amarrarlo con cuerdas._

 _Con esa extraña escena Sai se despidió y continuó su camino._

 _Si antier cuando se los encontró le hubiera enviado Shikamaru el mensaje donde le avisaba de la aparición de Sarada en la aldea, él los habría tranquilizado a todos informándoles. No obstante aún quedaba pendiente la cuestión de Mitsuki del que no le había hablado nada en el mensaje._

 _De cualquier manera todo este asunto le olía mal y no había querido decírselo a Shikamaru. No podía ser que Sarada y Mitsuki se hubieran separado cuando los testigos Konohamaru y Boruto aseguraban que los habían visto irse juntos antes de desaparecer. Los enemigos eran aliados no podrían haberlos encerrado en lugares distintos. A menos que Sarada haya escapado de ellos sin llevarse con ella a Mitsuki pero también faltaba la versión de ella. Desconocía que pudo haberle contado al Hokage sobre su escape._

Solo por eso las ganas de seguir investigando por su cuenta este asunto habían incrementado. Ya había encontrado refugio en el país de la Tierra. Estaba cerca de la aldea oculta de la roca. Esperaba que al momento de ingresar no surjan muchos problemas ya que el anterior Tsuchikage _Ōnoki_ a aunque había firmado un acuerdo de paz con Konoha hace unos pocos años aún conservaba sus diferencias con ellos y Kurotsuchi otra ferviente patriota y nieta del anterior también mantenía sus diferencias y no le daba trato especial a los ninjas de Konoha aunque su relación con Naruto fuera cordial. Una visita al país de la roca sin previo aviso o permiso podría desencadenar un conflicto muy serio que desquebrajaría la diplomacia.

Pero como ni siquiera él supo desde el principio que camino tomaría primero para investigar, se le pasó decirle a Shikamaru que pidiera un permiso a la Tsuchikage para él para que pudiera ingresar y buscar ahí a los sujetos o buscar rastros por lo menos que lo ayudaran.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— ¡Por fin! — expresó Boruto con un grito de felicidad estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo. Frente a él estaban las puertas enormes de Konoha. Todos sus amigos se veían igual de contestos que él.

— ¡Ya podré comer por fin mis deliciosas papas de queso con sabor salmón! — los ojos de Choho brillaron con intensidad al imaginarse el olor y el sabor distintivo de su comida preferida.

Por eso nunca dejaras de ser gorda — opinó divertido Inojin haciendo enfadar a su compañera que estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su brazo gigante. Saltó hacia atrás Inojin y lo esquivo entre risas enfureciéndola más.

El puño letal se había impactado contra el suelo haciéndole una enorme grieta. El golpe ensordecedor despertó de su letargo al par de guardias descuidados que tenían cuidando las puertas.

Y antes de que continuara extendiéndose la pelea por fortuna interrumpieron los guardias.

— Oh — Venía corriendo uno de ellos que se había levantado de su silla — ¡Konohamaru sensei!

— Hola como estas Kohitsu — saludó amablemente levantando su brazo.

— Que pregunta — se sorprendió el hombre mientras abría la enorme y pesada puerta — yo debería de ser quien le pregunte eso a usted. Tanto tiempo ausente.

— Oh no es nada — restó importancia. Sabía que nadie de la aldea conocía la verdad y así se quedaría eso — Solo fue una misión que se extendió.

— Seguramente se extendió tanto que debe de estar muerto de agotamiento — abrió el candado y las puertas — Me imagino que por eso la señorita Sarada regresó antes que ustedes. Se veía muy cansada también.

— ¡Como dices! — en un segundo se exaltó Boruto y sus ojos hermosamente azules se abrieron en toda su extensión, su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente tras oír el nombre de su amiga.

También el corazón de los demás presentes cambió su ritmo. Es como si se hubieran congelado porque de pronto todos se quedaron con mente en blanco y con los pies encajados en la tierra.

— Que la señorita Sarada ya llegó — reafirmó con el semblante serio — Tiene un par de días aquí.

De pronto sin avisar Boruto saltó por encima de la cabeza del guardia a una gran velocidad dispuesto a buscar a la morena por toda la aldea.

Sus amigos estando aún quietos lo observaron alejarse como si trajera cohetes en los pies por la rapidez de su corrida. Esquivaba a la gente y escalaba techos para asomarse desesperado por toda la gran aldea. Los demás no tardaron nada en reaccionar también. Tan pronto como vieron a Boruto llevarles ventaja lo siguieron ansiosos y para obtener mejor resultado se separaron para encontrar lo más rápido posible a Sarada.

Quien la encontrara se sentiría un ganador porque tenían miles de cosas que hablar con ella y ella era el premio.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Sarada ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, alejada del borlote y el ruido de la sociedad. Se hallaba apasible y de pie con el hombro recargado en un estante enorme que guardaba cientos de libros, de hecho tenía en su mano alguno leyendo la introducción. Era notable que estaba dentro de una silenciosa biblioteca donde solo se podía respirar la paz y la tranquilidad. Cualquiera que quisiera huir de sus problemas tan solo tenía que ir ahí a leer para despejar su mente. Le había dicho Sumire nuevamente cuando hoy se la encontró que se había inaugurado hace dos semanas una nueva biblioteca que tenía una pequeña área de cafetería adentro a diferencia de la vieja biblioteca que era más grande pero no contaba con una cafetería, estaba prohibido meter bebidas porque en su interior había libros muy importantes y ninguno era replica, eran un tesoro que más valía mantenerlo intacto sin el riesgo latente de mancharlos con algún líquido En cambio esta nueva biblioteca igual de grande pero más moderna y permisiva contaba con copias de libros importantes como también con material original, tenía unas cuantas mesitas unas diez, todas pegadas a un gran ventanal, y por en medio corría el pasillo que separaba a las mesas con los estantes de libros, así que de lado izquierdo estaban las mesas y de lado derecho los libros. Y Sarada estaba en la segunda área eligiendo que libro leer. Mientras que Sumire estaba detrás de ella leyendo un libro en una mesita.

Ese libro no le había convencido. Así que lo cerró, lo acomodó en su lugar y eligió otro al azar para dirigirse después a Sumire que disfrutaba mucho su actividad con la lectura. Se sentó frente a ella y la observó por mucho tiempo minuciosamente.

La chica de cabello purpura era muy intelectual. Encontrar a una muchacha inteligente y al mismo tiempo tan poderosa y letal como ella era algo rarísimo de encontrar. Nadie se imaginaría ni en un billón de años que detrás de esa máscara de niña buena, inocente y pacífica se hallaba una verdadera luchadora experta, peligrosa que no le temblaba la mano para pelear.

Sobre ella se hallaba solo un disfraz que sabía utilizar muy bien desde hace años. A todos en su momento había logrado engañar con su inocencia. Y por eso en este instante se preguntaba Sarada. ¿Cuál era la verdadera Sumire?

¿La inocente, nerviosa, tímida y tierna joven que vestía perfectamente como colegiala con su vestidito y se trenzaba el cabello, la muchacha que evitaba conflictos y seguía siempre las reglas? O por otro lado ¿la fría mujer que no se tocaba el corazón en una pelea, que no perdonaba enemigos y seguía su objetivo hasta conseguirlo porque persistía, la que hablaba con la verdad por más cruda que fuera, la orgullosa mujer que le costaba reconocer las derrota? O quizás no era realmente ninguna de las dos, ¿y era la muchacha brillante, inteligente y sensible a más no poder, que cargaba a cuestas mucho sufrimiento por su pasado pero que era tan valiente y madura que lo enfrentaba día tras día aunque ella misma dijera en alguna ocasión que casi siempre se sentía sola y nostálgica por no poder ser normal?

Había tres Sumire. Y todas sus facetas aparecían en momentos determinados.

La tímida y nerviosa en la escuela, la poderosa, fría y orgullosa en batalla, y la madura y sensible joven en la vida cotidiana.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo creía Sarada que estaba con la tercer Sumire.

Si le prestaba mucha atención. Sumire le demostraba que tener varias personalidades no le acarreaba mayores problemas y podía vivir bien con eso.

Suponiendo que también ella se pusiera su propia máscara. ¿Funcionaría de la misma forma que con Sumire?

De ahora en adelante tendría que ponerlo a prueba.

Ser le buena e impaciente amiga de Boruto, ser la excelente hija de Sakura que nunca mentía, ser la ninja disciplinada y astuta en quien más confiaba su sensei, ser la alegre, incondicional y honesta confidente de Chocho, y también junto con todo eso la traidora, mentirosa y cómplice de cierto peliblanco.

Todo eso era complicado…pero necesario.

Sumire y ella al fin de cuentas no eran tan diferentes.

A Sarada también le gustaba leer. Pero no frecuentaba las bibliotecas como Sumire que si podía y no estaba en ninguna misión siempre iba un rato ahí a relajarse.

Pero las dos usaban mascaras….

Un ruido exagerado afuera de la ventana llamó la atención estrepitosamente de ambas. Alguien había corrido como loco por la calle y pasó por la ventana desconcentrándolas.

Sentadas, voltearon a ver a través del vidrio pero no encontraron nada anormal. Se observaron extrañadas pero no dijeron nada.

En seguida detectaron otros ruidos más allá lejanos pero que poco a poco iban escuchándose más cerca y más fuertes. Voltearon de nuevo y ahora sí lograron alcanzar al causante del nuevo ruido. Chocho corrió del otro lado del ventanal gritando el nombre de Boruto que le llevaba ventaja en la carrera.

— ¡Boruto espera! — Exigía entre gritos — ¡Yo seré la primera que encuentre a Sarada!

"Sarada"

— "Es decir que yo" — pensó Sarada —"¡Boruto está aquí!" — exclamó espantada.

— Oh — exclamó con sorpresa Sumire — parece ser que todos están ansiosos por verte — sonrió encantada la muchacha – me alegro que tengan una amistad tan fuerte.

— Ca…cla…Claro — titubeo la chica

— ¿No vas a salir a verlos? Yo creo que ni siquiera te vieron y están tan cerca. Estaría bien que salieras detrás de ellos — aconsejó al notarla indecisa.

— S…ssi...si – contestó insegura — voy — indicó con el dedo índice hacia la puerta.

Sumiré asintió contenta meneando la cabeza. Ella seguiría con su lectura y tomándose su café.

"Ni loca" – añadió Sarada en su mente. Lo que menos quería era verlos no se sentía preparada. Hace tan solo unos minutos se sentía un poco más confiada cuando analizó a Sumire pero es que ella no era Sumire. No le salía tan bien la hipocresía.

Así que aprovechó que Sumire volvía a su lectura para ocultarse detrás de un estante de libros.

"Aquí estaré segura por un rato" "Hasta que decida cuál es el momento"

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— ¡Ya llegó Boruto! — Shikadai le comentó a Naruto de la nueva noticia

— ¡Eso es excelente! — mencionó excitado detrás del escritorio

 **—** ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? — cuestionó impaciente

— Me gustaría primero hablar con Konohamaru. Pero definitivamente ese chico merece un castigo – aventó una bola de papel que no atinó a encestar en el bote de basura que estaba a su costado por la ventana.

— ¿Un castigo de tu parte? Le creo más a los castigos de Hinata por más pacífica que sea. Tu eres demasiado blando Naruto. .

— Este si va a ser un verdadero castigo. Se ha ido a los extremos

— ¿Quieres que le mande a hablar a Boruto?

— ¿Me lo traerías aquí? — dudaba que su hijo rebelde viniera por voluntad propia.

Shikamaru suspiro inconforme. No le gustaba batallar con adolescentes por eso nunca se le pasó por la cabeza convertirse en profesor.

En ese instante se abrió con lentitud la puerta de la oficina asomándose alguien tímidamente.

— ¿Konohamaru?

— Naruto — pronto se percató de su error — eh que digo ¡Hokage! — Corrigió su falta de respeto — ¡que gusto verlo! — sonrió nerviosamente, hasta temblarle los labios.

— ¡A mí también! — contestó con sonrisa radiante.

— ¡En serio! — grito asombrado

Los tres quedaron en silencio. Shikamaru meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa burlona. Resumió que Konohamaru esperaba una reprimenda de muerte de parte de su amigo de la infancia.

Eligió dejarlos solos conversando así que se salió discretamente de ahí. Tenía una difícil tarea que hacer con Boruto.

— Yo…hokage…verá — titubeó mientras se acercaba dudoso hacia el escritorio - ¡me haré responsable de mis actos!

— ¡Excelente! — Respondió contento — Te toca lavar toda la semana mi baño — sentenció con un tono malicioso. Regocijándose por la expresión del maestro.

— ¡Qué! — casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión

Naruto en cambio se rio.

— Es broma es broma — admitió divertido meneando la mano.

Konohamaru no comprendió. Este no era el momento de hacerse bromas de ningún tipo. Cundo estaba tocando un tema tan serio.

Naruto dejo de carcajearse de su amigo y se limpió una traviesa lagrimita de su ojo. Después se levantó de su asiento reclinable y se acercó a su amigo poniendo tenso al más joven.

— En realidad. Sé que hiciste todo lo que estaba de tu parte — reconoció comprensivo tocando su hombro.

— ¿He? — musitó aturdido.

— No es fácil lidiar con mi hijo. Cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza no hay poder sobre la tierra que pueda obligarlo a estarse quieto. Para mí fue increíble que lo encontraran.

— Pero Mitsuki…Sarada

— Sarada ya está aquí. Lo importante es que está bien y que estaremos prevenidos para que nunca más vuelva a suceder algo así.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Mitsuki? — quiso saber inmediatamente. No por ser el chico hijo de un antiguo enemigo debían restarle importancia.

— Sai está investigando todo — dictaminó.

— Sai es de los mejores rastreadores y espías de Konoha — reconoció apenas que se enteró de que estaba terminando un trabajo que inicialmente a él le correspondía pero que no había vergonzosamente podido cumplir.

— Confío plenamente en él. Pero me gustaría enviarle refuerzos — analizó profundamente.

— Si es así yo puedo…

— ¡No! — Negó determinadamente sin permitir objeciones —¡Tú has hecho suficiente! Ve y descansa — pidió con un temple apacible.

Konohamaru viendo que no era posible hacer cambiar de opinión al séptimo hokage decidió irse inconforme

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Aquí estás — habló Shikamaru apretando las manos que estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Frente a él estaba de costado Boruto asomándose curiosamente dentro de una tienda de ropa.

— Oh Shikamaru Sama. — se giró hacia él — ¿Le ocurre algo?

— Mira que maleducado — bufó divertido mirando hacia otro lado — que desconsiderado eres luego de que nos tuviste a todos pendiendo de un hilo de la preocupación.

— Preocupación ¿porque? — repitió confundido. Vivía en la ignorancia.

— No te hagas el tonto. Sabemos perfecto todo lo que les ha sucedido.

— Ah...ah... ¡todo! — exclamó tartamudeando. Retrocedió unos pasos como precaución.

— Cada detalle — reafirmó con una oscura burla. Disfrutando de su miedo.

— Entonces mi madre...

— ¡Ja! ¿Tú madre? — Preguntó socarrón — Tú madre aún no sabe nada pero tú padre sabe tanto como yo o tú mismo.

— Bah — resto importancia — mi papá sabe que en una misión todo puede pasar.

— ¿Así? — Arqueó sus cejas — Entonces no tendrás problemas en ir a verlo ahora mismo.

— Oh lo siento Shikamaru — tranquilamente colocó sus manos tras la nuca — pero estoy buscando a Sarada, quizás en otro momento cuando no esté muy ocupado.

— ¡No! — Alzó la voz muy molesto — ¡Ahora mismo! De nada sirve que rehúyas como un cobarde.

Boruto intentaba postergar su llegada a la oficina.

Todo el camino fue caminando perezosamente. Por una vez en la vida le haría caso a los adultos pero no para beneficio de ellos sino para beneficio suyo. Estaba seguro de que si su padre estaba enterado de todo entonces habría de saber bien que fue lo que sucedió con sus amigos pues ni siquiera él había podido resolver el misterio.

Shikamaru se extrañó que no tuviera que usar la fuerza para obligar a Boruto a ir. Pareciera que los nuevos acontecimientos lo habían hecho madurar un poquito más.

Ambos llegaron al despacho y entraron ante el asombro de Shizune. Entonces una vez en el interior fue turno de Boruto hablar. De hecho con su actitud déspota fue él quien primero inicio la plática como si tuviera derecho a exigir respuestas.

— ¿Porque todavía no está Mitsuki aquí? — Arrugó el entrecejo incómodo — ¿Qué te dijo Sarada?

— Oye cálmate — pidió reticente a responder Naruto.

— Perdón padre — recapacitó bajando la voz — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Sarada? ¿Dónde están los responsables?

— Ellos aún no han sido capturados.

— Maldición — crujió los puños con coraje

— Ya te dije que te calmaras. No vas a arreglar nada estando aquí

— No son tus amigos los que fueron raptados — renegó inexorable.

— No...Pero cada uno de esos ninjas son como mis hijos o mis amigos. Me duelen igual que a ti — se levantó de su silla.

Boruto con frustración no pudo repeler la respuesta del hokage.

— Ya hay alguien encargándose del asunto — agregó severo

— ¡Quiero participar!

— No. Imposible — negó con el mismo rigor.

— ¿¡Porque no!? — se alteró el menor como era su costumbre. No podía controlar sus emociones.

— Porque podrías entorpecer la investigación — aclaró. Lo que sonó como una ofensa a Boruto.

— ¿Me estás llamando estorbo?

— Si — no se tentó el corazón.

Boruto lo observó abrumado. Su papá nunca le había hablado así con tanta frialdad. En muchas ocasiones lo había regañado sobre todo en su infancia por las travesuras que cometía para llamar su atención pero jamás le había agraviado, es decir...lo estaba denigrando, despreciando.

— No creas que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido precisamente muy correcto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Explícame!

— Después de lo que hiciste y lo que le provocaste a Konohamaru ya no te te voy tanta confianza

— Soy tu hijo — recalcó furioso.

— Pero no por eso mereces un trato especial. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

— Tú eres un...

— Soy tu padre...en la casa...pero aquí soy tu Hokage y se hace lo que yo te digo porque eres un ninja Boruto.

— ¿Y eso a ti te hace importante? — lo confrontó rechinando los dientes de furia.

— Boruto — lo calló de inmediato Shikamaru — tu padre tiene razón. Eres un ninja Boruto. Compórtate como tal — exigió con un tono poco blando.

— Ustedes dos...

— Todo ninja que no cumple con mis órdenes — prosiguió el rubio mayor rodeando su escritorio para ponerse delante de su hijo — se merece un castigo — sentenció — No vas a ir a ninguna misión durante los próximos quince días.

—Tú estás loco — espetó. Entre molestia y asombro.

— Si revocas mi orden —extendió la pausa — Yo mismo me encargaré de extenderte la sanción Boruto.

El adolescente bramó como un toro. Su expresión era de odio. No obstante como era tanta su cólera no pudo abrir la boca o terminaría diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentiría.

Era obvio que los dos hombres se estaban uniendo en su contra. Así no podría con ellos.

Salió rápido dando un portazo a la puerta que tiró un retrato que estaba colgado.

Cuando se marchó; Naruto por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Volvió a sentarse con apesadumbre.

— Tu hijo sí que tiene carácter. ¡Ja! y yo que pensé ingenuamente que ya había madurado — sonrió con ironía.

— Me esperaba algo menos peor — confesó afligido apoyando la mano en su frente y el codo en el escritorio — espero que le entre pronto la madurez.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Boruto salió como un demonio del lugar, maldiciendo.

— Maldito viejo — mumuró con rabia contenida bajando los escalones - ¿Qué y no confía en mí? ¡Ja! pero si soy yo uno de los ninjas más destacados de mi generación

Sarada quien casualmente lo vio entrar y salir se ocultaba detrás de un poste de luz vigilándolo debajo de la copa de un árbol que le brindaba sombra. Hace unos minutos iba con el nanadaime para preguntar sobre el paradero de su padre pero se detuvo abruptamente en su objetivo cuando por unos segundos de diferencia observó a Shikamaru y a Boruto entrar al sitio. Por poco y se encontraban.

Se preguntaba porque ahora el chico lucia como alma que lleva el diablo. Seguramente le habían dado una mala noticia. Una vez más de entre tantas se sintió culpable por sus mentiras. Era probable que Boruto haya ido a preguntar por ellos y la respuesta no le había gustado nada.

Las dudas entre los ninjas prevalecían por su culpa. Todo porque ella no había querido aclarar los puntos y hablar con la verdad. Una mentira se había hecho más grande por abrir la boca. Aunque la historia inventada por ella tuviera la misma versión cada ninja le ponía su propia pizca de mentira agregándole quizás cosas que no había dicho como cuando hace unos minutos Chocho la encontró y la creyó enferma de angustia y quiso consolarla por lo asustada que creía que todavía podía estar por el rapto cuando Sarada sabía que ese tema ya estaba superado y por más que insistió que ya estaba bien no pudo sacarla de su error porque Chocho así era de exagerada. Si Chocho se la pasaba contándoles a todos como "supuestamente la vio" casi traumada empezarían los cuestionamientos de la gente de nuevo.

De modo que no quería que Boruto también se hiciera ideas extrañas tenía que enfrentarlo y aclararle las cosas para que no quedaran tantas preguntas abiertas.

Se volteó aturdida dándole la espalda a Boruto y recargándose en el poste.

Un poco antes de que saliera de su escondite fue Boruto quien sintió una presencia a su lado a varios metros. Contemplo extrañado la silueta pequeña, que se mecía hacia un lado y hacia otro nerviosamente y curioso se acercó.

Sarada escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas acercándose y se tensó.

— Tú…— una voz masculina se oyó.

La voz de Boruto no hacía dudas, pensó melodramática Sarada.

— ¡Sarada! – grata sorpresa expresó

Sarada poco a poco iba girando el cuerpo hacia él pero no alcanzó a hacerlo voluntariamente porque unos brazos fuertes y confortantes la jalaron hacía él y rodearon su frágil cuello con fuerza. Por supuesto que se quedó pasmada y no podía reaccionar ante semejante gesto.

Pero Boruto estaba demasiado emocionado y tenía tantas cosas que decirle y otras tantas que quería escuchar.

— Bo…Bo…Boboruto – titubeó estupefacta aún. Necesitaba oxigeno necesitaba respirar. Ese muchacho no se daba cuenta de que no estaba moderando su energía.

— Sarada — recalcó incrédulo.

— Necesito respirar Boruto — suplicó desesperada

— Oh — el rubio comprendió preocupado y de inmediato la soltó — perdón — se disculpó avergonzado.

— Está bien — entendió ella sacudiéndose la ropa ya que Boruto se la había arrugado accidentalmente con el afectuoso abrazo.

— Me alegra tanto que estés aquí — sonrió con júbilo. No podía con la felicidad que sentía correr por todo su cuerpo — tenía tantas ganas de verte — admitió risueño

— Yo también — alegó ella correspondiendo a su sonrisa con el mismo gesto

— ¿¡En donde estuviste todo este tiempo!? Estaba como loco buscándote por toda la aldea — con sus brazos extendidos señaló todo a su alrededor.

— Oh ¿en serio? — en realidad no le importaba porque ella lo había estado evitando.

— Nadie me supo dar razón parecía como si te estuvieras escondiendo de mí. Por supuesto que tú no eres así

Como si se estuvieran burlando de ella en su cara y adrede hicieran que Boruto tocara sus fibras sensibles lo dicho hizo que Sarada sintiera un pequeño trozo de su corazón desprenderse.

¿Porque tenían que empezar tan rápido los remordimientos? Y no llevaban ni dos minutos de charla.

— Estaba con chocho — alegó ella tranquilamente

— Entiendo. Aunque me hubiera gustado platicar primero contigo no pude porque me mandó a hablar mi padre — explicó fastidiado, recordando el mal trago.

— ¿Y se puede saber que hablaron? — rogaba a kami que nada comprometedor

— Ah eso no tiene importancia — expuso de pretexto

Para ella mejor. Discurrió Sarada

— Tengo miles de cosas que preguntarte. Pero no quisiera incomodarte con esto. No sé si estés lista para decírmelo — comenzó a platicar

— ¿De que estas hablando Boruto? — demandó desorientada siguiendo lento el paso.

— Todo lo que ha ocurrido — esclareció solemne volteando a verla

— Ah…si…para mí no es problema — dijo con seguridad. Pero no correspondió a la m irada de Boruto que buscaba insistentemente verla.

— ¿De verdad Sarada? Porque me gustaría saber qué pasó con ustedes.

— Si…— reconoció decaída – si te soy sincera. No sé qué pasó en realidad con Mitsuki

— ¿Tú no sabes dónde está? — Cuestionó indulgente — lo mismo me dijo mi padre. Por eso están investigando – expresó analíticamente observando el piso mientras seguía caminando

— Estamos iguales — murmuró afligida — creó que lo único que podemos hacer es estar quietos — recomendó. Aunque sabía que a Boruto la idea no le iba a parecer. Pero tener a Boruto lejos del asunto era algo que ella consideraba ideal para que no busque a Mitsuki y lo encuentre.

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? — contestó tal como ella se lo esperaba confundido hasta cierto grado ofendido.

— ¿Dime que harás en este momento sin tener ninguna pista? — Respondió astutamente — sino tengo nada concreto no voy a moverme. No quiero entorpecer las investigaciones. Se realista e inteligente Boruto.

Boruto se quedó perplejo pensando detenidamente en lo dicho por la ninja. Ella siempre pensaba antes de actuar porque estaba dotada de una gran agilidad analítica mientras que él solo era la fuerza. Y la combinación entre ambas habilidades era Mitsuki. A ella si podía darle el beneficio de la duda. Ella era la única que podía hacerlo desistir. Confiaba plenamente en esa chica.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó apenado enlazando por detrás de su espalda sus manos sudorosas por los nervios — no sé cómo le haces para hacerme reconsiderar mis ideas — reconoció con un rubor en las mejillas que Sarada no noto, excepto el temblor en su voz.

— Tal vez porque soy un genio — aseveró sonriendo entre broma y verdad. No podía evitar tener un lado megalómano.

— Tal vez no es eso — rio tímidamente — tal vez solo eres especial…

— Me lo dicen siempre por ser una Uchiha — añadió desinteresada.

— Para mí — también el añadió sacando de su área de confort a Sarada

— Que dices — abrió los ojos de par en par desencajada. Ahora si clavó fijamente su negra mirada en él.

— Que con todo lo que ha pasado — continuó indeciso no sabiendo como retomar bien la conversación sin sonar ridículo, no tenía el valor ni siquiera para regresarle el gesto y prefirió mirar distraído las copas de los árboles para darse ánimo y seguir tocando el mismo tema — me he dado cuenta de que tu ausencia me pesa demasiado — concluyó derrotado en un suspiro.

Ella perturbada en cambio quedó muda ante lo dicho.

— Si lo pienso bien... — hubo un intervalo de tiempo — no solo tú eres quien guía a nuestro equipo, no solo eres la cabeza del equipo…— meditó nostálgico — también eres quien sabe dirigirme por eso siempre te hago caso; pero sé que todo lo que dices no lo haces con el afán de molestarme. Hasta hace poco comprendí que dentro de todo lo haces por mí bien

La cara de la pelinegra era de póker. Le tomaría un rato deglutir cada palabra.

— No me gustaría que volviera a pasarme algo así — imploró decaído. La tristeza que le embargó aquella vez cuando no supo de sus amigos regreso para recodarle ese momento angustioso —perder a mis amigos…pero sobre todo perderte a ti — continuó caminando como si trajera un gran peso encima como la culpa.

— Boruto… — fue su único débil murmullo

— Por eso quisiera que reconsideraras lo que te dije aquella vez; hace mucho tiempo — pidió cohibido esquivando su mirada. Se notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de eso — creo que somos ninjas de élite ya — desvió un poco el tema y juntos se adentraron a un jardín — y estamos tan expuestos al peligro que nunca sabremos si volveremos mañana a casa o si nos veremos.

Si era cierto. La vida era incierta siempre; más tratándose de su mundo.

— Por eso no debemos de perder el tiempo — sonrió tensando la mandíbula — quisiera que lo consideraras por eso.

Si…había oído bien Sarada…lo último fue de rápida comprensión.

Boruto Uzumaki estaba pidiéndole de nuevo una oportunidad para estar juntos pero no como solamente amigos.

Boruto había comprobado que no podía dejar correr el tiempo como si nada cuando todavía no había hecho nada importante de su vida. Por lo menos quería llevarse un bonito recuerdo cuando ya no estuviera. Los ninjas crecen rápido, deben de madurar rápido pero por lo general viven poco.

"Vivir rápido y morir joven sin disfrutar lo suficiente" no sonaba atractivo. Pero era así como habían decidido vivir cuando eligieron que iban a ser de grandes.

Y no se arrepentían de nada…pero sonaba tan oscuro.

Tan "crudo"

Si Sarada lo rechazaba. Por lo menos se llevaría el gusto de haberlo intentado de nuevo. Porque era un momento más en la vida, ya sea bonito o feo…pero era una experiencia más que lo hacía más fuerte, que lo ayudaría a superar las situaciones de la mejor manera posible sin avergonzarse por haber fracasado sin sentirse un fiasco, derrotado.

Y lo que dijera Sarada sería su prueba de madurez…porque ni siquiera él sabía cómo reaccionaría con su respuesta.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

¡Por fin! Capítulo 13 subido...20/03/11.56 pm xD me dije a mi misma que lo subiría antes del día 21/03 y lo logre por cuatro minutos...yeiii xDDD ¡Disfruten!


	14. Planes

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo catorce: Planes**

— Yo…— las palabras se le quedaban cobardemente atoradas en la garganta, resistiéndose a salir por fin de su boca. Y Boruto se veía tan tenso en absoluto silencio esperando ansioso una respuesta cualquiera que fuera, sería valiente, enfrentaría cualquier cosa que le viniera; ya no era un niño por lo tanto no podría seguir huyendo de la realidad sin quedar como un ridículo.

En cambio Sarada sudaba tan frío, nerviosa hasta la medula aun sabiendo que era lo que quería y no quería para ella. Pero era tan difícil decirlo abiertamente y más cuando Boruto estaba observándola tan minuciosamente, con tanto detalle que solo provocaba más incomodidad en ella.

— Yo…Boruto…yo…en serio…no sé qué — ¡pero qué sarta de tonterías estaba diciendo! Se recriminó ella con fuerza, ni siquiera era capaz de terminar una frase completa. ¡Qué pesado! Se tomó un mechón de su largo cabello y comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor de su dedo anular buscando una distracción urgentemente. Mientras Boruto continuaba con su molesta observación.

— ¡Sarada! — exclamó inquieto haciendo saltar del susto en su lugar a la joven. No era culpa de Boruto, la inseguridad poco a poco comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo, también lentamente desaparecía la valentía de la que tanto presumía.

Sarada distraída no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto y no terminar con la tortura.

Pero si él la presionaba entonces…

— Yo…te juro…Boruto — y seguía diciendo disparates inconscientemente.

Entonces el rubio halló sin querer la respuesta que estaba esperando, mas no la que deseaba.

Lo comprendió…pese a todo.

Por orgullo, por dignidad o por tristeza por lo que fuera. El agachó la mirada e inclinó a cabeza con un deje de desánimo.

Pero no dijo nada.

Nada sensato podía venírsele a la mente en ese momento.

Sarada también mejor optó por quedarse callada y suspirar cansada. En su interior sabía que era mejor eso, darse por vencida que seguir quedando como tonta intentando dar explicaciones sin sentido como ella pensaba.

Estuvieron así en la misma posición en medio de aquel pedazo de tierra donde estaban y sin nadie a su alrededor incrementando así más el tortuoso silencio. Si no fuera por el único ruido decente de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con el fresco viento dirían que todo estaba muerto.

Los minutos transcurrieron, parecía una agonía.

Hasta que ya Boruto decaído decidió recuperar su compostura.

— Bueno — musito consternado— tal vez…ya algún día veremos qué pasa…ya sabes — se rascó la cabeza como de costumbre con cierta timidez — mejor no forzamos las cosas o saldrán mal — sonrió afligido. Pensaba que quedaba como un tonto frente a ella, frente a la chica que le gusta, que cosa podía ser peor que eso.

Sarada lo miró desconcertada. Esperaba de Boruto todo menos comprensión como si no le afectara tanto. Claro era su amigo tampoco esperaba una reacción de agresividad de su parte pero si quizás que le exigiera alguna explicación porque él no soportaba la idea de quedarse con dudas tratase de lo que se tratase.

De cierto modo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo…pensó que quizás era un poco más maduro…y ese rasgo en él era muy interesante.

La muchacha pelinegra asintió dudosa dándole la razón a Boruto de lo que había dicho.

Decir "no forzar las cosas" era como una tregua. No volverían a tocar el tema innecesariamente por un buen tiempo. Dejarían correr los meses o los años y ya verían después que pasaba pero definitivamente aquello no iba a ocupar más su mente.

Si algo se fuese a dar…sería de forma natural.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Un par de ojos con mirada filosa como la de un felino se mantenían fijos y firmes hacia lo que tenía enfrente, entre tanto continuaba su veloz corrida barriendo con sus pies los granos diminutos y calientes del desierto aunque fuera para entonces ya de noche.

La ansiedad por llegar a un destino desconocido culminó cuando detuvo abruptamente la carrera.

Ahí en la nada se quedó.

En la total falta de ruido porque ahí ni las aves rapiñas deambulaban a esa hora.

Era el único loco en medio de la nada.

Era Mitsuki nada más.

El peliblanco observó embelesado la luz brillante de la luna acentuando más sus mechones largos del cabello del mismo tono plateado que nuestro satélite.

Sus ojos del color de la miel evitaban interrumpir la vista de su dueño hasta con el más sutil parpadeo.

¿Qué era lo que pensaba Mitsuki?

En realidad las preocupaciones de Mitsuki eran nulas. Solo sabía que tenía que llegar a realizar una tarea que desde un principio se había autoimpuesto.

Y es que aunque dijera Sarada que era un pobre manipulado la opinión de él era otra.

Ella jamás entendería la relación que tiene con su padre. No era enfermiza como casi ella lo consideraba.

¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar para los demás las decisiones ajenas? Muchas veces él tuvo que acatar órdenes de sus superiores es decir de sus senseis y nunca objetó porque sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Solo quedarse callado y moverse como ellos querían y luego con eso lo dejarían en paz. Era tan fácil complacer a los humanos.

Pero tampoco se consideraba una vulgar marioneta. Es que simplemente no era una persona común y corriente que se llenara de preocupaciones vanas. Él tenía tiempo como cualquier ser vivo pero a diferencia de todos ellos no sabía qué hacer con el suyo.

Por lo tanto lo único que se le ocurría en ese instante era regresar con su padre y ver que acontecía porque él no tenía un plan fijo para mañana. En pocas palabras regresaría a hacer lo que sabe hacer y volvería a su lugar de origen hasta que algo nuevo se le ocurriera.

A la gente común como según les llama Sarada, les parece poco las horas del día y siempre por eso estaban desesperados por hacer mil cosas a la vez como si no tuvieran nunca el suficiente tiempo. Para él su vida era tan rutinaria o aburrida como otros decían que le daba realmente igual si no hacía nada nuevo, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.

Todo esto hasta que Sarada Uchiha intervino y se metió entre sus ojos, en su camino…y en su cabeza.

Frunció el entrecejo impotente y torció la boca con una ligera molestia.

¿Qué era lo que tenía esa simple mujer que la veía últimamente diferente a las demás? Respiraba igual que Chocho o cualquier mujer, físicamente tenía brazos y pies como Chocho, comía como Chocho…bueno como chocho no pero sí que comía.

Pero no sabía…porque últimamente la veía…de otra manera que no sabía explicar.

Era lo que todo el mundo llamaba ¿atracción?

Se negaba a creerlo rotundamente por eso asqueado sacudió su cabeza como loco negándose a esa idea tan absurda.

Le sonaba tan repulsivo algunos sentimientos humanos.

Para sentir atracción debes de ser demasiado cercano a esa persona, y él nunca había hablado demasiado con la Uchiha. Su atención y sus palabras eran más dirigidas a Boruto porque él era más su amigo, su sol que nadie en el mundo.

Sarada ni siquiera le había llamado jamás la atención

Hasta el día en que por impulso pegó sus labios…y cuando la vio semidesnuda en la guarida de su padre, ese fue el comienzo de toda su pesadilla y su confusión.

Tenía que aparentar la frialdad natural que en su corazón imperaba desde el día en que nació para no perturbar a la pelinegra con sus dilemas. En realidad tenía tantas cosas que hubiera querido preguntarle por las sensaciones extrañas que habían empezado en él por su culpa pero se vería como un tonto por saber desesperadamente la respuesta que no iba a gustarle seguramente.

Además, Sarada jamás hubiera sido capaz de apaciguar sus dudas sin el riesgo de recibir un duro golpe sobre su cara. Si le explicaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que le sucedía, si le confesaba que ella lo estimulaba mínimo lo mataba.

Revolvió una vez más su cabellera con el movimiento brusco de su cabeza sacudiéndose las locas ideas.

Si, se sentía impotente y abrumado porque no podía luchar con la misma firmeza de antes contra sus deseos.

Quisiera o no Sarada significaba ahora algo importante para él. O porque otro motivo ahora sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver sobre sus pasos para verla de nuevo aunque sea de lejos.

Esa entrometida no solo era dueña de sus pensamientos sino que también le había dado un motivo vergonzoso e imperdonable para no querer del todo volver con su padre.

Sentía que tenía ahora otra prioridad en su solitaria vida donde Orochimaru no estaba sorprendentemente involucrado.

Por primera vez se preguntaba si es que acaso había otro camino en el mundo para tomar.

No todo era volver y vivir para su padre. ¿Habría acaso otro camino? ¿Otras opciones? ¿Otros motivos por los cuales vivir?

La pelinegra se lo había dicho mil veces aunque no quiso entender. No sabía lo que era la vida y ser un ave libre. No era capaz tampoco de pensar por sí mismo y ver por primera vez por él, era hasta desconsiderado con él mismo, bastante duro.

¿Pero hacia dónde ir?

Ni las estrellas relampagueantes del cielo podían darle una respuesta sabía que lo hiciera feliz.

Aún quedaba la posibilidad de que su padre no lo perdonara y le diera su respectivo merecido por haberlo traicionado pero desde el inicio era un castigo que había aceptado desde que le tendió la mano a Sarada.

E increíblemente no se arrepentía.

Y se reprochaba por eso porque se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona.

Desesperanzado, con un gran peso de culpa sobre su cuerpo en un arranque de locura se decidió por arrastrar las sandalias en contra de la arena hacia las huellas que había dejado atrás con sus pasos. Iba de reversa con una pena que no podía ni con ella.

Fue entonces que entre los remolinos de arena una sombra lúgubre captó su atención además de un mal presentimiento que cal como espinasó en su cuerpo y lo hizo sudar frío del temor porque se sintió descubierto.

La vista aguda que poseía se proyectó hacía a un lado, a varios metros de distancia en ese inmenso desierto que apenas podía presumir de tener unas cuantas plantas entre sábilas y matorrales secos.

Poca gracia le provocó hallar al dueño de la silueta que le había dado un terrible miedo.

Sasuke Uchiha con su sencilla capa hasta la mitad de los muslos deambulaba corriendo lentamente cerca de él, a unos diez metros pero no parecía haber llamado Mitsuki su atención de inmediato, no fue su presencia sino más bien la mirada pesada y filosa que sintió clavándose como agujas en su costado lo que termino obligándolo a mirar hacia su lado. Y ahí estaba el responsable de que de repente se sintiera observado poniéndolo en estado de alerta.

Era el raro amigo de su hija…el pupilo de su antiguo maestro Orochimaru.

¿Qué hacia ese chico solo ahí en medio de la nada?

No tenía permiso de salir de la aldea sin la compañía de su equipo por la desconfianza que aún prevalecía en contra de su propio creador.

Aunque no tenía nada que ver con eso, sentía que como guardián de la aldea tenía la obligación de investigar. Por eso con cautela se acercó al joven ninja.

Se plantó frente a Mitsuki en un santiamén quien opto por conservar una tranquilidad en su rostro y en su cuerpo que en realidad no sentía, pues por dentro había una ligera preocupación por haberse topado con el veterano ninja. Sino sabia jugar bien sus cartas inmediatamente Sasuke descubriría sus secretos y ahí sería el final de todo.

— Tú debes de ser Mitsuki…el estudiante de Orochimaru — musitó con severidad, era algo habitual que se dirigiera con esa frialdad con todos, lo que hacía que la mayoría le tuvieran un gran respeto.

— ¿Estudiante? — escuchó bien Mitsuki. Él no era estudiante de Orochimaru. Era su hijo. Pero le seguiría el juego de todas formas.

— Si… — contestó suavemente mirando sin miedo los ojos serenos del pelinegro.

— No me parece que estés en una misión. No veo a nadie de tu equipo cerca de aquí. Aun así por mera cortesía te preguntare. ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Vine solo señor

— ¿Y a dónde vas Mitsuki? — inmediatamente atacó con otro cuestionamiento.

— Voy hacia la guarida de mi padre — delató sin titubear

Vaya incógnita. Resumió para sí Sasuke. Para él no era cosa del otro mundo que Mitsuki visitara al tan temido Sennin. Ya sabía que tenían una relación muy estrecha así como él con el propio Orochimaru. Orochimaru no era su amigo pero tampoco del todo su enemigo, siempre lo vigilaba de cerca porque aquel era tan traicionero como la serpiente más venenosa y se movía siempre según sus intereses pasando desapercibido para no levantar jamás sospechas, era inteligente y un estratega de gran respeto.

— ¿Sabe Naruto que saliste de la aldea?

— Por supuesto señor — sonrió torciendo la boca. A cinismo le supo a Sasuke. Su sonrisa falsamente amigable transmitía una potente pizca de burla, pero bueno que se podía esperar de otra serpiente, el heredero de la más venenosa — no sería la primera vez — agregó.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Oh bienvenido Sasuke, tanto tiempo ausente por un momento no te reconocí — bromeó el rubio a carcajadas levantándose pesadamente de su escritorio, recién salía de una deliciosa siesta — ¿Qué tal en tu viaje?

— Todo está tranquilo. No encontré muchas cosas interesantes — reconoció apacible permaneciendo junto a la puerta — Recogí algunas evidencias para podernos ayudar a descubrir los oscuros secretos y planes de Momoshiki y Kaguya

— Momoshiki eh — arqueó su ceja interesado y estirando todo su cuerpo también para terminar de despertar completamente del letargo — Aún muerto no deja de ser parte de nuestras peores pesadillas. Nos dejó muchas incógnitas estando a punto de morirse, no dejó muchas pistas así que estamos buscando a ciegas.

— Algún escondite ya sea aquí o en la luna, o en algún espacio temporal debió haber dejado — analizó con mucha inquietud — Sus secretos son tan inmensos, casi parecen inalcanzables pero tenemos que parar sus planes antes de que sea lo que sea que haya vaticinado ocurra. Tanto él como Kaguya han dejado muchos cavos sueltos.

— Bueno — sonrió resignado Naruto — confío en tus habilidades sobre todo de tu rinnegan. Oye…Cómo has estado tanto tiempo trabajando te sugiero que te tomes unas rápidas vacaciones. Sobre todo ahora que Sarada volvió, podrías convivir con ella.

— ¿Volvió? — Se sorprendió muy apenas — no sabía que estaba en alguna misión.

Naruto se regañó por haber metido la pata. Se le olvidó que Sasuke no sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido. Aunque era cuestión de tiempo que se enterará sobre todo de boca de Sakura.

— Oh...si...ya terminó — anunció agitado rascándose la nuca.

— Mmm — Sasuke sospechaba que algo importante le ocultaba; su palidez también lo delataba pero no insistiría.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

De inmediato la noticia de la llegada de su padre llegó a oídos de Sarada. Se había encontrado por casualidad con Shikamaru y este le había informado.

Estaba contenta por volverlo a ver y nada en el mundo quería más que ir hacia el despacho del hokage a recibirlo como se merecía.

Y así fue. Sasuke salió del edificio y se halló a su hija al pie de las escaleras esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Bajó hacia ella y de inmediato cuando empezaron a caminar la muchacha lo atiborró de preguntas

— ¿En dónde estabas ahora padre?

— En alguna misión secreta

— ¡Vamos!, no seas tan egoísta. Quiero saber — objetó emocionada.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Solo quiero saber qué haces de tu vida. Cuando no estás con mamá y conmigo — colocó sus brazos detrás de la espalda pensativamente pero si borrar su gran sonrisa.

Sasuke la observó de reojo mientras seguían paseando. No debería de ser tan parco con ella, reconoció. Así que cedería un poco.

— Viajé a varios lugares. Solamente eso te diré — advirtió renuente a dar más explicaciones

— ¿Hallaste algo interesante? — poco le importó su negativa.

— Si... seguramente si te digo que a tu amigo.

— ¿Amigo? — Abrió la boca confundida — ¿cuál de todos?

— Al tal Mitsuki.

La pelinegra palideció con la noticia. Se detuvo ahí mismo.

Sasuke notó la reacción de la chica, por eso igualmente paró de caminar para no adelantarse.

— ¿A...a...sí? — tartamudeo desconcertada.

— Si — repitió por si no había entendido — estaba solo.

— ¿Y hablaste con él? — la ansiedad la mataba. Miraba hacia el vacío no hacía Sasuke.

— Solo un poco — reconoció sosegado.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— No sé a dónde iba — admitió con tono seco — ¿Tanto te importa?

La joven se quedó en silencio.

No había escuchado muy bien la pregunta de su papá por estar distraída con sus propios pensamientos repletos de dudas y preocupaciones de nuevo.

— Es que...— musitó absorta. No estaba completamente consciente de la situación.

— No te dijo ni a Boruto ni a ti a dónde iba — concluyó. Por la reacción anonadada de su hija eso era.

Sarada asintió con un movimiento lento de cabeza. Más que nada para que su padre no siguiera divagando en ideas le daba la razón, así no seguirían sus preguntas.

Si supiera que en realidad su angustia se originó por enterarse que ahora que su padre se topaba con él se podía revelar todo.

Ella no podía impedir que su mamá y el nanadaime le contarán el tormento por el que pasó. Podía seguir aferrada a su mentira pero eso poco serviría cuando su papá contará que lo había visto vagando solo, sin enemigos ni nadie más con él.

Entonces todos se preguntarían porque no volvía Mitsuki a la aldea y al no encontrar una respuesta lógica empezarían las teorías. Y entre más se extendiera el tiempo más se acentuarían las habladuría, cobraría más fuerza la teoría de una posible deserción.

Lo único que podía hacer era advertirle al peliblanco lo que podía sucederle. Claro que Mitsuki de todas formas no tenía intenciones de volver a Konoha y desde un principio acepto las consecuencias pero ella aún albergaba la esperanza de que cambiará de opinión y regresará. Nadie se enteraría de su traición, la cual ya había superado.

Creía que aún Mitsuki estaba a tiempo. Había dos opciones o volvía y seguía con su vida normal aquí como un buen ninja o nunca más volvía para que no lo capturaran jamás por renegarse

No se sentía que estaba equivocada.

Si aún había un poco de sensatez en él.

Intentaría persuadir al chico. Era ahora o nunca.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ese mismo día, abordó al nanadaime al salir de su edificio. Quería expresamente hablar con él.

— Nanadaime — llamo Sarada tranquilamente. Naruto agotado por su día extenuante se sorprendió por la presencia de la Kunoichi. Ya era muy tarde, el cielo se había ennegrecido. Fácilmente pasaban las 10 de la noche

— Sarada. ¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde aquí? — mencionó adormilado tallándose los ojos y bostezando. Lo único que deseaba era llegar muy pronto a casa y dormir.

— Vine para pedirle un favor — se acercó más la muchacha hacia él.

— ¿Un favor?

— ¡Un permiso!

— Oh un permiso, ¿para qué? ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó con desinterés, preguntaba más por obligación.

— Me gustaría ausentarme uno o dos días de la aldea — dispuso ese tiempo para encontrar a Mitsuki. Si antes de esos dos días no lo hallaba tendría que regresar para no levantar más sospechas.

— ¿Para qué quieres ausentarte tanto tiempo? Principalmente, ¿Lo sabe Sakura?

— ¡No! Pero pienso decírselo. Quiero irme a entrenar duramente fuera de la aldea un par de días.

— A supongo que Sasuke va ayudarte claro — supuso inmediatamente él.

— No por supuesto que no Hokage Sama. Es una cosa personal. Me gustaría probar mis propias fuerzas y técnicas en privado en medio de la naturaleza, ya sabe que afuera hay un poco más de peligros y eso es justo lo que necesito, ¡nuevos desafíos! — Aseguró — Eh pensado que últimamente no he entrenado demasiado, necesito mejorar mis puntos débiles para que no vuelva a darse un caso similar.

Obviamente hablaba de lo pasado.

— Bien — asintió orgulloso él recargando su mano en el hombro de la chica de forma cariñosa — en ese caso tomate el tiempo que quieras. Pero agradecería mucho que le contarás a tu madre de lo contrario yo tendré problemas — avisó poniéndose tenso.

La adolescente aceptó.

Y así fue. Al volver se encargó de decirle a Sakura cada uno de los detalles durante la cena mientras estaban sentadas en el comedor.

— ¿Es en serio? — Sakura terminó de acomodar los platos y utensilios de cocina sobre la mesa. En seguida se sentó a lado de Sasuke aún perpleja — ¿Hacia dónde irás?

— Hacia el bosque nada más — se removió en su silla, tenía harta hambre y su atención la tenía prácticamente la cena — No pienso alejarme demasiado porque solo voy a eso.

— ¿Quieres entrenar un poco? ¿No sería más adecuado si te acompaña Sasuke?

Sasuke se quedó callado contemplando su plato vacío. También esperaba que alguien le sirviera la comida. A él no le importaba si Sarada quería irse sola, no era una niña y creía que Sakura la subestimaba.

Por supuesto que Sarada no estaba de acuerdo con su mamá, sus planes eran otros.

— Papá acaba de regresar de un extenso viaje — diciendo eso acercó sus manos al banquete y comenzó a repartir la carne de cerdo a su papá pues su mamá no tenía la intención, jamás pensó que algo tan simple como irse pocos días la preocuparía tanto — Será mejor que descanse, seguramente pronto se irá de nuevo así que aprovecha el tiempo con él mamá — recomendó.

Sakura comprendió o malentendió el mensaje pero lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fueron otras cosas hasta el punto que se sonrojó pese a la indiferencia de su pareja quién empezaba a comer como si estuviera solo en ese comedor.

Sarada sonrió de medio lado. Los pensamientos atrevidos de su mamá diferían mucho de los de su papá.

Y aun así su familia funcionaba y no sabía ni cómo.

— De... de...acuerdo — aceptó avergonzada hasta la médula

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

A la mañana siguiente, en las puertas de Konoha, Sarada se despedía de Boruto. Al parecer Naruto le había contado al chico lo de su permiso y Boruto no quiso perder la oportunidad de despedirla.

— ¡Espero que vuelvas más fuerte que nunca Sarada! — exclamó con entusiasmo alzando la mano en un puño.

Sarada agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¡Claro que sí Boruto! — arrugó el ceño emocionada. Meras apariencias.

— Sé que no será mucho tiempo pero espero que cuando regreses podamos poner en práctica tu entrenamiento, ¡Yo seré tu mejor juez! — aclaró soberbio.

— ¡Ja! — Exclamó con el orgullo herido — te daré la paliza de tu vida! ¡Eso te lo prometo!

Los dos se sonrieron con su habitual forma.

Sarada supo que ya era el momento y se marchó.

Pero Boruto se quedó con el deseo oculto de despedirse de otra manera, más ya había dicho que no forzaría las cosas.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Al principio la chica pelinegra andaba con paso lento hasta que perdió de vista a Boruto se puso a correr y a escalar los árboles con rapidez. El tiempo le jugaba en contra y ella tenía mucha prisa.

Era incierta su ubicación pero lo más sensato sería irse por el mismo camino por el que vinieron hace días.

Jamás lo alcanzaría, ese chico le llevaba días de ventaja pero no perdería la esperanza.

Se anduvo moviendo por todo el bosque de Konoha llevaba exactamente cinco horas sin parar. Ese extenso camino de hierbas se le hacía eterno cuando llevaba toda esa presión encima.

Hacía mucho calor y harta sed tenía. Aceleró sus escaladas con todo el potencial que podía e iba ya a detenerse finalmente un momento a descansar unos minutos cuando abruptamente alguien se interpuso de frente en su camino a punto de ocasionar un fuerte accidente si llegaban a chocar. La muchacha apenas logro frenar sobre la rama de un altísimo árbol pero tambaleándose hacia atrás. El culpable quien estaba estable sobre la misma gruesa rama logró sostener con fuerza su mano para evitar su eventual caída.

Sarada inclinada hacia atrás sobre la rama suspiró aliviada quitándose el sudor de su frente con la mano que tenía libre. Pero en seguida encajó su mirada furiosa sobre el culpable.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Fíjate por donde Camí!...— calló los gritos repentinamente — nas — añadió absorta abriendo sus ojos negros como lupas.

— ¡Mitsuki! — exclamó asombrada la mujer

— Sarada — respondió en cambio él con calma.

— ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? — le reclamó.

— Estaba en el bosque — mencionó sin interés ayudando a enderezar el cuerpo ligero de la chica sobre la rama.

La muchacha resopló aliviada nuevamente por estar en terreno firme. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mano con el guante seguía enlazada con Mitsuki y entonces la calma se esfumó. Rápido avergonzada la retiró de la calidez de la del muchacho quien se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento.

— Está bien Mitsuki., está bien — bajó la mirada sonrojada — Aunque pensé que estabas más lejos. ¿Porque volviste que haces aquí? — comenzó los cuestionamientos agitada, muy nerviosa.

Y parecía estarle contagiando como virus a Mitsuki esas sensaciones que para él eran nuevas y extrañas porque en seguida de eso se rascó la barbilla inquieto, el motivo para volver sobre sus pasos lo sabía pero se preguntaba seriamente si era apropiado decirlo o guardarlo como un secreto. Todo lo que fuera mejor para los dos lo tomaría sin rechistar. Insatisfecho contestó.

— Solo quería volver contigo y saber que pasaba — encogió los hombros mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué, que pasaba conmigo? — respingó balbuceando avergonzada pero no lo demostró demasiado, ni sus ojos se fusionaban con los de Mitsuki, ni los del peliblanco con los suyos porque se rehuían para evitar conectarse y juzgarse el uno al otro.

Ni ella quería que a él le diera la impresión de que estaba apenada ni él quería que lo viera vulnerable y débil. Así estaban estos dos inexpertos.

La Uchiha sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de ideas sin importancia, tenía algo importante que hacer antes que nada.

Por consiguiente reanudó la palabra con total entereza.

— Te están buscando ya Mitsuki.

— Era obvio — asumió desinteresado — desde el momento en que te vieron volver sola a la aldea la atención se centraría ahora únicamente en mí.

— Si pero mi padre...

— Lo sé. Lo vi... — interrumpió a secas

— ¿Qué harás? — mencionó afligida.

— ¿Qué debo de hacer? — volteando hacia el cielo oscuro arrastrando las palabras con desgana se preguntó confundido él mismo pero no perdió su envidiable serenidad.

— Creo que estás a tiempo de volver — opinó con sensatez sin quitarle ya la mirada de encima.

— Quería saber también si ahora que tu papá volvió les dijo a todos que me vio — mintió en ese aspecto.

En realidad primero había tenido la intención de venir a verla una vez más antes de despedirse definitivamente. Pero cuando se encontró con Sasuke tuvo que esperar horas a que esté se adelantara para no cruzarse de nuevo. Había calculado que se acercaría mucho a la aldea en la madrugada pero no pensaba entrar de todos modos. Y aun sabiendo que verla afuera de la aldea sería difícil no se desanimó y siguió avanzando. Y ahí estaba que por una casualidad de la vida se la había topado en el camino, ella iba hacia con él y él hacía con ella.

— Eso sería un problema para ti. Creo que por eso no te quedaría de otra más que delatarme

Eso ofendió enormemente a Sarada. Ella era una mujer de palabra.

— Yo te prometí que no te iba a traicionar — murmuró apretando el ceño, estaba muy enojada — No me creíste y por eso te arriesgaste a regresar innecesariamente — espetó cruzándose de brazos — Yo te sugiero que tomes ya una decisión. Cuando mi padre abra la boca y tú aún no estés aquí inmediatamente te convertirás en un traidor y no abra vuelta atrás, ni espacio para arrepentimientos. Tampoco seré abiertamente ya tu amiga. Tengo que ver desde ahora por mí — advirtió con crudeza, como una Uchiha haría.

Mitsuki no se acobardo. La decisión desde hace mucho estaba tomada. Sonrió de forma extraña ante la molestia y seriedad de la pelinegra.

— Estoy feliz por eso — reconoció tranquilo bajando la voz, apenas un murmullo — eso quería desde el principio — inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, su largo y liso cabello cayó hacia adelante, tapaba la mitad de su rostro, solo se vislumbraba su boca — No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, yo ya tengo un destino trazado, no me hubiera perdonado involucrarte más.

Lentamente el ceño arrugado de Sarada se suavizó así como todas sus facciones, desdobló sus brazos dejando su pecho vulnerable. Sin desearlo, sin escapatoria se conmovió.

— Es por eso que...— pausó su voz indeciso — tomaré algo como un recuerdo — concluyó resuelto a hacer algo.

La otra permaneció expectante, quieta, a la espera de que continuará palabreando.

Pero lo que no se espero es que él la tomara firmemente de sus delicados hombros con sus dos fuertes manos y se le quedaba observando a la distancia con aquellos brillantes topacios bañados en un tono oro.

Se abrieron como flor de par en par sus jades negros deslumbrados por la pulidez perfecta de esas piedras doradas.

Pero también fue porque creyó adivinar sus intenciones las cuales fueron confirmadas cuando él se acercó sólidamente hacia sus labios y los cubrió del frío de la noche y de los rayos de la luna llena.

Sarada se quedó inmóvil. Petrificada y amarrada por unas ramas invisibles que no le permitían levantar sus brazos.

Pero Mitsuki la libraría de ellas, de esas ramas alimentadas de miedo cuándo no se separó ni un instante aunque no le correspondiera, su ansiedad, su verdadero deseo lo manipulaba a su antojo y le dictaba que hacer.

Era cierto...desde ese primer beso un nuevo ser, un ser extraño que no reconocía había poseído sin permiso su cuerpo y sus pensamientos aislando al antiguo Mitsuki. Torció ligeramente la boca por decepción y burla, se daba por vencido. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era ese nuevo fenómeno y que haría desde ahora con un recipiente vacío y sin anhelos como llamaba a su cuerpo.

La chica suspiró agotada con sus labios cubiertos, le drenaban el aliento con los segundos pero no estaba tampoco dispuesta a aislar a su única fuente de oxígeno.

Tragó pesadamente estremeciéndose, sintiendo temblar todo, hasta la punta de la uña de sus dedos entre sus fuertes brazos.

Aquel hombre, que expiraba tranquilidad y paz desde cada rincón oculto de su cuerpo todo el tiempo. recién mostraba una actitud muy humana tan contradictoria que la volvía loca porque no sabía que pensar de él y sus reacciones abruptas que la mantenían absorta y paralizada a su merced.

Sino terminaba ahogada entre sus cálidos brazos y su insistente boca se desmayaría de una u otra forma por falta de aire y como su vida estaba de por medio en aquel tormentoso juego cedería a su única ruta de escape robándose ese aliento ajeno para sobrevivir.

El beso de Mitsuki era mudo, suave, húmedo, emocionalmente intenso pero con falta de fuerza física la cual no era necesaria porque todo lo que transmitía era suficiente para ella pues llenaba los rincones que componían su emocionado y encogido corazón. Sarada buscaba tanto como él urgentemente la aceptación de sus propios sentimientos dejándose manejar a su antojo por las sensaciones y los deseos para obligar a su testaruda razón a dejar de oponerse a sentir.

Sarada coloco sus brazos detrás de la nuca del peliblanco acercándolo lo más posible hasta su cuerpo, ni una hoja de árbol podría atravesarse en medio de ellos porque no había espacio, apretó los labios ligeramente para luego volverlos a abrir con más intensidad, absorbiendo el labio superior masculino que gustosamente Mitsuki le ofrecía empujándolo de apoco hacia ella. Sarada saboreó el fruto prohibido tocando con sus labios el líquido dulce de la boca del muchacho, se sintió embriagada por su sabor y deseó no separarse pronto, para Mitsuki también era una droga el jarabe de su boca y empujó con necesidad ligeramente más hasta lograr doblar la espalda de la chica un poco hacia atrás. Sus respiraciones se comenzaron a escuchar, se sofocaban por la falta de aliento fresco. Sarada gimió frustrada, quería a la vez separarse y regalarle un poco de oxígeno a sus pobres pulmones pero también deseaba continuar con el robo de aire y de fluidos, más para su desgracia también a Mitsuki se le había acabado el aire almacenado en su pecho y en su abdomen así que no había más que ofrecerle para que resistiera un poco más estar unidos por la boca.

Vencida se separó abruptamente de Mitsuki tomándolo por el pecho y separándolo hasta una distancia prudente donde ya no podían más tocarse. Mitsuki la observaba completamente despeinado mientras respiraba desesperado por recuperar aire. Sarada esquivo su mirada profunda y prefirió mirar al piso avergonzada, era todo un caos su mente. Para Mitsuki era un deleite sus labios sonrojados por el tiempo que estuvieron comprimidos por los suyos. Sus labios femeninos parecían pequeñas y finas rebanadas de cerezas, hasta en el sabor se asemejaban a unas.

Sarada liberó varios suspiros antes de por fin poder serenarse y recobrar su compostura pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a mirar a Mitsuki, no luego de portarse como una salvaje.

Mitsuki ni siquiera sabía el significado de lo que había hecho pero que más daba, le gustaría probarlo una vez más pero estaba perturbado todavía tratando de descifrar que sentimientos y emociones albergaban en ese momento su cuerpo. Se mente trabajaba rápidamente.

Sarada dejó a un lado la cobardía, tenía que enfrentar sus miedos. Se animó por vez primera a verlo directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban dilatados pero no fue una sorpresa para ella porque podía jurar que los suyos estaban en iguales condiciones.

— Mitsuki…— musitó jadeante, aun luchaba por llenar sus pulmones con suficiente aire — yo...

— ¿Qué es esto? — exclamó completamente perplejo mirando hacia el vacío que estaba detrás de Sarada.

La expresión de asombro de Mitsuki desencajó a Sarada, parecía un niño asustado o confundido descubriendo nuevas cosas y hasta cierto punto su inocencia le causó algo de gracia a ella.

— Yo no sé…— murmuró entre balbuceos sin saber qué hacer, sonrojada hasta el cuello.

¡Diablos!, se maldijo, ¿en que hoyo podía meter la cabeza como las avestruces?

— Sarada yo — sus ojos tambolireantes y brillantes volvieron toda su atención hacia ella nuevamente sobreexcitado — ¡quiero volver a hacerlo!

— ¿¡Eh!?

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

¡SIII! Capítulo 14 subido...24/04/2019 a las 12:52 am xDxDDD ¡Disfruten! Pd: si se fijan casi todos mis capitulos son subidos casi en la o en la madrugada no recuerdo un solo día haberlo hecho en la mañana o en la tarde, soy sonámbula, madrugadora, rara o que xD pero bueno también me dije que no iba a atrasar más mi historia asi que por lo menos cada mes tendrán un capítulo nuevo, en una de esas hasta dos quien sabe ni yo misma sé que tanta inspiración voy a tener la próxima vez ¬.¬ para mí es muy importante tener inspiración más que nada porque por lo regular cuando pretendo subir un capítulo nuevo no tengo planeado absolutamente nada. No sé ni lo que voy a poner, ni cómo se va a llamar el capítulo nada. Todo me sale espontáneo cuando me pongo a escribir por eso no tardó más de dos días en terminar cada capitulo, solo afinó detalles aunque algunos se me pasen y listo, pero lo hago con el mayor cuidado posible siempre procurando ser leal a mis ideas y a la personalidad de los personajes para no ofrecerles algo tan imperfecto o feo 😋

.


	15. Prioridades

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo quince: Prioridades**

Un ósculo, según el diccionario es el contacto de los labios con alguna parte del cuerpo a modo de afecto o saludo.

Pero un verdadero beso puede significar tantas cosas como tampoco ninguna. Depende de muchos factores; principalmente del sentir de los protagonistas del ósculo, con qué intención lo realizaron y que esperan de la persona que lo recibió y también lo dió.

Y ese era el gran problema en ese preciso instante, una cuestión que venían arrastrando desde hace tiempo. Ninguno sabía de manera concisa que era lo que sentía el otro.

Ya no había nada de aquel tímido contacto que regularmente demuestran los jóvenes novatos.

Durante aquel, Sarada sentía que estaba flotando entre nubes blancas de algodón viviendo totalmente fuera de la realidad donde pensaba que no había nada que la distrajera alrededor.

Pero su mente era astuta y siempre era quien detenía de hacer locuras al precipitado corazón.

Cuando presentía que algo estaba mal simplemente hacia que su cerebro reconectará sus neuronas y regresaba a su realidad.

Eso mismo pasó cuando un dolor punzante y fugaz en su pecho se presentó sin avisar haciéndola abrir los ojos de par en par y abruptamente asustada colocó las manos rápido en los hombros de Mitsuki y se separó del muchacho.

A unos centímetros de él la mujer bastante afectada emocionalmente se agachó ligeramente apoyando las palmas de sus manos en las rodillas y respirando agitada, no por el aire robado durante el beso sino por el repentino pavor que la invadió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Era inaceptable! Y era increíble como poco le había importado los problemas que le acarrearía su proximidad con Mitsuki. Por fortuna lo embelesada solo le duró menos un minuto que fue el tiempo del beso y pudo recuperar su compostura saliendo según ella, ilesa.

Mitsuki observaba atento cada una de las reacciones extrañas de Sarada. Sobre todo el repentino impulso de la muchacha.

A él no le sorprendía la distancia que entre los dos había puesto, no era la primera vez que sucedía, siempre pasaba lo mismo y lo comprendía porque también cuando él se sentía acorralado actuaba así como un animal con miedo. Así que era de esperarse porque también él estaba igual que ella de confundido y no deseaba más acercamiento o terminaría sofocándose, en su lugar prefería esclarecer las cosas en su cabeza.

— Vaya — exclamó avergonzado Mitsuki acariciándose suavemente la cabeza — yo…

— No digas nada — interrumpió toscamente levantando el brazo derecho con la mano abierta para que ni se acercara, era su propia barrera — no es necesario decir nada.

— Pero yo tengo dudas — justificó con una expresión de inocencia que avergonzó mejor a Sarada en lugar de él.

— Y yo ninguna así que déjalo por la paz — exigió severamente

— Porque siento algo raro en mí estómago — como si no la oyera prosiguió sobandose el abdomen.

— Seguramente tienes revueltas las tripas — justificó sin cero gracia la chica. De pronto Mitsuki se asustó.

— ¿Y eso es curable? — la noticia se la tomó en serio.

— Eh…— dejó de acomodarse las gafas de la sorpresa.

— ¿Cuándo van a pasar los síntomas? — preocupado exigió saber acercándose más a la pelinegra.

— ¿De qué síntomas hablas Mitsuki? — ahora cerró los ojos preguntando muy confundida e irritada dándose suaves masajes en las sienes así evitaría un dolor de cabeza por culpa de esto.

— No sé si estoy enfermo o porque actuó así — dijo preocupado mirando hacia ella.

— Ah — abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se le hizo absurdo eso y más porque se ofendió. Comparar una situación en la que ella estaba inmiscuida con una enfermedad no era lo más agradable que digamos. Las palpitaciones molestas en su cabeza volvieron más intensas y ella tuvo que repetir a regañadientes el movimiento anterior y acariciar sus sienes.

— No lo sé…pero no hablemos más de esto — pidió afectada por el dolor.

— Además...

— ¡Dije!…no hablemos más de esto — alzó la voz irritada — No vale la pena darle importancia a algo meramente pasajero.

— Oh…— desanimado cayó en cuenta Mitsuki — son síntomas pasajeros — susurró intentando comprender.

—… Si así es — respondió dudosa observándolo detalladamente con el ceño fruncido.

— Vaya — suspiró aliviado — y yo que pensé que había cambiado algo en mí — sonrió nostálgico.

La joven permaneció pensativa, sintiéndose culpable por la mentira, no era difícil mentir cuando tenía a un chico ingenuo como Mitsuki que apenas estaba aprendiendo del mundo y las emociones. Pero todo era por algo por el bien de ambos. Ahora lo importante era otra cosa. Y se enfocó en eso desacreditando lo anterior.

— Ahora tú dime que pretendes hacer, ¿vas a regresarte?

— Si por supuesto

— ¡Cómo pudiste querer correr el riesgo de que te atrapen solo por venir de paso! — lo regañó severamente.

— Ya te dije que quería verte — reiteró dándole poca importancia.

— ¡Pues ya lo hiciste! ahora regrésate antes de que alguien te vea — lo corrió groseramente.

— Entonces tú no me querías ver — sospechó el chico con astucia, señalándola como culpable.

— Estás hablando estupideces Mitsuki — la mujer juraba que si tuviera una soga ya lo habría ahorcado. ¡Era exasperante! Y seguramente la hacía enojar a propósito.

— No, pero está bien. Estamos de todas formas un poco lejos — sonrió burlándose, creyó Sarada que de ella.

— Pero en medio de un camino muy transitado por los ninjas. No quiero testigos.

— No te preocupes Sarada. Si los hay; los eliminaré — prometió con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Tú estás loco Mitsuki! Quieres llenar todo un libro con tus antecedentes criminales, ¿tan poco te importa?

— Claro que me importa poco, ya que no pienso volver en un largo tiempo, es indiscutible

— Y por mientras...

— Que me busquen si quieren, lo único que hallaran son dos cosas, o no hayan nada o hayan la muerte.

A Sarada pareció aturdirle la frase cruda del muchacho. Y por un momento quiso recriminarle fuertemente que todo esté embrollo había sido provocado por su causa que no podía sentirse con el derecho de matar a sus perseguidores porque ellos solo seguían órdenes de capturarlo o matarlo por algo que él mismo se buscó. Pero también su lado lógico le decía que aunque fuera el villano de la historia tendría que defenderse de cualquier enemigo incluso si esos enemigos eran compañeros o amigos. No podía esperar que Mitsuki se dejará amedrentar por ellos, tampoco ella lo quería así. El bienestar de Mitsuki era muy importante para Sarada.

— Entonces... ¿solo viniste a advertirme? — preguntó suspicaz.

— Yo...— titubeó rascándose la mejilla repeliendo la mirada del chico sino se ruborizaría — pues... ¿para qué otra cosa te querría?. Aunque también había venido para darte la oportunidad una vez más para que razones y vuelvas a la aldea.

— ¿Demasiado tarde no? — deshechó la idea.

— ¿Porqué?

— Ya me topé con tu padre. Seguramente no tardará nada en ir a decirle al Hokage que me vió cuando se entere tu papá que supuestamente estoy desaparecido.

— Mi padre no es ningún soplón — defendió ella manteniendo la calma

— Pero se le hará raro haberme visto solo vagando por el desierto. Cuando se supone que me tienen secuestrado — consideró — ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Mejor para mí, así se adelantó lo que sabíamos que iba a suceder.

No tendremos que esperar semanas a que el Nanadaime me declare traidor. Es un alivio después de todo. Lo único que me preocupa un poco es que no sé si voy a ser recibido por mí papá y si contaré con su apoyo.

— Mitsuki — sonrió con una mueca burlona la chica agachando la cabeza y rascando con la punta de su pie el suelo terroso del inmenso bosque — no seas ingenuo. A tu padre le hiciste una de las peores cosas que un ambicioso como él no puede soportar. ¡Le arruinaste sus planes!

— Oh — exclamó asombrado. Entendiendo de nuevo la magnitud del problema.

— Me imagino que quería mi Sharingan para gobernar el mundo o algo por el estilo. Después de todo no se da por vencido. Es un tipo inteligente y siempre hallará la manera de conseguir lo que quiere pero tú acabas de mandar al demonio una de las pocas oportunidades que tendrá para obtener un Sharingan genuino, no un Sharingan clonado que tiene habilidades limitadas.

— ¿Así? — se mostró ligeramente preocupado — No entiendo la ambición que tienen por el Sharingan. Casi todos los que lo han poseído le han dado mal uso y terminan muertos como Danzo, Obito, o les va muy mal porque tienen una vida muy corta y agotadora como tú tío. Que terrible es ser cazado solo por tu Sharingan, es como cuando los cazadores matan a los rinocerontes solo por su cuerno y el resto lo deshechan como basura — palabras crueles pero verdaderas. Sarada estaba acostumbrándose a esa mala actitud.

— ¡Pues no será mi caso eso te lo aseguro! — clamó orgullosa.

— Pues eso espero — reconoció sonriendo con pasividad — no quisiera que te desaparecieran para siempre. Aunque halla momentos en que me irrites.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— La última vez que vi a Mitsuki fue hace bastante tiempo. Dos meses diría yo — su voz rasposa resonó en toda la cueva.

— ¿Entonces no has tenido comunicación con él? — aseveró, poniendo en duda con su tono de voz renuente la declaración del sujeto.

— Ya te dije que no — reafirmó molesto el hombre de cabello largo y negro como la noche. Lanzándose una mirada filosa.

— Pues que extraño — se puso a analizar sin terminar de convencerse — Yo creí que ustedes dos tenían una relación más estrecha y como te gusta tener todo bajo control...

— Eso sin duda alguna — hizo una mueca burlona dándole la espalda — pero hay cosas que se me escapan de las manos no soy perfecto. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero — insinuó suspicaz tocando delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos un tubo de ensayo que estaba sostenido por unos ganchos metálicos a lado de una enorme cápsula con un líquido verdoso brillante y muy extraño — incluso tú te me saliste de las manos cuando creí que estabas de mi lado — mencionó dándole un rápido vistazo — Sino hubiera sido por Sasuke tal vez me hubieras engañado.

— Hm — sonó molesto indispuesto a replicar aquello. Pues recordaba para mal que Sasuke había descubierto su verdadera identidad cuando él tuvo el atrevimiento de infiltrarse en la guarida de Orochimaru haciéndose pasar por aliado del Sennin solo para asesinarlo por órdenes de Danzo. Había sido derrotado aquella vez cuando protegió a Naruto de ser atravesado por su espada de Kusanagi, recibió a cambio por eso el chidori de Sasuke, casi termina muerto.

— Mitsuki es un alma libre — aquella voz rasposa interrumpió sus pensamientos — cualquier Mitsuki es un alma libre — repitió por si no le había quedado claro, tratando de convencerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó preocupado y confundido.

Una risa ladina que trataba de ser discreta pues ni llegó a carcajadas fue suficiente para que el hombre se pusiera en alerta y agudizará bien sus oídos.

— Ya saben que yo sigo haciendo de las mías — exclamó orgulloso — claro, con advertencias y limitaciones. Pero nadie me prohibió seguir creando mis propios monstruos.

— Oh...— sacó en cuenta — Sí. Mitsuki es una creación tuya, un humano sintético creado a raíz del embrión de otro igual que él. Tuviste quisieras o no, que contarnos y consultarnos a Naruto, a Shikamaru y a mi si el experimento que estabas haciendo violaba alguna de las condiciones que el consejo te impuso para quitarte del libro bingo.

— Ah sí...que humillante fue eso — rememoró de manera agria — a lo que me refiero es que yo no le impongo las reglas a ninguno de mis hijos sintéticos

Sai posó la mano en su mentón fingiendo estar reflexionando algo en específico.

— Que manera tan rara de llamarles hijos, cuando solo los utilizas — dedujo hostil.

— Jamás los he utilizado — se defendió volteando hacia él — Al contrario yo quiero su libertad — aseguró curvando levemente la boca — ¿O acaso alguno de ellos se ha salido de control?... Sai— dijo presumiendo de su inigualable astucia, sospechaba la razón de la visita del misterioso pelinegro — y por eso creen que es culpa mía y por eso has venido a verme — agregó sobrio.

Orochimaru pasó de Sai y se acercó a la mesa donde realizaba sus experimentos y dónde tenía decenas de instrumentos químicos.

— Si es así tendremos que eliminarlo — advirtió de manera dura, fingiendo un lamento que por supuesto Sai no se creyó para nada.

El ninja espía era experto en manipulación y conocía cada una de las reacciones cuando eran fingidas o reales.

— Es un experimento fallido que pone en peligro mi reputación y el bienestar de la aldea — justificó, lo que le pareció superficial y narcisista a Sai porque solo pensaba en él y lo que le convenía — ¿No crees? — como si necesitara su opinión se atrevió a preguntar.

— Bueno — quitando la mano de su mentón se cruzó de brazos pensativo — no puedo concluir eso hasta no terminar mi investigación — avisó, no aceptando la solución de Orochimaru, de momento.

— ¡Entonces adiviné! — sintiéndose triunfante tomó de la mesa un vaso con una sustancia gelatinosa con pésimo aroma, que por cierto olió él mismo disfrutando la esencia — Me estás haciendo cuestionamientos porque uno de mis experimentos causó problemas — su sonrisa altanera y de sabelotodo se ensanchó cuando el silencio de Sai se lo confirmó.

— Jamás pensé que uno de mis experimentos más exitosos terminaría provocando su propia ruina — se lamentó fingidamente — Ese Mitsuki sí que es una cajita de sorpresas — eso último lo murmuró sin ganas de que Sai lo oyera.

— Pero tú no estás exento de culpa — corrigió de inmediato llamando su pronta atención.

— ¡Ja! — Se burló el Sennin en cambio — ¿tú crees que si yo tuviera algo que ver con las travesuras de Mitsuki te estaría proponiendo acabar con él?

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Bueno — repentinamente tomó la palabra Mitsuki — como ya nos hemos dicho todo. Yo ya me retiro — levantó su mano despidiéndose sobriamente, como de costumbre muy seco, cuando Sarada era un manojo de emociones que apenas podía controlar.

— Este... — habló entre dientes desviando la mirada cuando revolvía sus manos incansablemente — ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

— ¿Quieres volver a verme? — confrontó extrañado el muchacho arqueando su ceja.

— ¡No es eso idiota! — Con las mejillas sonrojadas gritó histérica ahora si observándolo — pero tengo que saber que por lo menos está bien — se justificó.

— Imposible — aseveró ligeramente decepcionado tras lo anterior sin saber porque le tomaba tanta relevancia a las palabras de Sarada. Quizás sin saberlo esperaba otra respuesta suya y no aquella en la que aseguraba que solo le preocupaba su bienestar — tengo que irme y esconderme un tiempo. Después no sé qué haré. Pero por tu seguridad no nos veremos más — encogió los hombros y soltó frunciendo el entrecejo apretando el puño.

Sarada no dijo nada en un rato, pero su semblante era de la más pura derrota.

Bajó la mirada desilusionada, fijando su vista en el suelo sin gracia del lugar. "Si las cosas se hubieran dado de manera diferente", se restregó ella.

Mitsuki la contempló retraída sin entender el motivo. Le hubiera gustado descubrirlo pero Sarada era de mecha corta y cualquier cuestionamiento la encendería.

El momento no era el adecuado para pelear. Pues seguramente esta sería ahora sí la última vez que se encontrarían sin dar marcha atrás.

De pronto, como si algo la atrajera la mirada de la pelinegra se dirigió hacia una mariposa monarca que se había posado sobre la raíz de un árbol muy cerca de ellos. Se concentró en ella como si fuera la cosa más peculiar del mundo, seguramente para distraerse porque estaba incómoda dónde estaba y con quién estaba pero se mantenía serena porque no había otra opción.

En seguida la dichosa mariposa monarca fue alcanzada por un colibrí de un color azul rey que la acompañó posándose a su lado. Ambas parecían convivir en armonía porque ni una ni la otra intentó alejarse por miedo por más que una fuera depredadora natural de la otra, y más bien parecían viejas conocidas.

Entonces un escalofrío tenebroso recorrió el cuerpo entero de Sarada cuando creyó haber descubierto una torcida solución. Y no tardó nada en exhibirlo.

— No seas tonto Mitsuki — murmuró mientras seguía embelesada con el panorama que le ofrecían ese par de seres vivos que continuaban conviviendo en increíble paz a pesar de la evidente diferencia de especies — no te preocupes por mí. Me hiere en el orgullo que supongas que soy tan frágil.

— Pero...

— No importa que tan diferentes ahora seamos — enfocó de nuevo toda su atención en él hablándole con entera firmeza— Podemos seguir viéndonos sin causar problemas.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

"Todo esto me huele mal" — subió con agilidad y alzó el vuelo sobre un águila gigante hecha de tinta negra.

El ninja especialista en espionaje no terminaba de convencerse.

Acababa de salir de uno de los más lúgubres e importantes escondites de Orochimaru, y aquella conversación rápida le había dejado un sabor muy amargo.

Ingenuamente había pensado que podría encontrar a Mitsuki dentro del territorio de sennin pero se equivocó.

Supuestamente el ninja criminal no sabía nada del paradero de su invento, vamos, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había sucedido. Le perdió la pista.

Él creyó que el astuto hombre o lo que fuera lo tenía muy bien vigilado pues era un controlador innato pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando le dijo Orochimaru que según él su libertad era muy importante y primordial por eso cada uno tomó su propio camino.

En conclusión, eso quería decir que todas las acciones de Mitsuki corrían por cuenta suya y no por órdenes de terceros.

Pero tampoco perdía el hilo. Orochimaru tenía antecedentes muy turbios y si a alguien quería proteger no dudaría en hacerse su cómplice pero claro; este nunca ayudaba a nadie si su recompensa no era tan grande.

Desgraciadamente no tenía evidencias en contra suya por ahora, pero estaría al pendiente de cada una de sus actividades.

Todo le olía muy mal, y su sexto sentido nunca fallaba.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Bien. No entiendo muy bien tu postura — admitió con un deje de satisfacción Mitsuki ante la tensión reflejada en el rostro de Sarada — y tampoco estoy convencido — reconoció cambiando su semblante a uno más serio — de hecho es un riesgo muy grande el que tomaré. Es una locura, cualquiera diría — hizo énfasis en lo último para que a la chica no se le olvidará este hecho y después no se llevará noticias no gratas cuando por estarse exponiendo al peligro todo se echará a perder — Pero dado que creo que tengo aún una deuda muy grande contigo por lo que te hice, considero que mínimo lo que puedo hacer por ti es darte gusto con esto — refirió incómodo.

— Oye no intentes hacerme sentir culpable — le recriminó pero no enojada sino más bien dolida, no por culpa de él sino por su propia consciencia que le indicaba que lo que le estaba pidiendo a Mitsuki hacer no se valía porque señalaba un peligro muy grande para los dos pero principalmente para él. Sin embargo su egoísmo, su maldito egoísmo que no conocía límites la empujaba, casi la obligaba a pedirle a Mitsuki que se siguieran viendo en secreto y con mucho cuidado aún bajo estas peligrosas circunstancias que los rodeaba.

Era su egoísmo junto con su muy oculto y oscuro deseo inquebrantable de querer verlo permanentemente fuese como fuese posible porque simplemente no se imaginaba en un futuro demasiado lejos de Mitsuki.

Entre ellos, había una especie de telaraña enredándolos que no les permitía alejarse del otro demasiado porque al final de cuentas el efecto rebote aparecía y el golpe era doloroso.

— Esto es demasiado complicado — admitió, moderado con sus palabras.

— Lo sé — dio la razón muy desanimada, acomodándose detrás de su oreja un mechón corto de su cabello largo.

Todavía se sentía avergonzada por haber sido capaz de haberle pedido algo tan difícil y poco conveniente a Mitsuki y aún así aunque sabía que estaba actuando mal, de su boca no podían salir las palabras indispensables para retractarse y pedirle que por su seguridad mejor ni tuvieran contacto.

Maldito egoísmo, nuevamente Sarada se reprendió.

Ella misma era presa de su propio egoísmo y esperaba que este no le trajera efectos tan devastadores; con eso se conformaba pues no se atrevía a actuar de otra manera.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Vaya Mitsuki — se rio de manera grotesca el hombre que todos tenían como maldito. Pese al tiempo trascurrido su mala fama prevalecía para su placer — como te las has ingeniado para quedar como una víctima — se burló de la atrevida astucia del muchacho.

El hombre caminó en medio de ese salón desolado y en penumbras y se sentó sobre su trono recargado en la pared. Un sillón enorme en una gran sala desde donde vigilaba todo, absolutamente todo alrededor de su territorio.

Apoyó su mejilla sobre la mano de ese brazo que reposaba en el descansabrazos de su sillón y su sonrisa burlesca aún no desaparecía de su boca.

Todo le parecía tan divertido.

En eso las puertas de su laboratorio se abrieron con lentitud, asomándose cauteloso por la abertura un joven peliblanco y con colmillos sobresalientes y graciosos que llevaba una camisa de manga corta color morado y un pescador del mismo tono.

Su expresión era seria a decir verdad pero porque delante de Orochimaru pocas veces se permitía la libertad de bromear como era costumbre en él. No es que le tuviera tanto miedo, sino más bien respeto por el que ahora era su maestro.

— Suigetsu — nombró con tono grave Orochimaru al percatarse de la presencia entrometida de su pupilo y ayudante de laboratorio.

— Lo siento. No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con aquel sujeto de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

— Oh con que lo escuchaste todo — de mostró interesado.

— Absolutamente — admitió sin más, terminando de entrar al salón solo iluminado por dos velas grandes posadas en jarrones a un lado del trono de su maestro — y lo que me parece inaudito es que Mitsuki se les haya escapado de las manos así como así otra vez

— Hablas por aquella vez en que los traicionó supuestamente y decidió irse con aquellos ninjas fenómenos de la aldea oculta entre las rocas — refirió aquel episodio — fue un tonto. No lo planeó bien y fue seguido — escupió muy hostil. Mitsuki a su parecer era emocionalmente muy débil, muy frágil, todo lo contrario a su fuerza física.

En palabras breves, Mitsuki era un pedazo de masa que cualquiera podía moldear a su conveniencia. No tenía en sí, realmente una personalidad propia.

— Tal vez dejó pistas a propósito — conjeturó a la ligera acercándose con mayor confianza a la silla de Orochimaru — aunque me pregunto qué fue lo que pudo haberlo orillado a hacerlo otra vez. Claro, suponiendo que realmente haya abandonado a la aldea por su propio pie.

— Una razón estúpida seguramente — opinó sin gracia — es un chico con la mente de un niño, que no sabe lo que hace.

— Tú lo crees — puso en duda de manera graciosa — yo diría que es un genio que aún no ha descubierto todo su potencial. Le falta vivir experiencias.

— Hm — refunfuñó inconforme removiéndose en su lugar — yo diría entonces que le falta ambición. No conozco a nadie que se haya hecho poderoso que no haya tenido ambiciones.

Suigetsu le dio la razón pero también tenía algo que agregar.

— Bueno — se rascó la nuca de manera despreocupada y bostezando — Tampoco sabemos si realmente se fue. No creo que la tierra se lo haya tragado. Muy seguramente anda vagando por ahí como cualquier demente. Y más le vale no salir de su escondite por su propio bien — sugirió sin saber que en aquello estaba involucrado su maestro. Él se refería a los ninjas de Konohagure que estaban buscándolo.

— Eso también pienso — sonrió torcidamente tomándoselo personal.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Después de aquel encuentro, Sarada se marchó por su cuenta cerca de Konoha. No podía regresar porque se suponía que estaba en un entrenamiento exhaustivo para mejorar sus habilidades así que sería muy absurdo que regresara el mismo día que se marchó como si hubiera renunciado a su intento de entrenamiento.

Ya también era muy noche, su espalda estaba recargada en el tronco de un enorme árbol mientras permanecía medio acostada, y desde ahí solo se escuchaba el sonido típico de los búhos y algunas que otras hojas que se movían por el revolotear de ciertas aves que regresaban a sus nidos a descansar.

Eso mismo debería de hacer ella lo sabía. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde su sueño se le había espantado.

Lo último que le dijo Mitsuki es que se mantendría a una distancia prudente de Konoha, en un espacio de transito libre que no perteneciera a ninguna aldea o país en específico para no tener problemas por introducirse en territorios ajenos sin permiso.

El lugar estaba bastante lejos de la aldea de Konohagure aunque no tanto del bosque que pertenecía a su aldea.

Se llevaba por lo menos la tranquilidad de que difícilmente lo atraparían.

Mitsuki era veloz y silencioso así que no batallaría en esconderse, mientras ella buscaba un refugio para dormir esa noche, regresaría pasado mañana.

Pero por kami que no podía olvidarse del intenso beso que el peliblanco extraño le había robado desde el primer momento en que se volvieron a ver.

¿Porque lo habrá hecho si él no sentía nada por ella?

Ya estaba segura de que él no sentía más que simpatía por su persona porque Mitsuki era capaz de confundir la atracción con una enfermedad mortal como se lo demostró, cosa que la hirió profundamente tomándole demasiada importancia a eso cuando no debería de ser así pues estaba consciente desde mucho tiempo atrás que Mitsuki era un cabeza hueca que como niño apenas se estaba nutriendo de conocimientos. Muy apenas estaba comenzando a conocer las relaciones sociales para que de pronto saltara de ellas y ella quisiera que se comportara como un hombre normal que sabe cómo actuar ante un beso o un abrazo.

Además no debería de atormentarse.

Ella tomaría un camino muy diferente al de cualquiera que haya conocido.

En su mente solo estaba la palabra "Hokage", esto solo era una fuerte distracción que esperaba fuera pasajera. Pero Mitsuki no se lo dejaba fácil porque no sabía controlarse. Actuaba siempre por impulsos y ella ya no podía resistir recibir esos impulsos que tan bien la hacían sentir aunque después de ellos reaccionara y se recriminara por permitirse usar de esa manera para que Mitsuki resolviera su multitud de dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

¡Ella no era un juguete! ¡Y no podía usarla cuando le apeteciera!

Se trataba de darse a respetar y poner sus límites.

Estaba olvidando por completo quien era la gran Sarada Uchiha. ¡Pero no más! Ahora más que nunca debía analizar todo con su cabeza bien fría para mantener todo bajo su control.

Ahora que de verdad todo se estaba poniendo cuesta abajo y los minutos seguían avanzando en su contra.

Después de regresar a la aldea daría mil excusas para irse de vez en cuando a "entrenar". Estaría al pendiente de Mitsuki pero no más que eso. Lo único que deseaba es que Orochimaru pintara su raya y no lo capturara. Jamás se perdonaría que por ayudarla a ella lo asesinaran.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Así que así están las cosas — murmuró calmada Hinata acomodando un plato sucio en el lavadero de su cocineta para después limpiarlo. Acaba de cenar junto con Naruto, y también Boruto solo que esté se había retirado a su recamara. Seguramente a jugar en línea con sus amigos su nuevo disco.

Naruto desde la silla de la mesa observaba atento a su esposa quién le daba la espalda pues estaba lavando ya los trastes.

— Si. Estamos encargandonos de todo; tengo fe en que lo encontraremos bien.

Entonces Hinata tuvo una abrupta idea.

— Ahora que volvió Sasuke kun... ¿no será conveniente que te ayude? — sugirió dándole un vistazo a su marido.

— Oh...— exclamó asombrado — acaba de llegar de una expedición — avisó tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa — Necesita descansar en casa — mencionó comprensivo.

— Pero también tiene mucha relación con los subordinados de Orochimaru, Suigetsu y Karin san — opinó pensando que la amistad que tenía con estos le serviría para preguntarles sobre el paradero de Mitsuki.

— Si. Tienes razón — sonrió a su esposa. La idea no era en si, mala.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

Ahora sí que pasará. Ustedes creen que ¿Sasuke se enterará de todo?

¡Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	16. Un momento de tranquilidad

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **Capítulo dieciséis: Un momento de tranquilidad**

El cielo ya había despedido la oscuridad que atrae la noche, había dejado a su paso la claridad del día y apenas los rayos solares se asomaban a través de las nubes blancas.

Era muy temprano cercano a las siete de la mañana, hora de la recién llegada de Naruto hasta la sala de juntas dónde tenía una importantísima reunión con los miembros del consejo de la aldea, donde por supuesto estaría también Shikamaru como su apoyo.

Las puertas elegantes de la pequeña sala se abrieron de par en par ingresando el Nanadaime con una actitud muy seria y detrás de él venía su consejero de coleta y barba de chivo con el mismo semblante que él.

Ambos detestaban este tipo de reuniones con los ancianos de la aldea pero era una obligación que mes a mes tuvieran esas reuniones para dar parte de lo que ocurría en Konoha, o en otro caso las juntas podían tenerlas de forma abrupta si algo muy malo había pasado, algo que requiriera urgencia.

Naruto no sabía si los ancianos que ya superaban los 90 años, ya se habían enterado de los recientes problemas, que eran varios por cierto empezando por las pistas de Sasuke en torno a Momoshiki y Kaguya, la investigación de Sai sobre Orochimaru de quién volvían a sospechar de estar actuando mal. Si los ancianos se enteran de lo del viejo Sannin no dudarían en pedir su inmediato destierro de la aldea para que no volviera a pisarla jamás pues nunca habían confiado en él y tampoco habían apoyado la idea de Naruto y del sexto Hokage Kakashi de aceptarlo de nuevo en recompensa por cooperar con información en la guerra ninja a Konoha.

Pobre de Naruto, un tropezón si abría demasiado su bocota y ya se imaginaba los gritos y regaños de Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, los ancianos más disgustados de Konoha.

— ¡Buenos días consejo! — levantando la mano saludó cortésmente Naruto.

— Buenos días Nanadaime Sama — contestaron educadamente ambos ancianos de cabello gris haciendo una leve inclinación desde su asiento detrás de una pequeña mesa — Puede comenzar con su discurso Nanadaime sama — dijo el varón de barba muy larga.

Entonces Naruto se quedó de pie y perplejo, los nervios lo habían traicionado cuando menos los necesitaba y apenas comenzaba esto.

Habiendo descubierto rapidamente el problema, Shikamaru de inmediato tomó la palabra como la mano derecha del hokage.

— Sasuke llegó ayer de su misión — comentó dejando un bunche ordenado de papeles blancos sobre la mesita de madera — Son los reportes del mes y la verdad no tengo noticias muy favorecedora — carraspeó incómodo, tratando de corregir su primer error, tontamente los estaba preocupando y estos ancianos eran muy dramáticos — no porque haya ocurrido algo malo pero Sasuke Uchiha no pudo esclarecer todavía las palabras que Momoshiki mencionó.

Solo unos viejos pequeños fragmentos de material extraño en una de las dimensiones que visitó dan pie aparentemente para pensar que visitaron ese lugar ya sea ellos, otros como ellos o incluso Kaguya hace mucho tiempo. Normalmente yo les diría que no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque no han aparecido fenómenos como ellos ya, solo los huevesillos de Zetsus en las cuevas más remotas del mundo, pero estos ya están secos, muertos y uno que otro de esos cuerpos sigue en nuestros laboratorios siendo objeto de investigación exhaustiva mientras que los demás fueron destruidos completamente. Así que probablemente ya no hay ejércitos de Zetsus, pero aun así como yo soy muy inseguro les diría que hay que seguir alertas — terminando de hablar se ajustó su chaqueta color carne.

Hubo repentinamente un silencio incómodo en toda la sala de reunión.

— ¿Y lo otro? — cuestionó el hombre mayor al que ya se le asomaba mucho la calvicie, solo a los lados de su cabeza se aferraba un poco de cabello plateado por las canas.

— ¿Cuál otro? — espetó Shikamaru ante el mutismo largo de Naruto.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la misión al equipo del nieto del tercero? — el hombre retiró sus gafas para limpiarlas con la propia manta amarilla de su vestimenta, recargando su bastón en sus piernas.

— Oh — reaccionó por fin aunque sorprendido Naruto — excelente, como casi siempre — sonrió complacido tomando por fin asiento detrás de la mesita.

— ¿Capturaron a los ladrones? — preguntó con un tono severo

— No precisamente — intervino nuevamente Shikamaru, queriendo en vano salvar el pellejo a su amigo de ese par de ancianos difíciles de tratar.

— Entonces como dice el Hokage que les fue excelente sino cumplieron con su deber — se quejó el hombre tan inflexible como siempre. La anciana solo escuchaba pero siempre estaría de su lado.

"Malditos viejos astutos" — refunfuñó en pensamientos Naruto – "ni porque están cerca de la tumba dejan de ser tan duros — arrugó la frente sin comprender — "Que no se supone que los ancianos son dulces".

— Bueno para mí, el hecho de que hayan regresado ilesos ya es un logro — explicó el rubio algo más rígido y severo descansando en el respaldo de su silla.

— Haga a un lado los sentimientos Hokage — pidió errático inclinándose más hacia Naruto con ayuda de su bastón — porque es un honor para un ninja, sacrificarse por su aldea. Su papá por eso pasó a ser un héroe, por favor no lo olvide.

— También el suyo junto a otros, Shikamaru san — agregó por fin la anciana con una voz casi apagada por la edad avanzada — Ambos hombres se sacrificaron por nosotros. Lo mejor es que tuvieron la fortuna de que no se sacrificaron en vano.

Para Naruto y Shikamaru las palabras de los ancianos eran muy sabias. Eran conocedores expertos de la ética ninja. Ya habían vivido el triple que ambos hombres así que eran unos baúles repletos de conocimientos y experiencias muy valiosas por eso tenían esa posición tan privilegiada. No por nada seguían en ese lugar y sus influencias eran tan importantes como las del hokage aunque el hokage tuviera la última palabra ellos eran los encargados de aconsejarlo, opinar en los asunto de la aldea y exigirle resultados favorecedores. Shikamaru era también un consejero pero no estaba aún a su nivel ni era tan severo como exigía el puesto. Hasta ahora los únicos con derecho a juzgar al nanadaime eran solo ellos dos.

— Entonces — retomó la anciana casi ciega por la edad — todos están bien. Con unos molestos criminales allá afuera todavía pero están bien.

— Si así es — musitó decaído el rubio.

— Espero que para la otra mandé a un equipo más competente para que terminen el trabajo que el otro no hizo — concluyó inflexible el varón.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Probablemente yo también me voy a ir a entrenar un tiempo. Mi tía Hanabi se ha ofrecido a practicar conmigo pero siento que la he superado y yo necesito a alguien más de mi nivel para poder ponerme a prueba realmente — platicaba el hijo del hokage a su amigo, ambos se sentaban sobre el techo del vagón del tren de alta velocidad como era todavía costumbre y disfrutaban el aire fresco que les traía el paseo gratuito.

— Pero que soberbio — torció la boca burlonamente Shikadai recargando sus manos en el techo del tren — yo no tengo tiempo.

— No hablaba de ti — corrigió ofendido mirando de reojo a su amigo.

— En ese caso; yo te diría que no subestimes a la gente, aún estás verde. Hanabi Sama es una Kunoichi experta.

— ¿Pero un inmaduro?

— Un débil

Las palabras calaron en Boruto y bajó su ánimo repentinamente.

El muchacho se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el techo blanco del tren quedando acostado. Las nubes blancas y el cielo azul eran hermosos a su parecer. Le encantaba estar ahí.

— Si tienes razón. Por algo no pude salvar a mis amigos.

— Oye oye no pongas esa cara — regañó al joven — Vamos tampoco seas tan duro contigo mismo. Enfrentarte con gente fuerte te hace más fuerte a ti también. Es un juego de perder y ganar.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Me alegra muchísimo que por fin hayan regresado todos — Ino llegó y dejó sobre la pequeña mesa roja de su jardín una taza de té frío y la otra se la llevó a la boca para disfrutarlo estando ella de pie frente a sus invitadas.

— Te imaginarás como estoy — sonrió enlazando sus manos debajo de su mentón — Feliz como nunca — dijo con una pizca de engreída para molestar a drede a la otra.

— Tampoco te creas mucho frente de marquesina — frunció el ceño acompañado de una sonrisa torcida.

— Oye ya tenías mucho tiempo que no me decías así, Ino cerda — replicó como si no la molestara y bebió un poco de su taza.

La otra mujer ensanchó más la sonrisa. Parecía aparentemente molesta.

— Es obvio frente de marquesina, somos ya unas hermosas señoras y encantadoras amas de casa — revoloteó su brillante cabello rubio con una mano — así que me vería muy ridícula si te siguiera llamando frente de marquesina como si fuera aún una adolescente — aclaró burlándose una vez más de Sakura.

— Tienes razón… — mencionó cerrando los ojos — Ino cerda — agregó mostrándose complacida pero por llamarla por su viejo apodo— hay que madurar.

Hinata observaba todo sentada y confundida enfrente de ellas. Las dos chicas se sonrieron como cómplices. A Temari prácticamente poco le importaba como aquellas amigas y rivales se llevaban, también eran sus amigas pero le parecía una completa ridiculez ciertas actitudes de la gente y esa era una de esas. Ella continuaba tranquilamente bebiendo lo suyo y comiendo un poco de galletas de arroz ofrecidas por Ino en un plato sobre la mesa.

— Pues que bien por ustedes chicas — felicitó la del viento mordiendo su comida — Shikamaru está ahora en una junta.

— Oh sí — Le siguió Hinata interesada— tienen una junta con los del consejo.

— Esos viejos tienen la vida comprada — mencionó arisca la princesa de la arena — Todos mueren menos ellos — concluyó.

— Hm. Solo los conozco de vista — dijo Ino, pensativa tocándose los labios levemente con los dedos.

— Entonces están en una junta — volvió al tema Sakura para evitar desviarse. Algo le había parecido más interesante así que se puso de pie junto a Ino.

— Si. La que mes a mes tienen para dar a conocer sus reportes — aclaró Hinata sosteniendo su taza de una oreja.

— Creo que el tema más relevante será sobre la desaparición forzada de Mitsuki — opinó Sakura poniendo los brazos en jarra.

— Tal vez ya lo hallaron — intervino despreocupada Temari tomando otra deliciosa galleta y llevándosela a la boca.

— No lo creo — se metió otra vez Hinata con su voz apagada y serena — si así fuera el primero que habría corrido a verlo sería Boruto. Es su mejor amigo.

— O incluso Sarada — complementó la pelirrosa — Seguramente de saber que ya está aquí regresaría de su entrenamiento.

— Si pero Boruto estaría más entusiasmado.

— ¿Oye que quieres decir, que mi hija no estima mucho a sus amigos? — respingó enojada volteando hacia la rubia.

— Yo nunca dije eso frente de marquesina — de la misma forma habló confrontándola.

— Cualquiera de los dos eso que importa — dijo Temari ignorando el ambiente.

— Si...creo que cualquiera de los dos estarían ahí para él — quiso controlar la Hyuuga.

— Claro eso sin dudarlo — remedio Ino sacudiéndose las manos terminando la pelea verbal.

— Me recuerda un poco a Naruto, a Sasuke y a mí — sentándose de nuevo recordó con añoranza Sakura poniendo una sonrisa de nostalgia.

— Si...bueno — murmuró la florista siguiéndole el juego — todos en realidad me recuerdan a algo, es porque son jóvenes y prácticamente ahora están pasando por lo mismo que nosotros cuando éramos unos adolescentes. Incluyendo en el tema del amor — agregó emocionada.

Todas se quedaron perplejas, sorprendidas esperando que alguien más interviniera. Y fue la misma Temari quien extendió la plática.

— Oh, pues Shikadai es un bobo — entrecerró los ojos, en su voz había algo de decepción — Él todavía no se fija en eso — tomó otra galleta de la mesa.

— Claro que no va a decirte que alguien le gusta — opinó Ino muy segura de sí misma — son adolescentes y todo les da vergüenza. Me extraña que no lo sepas cuándo Shikamaru se comportaba precisamente como un bobo cuando te veía. Se le hacía agua la boca — bromeó Ino recordando aquellos tiempos.

— Pienso lo mismo que Ino — habló Hinata tomando también otra galleta de arroz — es natural que comiencen a aparecer nuevos sentimientos, y si conviven demasiado chicos y chicas puede darse con mayor facilidad.

— ¡Imagínate entonces de pareja a Shikadai con Choji! ¡O de consuegras a Hinata y Sakura! — mencionó emocionada la florista.

— ¡Oye y porque a mi hija! — se molestó la pelirrosa abruptamente — no es que tenga nada malo Boruto — sonrió nerviosa a Hinata que la observaba detenidamente, pensando que la había ofendido por sus palabras — es solo que Sarada es mi única hija y para mí es muy difícil despegarme de ella — confesó.

— Es solo una suposición — se burló Ino palmeándole la espalda suavemente a Sakura — pero seguramente tú ya te imaginaste hasta campanas por la boda

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— De modo que los ancianos no quedaron muy conformes con mi investigación. No los culpo, yo también estoy igual — confesó el Uchiha que paseaba por el jardín del edificio donde trabajaba el Hokage.

Naruto acompañaba a su mejor amigo en el paseo y escuchaba en absoluto silencio, raro en él puesto que era demasiado hablador el rubio. Para Sasuke no pasaba por alto el comportamiento del Nanadaime.

— ¿Y cómo va todo allá adentro? con tanto papeleo. Debe de ser aburrido — intentó sacar plática, algo muy nuevo en él.

— Ni lo digas — suspiró agotado pero resignado inclinando hacia adelante su espalda como un anciano — aunque ya me acostumbré a leer como cien kilos de papeles a diario. Es muy monótono pero es mi deber.

— Si claro... — en realidad no le importaba lo que hacía, Naruto siempre había querido ser hokage, entonces que se aguantara creyó Sasuke — por cierto. Me dijiste la otra vez cuando regresé a Konoha, qué Sarada había salido de misión hace unas semanas. ¿Cómo le fue?

— Maldición — masculló el rubio, Sasuke no alcanzó a oírlo. No quería tocar ese tema tan delicado — muy bien. Deberías de saberlo son nuestros herederos Sasuke — enderezó su espalda de nuevo.

— Hm — estaba inconforme — ¿y se puede saber qué tipo de misión tuvieron?

— Una muy sencilla. Hasta se ofendieron cuando se las impuse — recordó los gritos de Boruto en su oficina cuando les dijo a los cuatro incluyendo a Konohamaru de su nuevo deber.

— No me meteré en tus decisiones — aseguró.

Aludiendo a que jamás le reclamaría por darle a su hija misiones de rango C.

— ¿Y porque preguntabas por el tipo de misión que tuvieron? — Sonrió burlonamente — tu nunca te preocupas por banalidades. No me digas que te estas ablandando por la edad — se rió a carcajadas Naruto.

Pero Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

— Es solo que...— la imagen de Mitsuki pasó por su cabeza pero inmediatamente descartó hablar sobre él, solo por prudencia — quería saber si Sarada había avanzado.

— Tu hija es magnífica — reconoció complacido — la veo como una pequeña Sakura. Como cuando ella buscaba aprender todo lo relativo a la medicina ninja. Pienso que Sarada también es muy ambiciosa. Escuché que su sueño es ser Hokage así que en eso se parece a mí — río el rubio con cierto orgullo.

— Ni lo digas — arremetió el moreno — mi hija si es inteligente.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— ¡Achu! — estornudó estruendosamente Sarada junto a las ramas de unos arbustos.

— ¿Estás enferma? — a su lado preguntó curioso volteando a verla puesto que le daba la espalda.

— No...no lo creo — se rascaba la nariz que había quedado húmeda por la anterior expulsión violenta — más bien fue como un ataque de alergia.

— ¿Así? — Habló dudoso el ninja — También oí decir una vez a Inojin que la gente estornudaba cuando hablaban mucho de ella.

— Bah que tonterías — desmeritó el hecho sacudiendo su mano.

— Si. También pensé lo mismo — miró distraído hacia el cielo.

— Oye Mitsuki

— ¿Que sucede? — giró su rostro hacia la chica.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer ahora?

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Por algo te pregunto — rodó los ojos impacientemente, cruzando sus brazos.

— Lo mismo de siempre. Fruta. Aunque yo no tengo hambre — encogió los hombros.

— Tú casi nunca tienes hambre eres un zombie — espetó.

— Soy un humano sintético. También tengo hambre y otras necesidades pero me puedo contener más que cualquier otro ser humano — explicó con claridad el hombre dirigiendo ahora su completa atención hacia un árbol gigante que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Cuándo vivías solo que hacías entonces? — Se volteó a observarlo con curiosidad — ¿Nunca comías?

— Solo lo necesario. Aunque rara vez — el muchacho a la altura de su pecho sacó de su kimono azul con blanco una pequeña serpiente del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Pretendía lanzarla en lo alto de ese antiguo árbol donde se posaba un bonito colibrí en una rama sin hojas. Le serviría durante un rato para calmar el hambre inagotable de Sarada.

— Eres sorprendente — seguía hablando ella sin parar dándole la espalda y por eso sin notar las intenciones de Mitsuki — No sé cómo Orochimaru pudo crearte con mucha perfección

— ¿Perfección? ¿Yo? — Se hizo el sorprendido girando su cabeza nuevamente hacia ella, cosa que ocasiono su distracción y por eso el ave se marchó — no lo soy. Ni siquiera he terminado de conocerme. No sé mis debilidades y a la hora de pelear esa es una gran desventaja para mí.

— Yo conozco las mías — se acomodó en cuclillas sobre la hierba tomando alegremente una flor rosa que estaba clavada en la hierba por su tallo — Y es algo con lo que tengo que trabajar a diario para poder reducirlas. Quiero hacerme más fuerte.

— ¿Entonces porque no entrenas? — así de obvió cuestionó.

— Porque estoy estresada en este preciso momento. Con todo lo que está sucediendo pienso que necesito unas largas vacaciones.

— ¿No cuentan estás cómo vacaciones?

— No...No cuando te tengo a ti cerca. Eres un pequeño imán de problemas — arrugó su nariz en el acto — Cosa que nunca me imaginé porque eres tan serio.

— ¿Entonces estarías más tranquila si me fuera?

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendió dejando de acariciar la flor — yo nunca dije eso.

— Hm. Eres contradictoria — se quejó — Lo mejor sería que me alejara para que puedas descansar y lo sabes por lo que dijiste — señaló disgustado — Pero también a la vez ayer me pediste que siguiéramos frecuentándonos. Entonces ¿Por qué haces lo que no te hace sentir bien?

— Porqué... — dudó un instante en decir la verdad, que lo hacía con doble intención; primero para asegurarse que estuviera bien y en segunda, también por otro tipo de interés — Aún somos un equipo. En equipo 10. Hasta el final. Y debemos de apoyarnos.

— En ese caso. ¿Crees que Boruto me daría la mano en este momento? — volteó al cielo más confundido pero esperando una valiosa afirmación.

— Sin dudarlo. Es el chico más leal que conozco.

Y eso calo como llamas ardientes en su pecho. Porque le recordó su defección.

— No sientas que estás solo — en seguida poniéndose de pie colocó su mano en su hombro — Aún nos tienes a nosotros dos. Somos tus amigos — sonrió al chico.

— "Amigos" — musitó consternado.

— Si. Y los amigos no se abandonan

Mitsuki se puso a analizar cuidadosamente todo. Y llegó una respuesta sola.

— Ah, es por eso que no quieres dejarme — supuso haber encontrado una explicación lógica.

— Si — se rió nerviosamente entre dientes...seguro — masculló

— Eres contradictoria — negó repetidamente moviendo la cabeza — Nunca podré entenderte.

— Es un caso perdido Mitsuki — ensanchó más su sonrisa.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Después de un rato buscando comida ambos jóvenes de sentaron debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol de naranjas disfrutando de la paz y el aire fresco de aquella área tan verde. El panorama era hermoso, estaban encima de una montaña y frente a ellos un gran campo de césped despejado. La luz del sol se veía salir por el horizonte. Podían estar ahí si pudieran todo el año relajándose.

— Hm — probó un pedazo — Están muy buenas estas naranjas también moría de sed. Qué bueno que son muy jugosas — se alegraba disfrutando cada bocado.

— ¿Así? ¿Quieres más?

— ¿Podrías traerlas tú? — probó el jugo de la naranja exprimiéndola sobre sus labios con ayuda de sus delicados dedos. Mitsuki sin saber porque quedó simplemente absorto ante el movimiento.

— Claro que sí — alcanzó a decir pasando dificultosamente saliva — A un costado de nosotros hay un árbol de ese fruto — señaló sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— Entonces anda — lo ánimo empujándolo suavemente del hombro.

El muchacho se levantó del suelo gustoso y trepó ágilmente por el árbol mientras Sarada continuaba comiendo.

Mitsuki llegó hasta una gruesa rama y desde ahí en cuclillas se puso a pensar en Sarada teniendo la seguridad de que ella desde su altura no podía darse cuenta de que él la observaba detenidamente.

"¿Por qué últimamente Sarada me rechaza?" ¿Le caigo mal? "Jamás me había importado eso. "El único que me importaba que opinaba de mi era Boruto". "Pero desde hace poco tiempo me interesa más lo que ella pueda creer de mí. Incluso me interesa descubrir cosas nuevas sobre ella, saber más de su vida"

"Me molesta un poco creer que ella me odia". "Es mi amiga después de todo. No tengo otra opción. De una vez tendré que comprobar mi teoría".

"Ese Mitsuki es un enredo — bostezó con sueño la pelinegra apoyando sus codos en el césped quedando medio recostada — a veces se comporta muy gélido y otras amable como hace un momento. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

¿Estará Tan arrepentido de lo que me hizo que por eso intenta darme gusto en muchas cosas?

Yo ya le di a entender que lo perdoné. Si no fuera así entonces no soportaría estar cerca suyo. Tengo que hablar seriamente este tema con él. A ver si por fin nos podemos entender.

— Oye Mitsuki — llamó al joven albino alzando el volumen de su voz puesto que Mitsuki estaba allá arriba.

Mitsuki se exaltó un poco desde su sitio cuando cortaron abruptamente sus pensamientos.

La chica volteó hacia arriba para cerciorarse de que la había escuchado.

Mitsuki se sintió sorprendido en el acto pues seguía observándola demasiado. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron pero para Sarada fue algo natural ella no fue consciente de que Mitsuki la observaba de otra manera y que llevaba vigilándola desde hace rato.

— Deberíamos de hablar de algo muy serio

— ¿De mi padre de nuevo? — habló con normalidad, sin molestarse.

Sarada pensó que su compañero se había puesto a la defensiva pero nada más fuera de la realidad. Mitsuki se lo había tomado bien. Ya se había acostumbrado a la imprudencia y los ataques verbales de Sarada.

— No para nada. Ese tema ya quedó atrás. Me quedó muy claro desde la otra vez tu postura y si bien no lo acepto ya lo comprendí.

— Solo quiero saber porque de pronto te vuelves tan frío conmigo y después te muestras muy amable

— Es parte de mi personalidad Sarada.

— O sea que ni tú sabes porque eres así — habló inconforme — ¿No es porque te sientas culpable por haberme hecho aquello? — resumió con astucia, y arqueó su ceja.

— Dijiste algo parecido a que había que olvidarlo ¿no?

— Si por mí parte eso intento — declaró ella.

— Por mi parte también — aseguró tranquilamente — Ya no me siento tan mal como antes. Seguimos siendo amigos después de todo — hizo hincapié. El muchacho entonces bajo de golpe del árbol llevándose consigo unos cuantos frutos entre las manos — Decía Boruto que en todo los amigos se apoyan.

— En verdad admiras demasiado a Boruto eh — movió las cejas con relativo interés.

— Es mi sol — cosa que todo el mundo conocía aunque nadie sabía que era para él "Ser su sol"

— ¿Y yo que soy para ti? — preguntó sonriente a modo de broma viéndolo de reojo. Se puso de pie frente a él.

— Eso estoy por descubrirlo — contestó astutamente bajando los ojos hacia el piso, examinando el tallo de una pequeña planta que sobresalía sobre el césped.

— ¿Eh? — incrédula se tocó la banda de su aldea con su mano izquierda.

— Supongo que eres algo parecido.

El viento meneo el cabello de ambos chicos revoloteándoselos con fuerza, los cabellos negros y largos de Sarada llegaron a tocar con sus puntas los cabellos cortos de Mitsuki.

— Si Boruto es mi sol — retomó el muchacho — Y me ilumina para guiarme con su luz para no sucumbir a la oscuridad de la que salí. Es probable que tú seas la persona que me ate a los lugares a donde vaya para no regresar a la penumbra.

— Rayos — escupió nerviosa y sonrojada Sarada. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado que casi se le sale por los ojos. Mitsuki dirigió su mirada dorada hacia la chica que estaba en shock.

— Sabiendo esto. Ahora me interesa saber qué es lo que hace que me ates tan fácilmente.

Diciendo esto Mitsuki le jalo los brazos a la chica para que los extendiera y le obsequió las naranjas que cayeron en las manos abiertas, delicadas e inertes de Sarada, que quedaron por supuesto ocupadas por los frutos, situación que aprovecho Mitsuki para mantener sus manos libres a la altura de los codos de la fémina y acercarse a ella para obsequiarle también un tibio beso.

La pelinegra trago pesadamente. Él, al notar la duda en sus suaves labios apretó más fuertemente sus labios sobre los esquivos de la chica. ¡No quería un rechazo más! Suficiente había sido con saber que el día anterior le había dicho que no tenía paz por su culpa.

Quería demostrarle que no todo los que él atraía era malo. También podía ser alguien que traía positivismo a su vida y un poco de calma aunque allá afuera de su círculo no hubiera más que tormenta. Se sentía con la obligación de enmendar su error y a ella de sacarla también de su error por la mala opinión que tenía sobre él. No era por el orgullo herido no conocía ni que era eso.

Sarada con los ojos abiertos se preguntaba que hacia ella todavía ahí en esa misma posición. Si, la había tomado desprevenida pero ya tenía varios segundos en la misma posición en trance. Sus cabellos azabaches volvieron a menearse con los de Mitsuki por el viento fresco y limpio del ambiente. Y ella se sentía sofocada como siempre que la besaba.

— Mitsuki — con mucho valor logró apartarse un milímetro de su boca suficiente para liberar palabras aunque con dificultad — deja de...— y vió sus ojos de oro líquido sobre los suyos y la congeló con esa mirada profunda.

— Sarada — su voz sonó grave y el agarre sobre el brazo de Sarada se intensificó así como la mirada expresiva del muchacho que la dejó aún boquiabierta — no...te vayas — escurrió entre sus labios, súplica.

— Pero...— gimió de inconformidad hasta que sus pupilas parecieron vidriosas. Por más que le dictará su mente otra cosa la realidad es que no tenía voluntad para rechazar la tentadora oferta.

— Te juro... — batallaba para hablar — que en mi... no todo es malo — se comenzaba a sentir impotente por las dudas de la chica. Todo se complicaba cuando ella perdía el control sobre sus emociones.

Ella apretó los labios con rabia pero contra ella por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener sus sentimientos equilibrados. Tal vez fue su frustración la causante de que con un poco más de voluntad pudiera zafarse de los brazos cálidos y firmes de Mitsuki.

— Yo...— con dificultad le sostuvo la mirada — estás jugando — mencionó decaída pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera temblorosa en el acto.

Mitsuki por vez primera pudo identificar un sentimiento y fue el de ella. Su tristeza en su voz y en su rostro de finas facciones fue notoria.

Agachó la mirada la mujer y grande fue la sorpresa de él que pensó que debía remediarlo rápido, no quería ver ese rostro así de nuevo. Y naturalmente se le ocurrió disiparlo distrayéndola cuando se lanzó sobre ella tomándola de nuevo de sus brazos y besándola con mayor intensidad y pasión.

Esta vez... A Sarada la venció...

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Una serpiente verde que se camuflajeaba perfectamente con el césped, de aspecto tan pequeño que parecía tan frágil; observaba parada en estado de alerta desde unos metros atrás la escena de los jóvenes compartiendo un beso moraz.

Imposible que parpadeara por ser de esa especie y a falta de orejas la hermosa serpiente sacaba constantemente su lengua bífida al mismo tiempo que la agitaba pues por medio de ella olía el ambiente y está le informaba mediante aromas de todo lo que pasa y pasó alrededor, especialmente la guía hacia su suculenta víctima que lleva días buscando.

Sus ojos rojos con una franja en medio color negra y fina se clavaban con interés en sus elegidos

Pero detrás de esa vista fiera había alguien más inteligente capaz de controlar su pequeño cerebro, sus emociones, sus acciones. Una ente siniestra que no conocía límites.

Orochimaru. El rey de las serpientes, el domador. Controlaba a este pequeño reptil desde su guarida principal. Se divertía observándolo todo como un maníaco, en vivo y a color.

Su sonrisa perversa era el reflejo de todos sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento. Orochimaru amplio más su gesto, sentado desde su silla que más bien parecía un gran trono en medio de una inmensa sala a oscuras.

Por fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

— Qué imprudencia la tuya Mitsuki — murmuró divertido — Liarte con la única heredera Uchiha en medio de un bosque cerca de Konoha. No es muy propio de ti que digamos tomarte las cosas a la ligera…Una serpiente depredadora encariñándose de su víctima, quien lo creería — se levantó de su lugar recargándose en los descansabrazos con suma paciencia. Luego se acercó hacía un enorme mueble recargado en la pared y lleno de rollos de pergaminos muy valiosos y únicos. Tomó a uno con sumo cuidado y lo desplegó dándole rápidas leídas — a este paso tan lento se te va a acabar el tiempo y no podrás enseñarme lo que tanto busco — mencionó acompañado de un tono inusualmente impaciente.

¢σηтιηυαяá...

* * *

Vaya vaya, ¿Qué estará tramando el sádico ambicioso de Orochimaru? ¿Será que sus planes serán descubiertos antes de que cause más daño o se saldrá con la suya?

¡Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

13/08/19 12.55 am


End file.
